Live as Regina
by Mac NorthSea
Summary: On the way to Neverland, Emma is troubled by the moments in the mines that she and Regina had shared. That moment of Regina's self-sacrifice changed everything, even Emma herself. With understanding her bringing up gave her, the Savior decides to save not only Henry but his mother as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

_Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen. Let me die as Regina_

She could not shake the thought out of her mind, repeating itself, calling others to the front, making her remember all the instances Regina surprised her, and even impressed her.

The wind was picking up, forcing the small ship to speed up toward their destination. Only half an hour passed after they fell through the portal to Neverland, but for Emma time seemed to crawl, making her believe that she was sitting on the bow of Jolly Roger for days, with her legs hanging over the deck, and leaning on one of the barrels, watching the sea move beneath her. Lulled in the sound of the ways, she was adrift in her mind, her thoughts arranging in their own way after finally having a moment to herself, not having to run, find, protect, argue or rescue. There was nothing to do before they reached the land, and she welcomed the opportunity to think.

The others left her alone, thinking she was mourning the loss of her love, but the truth, as usually, was much more complicated. Neil, or Baelfire as Hook and Gold called him, was very dear to her. They had a son together, for God's sake. But, too much had happened after he betrayed her, and the blond woman just did not love him anymore. Not _that way_, at least. But she did care for him. If they found him, if he by any chance had survived, she would have to set the record straight. It would cause a lot of pain, but she had firmly decided that she would never pretend for others' sake. Not anymore.

As much as she cared for Neil, she hadn't trusted him again. He had abandoned her, in his self-perceived self-sacrifice - to fulfill her destiny as the Savior. Just like her parents had. At that thought, the old anger resurfaced and she felt her hands shaking against the magic. Breathing in time with the numbers counting in her head, she calmed down. Every decision the people closest to her had made for the sake of her destiny as the Savior had caused her pain and suffering. So, no, she did not trust Neil. And Henry… He would be so disappointed, if his father was ever found. Henry, her sweet innocent kid, smarter and braver than all of them together.

At the thought of him, her heart seized, and she gasped in pain, her eyes filling with tears. The guild assaulted her, along with helpless fury, choking her. She had failed to keep him safe, to protect her kid. His smile appeared before her eyes, and the glinting green eyes he shared with her twinkled at her. The memories of him ran through her mind making her lips turn into a soft smile, even as her eyes filled with tears. He had so many of her quirks, but also he had picked up some of Regina's mannerisms as well.

_Everyone looks at me as the Evil Queen, including my son. Let me die as Regina._

At Henry's insistence she had read the infamous Book. The stories inside were written in the classic fairytale language, portraying the good versus evil in slanted views, but Emma had been able to read beyond words and pictures, and understand much more than it had been said. She could see beyond the black and white storytelling. Whether because she had a lot of experiences with the gray areas, or because she was the Savior, she didn't know. But she could finally understand Regina. Although, she would be hard pressed to say that aloud.

_Let me die as Regina_

Regina - the Evil Queen, Madame Mayor, Cora's daughter, Henry's mother, Daniel's love, her adversary… There were many faces of the woman who raised her son and each of them was a complex part of the woman herself. And the moment she had looked into the resigned and tired woman's eyes filled with pain and odd relief, in the mines, Emma finally had felt all the pieces of the puzzle called Regina fall into the place. The self-sacrificing act of the older woman humbled Emma, and she had noticed something change between them. Something crucial.

Emma heard footsteps behind her. Wiping her tears, she collected herself before the heavy but agile gait brought her father to her. He crouched beside her, kissing her on the forehead, pushing a lock of her hair behind an ear in tender and loving motion. When she looked at him, his blue eyes regarded her with love. "If you want to talk, we are here for you", he whispered looking into her tired and troubled eyes. After she nodded in acknowledgement he patted her shoulder, and rising, covered her with a blanket he had brought, and left her to her thoughts once more.

She followed his retreat with her eyes, noticing the worried glances Mary Margaret was throwing in her direction. Although she loved her parents equally, Snow tended to fuss more than Emma could stand at the moment and she was glad that it was David who came to check on her. It was sometimes still too weird to think of him as of her father, but she was getting used to it, just as she had gotten used to Snow in the Enchanted Forrest. And one of the reasons of the weirdness was occupying her mind.

After being informed of Regina's behavior during their stint in the Forrest, learning about Daniel from Snow and David, and meeting Cora plenty of things were explained. After all, she couldn't think of Regina as the Evil Queen anymore. And, deep inside, she knew that she had never considered her evil, but troubled, damaged even. Again, her experience in the "Normal" world gave her insight needed to see beyond the moniker.

Sighing, she leaned her head onto the barrel, bringing her knee up to lean her elbow on it, arranging the blanket around herself, for the air grew colder, doused with sea water. She knew that the change of position would bring her mother about. It was time, Emma decided, gathering her thoughts. This forced calm before the storm of Henry's rescue helped her organize the information she had into the cohesive and most likely true story.

A memory jumped at her.

**_"_**_You can use magic?" the unrestrained wonder colored the dark woman's voice, and for a moment, Emma had seen the beautiful young Queen in the face of Regina Mills. Too soon the eyes darkened and the face closed off in a mask of contempt. "The Savior, of course." She had all but spat the words. Emma had noticed that Regina had never deigned to look at Snow and David, keeping her gaze on the blonde. Too quickly the things had gotten out of the control, and Emma had been left standing in the front yard of the Mayor's mansion with the last glimpse of Regina etched in her memory. The broken, defeated woman had a look of such sorrow and impotent anger, enveloped in betrayal and despair, glancing upon the Savior in the last attempt to convince her that she had done nothing. With her plea unheeded, she had fled._

Emma had let her own insecurities obscure her instincts. Her naivety of magic and the new circumstances had made her doubt herself, and she not knowing what to do, had relied on Snow's and David's moral guidance and unflinching belief they knew best, making one of the bigger mistakes of her life. Leaving Regina without any support had pushed the witch into the arms of her mother, and they all knew how that had ended.

Another sliver of past found its way to the forefront of Emma's mind. The day after the curse had broken, when Regina had uncovered Jefferson's hat, Emma had found herself amazed by the woman before her.

_"Did Henry really ask you to protect me?" the regal woman asked tremulously._

_Emma could not keep the older woman in suspense, and with a short nod, she replied. "Yes." The smile that showed on the Queen's face was sweet and it lighted her face with a charming glow. However, the moment passed and they were as before._

A soft hand on her shoulder brought her back. Looking up she saw Snow's concerned face. "You've been here a long time" Snow said softly. Emma gestured her to sit beside her.

"I've been thinking," Emma murmured, careful not to raise her voice. This conversation needed to be private as much as it could.

"About?"

"You, me, Henry, Regina, Cora… Take your pick." The blonde glanced upon the woman beside her, and pleased that she had her full attention, she turned back to look at the sea. "I need to tell you something, and you need to promise me you will listen without reacting in anger and storming off." She felt the woman beside tense at the firm tone of her daughter.

"I promise," the pixie haired woman said softly after a while.

"I want you to stop antagonizing Regina."

The sentence hung in air for several moments before Snow simply nodded. "I mean it, Mary Margaret. No more quips about the Evil Queen or stuff like that."

"Alright, but why?" Snow asked calmly, although her voice betrayed her confusion. Emma shrugged and looked up into the clear sky, avoiding to look into the eyes so similar to Henry's, to her own. "Emma?"

"Just trust me."

"I do. But, I do not trust her." After a moment of Emma's silence, Snow grabbed her hand hanging of her knee and squeezed it. "Emma, because of her we are in this mess in the first place."

But when Emma finally turned to look her in the eyes, Snow gasped at the anger brewing in her gentle green eyes. Before she could do or say anything, Emma turned her hand, taking hold of Snow's, keeping the other woman in place. The air vibrated around her, and the smaller woman felt tingles on her skin, where their hands touched.

"Do you know she loves you?"

The unexpected words made Snow look up in shock, seeing the absolute truth in Emma's eyes. "Yes, she hates you, but she still loves you. Even after all of this. She loves you just like she loved her mother no matter the pain and humiliation she had suffered by Cora's hands and later by yours and your father." The slight frown on Emma's forehead warned the smaller woman not to interrupt with a staunch defense of her father. "And yes, it is possible to feel both toward the same person at the same time. I have seen it plenty of times in the foster care, and it is common with abused children. If you think about it is very logical." Emma's gaze softened and the magic dissipated, but Snow still kept quiet, in order to let her daughter say what she wanted. "She loved Cora because she was her mother, the only one she had. She provided the shelter, the food and it is in child's nature to love adults around it, even if they give them pain, because they know nothing else." Emma glanced down upon their intertwined hands, and sighed. "I have seen a bow who was being raped repeatedly by his father jump the officer that was arresting the man, defending the very monster that made his life hell because it was the only love he knew." The soft distant voice that Emma used was frightening in its own right. The blonde woman had refused to speak of her childhood and no matter of the cajoling would make her budge. But to share this story of her own free will, just to make a point about Regina… It was unthinkable.

"You were everything she wasn't. Carefree, joyful, innocent. And she loves you for that, for bringing that into her life. But when you betrayed her, along with her mother, it was so much easier to blame anyone and everyone else but her own parent. And, it is not like you were blameless in all that. You made a mistake, a grievous one that had destroyed her entire life… Or so it seemed at that time."

"I didn't know." Snow's whisper, heavy with regret made Emma look at her mother. "I didn't know Cora would kill him."

"I am not trying to make you feel bad. I am explaining her point of view." The soft reassuring tone was immediately replaced with a harder one, with harsh edge. "But, you still broke a promise and a young innocent man lost his life for it. And despite of that she could never kill you. Never leave you without a way out. All the instances she had you in her mercy, she not once moved to end you. It may have seemed that way, even to herself, but, honestly, if she wanted you dead you would be – a long time ago. She could have destroyed you in so many ways." Emma released the hand and placed both of her own on her knee. "Personally, if it was me…" Emma glanced upon Snow, making sure that her mother understood perfectly. "If it was me in her place, I would have ripped your heart out and made you kill David yourself and then live with yourself for the rest of your imprisoned life remembering the last minutes of your loved one."

The calm deliverance of the idea made Snow shudder with horror. But, she could not deny that her daughter was right. She had been aware of Emma's hot temper, but she had never contemplated what the pain of loss would do to her.

"I pardoned her time and time again. She tried to kill me with a knife after Rumpelstiltskin protected us from her." Snow spoke with faltering conviction in her voice.

Emma chuckled bitterly at the miffed face of her mother. "Do you honestly believe that she, a most skilled tactician and master of intrigue, didn't know it was a test? A test she was meant to fail from the start?" Shaking her head at the naivety of the other woman in things regarding magic, Emma sighed, understanding the condescending sneer that would grace Regina's face every time Charmings were mentioned. "I can feel the presence of magic in the objects around me, and even in the people around me that can use magic – and I am still new to this. She as an experienced and practiced sorceress would know its presence the moment she came close to you."

"Why then?" Snow asked bewildered, for the first time taking into an account the magical signatures she had heard about from Blue.

The blonde woman smiled sadly. "If you were faced with an impossible choice of living, banished, alone with nothing but your own sorrow, anger and hatred for company, with no power, home or anything else; and death that would bring you peace and freedom from the anguish that is torturing you, what would you choose?" The silence following the question was an answer enough. "And, knowing Regina, she would never allow you to show her pity, and if she just asked for death…"

"She cursed us, Emma!"

"And, because of it you have a grandson. It was her way of starting again. You are here, with your husband, reunited with your daughter, alive and well." Before she would lose her temper because of the old argument, Emma closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe deeply. After several moments, she looked at her mother, calm enough to continue.

"Yes, she tried to kill me, to hurt us, again and again, but it was her only way to defend and protect herself. I was a threat, and she had every right to do it." Before could interrupt, Emma raised her hand and pushed on. "The way she went about it was a bit over the top, but Snow, Henry was everything she had left. And everything she did was a direct reaction to our actions. Take Henry. He is a wonderful boy, and that is all thanks to her. How could someone evil raise such a loving and happy child? And how could someone evil five their life for saving the very people she wanted to destroy?"

Snow lowered her head, finally understanding her former stepmother, seeing her from Emma's point of view. She glanced at the blonde, watching her daughter with a new appreciation. Emma noticed the poorly hidden scrutiny and raised her eyebrow in question in pure Regina expression.

"You would make a wonderful Queen."

Emma scoffed and slowly lifted herself, gently moving her stiff limbs. "What, the Savior is not enough?" She shook her head and walked away gingerly. The smaller woman watched her, recognizing the need to hide the emotional turmoil in her daughter, knowing that she would not be welcome to follow.

Ignoring the men huddled around the helm, the tall woman went bellow the deck, holding herself upright by touching the walls around the narrow stairs. Going to the captain's cabin, she sighed, struggling with the overwhelming pressure of her emotions. She needed to hide away from the worried presence of her parents and the leering glances of Hook. Gold did not bother her as much, but she was loath to cry in front of him.

She entered her designated room and stopped at once. Right. She had forgotten, they were sharing the rooms. The object of her thoughts was lying on the only mattress in the cabin, huddled in a ball and shaking, holding something in her hands. Obviously, Regina had not heard her, or she would have already been greeted with an acerbic remark. Making a quick decision to risk her life, Emma went to the sobbing woman and molded her own body around the frail woman, holding her close. Placing her arm around Regina's waist, Emma drew herself as close as she could, lying behind the older woman and despite the years of self-conditioning not to show any weaknesses, she let go of her shaky control over her emotions.

Regina froze. There was only one person not only on this ship but at all who would dare to touch her. Her first reaction was outrage, and she was about to move away.

"Miss Swan, what d…?" she started but the gruff voice, laden with tears stopped her, as the arm around her middle pulled her closer.

"Don't… Please, not now." The pain in the whisper shocked the witch and in a move too quick to counter, she turned around, facing the Savior, who was in the middle of falling apart. All the fight left her after she had seen the despair in the murky green eyes. The only thing that played in her mind was her son, and she knew he was also the reason of the Savior's tears. Their son. Regina did not even blink after hearing her mind connecting them together. Lowering her head onto Emma's shoulder, she held the taller woman close, in the only gesture she could think of to ease the burden they shared. Surrendering to the enveloping arms around her, she let go, oddly reassured that she was not alone.

After a long while, they both calmed down and Regina, exhausted by the whole torture and trigger ordeal, fell asleep in Emma's arms, burrowing herself deeper in the safety she felt there. Emma would follow her soon after, but not before she had healed the older woman's burns that had reappeared after the feeding the trigger with the magic. The young woman smiled at the easy feat. Rumpelstiltskin had said that it was about emotion, and right at that moment Emma felt overwhelming need to protect the woman sleeping in her embrace. Moving the soft dark strands of hair of the Mayor's face, Emma let the buzz of magic grow until the marks on Regina's body were gone. Pleased with the result, she finally closed her eyes and let the unconsciousness claim her.

Regina was first to wake up, feeling rested for the very first time in the long while. At first she was confused. Why was her pillow moving? Then she remembered the events of the day before, they were on Jolly Roger. But it still did not explain why she was so warm. _Emma_.

The gasp she let, opening her eyes and finding herself looking into the neck and chin of the Savior, was loud enough to rouse the other woman who only gripped her closer and mumbled a soft _You are safe _before relaxing again.

And indeed she had never felt safer. The typical anger was absent and in its stead was a tiny kernel of gratitude, followed by deep weariness of fighting. The woman who had offered herself as a pillow had always kept her safe, even at her own detriment. The Savior was keeping the Evil Queen safe. Regina smiled at the irony. Placing her hand next to her face, on Emma's chest, she focused on the strong heartbeats beneath her ear and hand. The old Regina would have plunged her hand into the blonde's chest and had taken the ultimate prize.

A quiet, sleep roughened voice interrupted her musing. "Even if you wanted to, I don't think you can take it. Cora couldn't." A hand covered her own, keeping it in place. Regina looked up in amazement, seeing the green eyes, still shadowed and blurry with sleep, focused on her.

"She never told me that," the wonder seeped in Regina's voice.

"I have no doubt. It would mean she failed at something."

Regina agreed by humming, settling back on Emma's shoulder, enjoying the comfort she found. Something nudged her memory and she gasped. "You tried to warn me." The older woman suddenly rose up on her elbow, looking down at the startled blonde. "That day, you tried to warn me about the beans without betraying the Charmings."

Emma closed her eyes in resignation. It was not supposed to be found out. A gentle palm leaned against her cheek. The surprising reaction from the Mayor startled Emma again and she blinked her eyes open, finding herself lost in the dark chocolate eyes.

"Why?" Regina whispered, at loss why would this annoyingly wonderful Charming fool of the Savior keep thinking of her. "Why do you keep fighting for me?"

"Because I believe in you. Because I have faith that with help and support you can be what Henry wants you to be, with your own twist on things, of course." The attempt of humor at the end of the soft and honest admission did nothing to break the tension building between them. Emma squirmed under the piercing gaze, uncomfortable with the silence. "I know you probably don't believe that, or that I see the real Regina beneath all the façades presented to the world." She placed her own palm against the one on her cheek, and willed the other woman to accept the truth she was trying to impart. "I heard you in the mines. But I will not let you die. I want to help you live as Regina." Not being able to watch the strong woman's dark eyes fill with tears, she looked away. "You do deserve happiness, after the life you had. And Henry…" Emma's voice broke, and she closed her eyes, feeling the tears glide down her face. Swallowing hard at the knots lodged in her throat, created by their son's name. "And Henry deserves the mother he grew up with."

Regina blinked against the tears, refusing to let them fall. It had been enough crying. Gathering herself, she smiled at the blonde beneath her, sharing a look with her. Using her hand, she wiped the younger woman's tears and rose. There weren't any words of thank you for they weren't necessary or needed. The look of tenderness and gratitude that Regina had directed toward Emma, removing the tears was more than enough.

"But, first we find Henry."

"We are going to fight, manipulate, plead – but we will win at any cost to bring our son home, safe and sound." Emma said firmly, with determination in her eyes and voice. She rose, moving toward Regina, looking at her with stunned attention.

"Our son?"

The taller woman walked to the other one, grabbing her shoulders gently but firmly and lowering head to look into the surprised chocolate eyes. "He is our son." The finality of Emma's statement filled Regina with hope that perhaps this would end well, even for her.

"We are going to save Henry."


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I would like to thank you for the reviews and the follows. As a first timer, this is beyond my hopes.**

**Second, I really don't know where exactly I am going with the story. For now, I know it will be Swan Queen, with most likely slow build-up.**

**Third, because of a busy working week, I would most likely be able to update on weekends. **

**Enjoy!**

**PS. Take notice, I plan to use all kind of spoilers.**

**Standard disclaimers ... **

Chapter 2.

Snow held on to David, still thinking about the conversation she had had with Emma earlier. She knew Emma was right, and the revelation that the loving step mother now had adored was still alive, buried under the pain and hatred made the pixie haired woman feel the confusing mixture of fear, apprehension and happiness. She had missed the woman she considered a mother.

"What has you troubled, my love?" David whispered into her hair, holding her closely, but watching the other two men talk about Baelfire and their time with them, looking for a sign of trouble. The uneasy peace between Rumpelstiltskin and Captain Hook could break apart at any moment and they could not afford that.

"Regina." Snow forced her prince to look her in the eyes, holding his face. The soft blue regarded her with interest. "She never killed you" she murmured, remembering Emma's cold statement. After some time spent on considering her experiences from the different perspective, she realized what Emma was trying to show her. Seeing David's confused look, she decided to tell him about the conversation she had with their daughter.

"Sheriff…" Dark eyes followed the rapid movement of the blonde. "Will you stop pacing!" Regina snapped, wincing when her strong voice reverberated in the small room. Emma had been pacing the length of the cabin, making the other woman queasy with motion.

"Sorry. I just…" Emma leaned against the wall in frustration, crossing her arms at the chest. "I cannot just sit for the next two days. I'll lose my mind."

"And everyone else with you, most likely," came the caustic reply. Emma looked at the woman sitting primly at the edge of bed, her hands in her lap, her back straight. Regina Mills was a picture of elegance, somewhat displaced in the pirate quarters, on a shabby bed, in cluttered cell of the room. "Patience is a virtue."

"Not mine."

"Obviously."

Emma scowled by habit and walked of the wall. She lied down on the bed, careful not to jostle the other woman, and placed her arms behind her head, crossing her legs at the ankles. She blinked slowly, trying to dispel the need for sleep that still plagued her. Apparently, she had exerted herself a bit too much, trying to heal Regina and she was still feeling the effects. And, now when she was unmoving the headache came to the front, making her even more short with Regina.

Regina watched the other woman, noticing the bruising under her eyes and overall paleness. Disregarding her observations for the moment, she decided to follow Emma's example and placed herself on the bed, reclining, but she leaned on the up righted pillow against the wall. "I am…" the former queen paused, not sure should she even start this particular topic. But, stubborn as ever, she continued. "Sorry about Neal."

Emma glanced up at the woman, and smiled in appreciation, however the sad smile only looked as a grimace on her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

If someone saw the two women at that moment he would not be sure who was more surprised by the words that slipped out of Regina's mouth. However, the surprise turned into another twisting of the lips for Emma, and Regina relaxed, not sure what exactly she had been doing.

"No, not yet. But thank you."

The silence fell upon them, growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"How…"

"What…"

They both started at the same time, and hearing the other speak, they both broke off. Emma smiled in apology, but Regina waved it off and gestured the other woman to continue.

"How are you feeling?"

Such a simple, everyday question should not cause such reaction, Regina berated herself. The affectionate warmth bloomed in her chest at the soft candid question, and her eyes clouded. No one had asked that since… Well, since she had killed her father, and even he would have rarely dared to ask her that particular question.

Immediately after, her eyes grew hard, and the walls rose. It must have been a test of some kind, a search for weakness. But a soft grip on her upper arm, so much like the one that helped her activate the hat, stopped the further escalation of her defensive mechanisms.

"Regina, please. Don't do that." Emma spoke, leaning over her, having lifted herself onto extended arm, turned toward the woman who glared at her. "I only asked because I noticed that the burns had reappeared before, and I was wondering if I healed them well." After the incredulous look in her direction, Emma shrugged sheepishly. "I didn't want you to be in pain" she mumbled, lowering herself back down.

If Emma had healed Regina without her noticing it, and she had because the older woman hadn't felt better in a while, it would mean that the blonde's magic was compatible with hers. Regina frowned, not pleased with the situation. She already had an inkling why it was possible, but she did not want to spend time on that ridiculous idea.

But, there wasn't only the question of Emma using magic on her without her knowledge. Emma had indeed healed her, but also she undoubtedly without intention had transferred part of her energy as well. That explained why she had been well rested after so little time, and why Emma seemed so exhausted. She would need to teach the younger woman to control her magic better. It would not do for the Savior to kill herself by overextending her reserves.

"I am alright." In that sentence an apology was issued silently. Emma nodded slowly, licking her wind chafed lips, drawing Regina's attention to them. The brown eyes traced the damage on the blonde's face, noticing wind scraped cheeks as well. "You, however, are not." Disregarding her habitual reticence to touch, Regina lifted her hand and placed it on younger woman's face, smirking when Emma closed her eyes and leaned into the touch without any reservation. The brunette healed the damaged skin, all the while internally reprimanding herself. It hadn't been necessary to touch Emma for the magic to work, but she had wanted to show her appreciation in some way. "Sleep. Everything else can wait." Regina smirked again when her only reply was a soft murmur and a flutter of Emma's eyes.

Having covered the blonde with the fleece excuse for a blanket, Regina left the cabin in search for some fresh air. Glancing into the other room she saw Hook and David sleeping, each taking one of the crew pallets. When they had boarded, the discussion about sleeping arrangement had arisen, and because she had been the Evil Queen, and thus had the most enemies on the ship, she had been elected to use the Captain Quarters. And because she had been the least likely to be killed by the aforementioned Evil Queen, Emma had gotten the honors to join her. The others would have to use the Crew Quarters, sleeping in shifts… Well, sometimes it was so gratifying to be the Evil Queen, Regina smirked to herself, climbing up onto the deck.

The night sky was clear and the stars shone, making the dark waters glimmer around the ship. The lanterns had been doused to obscure their arrival, but the darkness was not oppressing. Recognizing Rumpelstiltskin at the helm, she turned to the other side, walking to the bow. There, she leaned onto the railing, looking into the distance.

"Here."

Startled by the sudden whisper in the night, Regina looked sharp at the intruder, but seeing Snow holding out a dish with a fresh broth in, she took it without a word. The mouthwatering smell of the supper made Regina realize that she had not eaten in days, ever since before Hook had gone into her office.

Snow stood by the other woman's side, waiting for her to finish eating. When the dish was emptied, the pixie haired woman silently took it back, and stepped away, but before she could go, Regina stopped her by catching her arm. "Is there more?"

After a short nod, the younger woman left to bring another serving, while Regina kept her place. It seemed only a moment had passed before the dish was trusted back into her hands, along with a piece of bread. Again, Snow was standing beside Regina, in silence but the older woman knew that it was only a matter of time before the night quiet would be broken with a question or a classic Charming peace offering. Wanting to get over it quickly, she ate everything and placed the dish on the nearby barrel, and turned to Snow.

"How are you?" The sincere and quiet question brought Regina to a stop. What was it with the Charming women, asking about her? With a suspicious frown, Regina searched the other woman's eyes. Finding nothing but honesty, she looked away, gripping the rail.

"Fine", she said tersely.

"Emma?" Snow asked again.

"Asleep." Knowing that it didn't answer Snow's question, Regina blew a frustrated sigh and glanced toward her once enemy. "Miss Swan will be alright, after some rest." When the other woman nodded, she pushed away from the railing and turned to go away.

"Regina?"

It wasn't so much as calling out of her name that stopped her, but the apprehensive tone accompanied with something else, that she hadn't heard in Snow's voice for a while. The former Mayor turned and placing her arms over her chest pierced the other woman with her eyes. Watching Snow struggle for words was an interesting albeit pointless exercise, so she stepped forward.

"What, Snow? Spit it out, dear, I don't want to spend the entire night here." As the retorts go, this one wasn't a good one, Regina remarked to herself, but she was tired of constant bickering with the woman before her.

"Can you…" Worrying her hands, Snow swallowed and tried again. "Can you teach Emma magic?"

The Mayor straightened out and stood in front of her nemesis, pointing a finger at her chest. "You, want ME to teach Emma magic?" The incredulous tone rang off the surfaces of the ship, making the younger woman wince. "After all 'You must not use magic, Regina – for Henry'!" Regina drew so close that their noses almost touched. "You dare ask me?" she bit through her clenched teeth. Seeing a small terrified nod, she stepped aside, the anger draining away. Slowly, Regina pushed the hair out of her face, and glanced toward the old man at the helm. "I would've thought you would want anyone but me, teaching her."

Snow saw the look and pushed on. "We don't trust Gold."

"And you trust me?" came the scoffing reply.

"No." But before Regina could retort, Snow continued watching her former step mother closely. "But Emma does." Seeing the glimmer of something in the dark eyes, despite the night, Snow sighed internally with relief. "We talked earlier. In this exact spot, actually. She was very adamant about that. And I know my daughter. She is not easily manipulated, not even by you. Not anymore."

"She is a fool…" Regina spoke softly, with a shake of her head.

"Maybe, but she still needs to learn to control that power inside her, and only the one she trusts can teach her." Snow placed her hand onto Regina's forearm, and leaned in. "Regina, she doesn't know the consequences of magic, and that big heart of hers may just kill her." The younger woman saw a shadow pass in the other woman's eyes, too quick to identify properly. "Please," the heart wrenching entreaty made the former Queen nod in acquiescence. "Thank you."

"We are a family, after all…" Regina said, her biting retort falling short of sarcastic. There was longing, Snow realized, buried deep under the protective layers of mocking and sneer. Still keeping her hand on the older woman's arm, she squeezed in confirmation.

"Yes, we are," the young woman spoke firmly, without a trace of doubt and regret. "And we always were, Regina. Regardless of the past." Feeling the other woman tense up, she brought her other hand onto Regina's cheek and smiled sadly, reminding herself of a moment she experienced as a child. The Queen had come into her room to sooth her nightmares, and Snow, in order to remind herself that she had been awake, had touched the beautiful young woman whom she had loved as a mother. Usually, it would be a hug, but one particular night Snow had placed her small palm onto the Queen's face, bringing up a tender smile, and a soft kiss on her palm. Immersed in the memory, she didn't notice the glare directed at her from the dark eyes. Blinking rapidly, Snow smiled at the irritated woman.

"Emma once told me that her world has a saying - _The ones you love hurt you the most_. I think it is rather apt in our case." And with that, Snow stepped away, letting her hands fall and walked off, picking up the almost forgotten dish on the way.

Regina swallowed hard against the tears lodged in her throat. "Damn you, Snow", she whispered, getting her composure back. Would this day ever end, she bitterly thought. Or there was someone else lurking about, just waiting for an opportunity to make her cry? Deciding not to tempt fate, she got below deck and entered the Captain's Cabin.

The woman lying on the mattress, with her hair strewn on the pillow, was sleeping restless in her dreams. With a soft murmur she fought the blanket that she had managed to entangle to the point of immobilizing herself. Regina chuckled at the image, reminded of another who was an active sleeper. A sharp pang of pain seized her heart at the thought of Henry.

"No, please…" the blonde murmured, fighting the restraints. The pleading voice brought Regina to the present and she sat next to Emma, placing her hand on her shoulder. But, Emma flinched away from the touch, sobbing. "Please, I'll be good. Please. No, I promise, I'll be good…" The Savior was crying now and Regina watched her, shocked still, immersed into her own memories.

_Watching her mother glare up at her with cloyingly sweet expression on her face, while she was several feet in the air, suspended by the magic her mother wielded expertly. The straps around her middle were getting tighter, making her chest hurt and hard for her to breathe. "Please…" Regina whispered helplessly. "I'll be good." The fear made her heart pound thunderously, and the dark spots started showing before her eyes. As Cora's punishments went, this one wasn't the worst, or even one of worse, but the fear it instilled in the young girl's heart was enough to ensure obedience. _

_"Excellent. That's all I wanted to hear," Cora spoke after she had released her daughter and brought her down to ground. Her false proud voice grated on Regina's already frail nerves and she did the only thing she could. She ran away, after throwing a disappointed look in her father's direction. _

"Don't, no…" the helpless sobs shook Regina out of her stupor and she gently shook the younger woman. But it seemed that the touch only made it worse. Regina started calling the Savior.

"Miss Swan! Wake up!" Rising of the pallet, Regina took the blanket with her, hoping that the sudden freedom and cold air would rouse the flaying woman. "Emma!"

With a start, Emma sat up right, placing her hands before her face in defensive position, breathing heavily. Seeing Regina, she relaxed slowly, trying to calm herself. "Hey," the older woman spoke gently, careful not to touch the trembling blonde. Emma brought her knees to chest and leaned her forearms on them, watching Regina carefully. Almost cowering, Regina noticed. The Savior seemed to wait for something bad to happen. And that made her close her eyes. Of course, Emma had left herself wide open for the Evil Queen to exploit her weakness. And yet, she remained there, not protecting herself or running away.

_But, Emma does._ Emma did trust her, regardless of their history, and that caused her to smile gently at the younger woman, feeling something warm her heart. Leaning her forehead on her arms, Emma shuddered, and took in a deep breath, trying to stave off the impending tears. But when the warmth of a soft hand on her back seeped through her chilled skin, all the barriers broke and a sob broke out of her chest, shaking her ruthlessly. Pulling the shaken woman into her arms, just as she would do for their son, Regina murmured soft words of comfort, letting her once competitor for Henry's love release the storm of emotions.

It seemed that they did nothing else but cry, lately, Regina noted to herself, holding the Savior to her shoulder. It had been hard, and a lot had happened, and the former Queen could not blame Emma for falling apart. They were only human, no matter how differently they acted.

The soft tears glided down Regina's face, empathizing with the pain and fear she felt emanating from the crying woman. For the first time after a very long time she could honestly say that there was someone in the world who could understand her fears. Because, what she had heard Emma say in her terrors, was the verbatim for what she had used to say in her own childhood. And, Regina doubted that Snow knew anything of her daughter's past. It seemed that Emma was like herself in that regard. How could you share darkness with someone so pure?

Nevertheless, Emma gathered herself quickly and pushed away from the comforting hug, albeit gently. "I'm sorry…"

"No, there is nothing to be sorry for."

Emma looked into the dark eyes and the shining paths on her face, glimmering in the soft light of a lantern beside the pallet. "Why are you crying?" The surprised edge made Regina chuckle mirthlessly, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It seems that the Charming women are determined to make me cry today…" she spoke, amused smirk on her lips.

"Women? What did Mary Margaret do?" the quick, somewhat accusing tone threw Regina off balance.

The older woman watched amazed the Savior – who did not look like she had been crying just a minute before, apart from negligible redness of her eyes. The flashing green pierced the former queen, tensed posture of a person ready to jump into the fight, clenched fists - they were all the signs of the knight in shining armor ready to defend his damsel. And Emma, the Savior and a Charming fitted the bill perfectly. Only the damsel in question wasn't in distress, or needed help.

"We talked, she asked me something to do… It's ok. She did nothing wrong."

Seeing Emma's incredulous eye roll she chuckled again. Well, apparently it was a day for uttering strange sentences – such as Snow White did nothing wrong… Her bashful and awkward smile made Emma chuckle, relaxing her posture.

They settled on the mattress, lying side by side, staring at the ceiling, not able to sleep. After placing a warming spell on the blanket, Regina had shed her coat and scarf, remaining in her deep blood red jacket and black tights. Emma had followed her example, and took off her black overcoat. Their boots were abandoned beside bed.

"Bad dream?" Regina whispered in order to fill the silence, not looking at the other woman, rolling her eyes at herself for the senseless opening.

"Bad memory."

The silence stretched, and after a while Regina thought that the blonde had drifted off, until whisper broke the quiet.

"One of my foster parents was abusive. I was eight when I got there, already marked a troublemaker. He knew no one would believe me if I said anything…" The detached, quiet way Emma used to share information made Regina cold inside. "He would snap for no reason, and beat me, always careful not to hit my head or arms. Everything was my fault. The supper was late, TV was too loud, other kids did not settle quickly enough… One day I was late from school and he tied me up on a bed and took his belt off…"

Regina lifted herself onto her elbow, and drew nearer to the pale blonde. Lining her body with Emma's, she placed her palm onto the heaving chest before her. It was very intimate position, but for Regina, it was the only way to show Emma that she was not alone anymore.

"I ran away the next day…" Emma finished softly, turning a bit into the warmth.

"Did he…?" Regina started but she didn't know how to formulate the question. However, she didn't need to, for Emma understood perfectly.

"No. He wasn't interested in that. I guess I was lucky that way, for no one forced himself on me. But, I knew a lot of children who weren't as lucky. I heard the stories…"

"I do not regret the curse, for it brought me Henry, but I am sorry for what you went through."

Emma looked up at the chocolate eyes avoiding her gaze, playing with the lines in her turtleneck sweater. She took the hand, just as she had several hours before. "They put me in the wardrobe, not you…" Emma squeezed the elegant fingers gently. "And, I think that what I went through only made me a stronger and better person, not easily blinded by rules." The sheepish smile appeared on her face, when Regina looked at her. "And I had Henry."

Regina smiled at the mention of her boy. "He was always an adventurous boy, testing the limits." The faraway look in her eyes transformed her face, giving it softness that Emma rarely connected with Regina. She knew that the look appeared only several times in the time she had known the Madame Mayor, and in every instance Henry was the topic. "He would come to me in the evening and tell me everything he did that day, bad and good. We'd shared a lot in those days, before Gold told him about adoption."

"And you became the Evil Queen…" Emma continued. She knew what Regina was doing. She missed the kid and decided to share something of him, with the only person who could appreciate it and maybe share something in return. "When we went to New York, he was glowing. Everything was interesting to him, but he stayed near us, mindful of the 'mission' as he called it. Not many eleven year olds would have the strength of character to stay put. I certainly didn't."

Regina smiled at the hidden praise and lowered her shoulder on the pillow, placing her elbow beneath her head. "Apart from meeting Neal, did he enjoy the journey?"

"In the beginning. Later, he was angry with me." Emma saw the surprise in Mayor's eyes. Apparently, the 'Emma can do nothing wrong' was just proven false. "He found out I had lied about Neal. He blew up."

_Henry was sitting on the fire stairs, while Emma was standing before him, explaining why she hadn't told him about his father. "… That is why I didn't tell you. I was thinking of me, not you."_

_He looked at her, his heart breaking, and reproach on his face. "I thought you were different. But you are just like her… Regina. She always lied to me, too." _

Emma explained everything that had happened in New York, including his comparison of Emma to Regina. It was in that moment that Emma understood when her opinion of Regina started changing. That very moment in New York she learned about black and white definition of the world, and how it wasn't fair or correct. There were too many shades of gray in between to categorize, and people could never be placed in neat little boxes, simply labeled good or bad. Of course, she didn't share her discoveries with Regina, just the facts and memories of Henry.

They talked, firstly about Henry, then about Storybrooke… Simple talk, without sharing too much, just to pass time. But neither of them saw that their bodies grew closer with each passing hour. Finally, they dropped off to sleep in the early hours of the morning, Regina's hand in Emma's held on her chest.

Despite to what Emma would think, the morning was not awkward. They woke up at the same time, disturbed by David's booming voice calling them out for breakfast. After a quick soft good morning, they dressed and stumbled out of the room. They ate in the galley, where Snow placed plates with scrambled eggs in front of them.

"This will be a very busy day for you. There is a part of your education you are lacking in." Regina spoke, watching Emma inhale the food, just like Henry had been doing when he had been at home. Disregarding the groan of disagreement and affront, she pressed onward. "I will teach you the basic defensive magic, but seeing that we are going against the enemy who knows how to disable the magic, you need to learn to fight."

And true to her word, Regina created three blunt swords and gave them out to the Charmings. Emma listened to David showing her the proper grip and several simple moves, while Snow walked to Regina.

"I thought you would be teaching her." Snow glanced at the woman watching her daughter carefully.

"I will be, but this is more important. Go there, help him," Regina said, not looking away from Emma. It was still early, but they would reach the shore in the evening of the day after, and it left them too little time to train the Savior properly. Soon, Emma was engaged in a vicious training exercise, trying to fight off both of her parents, her moves clumsy and slow. From time to time, Regina would shout out an advice or a proper maneuver to help her, but mostly she was just watching, observing for the weak points, that surprisingly weren't many and the numbers were dropping by the hour. The Savior was indeed a quick learner.

After three hours of grueling training Regina strode in and started throwing fire balls at Emma.

"Oy! What are you doing?" Emma yelled at her, after one of the balls passed her face.

"What does it look like? Defend yourself!" Regina said, waving the Charmings off. David had been just going in her direction before Snow had stopped him with several words of reassurance. "You are the child of True Love. Your magic is not acquired or learned. It is part of you." Regina circled the confused and angry blonde, throwing not more balls of fire but of ice, using Emma as the target. "Defend yourself, Miss Swan. Use your instincts." She knew Emma tried, but nothing was happening. She would have to push, but she was reluctant in fear of damaging the new precious balance and relationship that was growing between them. She didn't want to lose a friend.

"Aw! Regina, stop it and tell me how to do it." Emma tried to use the sword to repel the painful attack to no avail. She was getting angrier, as her clothes were getting soaked by the melted bits of ice.

"No." The one word, filled with such contempt and condescending made Emma bristle. "Come now, dear, giving up so soon?" The mocking voice of the Evil Queen filled the air. "How can you be a Savior if you cannot stop simple hail?" Regina noticed Emma focusing on her but she still got pelted with ice. _Damn it, Emma, do it!_ Regina said internally, already regretting the next move. "And, how are you going to save Henry?"

The moment Henry's name was invoked, the air itself filled with magic. Emma's eyes, focused on Regina in fury, were glowing with pale blue sparks. The ice melted, the water evaporated and the fire was put out. A thunder sounded and Regina found herself flung back, flying through the air, before colliding painfully with the higher deck.

The footsteps sounded but Regina could not see who ran to her, for the darkness was flooding her consciousness. A hand gripped one of hers, and another one lifted her head, cradling it gently, before the gentle tingle of magic enveloped her.

"Is she alright?" Snow asked, grimacing at the blood covering the floor, where Regina's head connected with the wood. Emma smiled bashfully, holding Regina's healed head on her lap, pushing away the wild strands of her face.

"She is fine. Should wake up soon." Emma had noticed Snow's holding Regina's hand but did not comment. She looked down at the witch that had made her so angry, but now when she was calm, she knew why she had done it. Emma had been thinking too much paralyzed with sudden attack, and Regina had told her to use her instincts. The magic was based on emotions. And anger was the easiest to provoke.

She felt the slight movement and smiled at the confused brown eyes, peaking bellow the half opened lids. "Hey there. You ok?" Emma asked, helping Regina sit up.

Regina looked around and saw that she had been thrown for more than twenty feet. "Not the way I meant, but effective." She looked at the blonde woman and smiled. "There is hope for you yet, dear."

In the next hour Emma got better at accessing her magic and controlling it. Snow watched the women do repetitive movement, with different success. Not once Regina raised her voice at Emma's failure, nor did she get mean. In fact, Snow thought that she could see the glimpses of the young Regina that had helped her get back on the horse.

David also watched, amazed by the speed Emma was picking things up. He noticed his wife smiling, and went to her. "She is learning fast."

"She has a good teacher. Look at her, David. Look at them. I have never seen Emma so pleased with herself. Just like Henry. And, Regina…" Snow stopped, with a gentle smile on her face. Words weren't necessary for David to understand what his wife had meant. Regina seemed so different too. Maybe this would be the thing needed to bring them all together in, at least, semblance of peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings. I must honestly say that I'm not absolutely pleased with this chapter, but as much as I worked on it, this is the best as it could get. **

**if you have comments or questions, PM me or Review, I will reply.**

**Standard disclaimers stand.**

**Major spoilers for the season 2 episodes 'We Are Both' and 'The Doctor', with minor ones thrown in all around.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3.

"I can't move my arms", Emma complained, leaning her head on the working surface in the galley. Snow just chuckled and continued making lunch. Several minutes before the Savior had stumbled in, groaning and moaning, drenched in sweat. Luckily, the heat of the cooker in the galley had dried the blonde woman, or the cold air of the drafty ship would only cause more grumbling from Emma.

Snow was proud of her daughter for managing to handle the sword so quickly. She was far from excellent, but she wouldn't be helpless when necessary. And Regina seemed pleased enough to let Emma rest a bit. "It'll pass. How long is your break?"

"The slave-driver did not say. But, knowing Madame Mayor, we're far from done for today." Emma lifted her head a bit and placed her arms beneath it. Leaning her forehead on forearms, she groaned feeling the muscles tensing painfully in her back and shoulders. She hadn't known swords were so heavy. The one time she had handled the sword before she had thrown it into the dragon (Maleficent was it?) and killed it. Of course, before she had even thought to use the damn sword she had emptied the whole clip of her pistol into the fire breathing beast. And, magic was so tiring. "My knots have knots. How do you deal with this?" Emma groused her voice muffled by her arms.

Snow placed a skillet on the heated cooker and turned to her daughter. Placing her hand on Emma's head she stroked the golden mop of hair. "With time and practice. When Red took me out for my first hunt, my legs hurt for more than two days, unused to that much squatting and running."

"I won't be of help if I cannot move." Emma raised her head, looking at Snow with worried look on her face. The pixie haired woman patted Emma's cheek comfortingly and turned to the cooker, placing meat on the skillet.

"That is why I am pushing you so hard, Miss Swan." Regina's voice came from the door. Emma twisted her head quickly, making her neck snap loudly. Wincing, she closed her eyes in pain, not noticing the advance of the other woman.

Regina threw a look at Snow and nodded in greeting, before she took her place beside Emma. "You need to accept the power you have as a part of you." She touched Emma's neck gently, feeling the knotted muscles. "You need to reach for it as instinctively as you breathe. Then, you will heal instantly." Feeling Emma using her magic on herself, Regina nodded in praise, her lips quivering in the beginnings of a smile.

"Is that how you never seemed to get tired?" Snow asked after a while, breaking the silence. She did not look at her former step mother but kept her eyes on lunch she had been preparing.

Regina narrowed her eyes and leaned forward on the counter. "Did I make an impression, dear?" The older woman's condescending voice had a sarcastic edge and made Snow bristle but before she could say anything, Regina shifted back and placed her hands in front of her, palms down. "Oh, I got tired. Sometimes, even beyond the point of passing out." Seeing Emma's perplexed frown, she continued, turning to her new pupil. "There is difference between healing one self and getting rest. Your magic will heal your wounds, ease the pain of your muscles and tendons, but you will grow wearier because of the expenditure. As you heard Mister Gold say many times, magic always has a price, dear. There must be a balance…" Regina pushed of strand of hair off her face, tucking it behind her ear. "So, it is upon you to decide whether you will bear the brunt of magic, or suffer soreness limiting your body."

"And, sometimes, having your mind set on your goal can provide the energy you need," Snow added quietly, sharing a look with the older woman. Emma tensed at the silent communication, ready to break the women up at the first sign of trouble. But, after an unnerving moment Regina nodded and the tension between the women dissipated without further mention. Snow placed plates before the others and gestured them to eat.

After another three hours spent on making Emma get used to her magic, Regina sat down heavily, pushing back her dark hair. Emma lowered herself next to Regina, looking into the dark tired eyes. She leaned against the railing, directly opposite to the other woman who had sat on the stairs, placing her elbows on the higher step, leaning against the inner balustrade of the stairs.

"Did Cora teach you?" Emma asked, after she had caught her breath. Regina had been an amazing teacher, she was reluctant to admit, and that had to come from somewhere. Yearning to know more about the woman before her, Emma waited for the answer patiently, withstanding the scrutiny the brunette inflicted on her.

"No, that would mean she would have lost her advantage over me." Regina brought her knees together and placed her intertwined fingers around one knee, leaning back and preparing for a long, heavy talk. She didn't begrudge Emma her thirst for knowledge – for Henry was much like her in that aspect – but it did not mean she liked the fact that she would share something of her past, to the Savior no less. "I found out that Rumplestiltskin had been my mother's teacher. I had seen him several times during my childhood and I had known he had had to do something with her powers, but only when I had grown I learned his name and who he was. I held on the information for a long while, thinking that things would never get that bad for me to learn magic." Regina glanced at Emma and smiled self-deprecatingly. "You see, I hated magic and what my mother used it for. It was a symbol of pain and control for me and learning it, using it would mean that I was just like my mother. I guess I was not wrong." Lowering her head, she looked at her hands, missing the movement from the other side of the stairs. Emma reached and placed her hand on Regina's, patting them gently.

"You are nothing like her, you know," Emma said softly. Before Regina could deny it, she pressed on. "You may have acted the same, but the reasons and the situations were different. And you never controlled your child like she did. It had come close, but you stopped before it got out of the hands."

"I tried to kill you, and Henry loves you." The end of that sentence – _more than me_, went unsaid but heard nonetheless. "That is the same what she did."

"Regina, we can sit here for years and rehash all the wrongdoings and mistakes, but hear me when I say, I will have to say something against every example you state." She took the older woman's chin in her free hand and forced her to look her in the eyes, trying to drive her point home. "She killed Daniel for her own advancement, coldly and purposely. You lashed out, endangered and cornered. It is different, believe me. OK?" Seeing the glare soften, Emma released the woman and sat back in her previous spot, not wanting to crowd the former queen.

After a moment spent on gathering herself, Regina decided to continue, acquiescing to Emma's demand of accepting that she was indeed different from Cora. "The life in the palace was unbearable. Snow was always around, cheery and pushy and it was hard to pretend that I was happy there all the time. I didn't have time even to grieve or adjust. Daniel had been gone for only a week, but it seemed like an eternity to me. Dealing with Leopold and my mother only made it harder. I was desperate to escape. From the Whites, Cora, even myself."

When the memories came, assaulting her with pictures and sounds of her past, she closed her eyes, not letting herself go, not immersing into them. Instead, she used them to set the back story for Emma, in order to make the younger woman understand her situation, although Regina had a nagging feeling that the Savior already understood a great deal about her, more than anyone else, except perhaps Henry Senior. She opened her eyes, taking a deep settling breath and started.

"You already know bits and pieces of the story. That damn book had most of it in it." Seeing Emma nod in confirmation, she went on. "I don't remember a time when my mother did not use magic in my up-bringing. Whenever I did something wrong, in her opinion, she would punish me." Unconsciously, Regina brought her hand up to her mouth and traced her upper lip, ending with the only scar marring her face. After she realized what she was doing she startled and glanced at Emma. The blonde's inquiring gaze asked the silent question. "It was an accident. She lost control and I got hurt. The damage was too severe to heal properly," came the explanation in a quiet voice. Regina shook away the lingering memories of the accident and despite of Emma's desire to follow up on it visible in her green eyes, the former Mayor was grateful she didn't ask. "After she killed Daniel, we moved to the Royal Palace and the preparations for the weeding started. The first three days passed in meeting the Court, moving in and honestly, I was still dazed by the earlier events. Two days before the wedding, I tried to run away, but my mother knew me better than I did myself. She stopped me…"

_The powerful pounding of the hooves on the forest path pierced the air and the beautiful horse galloped into the trees, its rider urging him on and on, looking back in fear._

_"Come on, Rocinante! Go!" the young woman astride shouted, directing her horse. "We're almost free." The hope was evident in the rider's voice and Regina pressed on, kicking the sides. Suddenly the vines surged into the air and grabbed Regina, pulling her out of the saddle, twisting around her limbs and middle, suspending her in air. She wriggled, trying to escape, until she heard the voice behind her, dousing her in the icy dread. _

_"And I thought we were done with all this nonsense." Cora said, watching her daughter struggle with calm. The soft smile belied the hard and dangerous edge hiding in the iciness of her voice._

_"Hello Mother. What evil have you conjured?" Regina, having lost all hope of escape at the sound of her mother's voice, asked resigned._

_With her condescending chuckle, Cora opened her book. "Not evil, darling. A barrier spell." Finding the page she wanted, Cora softly blew and a whiff of murky brown cloud rose off the pages and the vines released Regina, dropping her on the ground. Watching her daughter rise, she continued. "Designed to keep you where you belong."_

_Regina slowly turned toward her mother with astonishment and hidden anger in her voice she spoke. "I can't leave?" the soft question almost got broken off._

_"Not alone. Not without the king." Cora spoke walking toward the young woman. "We've been through this," with a sigh she added. "In two days you will be married. You'll be queen. After that you're free to go whenever you are with him." Cora said with a false smile._

_"Mama, I don't want to marry the king." Regina pleaded with the older woman. "I don't want this life", she added tears breaking her voice._

_"You are just frightened of having all that power."_

_"I don't want power!" Exasperated with the situation and her mother, Regina sighed. "I want to be free" she whispered, hoping in vain her mother would let her go._

_"Power IS freedom." Looking into Regina's stunned face, she smiled and lifted her hand, placing it on the girl's shoulder. "Don't worry. I am here to show you" Cora said leading her away._

"It wasn't long before I started having vivid thoughts and daydreams about making Snow pay for betraying me. They felt so real and the thought of harming another living being, even her made me sick. It did not help that I spent most of my free time with her." Regina looked up to see Emma siting very close to her, but not so close that their bodies would touch. The body heat the Savior was giving out was soothing to the brunette, the talk and memories bringing icy cold into her heart. Turning her head to look Emma in the eyes she came even closer, needing the comfort of the heat. "You may not know this, but your mother was very spoiled as a child. I guess being the only heir of the prosperous king would do that to a person. She had no boundaries, at least in regards to me. She would go through my things, picking the item she liked, wearing them. I know it was a sign of affection, but when she took the ring Daniel had proposed to me with…" The shudder passed through her and immediately after, it was quelled by the warmth spreading over her shoulders. Emma had thrown her arm around Regina, offering the only thing she could at the moment, the comfort. Regina closed her eyes, letting the scent of lavender, along with something spicy and enticing she associated with Emma, wash over her. Leaning her head on the offered shoulder, she continued relieved that Emma was still there.

"That is when I had the most terrifying daydream so far, and it made me boil inside. My father did not know how to make things better for me. I don't think he even understood that I was in pain, not having some teenager crisis."

_Coming into the Royal Garden, to her apple tree, Regina rushed, talking to the old man following. "Daddy, you don't know what mother's doing to me." With her restless hands she tried to put her emotions into words, desperate for the man beside her to understand and help. "It's like she's turning me into her", her voice rose with panic. "I have to get away" she whispered softly, her eyes roaming the garden, idly looking for a way out._

_"Get away? But, tomorrow's the wedding, child?" came the somewhat surprised answer. The man looked at his daughter, waiting for her to turn to him._

_"I don't want to marry the King", Regina answered, the voice breaking with the tears. "I've told you that!" she said, hopeless._

_"Are you certain it isn't just cold feet?" Henry tried to sooth his daughter, feeling out of his place._

_With firm stature and overstated gestures, Regina came closer to the old man. "Daddy, this is not cold feet. This… This is…" She tried to find the way to describe what she wanted to say, and giving up, she spoke again. "This is insanity!" Trying to make him understand she pressed on. "I'm angry all the time. She's making me crazy." _

_"She wants to give you everything she never got for herself." The quiet reasoning voice came over Regina, breaking her further and the tears spilled on to her face. _

_"I don't want her life!" Turning away from him, Regina looked into the distance, her voice breaking. "I want a life of my own." After a moment, Regina's demeanor changed. "How did she get like this?"_

_Henry, powerless under his daughter's distress, fiddled with the gloves in his hands, deciding to tell her, knowing the consequences. "There was a man." Seeing Regina turned back to him with interest in her eyes, he continued. "Well, not quite a man. Someone Cora knew before I met her. He brought magic to her. Gave her that book of spells." With anguish filling his face he added, "He made her like she is"._

_"What was his name?" Regina asked, fascinated with the information, coming closer to her father._

_"I don't know. Cora won't even say it."_

_"But the book is his," Regina concluded, her turmoil slightly eased with a solution looming over the horizon._

Regina fell silent, contemplating her past. So many mistakes. Bringing herself into the moment, she noticed a warm hand gliding up and down her upper arm in soothing motion. It was strange to be in this position. Her family was not physically affectionate although she knew without a doubt Henry had loved her. They had shared a rare hug and several fatherly kisses, but nothing like the affection Snow had poured on her during the first years of marriage. Just being this close to somebody else made the queen nervous, feeling the deeply ingrained need to step away and protect her space. As the Evil Queens she had established the rule that no one got close to the woman unless she wished it. And she rarely did, disregarding her personal air only when she had been intimidating other people or interrogating. You cannot rip a heart out if you cannot reach it, she had said once. Being this close to Emma confused her. Apart from the threat, she also felt safe and warm. Protected, even from her own memories.

_I want to help you live as Regina_

The words Emma had offered the day before floated into her consciousness. Maybe this was one of the ways, Regina thought and decided to embrace the warmth leaning into the Savior's body.

The younger woman shifted slightly bringing her other arm around the smaller woman in front of her. The silence that had fallen on them was comfortable and soothing, and for the first time Emma actually thought that Regina liked the contact. Deciding to test that theory, Emma moved a bit more, placing herself on the step behind Regina, leaning on the inner railing, as Regina had before and lead Regina into her arms. The brunette followed without a second thought, proving Emma right. But it left a question for Emma – what did it actually mean?

Before long, Regina started getting restless and feeling it, Emma elected to break the quiet, rather than to let the woman rise and walk away. "So you heard about the man from your father?"

Grateful for the distraction, Regina nodded, her cheek feeling the soft material of Emma's turtleneck. "I stole the book that night while my mother slept. I felt so thrilled, doing something forbidden. When I got to my room I searched through the pages for the name. It was written along the edge of one of the pages. I read it wrong." Regina chuckled at the memory and proceeded to tell Emma about it.

_The future queen opened the book and searching through the pages, she found one with a small but clear writing on it. Trying to read it under the weak light of the night lanterns and the moon, Regina struggled with the unfamiliar name, breaking off in the middle of it._

_"Rumplesh… Stilts." After several tries she closed the book, certain she would pronounce it properly. "Rumpleschtiltskin, I summon Thee," she spoke clearly, placing her hands on the hips defiantly, her voice ringing out in her room. Not a moment passed when a sound startled her, coming from behind._

_"That's not how you say it, dearie!" A man, tinted in golden-bronze skin sat, almost laying down on one of the lounges in the room, having steepled his fingers and crossed his legs. "But then… YOU didn't have to say anything." He continued, amused at the woman's attempt. Allowing Regina to take a look at him, he angled his head toward her._

_"What are you?" the youngster asked, childhood amazement streaking her voice._

_"What? What? What? My, my, what a rude question." The imp uncrossed his legs and raised his upper body, shifting into a proper sitting pose, delight still evident in his voice. "I am not a what." The gentle rebuke came._

_Regina cleared her throat and reaching for her apple tree pendant, she spoke. "Sorry. I don't really know what I'm doing". Her youth showed in insecure gestures and timbre of her voice._

_"That much is clear.." the man spoke quietly, rising, with a sarcastic grimace upon his face. Moment later his voice grew stronger. "Allow me to introduce myself. Rumplestiltskin." He ceremoniously threw out his hands and bowed._

_Regina followed his example and gathering her skirts, she curtsied. "And I'…"_

_But, the imp interrupted her. "Regina. I know."_

_"You do?" Speaking with wonder, Regina straightened up. _

_"But of course."_

_"Because of my mother, Cora," Regina continued, her countenance showing disappointment. "You taught her?"_

_"My legend precedes me." Rumplestiltskin placed his hand over his heart._

_"People say I look like her when she was younger." The woman spoke, pride coloring her tone, and she lifted her chin in the air, allowing the other to look upon her._

_"Really?" he spoke in high voice, sarcasm flowing out of him. At his question Regina frowned. "I don't see it." He had stepped closer and looked into her face, searching for something. Only many years later Regina would understand what the imp had meant with it. "That is not how I know you," he spoke, stepping aside._

_"Oh? How then?" The soft voice betrayed the fear._

_"I knew you long ago, dearie. It's been some time, but I knew this day would come. I've been waiting for it. And I am so happy we're back where we belong." Having stepped behind the woman he leaned back, waiting for her to ask the inevitable question._

_"Where's that?"_

_Coming to the other side of the young woman, he whispered "Together."_

_Terror filled Regina, not knowing what she had gotten herself into, but also the promise of her mother's teacher helping her brought her hope. Looking at him with questions in her eyes, she watched him smile._

_"Oh, yes, I know everything about you, my dear. I held you in my arms. You were younger, more…" Searching for the right word, his smile grew. "Portable. There is much history between your family and me…" He turned to Regina, having walked away. "History both in the past" he paused for the impact, "and in the future."_

_"Then, can you help me?" Regina walked to him, holding the book with both of her hands close to her midriff._

_"Possibly, yes." He started walking to her, enjoying seeing her step back. "You seek power." Getting no reaction he went on. "The death of your enemies?" Intrigued, he added – "the death of your friends?"_

_"No!" Disgust filled Regina's face. "I don't want to hurt anyone."_

_"Hard to believe you're from the same family. So kind, so gentle, so…" Coming really close to the woman, he had placed the back of his fingers of his both hands on Regina's cheeks. "Ooh, Powerful!" Stepping back, he spoke quietly "you could do so much, if you just let yourself."_

_"But, I don't know how." Regina turned away with her shoulders slumped, her hope fading._

_"Well… Let me show you the way." Rumplestiltskin placed his arm around her and turned her back, showing a tall covered present._

_Regina gasped. "How did…"_

_"Magic. It can set you free."_

_"I don't want to do that." Shaking her head, she glanced up the man beside her. "Use magic… That's what she does. I don't want to end up like her."_

_The imp leaned in, superciliously. "No, no. Of course not, but that's the beauty of my gift. You don't have to. It will do it for you."_

_Regina saw the gleam in his eyes and turned to the gift, calculating look on her face. "What is it?"_

_"A portal. A passage between lands. This is a portal to a specific annoying little world. Useless to me, but for your purposes, a-perfect. You're unlikely to ever see her again. All she needs is a little push. The question is… can… you… do it?"_

_Regina stood before the object, the weight of decision heavy on her._

"I was in my room, knowing my mother would come, to impart a bit of her wisdom before the wedding. She saw the covered mirror and intrigued went right to unveiling it. She told me about what I should do once I was married. Leopold was old and frail, she said, and it wouldn't be long before I was the reigning Queen. I realized that somehow it was planned all along and the anger I felt at that moment gave me enough strength to fight my mother off and push her into the mirror. Standing up to Cora, coupled with the heady feel of magic… It felt wonderful. Powerful. Like the entire world was in the palm of my hand, to deal with as I pleased. It also frightened me terribly, so I decided to run, again. Almost in the same spot, where Cora had stopped me the first time, Rumple stood there barring the pass."

_"Leaving, are we?" Rumplestiltskin smiled at the new Queen and watched her dismount._

_"That was always the plan." Opening her leather bag, she took out the book. "Here. A gift. I don't want it."_

_Rumplestiltskin took the book and flippantly spoke. "Ah, it can't be a gift. It was mine to start with." As Regina turned to her fateful horse, he spoke again. "Before you go… Answer me this." When she looked at him, he grinned. "How did it feel?" he asked, his eyes knowing._

_"I love my mother," Regina said, dodging the question._

_"But, that's not what I asked, dearie. How did it feel to use magic?"_

_"It doesn't matter. I'll never use it again." Regina spoke, unnerved with the persistent imp._

_"Why not?" The Dark One spoke, a bit of petulance giving a rise to his tone._

_"Because I loved it," the young woman answered with self-doubt and fear in her voice, warring with confusion._

_"You've discovered who you are. You could do so much now… If you let me show you how." He ended his speech in a sing song voice._

_With understanding, Regina added – "Through magic."_

_"Through many things."_

_Leaning into his space, Regina smiled indulgingly. "And, what do you get out of it?"_

_"Someday, you'll do something for me." Offering the book back, he continued. "Let me guide you."_

_Regina sniffled, enticed by the offer, but knowing something would have to give. "And I won't become like her?"_

_"That, dearie, is entirely up… to you."_

"The offer was so tempting. Magic is seductive, Emma, especially for the people who aren't born with it, but learn it. It brings such rush, power and focus in your life, that almost no one can resist."

"And, you being in the position of power and control for the first time in your life, were loath to give it up", came Emma's understanding whisper. "As he once told me, he knows how to recognize a desperate soul."

"That is when things started escalating…"

_For a while, Rumplestiltskin was a marvelous teacher. Regina advanced quickly, and took a great pleasure in the fact. All was well until her teacher asked her to take a heart. It was a nice day and Rumplestiltskin brought them to a wonderful creature hiding in the shadow of the trees. The lesson started easy enough, by the man asking her to immobilize the magnificent specimen of magical beings. A unicorn, completely black, rose to his hind legs and tried to fight them off, before Regina froze him. Giggling with joy she turned to her mentor. When he told her she would have to take its heart her joy faded away replaced with disgust, reminded of her mother's action with Daniel. Rumplestiltskin, aware of her past, pushed to take it out, but when she couldn't he did it for her._

_Throwing it to her, he demanded she killed the unicorn, explaining how it was all about power. With a final threat, he said that he wouldn't teach her anymore if she didn't do it. Her face contorting in grief and revulsion, she tried to crush the heart but at the animal's whining, she stopped with tears on her face._

_"What's holding you back?" he spoke, shaking his head in the end of the lesson. There she was reminded of her love for Daniel and her promise she would not be like her mother. But as days passed, nothing changed except for the steady loss of rush and control. _

_Several days later she tried to interest Rumplestiltskin into teaching her again, but rebuffed she was left behind. Jefferson offered his help and reminding that she could give him the Royal passport, he promised his services. Soon after, he brought The Doctor to her._

_After all that spectacle with Daniel and the spare heart, the knowledge that even the Doctor failed in bringing him back broke Regina's already suffering and fractured heart. The innocent good meaning girl was no more, twisted and shaped by the grief, helpless anger and hate, fueled by the most powerful black magic. _

_Dressed all in black, in mourning for her lost love and self, the first image of the Queen appeared. No more was there youthful exuberance and smile sparkling eyes. There was a smirk, so reminiscent of Cora's condescending one and the might in her posture and haughtiness in her countenance. Destroying Rumplestiltskin's new student right before his eyes, at his immeasurable pleasure, she came to him, demanding him to teach her once again._

Once more, the silence filled the air, only interrupted by the soft sniffles, muffled by the firm embrace Emma had bestowed on the suffering woman. Holding the brunette to her, Emma closed her eyes against the empathic tears. So much pain in her life, and Emma was certain she had been told only a fraction of the whole story. Understanding the notion, Emma placed one of her hands on Regina's back, gently rubbing the shaking woman. Some secrets were so hard to part with.

"When you were away", Regina mumbled into Emma's chest after a while. "I tried to force Henry to love me back. To imprison him in the house placing the same barrier spell Cora used on me. Later he said the same thing I once used to say, and at that moment it hit me so strongly. I had become my mother." Regina lifted her head and looked into Emma's gentle eyes. "I had to let him go."

"That's when Henry…" Emma started, not knowing what to say.

"That's when he went to live with David." Regina leaned back, tucking her head in Emma's neck. "When Daniel showed up at the stables…" A shuddering sob passed the smaller woman's frame. "Whale explained everything what had happened then. How Rumplestiltskin played me and asked him to fail the procedure on purpose to, as he said, create a monster out of me." The voice breaking, Regina clutched Emma's front in desperate need to hold on. "I was more terrible than Cora. I did things with my heart still beating in my chest."

"That is the only reason why," Emma spoke softly, wiping the errant tear of Regina's mostly dried cheek with her thumb. Guiding her eyes to her own gently, she looked into the brown windows into the tortured soul. "You felt thing deeply, and you reacted to them more powerfully than one ordinarily would." The blonde Sheriff searched the face before her, hoping for understanding and forgiveness to bring a shine to those eyes. "I once read somewhere – _After the noblest light is extinguished only the wickedest darkness follows_. And, it is often said that the most benevolent people, with a twist of fate, become the worst tyrants." Regina closed her eyes, trying to escape from the intense gaze filled with compassion that scorched her damaged spirit. But, the words Emma spoke pierced her and the remaining shields around her heart crumbled in shards, leaving her heart vulnerable.

Unused to such openness, Regina pushed herself away, moving out of the safety of Emma's arms and standing up, worrying her hands. "Sorry…" She whispered, unable to speak up, her throat closed off by many tears that started gliding down her face. "I, I need…" she shook her head, and stepped quickly back when Emma rose reaching for her. "I need time." Rising her arms in the air, placing them as a barrier, she implored Emma to stay where she was. "Please, I need to be alone." The pleading in her voice shook Emma's composure and putting her hands in her back pockets of her pants, she nodded reluctantly.

Regina turned and before she could walk away, Emma spoke softly. "I am here if you need me, or if you want anything. OK?" Regina stopped but never turning to Emma, she nodded, knowing that the other woman would catch the motion, and walked away hastily wiping away her eyes. Emma sat down heavily, looking at the hatch leading below deck long after the woman had stepped through it.

The time passed while the blonde woman still sat in her place, her gaze locked onto one spot on the deck, lost in thought. As Regina had said in the beginning, she had heard bits and pieces before, but she had never realized how right she had been about Regina's circumstances. The parts of the story she had just heard were much more devastating, especially seeing the flashes of the young Regina, every time the other woman remembered some pivotal part of her past. Emma was sure that she had been actually catching the memory readouts here and there for an infinitesimal part of a second, seeing Regina as she remembered – by magic.

And almost childlike need for comfort warring with unreachable entity of the Evil Queen, was heartbreaking to witness. Emma felt her eyes fill with tears once more at the memory of anguished face that Regina sported, reluctant to leave, yet in need of time and space to regroup, just before she had walked away.

Wiping her face with her hands, Emma noticed two figures approaching her in the dim of the twilight. Recognizing her parents almost instantly, she remained in place waiting for them to join her. They took their seats beside her, Snow on the higher step while David took the lower one, boxing Emma in. Any other time, she would feel threatened or annoyed with the arrangement, but at the moment she didn't mind. She smiled at their show of unity when they both placed their hands on her forearms that had been resting on her lap.

"What is wrong, honey?" Mary Margaret asked, worried about her daughter. She had gone to sleep after lunch, leaving Emma in Regina's care, and when she had got up, Emma had been holding crying Regina. When the older woman had seen the pixie haired one watching, she had made herself scares. Expecting to see Emma come to her, Snow had waited, but as the time had passed and Emma had been yet to move she had called out to David and walked to her daughter.

Emma just shrugged and leaned back, her head thumping lightly against the wood. She looked up and saw a falling star shoot across the sky. The streak of light sparked something in the blonde's memory and she leaned forward, turning to Snow, but having grasped David's hand, the newcomers knew that there was something Emma wanted to talk about to both of them.

"I made a wish on the blue star."

Mary Margaret and David looked each other at the utterance, not following.

Seeing the confusion on her parents' faces, she continued. "When Henry came for me, I made a wish and it came true." Emma said, bewildered by the memory and its significance. "In the Enchanted Forest, anyone can make a wish?"

"Yes, but mostly children are granted them. Something about the entire fairy lore resting on the innocence of the child," Snow answered after thinking for a moment.

"And, Sister Astrid once told me that a fairy will appear before the child even if the wish is not granted, to explain why." Emma added, deep in thought. "Can something prevent fairies from interfering?" she asked, feeling like something really important was about to be uncovered.

"If the wisher is obscured by a magical entity, or it is bound to one permanently as in magical contract. Also, the children of the magical beings aren't known to be granted wishes, but that may be because they did not ask upon them." This time it was David who answered, still not understanding the topic of their conversation.

"Emma, what is this about?" the smaller woman asked, but instead an answer Emma lifted herself in a crouch and looked around, her eyes searching for something. "Where are the others?" she asked, seeing that they were alone on the deck.

"Hook is in the galley, drinking and Gold is in the cabin, sleeping I presume," David answered, watching his daughter settle down. When the blonde just nodded, he started to speak but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Give me a moment," Emma spoke, closing her eyes. Snow shared a worried look with her husband over Emma's head, before they turned to look at her. "You know, that is very annoying," the woman spoke still keeping her eyes closed. "That synchronized parent thing." Bringing her hands to her face and rubbing it in tired gesture, she went on. "Never mind that now." She opened her eyes. "Not one fairy came to Regina when she was a child. And, you cannot tell me that the ultimate food in your world would stand by and watch a young girl be tortured for no reason and do nothing about it." Aware that she was a bit brisker than necessary, Emma smiled in apology to her mother. "What if she was obscured? Or, better, what if she was connected to a magical entity and she didn't know about it." The woman looked first at her mother, then at her father watching them think over what she had said.

"Well, it makes sense. After all Cora was a witch." Snow spoke, thinking aloud.

"No, witches aren't magical beings, they are just users," the Savior spoke in explanation.

"Then, what are you saying?"

"In the Henry's book there is the story about the Miller's daughter…"

"Yes, about Cora and my mother," Snow added in confirmation.

"The version from my world says that the girl had to give the first born to the imp. What if the deal went slightly different in reality?" Emma shook her head at the sentence, there were so many things wrong in it, but disregarding the whole 'you are a fairy tale character' bit, Emma pushed on. "What if Rumplestiltskin asked the girl to bear him her first born?"

The stunned silence was grating on Emma's nerves. Had she jumped to a false conclusion? Or was she right, and many things got explained and much more convoluted, at the same time? She needed others to tell her if it made sense or she was just plain crazy, mad as a hatter, twisted with the worlds colliding in her head.

"Emma, are you saying what I think you are saying?" Snow asked softly, as if the loud spoken words would pollute the very air they breathed. But as seconds passed, Emma saw acceptance on her parents' faces.

"The Dark One would for sure fall under the category of the magical entity," Emma added, just as softly.

"I think this family just got more complicated, and I know we had similar conversation while you were in New York," David spoke sighing. "Emma, you really think that is true?"

"It makes sense. Perfect, actually, in a sick way."

"So, Regina's Henry's step great grandmother, adopted mother and fraternal aunt?" David said, his eyebrows hitting his hairline with astonishment.

"Let's not talk about that, it hurts my head." Emma mumbled, lowering her head on her knees.

"Well, I think the Fate was very insistent about Regina belonging to this family," Snow added flippantly, placing her gentle hand on Emma's shoulder, rubbing it tenderly, before she rose. Pulling her reluctant daughter up, she held her in her arms for a moment, before she passed her on to David. "You need to rest", she whispered into the blonde hair, while David held Emma to his chest. He kissed her forehead in silent goodbye and he, with his wife, climbed the stairs. Turning to the Helm, David took the wheel and following Hook's direction, watched the stars to guide him.

"Hey guys?" Emma spoke, before she turned to leave. Seeing she had their attention, she continued. "Not a word about this. To anyone." She smiled at the immediate simultaneous nods from her parents and with a wave of her hand, she walked away, climbing down the hatch. "How the hell am I going to explain this to her?" she mumbled to herself, before entering the Captain's Cabin.

Regina was lying in the bed, covered with the blanket and wearing something that looked a lot like a pajamas. Listening to her steady breathing, Emma smiled at the almost peaceful face on the pillow. Taking off her boots and upper layer of clothes, she slipped under the blanket and the sweet oblivion claimed her even before she settled down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews, favors and follows. **

**Standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4.

After the jump of the docks, the darkness tinged with greenish light enveloped him, squeezing the air out of him. For a long moment, he actually thought he was going to die, alone, in the darkness, taken away from his family. But, then the darkness thinned and he found himself falling, before diving deep into the salty water of the sea. With his hands bound and heavy clothes that got soaked in seconds, he sank fast, unable to swim toward the surface.

The salt from the water burned his eyes and his throat, while he struggled to reach the blurry white spot in his vision, thinking it must be the surface. Clenching his jaw, fighting against the burning need to breathe, he realized that he was doomed. Losing his fight with sea, his mouth slackened and the instinctual need for air sucked in the water, scorching the flesh it passed. He closed his eyes and let the darkness reach him once more.

The next time he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on something hard. Unable to move, or to even open his eyes, he just concentrated on pushing the air into his burning lungs, moaning as the pain overwhelmed him. A shadow fell over him and he waited, stilling his breath. A hand grabbed his collar and pulled him up into the sitting position. "Drink, boy!" he heard and a skin of something was thrust into his hands.

Opening his eyes, at first he saw undefined shapes moving around in the glaring light, but soon the shapes cleared by the aid of his own tears, cleaning his eyes. He was on a boat, sitting between the middle benches, surrounded by four hooded people. The one closest to him impatiently gestured toward the skin in his lap and he, following the directives, uncorked it and took a careful swallow. As the soothing effects of the liquid washed against his tortured inner flesh, he gasped and swallowed more, eager to ease the pain.

Once he had his fill, he replaced the cork and looked at the man beside him. The veil covered his face, but he could see the cold eyes searching the horizon for something. Probably Greg and Tamara, he thought. Glancing around, unobtrusively as he could, he saw that the boat was rather small and it held five people including him. The other three were rowing, synchronized, his bodies turned away from the front, facing him and the other hooded man. Even with the daylight, the lit lantern stood on the bench beside him, ready to be taken for the moment's notice.

Rising a bit, he threw his head around but as far as his eyes could reach, there was nothing but the sea. He knew that the people that had him were dangerous and what he would call bad, but as there was no land he couldn't even try to escape as he was opposed to jumping into the water again. Keeping silent, with his knees drown to his chest, he leaned his head back onto the wooden edge and closed his eyes. Tired out by the events, he dropped off to sleep, lulled by the rhythmic sounds of rowing and the water washing against the hull.

A rough hand shook him out of his nap, and he startled, remembering where he was. With a frown he looked around and saw the not so distant shore line. The sand beach was covered in timber, positioned in groups like pyres, ready to be lit. There were other people waiting on the shore, looking at the boat and showing with their hands, talking among themselves. As the hull ground against the sand ridge, the leader of the people in the boat grabbed him and pulled him up, helping him roughly out and then throwing him on the land, before he got out of the boat himself.

A tall man walked to the boy, sneering down on the sputtering child. He crouched, reaching for the boy's brown jacket lapels and grabbed him roughly pulling his face towards him. When he saw the boy's face, his frozen eyes glinted with malice and pleasure. His gaunt and dirty face twisted into a grimace of mirth, overshadowed by the cruelty. Lifting the boy up, he turned to the boat leader. "Others?"

The mask covered man shook his head once in answer. "They aren't important." The man holding the boy spoke dismissing the other one. Turning back to the boy, the blond hooded man sneered. "Welcome to the Neverland, boy. He will be greatly pleased to finally have you." At those words he felt the boy tremble against his hand. Pulling him away, he led the way inland, to a forest.

"What do you want from me?" the boy squawked, his voice unused for long time and damaged by the salt water. He looked up and seeing only harsh smile upon the man's face, he dropped his head trudging through the woods, following the path.

They reached a cave and leading the way inside, the man grabbed the torch from the entrance and lighted the insides. On the far end of the dark and damp cave were bars inlaid into the stone. Opening the doors, the man pushed the boy inside and took him to another door, hidden in the dark. Throwing him through it, he locked the door behind him and spoke through the bars on a small window. "Stay quiet, boy. He will see you when he wishes it. Food will be here soon." With that he turned away and reached the outer bars.

"Wait!" the boy yelled, in panic. "Wait, don't leave me here!" Kicking the door, the boy saw the torch move out, letting the dark consume the place. "Please!" The only answer he received was a chuckle reverberating of the walls of the cave. Realizing that he had been locked away, he sat down and hugged himself, tears flooding his sand dirty face as the despair and anguish enveloped him.

He remembered another cave, another dark place that he had found himself stuck in two years before. But, then he had had company and he had known without a doubt that Emma would save him. Now he didn't know even if they could find the world he was in. Looking around, his eyes already used to the darkness, he saw a small trickle of light from the roof of the cave that served as his cell. But, the hole was too small to try and widen it, and even if it wasn't he couldn't reach it. Giving up hope that he could escape that way, he sat back down and closed his eyes, trying to get some rest, still exhausted from the ordeal.

Emma was the Savior, and she had brought him from the dead once. But, could she travel this far? And Regina, his mom, was unstoppable when he was in danger. Perhaps they could work together on getting him home, he thought with a gentle smile on his face. He liked the idea of Emma and his mother getting along, and even helping each other. But, his smile faded away quickly. It was more likely that his kidnapping would bring them to destruction, and he didn't want them to fight each other.

Before the curse broke, there were the few times Regina and Emma fought in front of him. But he knew about each and every argument, twisted move and reaction. If she were the Evil Queen, his mother might have been proud at his skills to find information and spy on people of interest. God only knew it was the only way Henry would learn something important, as the both his parents tended to protect him with lying.

Emma had told him about his mother's actions and her despair when he had been ill because of the apple. Then, he had understood that she might not be as evil as he thought. Or evil at all. Emma had tried to get him to understand that sometimes people cannot be judged only by their actions, that there were circumstances and that it had been necessary for them to learn the whole story. His childish reluctance to listen caused a lot of pain to both of his mothers, and he felt sorry for it.

It seemed appropriate that he would think about his mother's past while he was locked in a dungeon.

_"Your mom is not evil, Henry," Emma spoke with certainty._

_"But, she is the Evil Queen!" The childish insistence would continue and Henry almost stomped his foot. Emma sighed and took his hand, leading him to their favorite bench on the pier. They sat side by side, Henry filled with anticipation, vibrating in his seat, while Emma watched him, debating silently about what she should tell him. She knew for a fact Regina was a good, even great mother. Just one look at Henry was proof enough._

_"Henry," Emma started, her decision firm. "Your mother is not evil."_

_"Emma, I told you…" Henry spoke but a raised hand stopped him from going further._

_"She may have been the Evil Queen, but that is not what I see." Before the boy could complain, the woman pressed on. "I have seen evil." The quiet, sure voice kept the boy silent. "You had food that was good for you. Sometimes even your favorites, right?" A single unsure nod confirmed her statement. "You always had clothes and shoes you needed. She took care of you even when you were fussy and ill. Even when you screamed at her that she was not your mother. Did she ever hit you?"_

_"N-n-o," Henry mumbled, looking down tucking his chin into his chest, throwing his legs wildly, below the bench. He knew what Emma was trying to tell him, but she was _wrong_. _

_"Your mother loves you, Henry. And people who love cannot be evil."_

_"You are wrong! She is the Evil Queen. She wants to destroy us." Henry jumped off the bench and briskly moved away. Emma just sighed before going after him._

_"The sooner you realize that people aren't black and white, kid, the better. It will save you a lot of disappointment and heartbreak," Emma spoke, closing the subject, and leading him home._

And she had been right. Snow had made Regina kill Cora, Regina had spared Snow and she had saved them all, along with Emma. Emma had been a thief as a youngster, and now she was the Savior. They could not be seen as black and white, and his childlike ignorance had faded away with each day spent in Storybrooke after the curse had been broken. And, then the unthinkable had happened. In New York, Emma had disappointed him and the shock of it made him think hard about what she had said that day long before, on that bench.

Nevertheless, after all the heartache, he knew without a doubt that his mothers loved him, strongly enough to blindly follow after him and try to save him. With Emma he had irrefutable proof, she had saved him with a kiss of True Love. But, with Regina he had had his doubts before her many deeds proved to him that she did indeed love him, even when the darkness came over her.

When Emma and Snow had informed them that Cora had been after them, Regina had gotten herself involved with Gold, falling under his influencing reasoning once more. Although she might have killed his other mother and grandmother, Henry believed she had really tried only to protect him from the great evil of her past. Seeing what Cora could do, he understood too well her fear.

_"What I know is that my mother will destroy _everything_ that I love, and that means you, and I can't let that happen," Regina spoke, her fear and sorrow for his pain evident in her voice._

However, after he had pleaded with her, convincing her that good would always win and that Emma would be the one coming back, she looked at him, her head inclining just a bit, almost a nod. Straightening out, she had looked calm and resolute while she had walked to the sparkling and crackling well. Slowly spreading her hands in the air above the well, as if she had been afraid of the green light, she had summoned the power to her, letting it fill her up, the sheer magnitude of the curse shaking her body and tensing her muscles. After several tense and terrifying moments, she had been thrown away and the curse was gone. In that one gesture she had shown Henry that she had indeed had faith in him. In fact, she had saved Emma and Snow, without mentioning what she had had to do.

Several hours later, after Emma finally had allowed him to slip out of her embrace, he had gone home, to the Mayor's house. Using his key he had slowly opened the door, and silently he had climbed the stairs, looking into the rooms, searching for the woman of the house. Not once had a thought that she might not be well passed his mind, and when he had found her in her en-suite bathroom on her knees, throwing up, he had gasped in horror.

_"Henry?" Regina rasped, lifting her head of the toilet seat weakly. "What are you doing here?" she whispered, watching him with her tired and bloodshot eyes but he saw a glimmer of happiness in them caused by his presence. He walked in slowly, and placed his hand on her shoulder gently. Her shirt was drenched in sweat and her hair slicked back, wet with exertion. She was pale and looked very, very sick._

_"Mom? What's happening?" He asked, kneeling beside the tortured woman, looking into her dark eyes. _

_Regina closed her eyes in defeat. She never wanted anyone to find out that what she had done may have killed her, least of all her son. "My body is fighting the magic I absorbed," she explained simply. She would never tell him that she was not supposed to survive the death curse placed on the wishing well and that she had known what it had been. She would never brag about her trust in him, or demean it by trying to cash it in. "I'll be fine in a couple of hours." I wasn't a lie, exactly. She would be well enough to present herself for the party the town was buzzing about, the one Emma had invited her to. And after that… Perhaps it would taper off and leave her be as she was. But, the death curse was made of such powerful dark magic, there was no way to predict its influence._

_Henry placed his palm on her cheek and smiled. "Can I help?" He knew she was diminishing the danger she was in for his sake, but the effects of the curse were quite evident. But, if she didn't want to talk about it, or to just tell him or anyone else about it, he would honor her wishes. Feeling the tears against his palm he looked into the glossy brown eyes and saw the tear trails. The offer made her cry with happiness, Henry noted sadly. Had he really been so terrible to her?_

_"No, that's OK. I'll see you later tonight, I promise." She lifted her head slightly and smiled softly at him. She never liked other people witnessing her at her weakest, not even him. The boy nodded and rose, turning away from his mother and walking out. As he did, the sound of throwing up once more filled the bathroom. Closing his eyes against the tears he walked out of the house, locking the door and went to the Station to meet with Emma._

Later, Cora had arrived and the whole mess had been created by the evil witch. He hadn't been kept in the loop but he had understood things well enough. But, as Emma had said, people have so many faces. Regina, under the familiar influence of the Queen of Hearts committed unspeakable deeds. However, as they saved each other many times, almost as many as they tried to kill themselves, Regina and Snow had forged an uneasy truce because of him, the link that connected them all into one happy family. And as a part of that family, Regina had offered her final sacrifice.

_"I am sorry for what's happened. I tried to be the person that you wanted me to be, and I failed. But, I won't let you be alone. You just know that I love you." Regina watched her son with tears in her eyes, her good bye meaning so much more than any of them knew at the time. Taking a deep breath and settling her emotions, she embraced her choice and went to her destiny. _

It was only later that when Emma had told him Regina wouldn't be coming back he had understood her last words. His mother had chosen a path of a hero, finally redeeming herself and she did it for him, so he would not be alone in the world, even if it meant he would be with Emma, her adversary for his love. The dread had gripped his heart and he had raged against their decision to honor Regina's sacrifice. She had been his mother and he would have had been damned to let it happen like that. Not when she finally had become who he had wanted her to be all along. Listening to him, Snow had offered an alternate solution and the town, following their Queen, had agreed. But Hook had interfered by having stolen the bean, leaving them helpless against the destruction wrought by the diamond.

_"I love you, Henry." Regina sighed weakly, shaking with the force of the power draining through the diamond. "I only wish I was strong enough to stop all this." Her voice breaking when Henry hugged her, she cried in anguish. "I am just not," she whispered, in despair._

Emma had figured it out just in time to save them all. He had seen his mothers stand one across the other and work in tandem to survive. His mother's encouraging smile directed at Emma made something click for him, before a hand grabbed him and pulled him away, having placed something against his mouth. And that was how he had gotten himself stuck in this forsaken world, in this dungeon.

The last moments he had spent with his mother had made him think about a possibility of having a united family, rather unique one and whether it was possible for all of them to live under one roof. Once upon a time, he had hoped to be brought to the Enchanted Forest and to experience adventures the other children only dream about – riding horses, fighting battles, slaying dragons, and living in castles… But, then he had realized that Emma had not liked that world, and that Regina had been deeply hated. Would he have been happy with the two very important women in his life miserable? His mother had lost her True Love and Emma had not found one. Had it been fair to expect them to live in that world with only a promise of a possible contentment, but never happiness?

_Of all the places I have seen, this is the fairest of them all._

Regina had told him that when he had the talk with her, about magic.

He knew the story about the stable boy. He had known it since he had read the book, but he never connected the young woman saving the princess to his grown up powerful mother. Daniel had died because she had loved him.

After the man had charged into the stables, he had seen Regina's True Love and the thought of the young man made him smile. He had been much more suited for the young noble woman that the old King, even though he was his great grandfather. Tall, slim with piercing but gentle blue eyes… Henry only hoped he would be as good looking as him when he would grow up. After Regina had stopped him and Henry had been freed, David had made him leave, but instead he had hid in one of the many nooks of the stables and had witnessed the whole thing. He had seen the pain, the sorrow, the grief she had experienced. He had also heard Daniel's last words directed to her. "Then love again," he had said. But who would ever fall in love with the Evil Queen?

Perhaps the answer wasn't obvious one. He wasn't stupid or too ignorant of the things around him. He had heard the comments adults had made when they had thought he hadn't been around. Somehow, it always involved Emma and other women of the town. And Mary Margaret had been very strict when she had explained the sex orientation and discrimination. Not one pupil from her class had ever been called to the principals for bullying. And, the smirk his mom had directed at Emma when they had fought the diamond together had opened the door for so many questions regarding two of them.

Emma had been forgiving enough. Perhaps it was her life experience that made her that way, but everything she had said to Henry in her wise tone, he had memorized. And so many times, he would remember and figure out that she had been always right.

_"Kid, I am not a saint!" Emma spoke exasperated, opening the door to Mary Margaret's place. Henry trudged in, passing her and going straight to the breakfast bar._

_"You are the Savior, Emma!"_

_"What does it even mean?" the woman spoke, opening the fridge and gathering the supplies for the promised sandwiches. _

_"You are going to break the curse, remember? The operation Cobra!" Henry stated, missing the blonde's eye roll at his childishly absolute persistence._

_"Yeah, but what does it mean for me? What does that make me?"_

_"A hero."_

_"I'm no hero, kid. I'm just a bounty hunter who did some bad things in her life."_

_"You are, Emma. And, you had a hard life because of the curse and the Evil Queen."_

_"Kid, even if that were true, I cannot blame anyone but myself for the choices I made. And, I made my share of bad choices and mistakes."_

_"Yes, but…"_

_"Henry." The name spoken a bit sharper than usual made Henry blink with surprise. "I know you don't want to believe me regarding this because you are sweet and innocent kid, but I am no hero."_

Indeed she was, and had been. Only he had the wrong definition of the hero. He had thought it was the person who is always good, on the side of the truth, a knight in shining armor. But, he had been wrong. A hero was a person willing to sacrifice everything to protect the one he, or she, loved. A person willing to bear eternal pain for the loved one's moment of happiness. The one who thought of others before themselves. Rumplestiltskin always spoke the truth – only he would twist it in that way that one couldn't find his way with it. Snow had been good, and yet her heart started to darken.

And his mother, Regina, had been the hero many times over, but no one had recognized it at the time. Letting him go, to live with David – it had been no doubt the hardest thing she had to do in a while, and she had done it for him. She had saved Emma and Snow, absorbing the death curse. She had denied herself a way to ensure some form of his love, in hope she would one day receive his honest affection. She had offered her life as the delay tactics.

Shaking off the sluggish limbs, he rose, touching the stone walls. The light over his head had extinguished some time while he had been lost in thought, making him conclude it was night outside. A clanking noise startled him and a torch light spread, casting shadows all around the cell. The door opened and one of the hooded men brought in a pallet with a roll of blanket on it and a pillow, while another one brought in a bucked and a skin filled to the top, along with a plate that contained some kind of paste and bread. Quickly they left him in the dark once more. Surveying the offerings, he frowned at the bucket. Suddenly understanding its purpose his face scrunched in distaste. "Ugh!" he mumbled, shuddering.

Having eaten a bit, Henry got back to his place against the cave wall, bringing the cot with him. Preparing himself for the night he remembered of all the times Regina had tucked him in his bed at home. Always gentle, but firm about his curfew, Regina had given him the best memories, and the fact that she was the Evil Queen did not change it. He still smiled when he thought about their game night, or a story time before bed. Emma had been right once again, Regina had always loved him. And it hadn't been the fact that she had been the bad guy that had made him so angry. It had been the fact that he had felt betrayed by the person he had trusted the most. She had lied to him, even though there had been something about having the Evil Queen for a mother.

As time had passed he had gotten to see the glimpses of the real person his mother had been. And if he was honest with himself he had liked the woman that had peaked through the vulnerable shields of his mother. And, although she had done some pretty bad things, he couldn't call her the Evil Queen anymore. Not after Daniel, and definitely not after the trigger business.

He just wished he had told her at least once that he had forgiven her. And, now, sitting in a damp cell with a bucket for a toilet he felt regret and remorse for his behavior toward his mother. Both of them, in fact. He had pitted them inadvertently, one against the other, wreaking havoc. But, irony was that the one person Regina had considered the ultimate threat had helped him grow and understand the grownups. If it hadn't been for Emma's little chats about Regina, he would never have realized, in time anyways, that Regina could redeem herself and earn a place in his life. She didn't have to earn his love, she had never lost it, although it had been hidden under a lot of anger and betrayal.

With that as his last thought he sank into sleep, a deep and dreamless one, despite the danger he was in.

Time passed. He couldn't know how many days had it been, but he was sure it had been days because the fickle light out of the crack in the ceiling overhead disappeared from time to time. His meals would arrive seemingly at random interval. With every further moment spent in the darkness of his prison, he would lose a bit of his hope.

˝He will see you now˝, a voice pierced the darkness startling Henry so hard that he overturned the cot he had been sleeping in. Chuckling, the man that had come to bring him to his Master opened the door.

Henry rose of the floor cautiously keeping the cot in between him and the man entering his cell. For a moment he had considered pushing through and trying to escape, but when another hooded man appeared in the doorway carrying a torch, he gave upon the idea. Slowly, he walked toward them at their beckoning moves, watching them carefully. When he reached the door, the man with the torch grabbed him and pushed him forward, taking him to another twit of the cave´s tunnel. Going deeper into the cave, the man holding the torch kept his hand on Henry´s shoulder, squeezing it sharply when the boy hadn´t moved quickly enough or in the wished direction. Not a word was spoken again, and Henry had a feeling that if he were to speak he wouldn´t get a reply as an answer, but some kind of abuse instead.

It seemed that they were going for hours, but in reality it had been only several minutes. Finally, they reached a wooden door and the leading man gestured with the torch to the one behind them to pass them and open the door. As soon as it was done, Henry was overwhelmed with sounds and lights. The amount of noise hurt his ears unused to the din, having only the sound of his voice for company for the past few days.

The space he was pushed into was a great hall of some kind, alit with many blazing torches and lanterns. There were so many people bustling around that Henry had to close his eyes, for he was becoming dizzy with the movements of the crowd.

˝These are those who are loyal to Him. We prosper in His grace,˝ spoke the man in front of Henry, leading the way, while the man with the torch stood by his side, his hand still on Henry´s shoulder.

They brought him into another great hall, but this one was doused in darkness, so Henry could not see anything past the circle of light surrounding the torch by his side. The man released him, and along with the other one left the room, leaving him immersed in the darkness once more.

˝Hello?˝ Henry said softly having heard the rustling in front of him. Suddenly, there was a pressure around him and he couldn´t move.

˝And you are here, at last.˝ A soft whisper came to Henry, its malicious tone making goose bumps rise all over Henry´s body. ˝I had hoped I would find you sooner,˝ the voice came closer, followed by the eyes that glinted in the darkness, giving Henry something to focus on, no matter the terror he felt. ˝It does not matter. It changes nothing.˝

˝Who are you?˝ Henry spoke, searching the darkness for the eyes, to see where this person was.

˝Peter Pan is the name, boy,˝ the darkness spoke. ˝And you shall help me rule the realms,˝ the voice added, murmuring just off Henry´s ear making his shudder with fear. This, what ever this was, was pure evil and he felt that down to his bones. The only one thought started repeating in his head, fueled by his desperate need to get out of there.

_Mom, Emma, please hurry._


	5. Chapter 5

The dawn came sooner that Emma had expected. The time she had been sleeping had passed it seemed in the blink of an eye, leaving the younger woman disoriented and sluggish. But not bewildered enough not to recognize the head on her shoulder, resting peacefully after the turbulent night. Regina had suffered nightmares throughout the night, no doubt provoked by the tales of her past, forcing the former queen to ask for calming influence of a simple hug that Emma had offered easily. Lifting her arm Emma placed it around Regina's back, tenderly stroking the arm around her midriff, barely aware of her actions. The soft steady breathing she could feel from Regina brought her unexpected calming peace of her thoughts. Despite of the turmoil of the past days, Emma was able to relax just for a moment and recharge, although she still felt tired and sleepy.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft murmur broke the silence of an early morning. The unspoken acceptance of their position and the closeness that had been born out of their love for their son and similar experiences and understanding was highly unusual for both women, who both avoided personal connections.

Emma smiled, closing her eyes. "Nothing. For the first time in a long while I am not obsessing about anything." She whispered pulling the other woman closer. "Go to sleep, there is still time."

"You, too. I kept you awake most of the night." Regina answered quietly, snuggling deeper in the hug, letting the sleep claim her once more. Emma shifted a bit and followed after.

The next time the blonde woman opened her eyes she was greeted with warm brown eyes above her. Regina had been leaning over her, but as soon she opened her eyes, the older woman moved aside and took a bowl with a steeping paste in it. "Your mother sends her regards," Regina said with a quirk of her mouth. Remembering the morning meeting with Snow brought on her high spirits.

_When she stepped in the galley for the breakfast, Regina saw that the pixie haired woman was still busy with preparations, joined by the Captain, grumbling in his seat. The moment she saw the former queen she squeaked and rushed to bring two bowls for the meal. Regina cocked her eyebrow and narrowed her eyes at the woman's behaviour. "What is with you?"_

_"Nothing!" Spoken too quickly to be the truth, Snow winced at the sound of her higher than usual voice. "You surprised me." _

_"And that is the reason to behave like you are hiding something?" Regina came closer to the younger woman and leaned in. But by the time she spoke, Snow had already collected herself. The calm veneer greeted the queen. _

_"I expected David. Is Emma awake?" Snow quickly changed the subject, knowing that Regina knew very well that she had avoided answering the question. With a scrutinizing look over, Regina waved her head and took a seat on the counter, as far away as she could from Hook. _

_"He said that we should arrive in the late evening to the island," Snow spoke nodding away to the Captain watching them. _

_"If the weather doesn't change, that is," Hook spoke, finishing his meal and rising. He had taken no offence to Regina avoiding him, and he was happy she wasn't killing him on sight. The Swan was good for the woman, he thought with amused sneer. _

_"Captain," Regina had spoken suddenly, before Hook could leave. When he turned to her, she continued. "I presume you have weapons on board? I will need to see them." Hook smiled and nodded in a negligible bow. His hand went to a panel in the wall and pressing a hidden lever he opened the secret door to what looked like an armory. _

_"My arms are your arms," he spoke flippantly and left. Regina rose and walked to the small space filled with various kinds of swords and sabers, flintlocks, throwing knives and daggers, among other things. Touching the various blades she looked for two that would suit to her and the Savior. Snow joined and picked one for herself. _

_Regina took the two most promising double edged swords with their scabbards, several knives and daggers, getting out of the small space, smiling at the stunned face on Snow. "It is not just for me", she spoke with a laughing tilt in her voice, placing her burden on the counter beside her bowl. _

_Snow picked up one of the swords and gently smiled, passing her hand over the scabbard and pulling out the blade, testing it in her hand. "This one. It would fit her perfectly." She looked at Regina and seeing her with agreeing incline of her head, Snow lowered the sword. _

_Finishing her meal, Regina rose and picked up the cluster of weaponry, managing to place the extra bowl on top of it. Turning to go, she waited for Snow to glance up to her face. "Tell David I have something for him in the cabin." With that she left._

Emma took the bowl from her and started eating with gusto, watching the other woman move around the room, picking up the scattered things. Noticing something different, Emma frowned, lowering her spoon. Regina was dressed differently. The black tights were different and the blazer was in deep navy blue with a gray turtle neck underneath. Straightening in the bed, Emma placed the bowl on the floor beside the pallet.

Regina turned and saw the other woman looking at her with a confused face. Reaching her, she sat beside her on the mattress, looking into Emma's face, her question obvious in her eyes.

"Where did you get this?" Emma asked, fingering Regina's lapel.

The older woman just smiled in understanding. "I brought it with me." Rising, she gestured to two sports bags half hidden with a spare blanket. "When Hook came back, I collected the things with magic, anticipated the need to move out immediately."

Emma chuckled and rose, throwing the blanket of herself, not paying attention to her attire. Regina smirked, reminded of their second meeting. The blonde took one of the bags, recognizing her as one of her own and opened it. "You are amazing," she whispered, picking out the things Regina had packed. Turning around quickly, she threw her arms around stunned woman and hugged her with glee. At first, Regina froze with the sudden movement, her body ready to defend itself, but quite quickly she relaxed into the childlike embrace, placing her hand on Emma's back, patting her lightly with amusement.

"I am sorry," Emma whispered, pulling away, aware that she had startled the other woman. But, Regina only waved away her apology with a slight shake of her head.

Emma hurried back to the bag and noticed several things that did not belong to her. With a slight frown she lowered herself down and picked a shirt, recognizing one of Henry's favorite clothes. She looked at Regina clutching the shirt to her chest, inhaling the clean scent of the fabric, and watched the other woman smile sadly. This time Emma moved slowly and drew Regina into her arms, holding her firmly against herself. She felt Regina place her arms on her back and sink into the hug, accepting the comforting touch from the Savior. "I thought he would need…" Regina started but her voice broke and she lowered her head, hiding her eyes into the Savior's shoulder.

The blonde kissed the forehead near her in the soothing fashion and gripped the woman in her arms firmer. "He will. I'd guess he will be quite a stinky mess when we get him."

Regina offered a watery chuckle, deciding not to comment on Emma's previous actions. Pulling out of the hug she placed her palm on Emma's cheek, looking into concerned green eyes. "Thank you," she whispered and seeing the green eyes light up, she stepped away. "Get dressed, you'll need to practice." Chuckling again at the childlike groan that came out of the younger woman, Regina picked up the sword she had chosen from the Hook's stash.

Emma quickly donned her old clothes and took the sword out of Regina's hand and tried it out in her hands. Deciding to wear it on her back, because of the gun holster n her hip, the blonde placed the scabbard over her shoulder.

"There, a true knight," Regina spoke joking, with her hands on her hips.

Emma scowled at the comment and tried to pull the sword out, managing it with ease. "If you say so, Your Majesty," she spoke placing the blade back into its place.

The older woman hit the younger one in the shoulder, giggling when Emma yelled in surprise and outrage, and walked toward another bag, obscured by the clutter in the cabin. Emma followed her closely, almost touching her back. Opening the lid of the duffel Regina let the Savior see the contents of the bag. Several filled clips, along with boxes of ammunition lied on the floor of the container. Emma's second gun, the revolver she used as a backup, was resting on top of it in its holster and two boxes of its bullets. A full accessory belt of the sheriff's uniform and two vests, along with a black chain mail that was almost hidden among the rest of the stuff. And, underneath it all, a glinting gold hilt of David's sword peaked out.

"Wow," Emma whispered in awe of the woman beside her. Regina had singlehandedly prepared the Sheriff's part of the crew for the upcoming quest, giving them more than a fighting chance in the following adventures. "And you did this, only minutes before we sailed out?" She asked with admiration in her voice. "No wonder you secluded yourself. I would think it would have left you drained even if you hadn't stopped the trigger."

"It did." Regina spoke softly, uncomfortable with open praise of the woman beside her. "And you stopped the trigger." She added looking into the glimmering green eyes.

Emma came to Regina and placed her palms onto the older woman's shoulders. Searching the suddenly shy brown eyes, the blonde let one of her hands reach to the face in front of her, gently tilting the Mayor's head up, locking their eyes firmly. "It was your turn at saving the world. I only helped." The serious tone in her quiet voice pierced the self-doubt that enshrouded Regina, and Emma watched the older woman reluctantly believe in the truth of her words. Keeping them in the position for several moments just to make sure that the message had sunk in, she let go. Taking one of Regina's hands she led them to the deck for another grueling training session.

Snow walked toward her husband and glanced upon the two women circling one another on the deck. The ease with which they anticipated and countered each other's moves surprised her, but considering that they had spent most of their time on the ship together, and that they both were experts at reading people, Snow did not wonder much about how it had come to be.

"She is good with that sword," David commented when Snow had leaned against the railing next to him. Snow smiled and leaned onto his shoulder, watching their daughter practicing sword and magic fighting at the same time.

"She has good teachers," she murmured.

"I meant Regina," David spoke again, gesturing toward their former nemesis. Snow blinked and realized that Regina was indeed using the sword to fight Emma, using it expertly, coaching Emma with patience.

"I never thought she knew."

"She must have learned after she had run away from you in that village," the prince said softly, after a minute spent in silence, watching their daughter and Snow's stepmother.

"Could be." Observing the woman exchange quite underhanded blows, Snow comprehended Regina was teaching Emma to fight dirty. If the situation was any different she would complain about the former queen's methods, but at the moment, she couldn't find it in herself to object to the skill that would most likely keep Emma alive. And that, Snow reckoned was why Regina taught the Savior such moves. A warm feeling appeared in her chest at the thought that her step mother was protecting her daughter.

"They seem close," David suddenly spoke breaking the quiet that had fallen on them.

"They connected on the level we could not," the pixie haired woman spoke with sadness in her voice, knowing that Emma was keeping her past experiences hidden away from her parents, telling them only the broad and vague explanations of her life. On the other hand, the former Evil Queen could reach their daughter perhaps because she also had a hard life and even harder childhood. It hurt, and although Snow knew it was petty, she envied Regina on that understanding of her child. However, it seemed apt for the women to have a unique connection, both being Henry's mothers, and magic users. Being neither, Snow could only watch her daughter form a closer bond with her once competitor for Henry's love.

"I think they have connection that goes beyond their shared love for Henry, their hard past and magic." David turned to his wife and looked down into her concerned face. "I think it goes deeper." He said, his blue eyes searching the green ones of his wife. "I think Emma likes her, and that Regina is drawn to her as well."

"You mean, like us?" Snow asked after thinking through her husband's words. She couldn't say that she hadn't thought the same thing once or twice, so what David had said was not such a great surprise. However, it was something she didn't like to think about. She had hopes about Emma and Neal coming together, but after he had been gone… And Emma had seemed too angry with him to be in a good relationship with him on a romantic level. Emma was hard on trusting people, and he had damaged their love and her belief in the innate goodness of people. In fact, it was his action that had made her so untrusting as a person, closed off and careful in personal relationships.

But, Regina? Snow couldn't help but feel resentment toward the woman, taking her daughter from her once again. Nevertheless it would make perfect sense in a cosmic way. Fate, Universe or whatever had a sense of humor. What Snow had taken, she would give back, unwillingly. And, Emma did seem to be attracted to the former Evil Queen on more levels that Snow could even comprehend. Even though she didn't know much about her daughter's past, Snow knew Emma. Even at that moment the pixie haired woman could see the palpable connection – Emma had grinned at the soft patient smile Regina had sported at the blundered move.

"She seems unbelievably patient with Emma, despite their previous arguments and outright war," the man beside spoke softly, holding her tighter to his chest.

"When I look at them, I see the Regina before magic had corrupted her." Snow replied, deep in thought.

"Will you be ok with this?" David asked, worried with his wife's absentmindedness.

"We don't know if this is really what we think. But, I cannot say I will be. At least not right away." Snow turned to him and smiled sadly. "Too many things mare our past to accept this easily." Looking back to the women caught in a vicious bout of fighting, the pixie haired woman considered her answer. "But, if it makes Emma happy, I will try." She saw her husband nodding in agreement and sank into his embrace, taking comfort from him as she offered the same to him.

Rumplestiltskin watched the two women prepare for the dangerous rescue mission ahead, frowning at the lessening of the personal space around his protégé, unused to seeing her so trusting of another close to her. In past thirty years only Henry had been allowed that close, and seeing the Savior joining with Regina unsettled him for some reason.

Leaning onto his cane, he stood beside the helm, his hand resting on the wheel, keeping it steady. If the luck serves, they would reach the island of Neverland by the night fall, but he knew they wouldn't be so gifted by the fate. The storm clouds could be seen in the distance, gathering.

"Come on, Regina, I did that well." Emma placed her blade onto her shoulder, in such a Charming gesture, with her legs wide apart and her other hand onto her hip. Regina shook her head slowly in false annoyance.

"You left yourself wide open!" And indeed Emma had left herself grossly unprotected during the maneuver she had attempted. "If I was your enemy, I would have killed you in seconds." In order to show to the obstinate Sheriff, Regina gestured for her to repeat the move, preparing to act. In a quick maneuver, the older woman passed the Sheriff's defenses and stilled the blade onto Emma's neck, nicking the skin underneath it.

But, only then she realized that she had made a mistake in her attack. Overconfident with Emma's holes in her defensive movements, she had left herself vulnerable to the other woman's blade, which had been directed at her heart, piercing the skin.

Regina watched the rivulet of blood make way down Emma's skin into the high collar of the turtleneck with stunned fascination, frozen with the knowledge that only superb control on both parts had kept them alive in the heat of the moment. Lifting her gaze, her eyes met the green ones. The dark haired woman lost herself in the deep excited verdant look that searched her own face. The world faded away and Regina felt the buzz of the magic awakening under her skin, enticed by the magic activation in the other woman. Suddenly, there was a warm feeling of healing, and the world rushed back in, followed by two worried yells.

"Emma!"

Keeping her look connected to Emma's, Regina understood that Emma herself was surprised by the feat of magic healing she had performed. Slowly lowering her sword careful not to nick the skin again, Regina felt the other woman do the same, and just in time. Snow and David pulled them apart, checking them for injuries, all the while, Emma and Regina did not break their gaze.

"You are healed," David spoke with amazement, wondering when it had occurred. It seemed only a moment before when they saw the women attack each other in ferocious way, and for a second it looked like they had injured each other but they seemed fine.

"Emma did it," Regina said, finally finding the strength to look away from the intoxicating gaze, breaking the inexplicable connection that had been created with the surprising bout of magic from the Savior.

The sudden thunder rolled over them and all of them looked up, their conversation forgotten. The dark stormy clouds were covering the sky, heralding the tempest few had lived through. Emma saw the worried glances David, Snow and Regina exchanged but before she could ask anything, another thunder pierced the air followed by the wind.

"Secure the ship!" Hook yelled as soon as he stepped onto the deck, and group scattered around, leaving Emma to watch after them. "Swan, tie up the sails!" the Captain said passing by her, rushing toward the bow to secure the many barrels and boxes. Using the knots she had learned in a summer camp, she secured the sails, leaving the mast to look bare.

With nothing else to do, as everyone else dashing around the deck with their tasks, Emma looked to the horizon, enjoying the twirl of the colors in the far. The many shades of gray collided in the air, sometimes pierced with a lightning or the last streaks of sunlight. The sea below was turbulent and foamy with the rising waves and winds. She had heard Hook yell out to her parents that they had only five hours to get ready, if that.

"Swan!" Hook came to her and leaned onto the railing, pleased with the speed his ship had been secured. There was nothing else to do but to wait for storm to break over them, and he thought he could fill the remaining hours with some idle, or not so idle flirting. He turned to the blonde hero and leered over her look, with the scabbard over her shoulder and dark clothes. Her hair was wild in the picking wind and she looked the part of the dangerous Savior. "You look wonderful."

"Not in the mood, Hook. And I am still angry with you for your bean stunt." Emma crossed her arms over her chest, inadvertently making herself look even more dangerous and sexy.

"Oh, come on." Hook nudged her with his elbow. "As I see it, I did you a favor."

Incredulous look showed on Emma's face. "Of course. How do you figure?"

"If I hadn't taken the bean away, you would have spent it on destroying the trigger, and you would be left with nothing to follow Henry." Hook grinned in that self-satisfied smirk that annoyed Emma to no end. "And, this way, I get to be a hero, you get to Neverland and save the day. Win for all of us."

Emma chuckled humorlessly at the Captain, shaking her head. "The way I see it, you are lucky I don't throw you overboard." Turning toward the man, the blonde flexed her muscles. "If you hadn't helped them, they wouldn't have gotten the trigger, Regina wouldn't have been tortured, and Henry wouldn't have been taken. Only one good deed after a life time of selfishness and duplicity is not the way to balance the scales, or to try to sidle up to me." Emma clenched her fists while her voice grew lower and deeper, making Hook's skin erupt in goose bumps. "And when I say I am not in the mood for you, it will do you only good to heed the warning!" She growled, her magic swirling around her, making the air crackle with static. The Captain nodded and slinked away, throwing a worried glance at the blonde woman.

Dispelling the magic, Emma leaned against the railing, sighing. Regina had warned her when they had started training in magic, that because it was so closely linked to her emotions, it would be harder to control when she was emotional. She had almost fulfilled her threat and thrown Hook overboard, and the only thought was that he had been the only one who could get them to the island unnoticed. They needed him.

The sky had grown dark, even though it was only midday. The lightning tore the darkness at irregular intervals, followed by deafening thunders and rising sea. Emma looked around, feeling the tendrils of fear seize her limbs. The nature around her was magnificent and deadly. Never had she felt so small as in that moment, at the sea with no shore in sight, at mercy of the wild storm.

"Hey," a voice pierced her reflection. The suddenness of the familiar sound made her jump and turn toward the intruder. "Easy, it's only me." A gentle hand found her way onto Emma's upper arm, right above her elbow. Emma shuddered at the startling relaxation that had flown into her limbs at the touch, craving more.

"That is weird, hearing you say 'only me'." Emma spoke, getting closer to the woman that kept her company. She took the other hand and drew the woman into a gentle hug, lowering her head onto the woman's shoulder. "It is like the queen saying she is nothing but a poor pauper." Feeling the warmth of the arms around her, she closed her eyes, enjoying the swirl of magic filling her at the presence of the other woman.

"You are so much more," Emma mumbled into the shoulder.

Regina stood there, holding the Savior in her arms, feeling the anger and fear drain from the other woman. She had seen Emma gear up for the fight with Killian, and she had felt the magic coursing through the air on the ship. The brunette had been only seconds away from interrupting them in apprehension that the Savior would do something stupid but inevitable in that state of irritation. Luckily, the Captain had decided to withdraw and the magic had been gone from the air. Regina knew that the amount of energy Emma had called upon had been huge, and such expenditure would end in feeling drained and weak, emotionally as well as physically. So she had decided to help her as much as she could have, but before she could reach the Savior, Regina had seen the fear in her eyes that had darted around, scanning their surroundings. It was in moments like these that Regina was reminded that Emma had not grown up in the place where sea storms were relatively regular occurrences. It was the moments like these that she liked about the woman in her arms. When the arrogant survivalist would falter and the innate bravery and obstinacy would prevail and let her bear the title of a hero.

"And so are you, Emma." Regina murmured, nuzzling the mop of wild blonde hair, feeling the younger woman sink deeper in her arms. "This is frightening even for the experienced sailors. Your mother is green below deck. It is alright to be overwhelmed with this power of the nature." She leaned them onto the railing, lifting one of her hands to Emma's face, pushing the hair away. "Even for me this is scary," she murmured softly, barely audible over the wind. Emma smiled at the calming words Regina had uttered for her sake.

"How did you know?" Emma asked, lifting her head, but remaining in the enclosed space of Regina's arms. "What troubled me, I mean?" She looked into the gentle brown eyes, soft and caring as never before. Emma had a feeling that only Henry had seen the dark woman so open and soft.

Regina smiled at the scrutiny and the question, knowing that her vulnerability would not be explored in any painful manner, at least for the moment. "Henry has the same expression when he is terrified out of his mind." The gentle teasing crept into her tone, giving her smirk softer edge.

"I am not!" Emma complained childishly, but then she grimaced at the sound of her raised voice. "It's just that I have never been on open sea, especially not on an old fashioned ship in the middle of the hurricane." After the soothing movement of Regina's hand on her back calmed her a bit, she went on. "I don't know what to do. And look at this." Emma gestured toward the wild sea, and the dark clouds covering the early afternoon sky. "It's like the end of the world – the night in the middle of the day…"

"Emma, Armageddon, really?" Regina asked, smiling amused at the younger woman's antics. "As for what to do, for now there is nothing for you to do. And after, when the storm hits, keep yourself safe and if you are needed you will be told." The assured tone brought the reassurance Emma needed. "We'll be fine." With the gentle pat on Emma's shoulder, Regina stepped away, glad that she could help. "I am going down, to find something to eat. Should I get you something as well?"

Emma shrugged and remained leaning onto the railing. "I am not really hungry. But, I suppose I should eat, right?"

"With this looming over us, I don't know when we will have time after it hits." Regina confirmed.

"Fine, then. I'll be here." Emma watched Regina nod and walk away. Rubbing her face, she looked up the sky, sighing at the low visibility. The ship rocked from the waves, but it was not anything Emma could not stand. As far she was concerned, so far it had been as it would have been in an amusement park. But, then a soft thudding sound came of her left, announcing another intrusion in her reflection, this one unwelcome.

Firm steps followed by the thuds of the cane brought Rumplestiltskin by Emma's side. After several minutes of silence, Emma pushed away from the railing and turned slightly toward the elder man, watching him carefully. He was a dangerous man and it would not do for Emma to anger him without a good reason, but she was tired of everyone butting in her life and she would no longer stand for it. Leaning her head to a side, she narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want, Gold?"

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrow at the open hostility from the Savior, but pushed on. "It is not about what I want, Miss Swan." He leaned onto his cane, placing one hand over the other. "It is about what you need." At the glower directed at him from the gleaming green eyes, he continued, assured that he would be heard. "And you need to be careful around Regina. She will yet find a way to betray and destroy you."

Emma chuckled mirthlessly at the audacity of the man in front of her. He was Henry's grandfather, but she would not tolerate such conceited self-righteousness from anyone, especially not the heartless imp masquerading as a man. She turned her glower back toward him and scowled at his expectant face. "Consider me warned." Her brusque answer startled Rumplestiltskin. "Now, if you would excuse me…" Emma turned to leave, ready to go below for a meal.

"What would Bae say about leaving his son in the care of that monster?" His sneering voice sounded behind her, setting her nerves on edge. Anger surged through her. Emma whirled around and gripped Rumplestiltskin by the lapels of his suit jacket, her eyes glowing bluish white, and her skin vibrating with the suppressed magic. She leaned into his face and looked into his dark eyes, daring him to look away with her searing gaze, her eyes shining in the darkness of the storm. The man seemed frozen in place by her actions, having yet to move.

"You've got to be kidding me! You as the source of parenthood advice…" Lifting him of the ground easily, aided by her innate sorcery, she watched his face turn from condescending sneer to confusion and then to outright fear when he realized he couldn't fight back. Emma, feeling empowered by her sudden advantage over him, lifted him higher in the air, looking up to him. "What would Bae say if he learned that his imp of a father fathered another child, abandoned her to her abusive mother, ruined her life and among other things, manipulated her into casting a curse that destroyed the Enchanted Forest, and countless lives, all for the purpose of finding his long lost son he had abandoned in the first place?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Miss Swan." Rumplestiltskin spoke against the wind, reaching for her hand holding him up, but unable to touch it for it was isolated by the currant of protective spells. Emma just smirked, lifting him further up and stepping toward the railing. "You are lying, Rumplestiltskin," she spoke calmly, letting him know that she was sure and beyond any doubts.

She watched him go paler, when she managed to transfer him to the outer side of the railing. Gripping her hands, despite the pain he obviously experienced by touching her, he looked surprised at her calmness, and the unsettling glow of her eyes. "How did you…?" he managed to groan out, before she interrupted him.

"That is my secret to keep." Lowering him down, bringing him in line with her eyes, she leaned into his face. "Let me be quite frank. If you move or help someone else move against my family, including Regina, I will end you, Dark One, or not. Have I made myself clear?" The low voice that seeped out of her mouth brought the imp to terror and unwelcome pride and amazement.

"Crystal, Miss Swan."

"Sheriff, what the hell are you doing?" the sharp tone pierced the air, and Emma smiled at the surprise in Regina's tone, her eyes losing some of her ferocity.

"Stay away from her," Emma warned him quietly, before turning to the former Mayor striding toward them in her imperious gait. "Practicing?" Emma spoke devilishly, her face glimmering with humor.

Regina came to the younger woman and feeling the air crackle around Emma, she frowned. There was no magic coming of Rumplestiltskin, and as he still was hanging over the sea by Emma's arm, she was surprised to see him accept such treatment. "And, exactly, what are you practicing?" she asked, interest bleeding into her voice and a small smirk curling one corner of her lips.

Emma grinned roguishly and turned back to the older man she still held above the stormy water. "Negotiation and cooperation."

"Ah, I see," Regina spoke with her smirk growing bigger. "I assume you have mastered the exercise?"

"I don't know." Emma shrugged and turned back to Rumplestiltskin with a smile. "Have I?" she asked him, raising her eyebrow, letting him know that she looked at him to confirm his answer to her previous question.

"Perfectly, Miss Swan." Rumplestiltskin answered without aplomb, breathing heavily, glancing toward Regina.

"Well, then, if you would bring him aboard, dear, we need to go down below and prepare for the gale." Regina watched Emma nod and move the man into his previous position, noticing the glare Emma had directed at the older man and the almost imperceptible nod from the imp.

After releasing the magic, Rumplestiltskin stumbled a bit, landing on his bad leg. Emma's hand move brought his cane back into his hand, having been dropped when she raised him in the air. He walked away not sparing them a glance. Regina watched after the man, knowing him pretty well and she knew he was very angry, but also she noticed something she had never seen in his behavior before – fear. Turning to the blonde beside her she raised her eyebrow and placed her hands onto her hips, skewering the woman with her inquisitive look.

"What was that really about?"

Emma looked into the dark eyes scrutinizing her face, searching for an explanation. They were really close to each other, their shoulders brushing together, Emma realized. When did they get so comfortable with each other in their personal spaces? The frown that had appeared at the thought drew Regina's attention.

"Sheriff?"

"Emma?" Snow's voice broke their intense shared look. Blinking, Emma stepped away with apology on her face, and moved toward her mother, glancing upon the brunette, giving her a reassuring smile and mouthing the word 'later'. With a nod, Regina gestured down, in the direction of their cabin, and saw a small nod in return. She watched Emma join Snow beside the mast, and shaking her head, she went down.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Snow took Emma's hands into her own and held them close.

"You didn't, or at least, it was good you did. She asked me why I attacked Gold…"

"You haven't told her? Emma…" Snow leaned her head to the right, her disapproval apparent.

"How can I?" Emma took back her hands and shrugged. "How does someone even do that? Hasn't she suffered enough?" The blonde woman closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her mother. "What is that you wanted?" Emma asked, tiredly.

"I just wanted to know how you were. I mean, this must be a really awesome ride…" Snow spoke, trying to use levity to delay Emma's tendency to close off at pointing out that she was not used to certain conditions.

"I will be glad when it is over, that is for sure…" Emma looked at Snow and smiled gently, placing her hand onto the pixie haired woman's shoulder, squeezing it lightly in gesture of appreciation. The soft caress of her mother's hand on her face told her Snow knew why Emma was hesitant to speak with Regina, and accepting it, in a way only a good parent could – with caution. Seeing the concerned but warm look in her mother's eyes, she nodded. "I'll go now."

"You need to tell her," Snow said to her back.

"I know."

She did know. And she planned to. Only she didn't know how. Or when. Every time she would start something else would happen and she would forget or decide not to. And if she prolonged the silence any longer, when Regina found out, and she would, the trust that had been being built between them would crumble into dust, leaving them in the worse place than before. Emma did not want to lose the connection they had, whatever it was. So, with a decisive sigh, she strode in the corridor before the Captain's cabin, her stride heard over the creaking of the ship in the restless sea. Entering their room, she saw Regina pacing in the small space.

At the sound of the door, Regina whirled to the new comer and came closer, worrying her hands. "You are keeping something from me," she said quietly, the shaking of her voice showing her anger. "Again." The simple word, uttered in that resigned tone broke Emma's heart. She walked to the pallet, dropping onto it, taking of the sword and other weapons off. Leaning her elbows onto her knees, she lowered her head onto her palms.

"Yes." Emma said after a moment of tense silence, while Regina watched her. Seeing the brunette's shoulders slump, Emma continued, trying to prevent the catastrophe that was about to happen.

"I see." The coldness in Regina's voice caused Emma's insides to drop in despair. "I suggest you find other place to spend your time in, then Miss Swan. If I cannot be trusted, then perhaps you shouldn't be here."

"Regina, no." Emma spoke, rising of the mattress, ignoring the sea sickness that had suddenly sprang up on her. "I do not keep this because I don't trust you." Seeing Regina scoff, she walked to the other woman and stood in front of her, exposed. "I do trust you. I just don't know how to tell you." Emma whispered, searching Regina's eyes, but the older woman crossed her arms, and avoided looking in her direction. The blonde woman raised her hand carefully and placed it on one of the Regina's crossed forearms, feeling the electricity running off her skin. Ignoring the tings of pain, and the rising sickness, she endured Regina's silent anger. After several minutes of quiet, Emma spoke again. "I haven't known for long, only a day. And every time I get around to telling you, I chicken out because…" Shaking her head at her inability to speak, Emma covered her eyes with her other hand. "I don't want to hurt you." She mumbled and stumbled away from Regina, touching the wall of the cabin, to steady herself.

And, there was the crux of the problem. She did not want to be the bearer of bad news, and she did not want to hurt Regina. But she had gotten herself in the situation where any way she'd chose would end in hurting the woman she had come to care about, a great deal she even might say in the darkness and solitude of her mind. Leaning sideways against the wall, she took a deep breath, trying to quell the rolling stomach. She could feel the clamminess of her skin, and her condition got worse with every lurch of the ship. Emma didn't know why she reacted so strongly to the not yet rough waters, when she had never had motion sickness, not even when pregnant with Henry. Feeling Regina's questioning gaze on her back, she managed to lean back onto the wall and turn to the woman standing in the middle of the small room, still locked in protective self-embrace.

"I have learned something that has the power to destroy everything, and I don't want to lose…" Emma spoke, breaking off when another bout of queasiness came. Stubbornly avoiding stopping the conversation from happening, she pushed through, even after the drops of sweat appeared on her face. "I didn't want to lose this we have built." The blonde woman pushed the hair of her face, frowning at the drenched tresses around her forehead. "Here you are, probably incredibly pissed for it seems I am going behind your back with something, again as you said, and the irony is – there is no one I trust more, or that I would like to hurt less. And, this thing in my head is making everything you have done, and everything that had been done to you makes sense in a peculiar way, so it could help you in dealing with your past. But, I have no courage to stand here before you and tell you, knowing it could change everything…" At the end of her sentence, Emma's voice grew weak and she felt her legs tremble, unable to bear much of her weight.

Regina frowned at the obvious paleness of the woman in front of her. Feeling her anger and other turbulent emotions subside, she sensed the growing worry at Emma's countenance. Coming closer, she saw the wetness on her skin and the slight greenish pallor and it did nothing to assuage her concern. Just at the moment she came even more close, Emma had lost her fight with gravity, and slid down the wall. "Emma?" Regina rushed to the woman sitting on the floor with her hand over her mouth, fighting with what seemed to be bout of sea sickness. Summoning a bucket, Regina sidled down next to Emma; just in time to hold her while the Savior threw up the contents of her stomach.

After the heaving stopped, Regina led the suffering woman's head onto her lap, gently pushing the blond hair out of her face. With a motherly experience, she softly passed her hand over Emma's back, feeling the woman's breathing slow down.

"I don't know why this is affecting me so much…" Emma whispered, unable to speak louder as the acid roughened her throat. "I've been on rides much tougher than this…"

"I think it's the combination with you exerting yourself, along with the fear of the unknown situation, coupled with the rough sea," Regina spoke, just as softly, looking down onto the still pale face, turned toward her belly, leaning onto her thigh. "Can you tell me?" she said, still keeping the motion of her hand on Emma's back. When Emma hesitated, Regina lifted her eyebrow in question, feeling her stomach drop. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah," Emma breathed out, looking up at the concerned brown eyes.

"It has something to do with either Hook or Gold, and I would bet on that old devil." Regina spoke, looking down carefully, searching for the indication from Emma's expression. But, the reaction at the Gold's name surprised even Regina. Emma's face had contorted into an ugly scowl and her eyes glimmered white for a second, before she managed to relax and even out her visage. But that moment of lost control was enough for Regina to come to the right conclusion. "So, it was Gold. What did he do? What did he say to you?"

Emma tried to lift herself, but the firm arms kept her down. Giving up the fight, she took one of the hands holding her captive and encased it in both of hers. "He had done too much to even put in words." Her soft whisper drew Regina in, focusing on the still clammy hands on her own, and the face of the suffering woman. "I need you to promise me you won't go after him, or interrogate him." Losing her breath, Emma grew greenish again, but refused to move before Regina gave a terse nod acquiescing to the demand. "Promise me."

"I promise." Regina spoke, and helped Emma to the bucket, deciding that it was wiser to wait for Emma to tell her anyways, then to risk herself be exposed to the imp, at his mercy. After another bout of violent retching, Emma slumped on the floor, exhausted, unable to move. The brunette sighed at the sight and transported the debilitated woman onto the pallet, joining her right after, enveloping her into her arms. Smiling at the weak snuggle of the younger woman, Regina held her close. "I think magic makes you worse at the time being…"

"I know." Emma moved her mouth away from Regina's shoulder in order to be heard clearly. "It ran away from me several times today, every time when I felt angry."

"Not only angry. Emma you healed us both without even thinking about it. And when I startled you, the air around you was thick with your energy." Regina placed her hand onto Emma's shoulder, leaning her chin onto the blonde's head. "You blocked Gold completely today. I had never seen anyone to be able to do even for a second, and you did it the whole time he was near you."

Emma shrugged with one shoulder, closing her eyes, feeling her body relax in the warm embrace. "I didn't want him to strike back," she murmured, sensing a gentle tingling of the magic coursing off Regina straight into her, feeding her overburdened reserves. It lasted only seconds, but it was enough for sickness to subside and for her to feel generally better. "Thanks." Her soft whisper made Regina turn her onto her back, lifting herself a bit, looking into Emma's eyes, concerned. "What?" Emma asked, her eyes slowly closing.

"I shouldn't be able to do that." Regina touched Emma's cheek, feeling the warmth come back. "How do you feel?"

"Better." Emma breathed out, sluggishly opening her eyes, searching for the reason of Regina's worry. "Sleepy…"

"Your body accepts my magic. That is impossible!" Regina pushed herself of the bed and started pacing the room, ignoring Emma's groan at the loss of warmth. "It is one thing to accept healing with dark magic, or to heal and supply a witch, but to accept it…" Regina looked toward Emma with fear in her eyes, her voice showing the strain she was under. "Do you even know what it could mean?"

Emma managed to lift herself onto her elbow, looking at Regina, trying to stay awake long enough to reassure the woman who was going out of her mind. As one who had run from relationships and emotional intimacy, she understood the crisis Regina had. Of course she knew, at least in broad strokes, what it could mean. She had made Blue tell her about magic and its properties. The lecture about mingling black and white magic was ringing loud and clear in her mind, even now.

_"You, as a being created with the most powerful magic in the world, True Love, are the white magic embodiment. You need to be careful, because dark and white magic have unfortunate consequences when mixed, as the types are like poisons to their counterparts." The mother superior stopped at her explanation and came to Emma, who had sat in the guest chair in the mother's office at the convent .They had spent the past hour talking about various magic beings and their abilities in order to help Emma get used to her own powers. However the topic somehow took this turn, after Emma had asked about Gold and his magic. "Dark and white are only used together when the price of not doing so is too high and the casters are willing to die for the spell. And then it could be considered as the mostly good, because it is usually used in defense and protection spells on very wide scales." _

_"But, when used in any other circumstances?" Emma asked, interested with the tidbits of magic._

_"It is like you took something vile… Your body would reject it, violently and make you pay for even attempting such thing. That is why the mixture is only used in very dire situations. But you should not concern yourself with it. The only dark magic users here are Mister Gold and Regina, and I don't think you will be mixing your magic with theirs any time soon." Blue placed her hands onto her belly and leaned against her table. "There is only one circumstance when your body would accept the dark magic, but it would be almost impossible to happen." Blue spoke with frown, but she shook away her thoughts._

_"What?" Emma asked, intrigued._

_"To be connected to the dark practitioner in a most powerful way." Deliberately vague, but at the same time clear, the mother superior gave the blonde Savior the answer she needed._

_"You mean…?" And indeed Emma had grasped the meaning hidden beneath the ambiguous statement._

_"It does not matter. The odds of you finding a dark practitioner are improbable at best. To connect with them – are even less… There is no need to worry about it now."_

But, the improbable, or better said unthinkable had happened. The magic was proof enough, but if it wasn't, one only had to see them talking, or practicing and see the connection between them that was so obvious. However, one should ever thread lightly around frightened and surprised Regina.

"What?" Emma mumbled, on purpose making herself seem sleepier than she really was.

Regina turned to the woman wobbling in the air, leaning onto her elbow. All in all, Emma seemed very cute trying to fight her exhaustion to talk with her. The soft smile turned into a frown. _Cute? Have I really just thought that?_ Regina shook her head and focused onto the blonde. "If you can accept my magic - that means that…"

"We are connected. I know, Blue mentioned something about it…" Emma interrupted, sounding pleased with herself at knowing something about magic. In reality, she scrutinized Regina's face through her half lidded eyes, searching for the tells of emotions and thoughts she had learned about her Majesty.

"Of course she would, that little meddling know-it-all. What did she say?" Regina asked, interested to know what exactly Emma was thinking this would mean. At one hand, it was good to know she was given another chance, no matter who the bearer of that news was. But, on the other hand, she felt like she had betrayed Daniel, even only entertaining the thought of being with Emma. Had he ever been her True Love? All the things she had done in his name… Nevertheless, at the thought of her betraying him, she saw his last moments, telling her to love again.

"That when the opposing magic users could use their magic to aid each other without consequences, that they were connected on deeper level that two ordinary people would have been…" Emma spoke, lowering her head onto the pillow, closing her eyes. The pallet moved under the other woman's weight and Emma felt herself being moved and embraced. Humming softly in approval, she kept her eyes closed, listening carefully for Regina's next words.

"You need to rest." Regina said softly, pulling the woman onto her shoulder, her actions shown in different light. It had been affection all along, Regina realized.

"You're changing the subject," Emma mumbled into Regina's neck.

"You cannot keep up with the subject." Regina's retort made the younger woman chuckle before her breathing evened out, signaling her sleep.

Regina caressed the soft hair under her fingers, smiling at the revelation. If it happened, Emma would be the perfect choice for her True Love. The candor and protectiveness the blonde had for the Evil Queen, even though they had been enemies in the past, only served to show that Emma indeed had Regina's interest in her heart.

_I see the real Regina beneath all the façades presented to the world. _

No one had seen her before. Not the real her, hidden beneath all the layers. Not Snow, not her mother. Not even her father, the man she had shown herself most to.

A sudden violent lurch of the ship awakened the slumbering Savior, almost throwing her on the floor. Emma sat up, gripping the edge of the mattress to steady herself, and looked around. Regina had left sometime before, but not too long before for her side was still somewhat warm. Doing an internal check, she noticed that her nausea and weakness were gone, and that she felt good again. With satisfied smirk, she remembered the storm and decided to see how she could help.

She walked out, immediately regretting her decision to leave the warm and dry bed. The rain shower drenched her instantly, as the tall waves were throwing Jolly Roger around in the sea, making it hard for Emma to cross to her parents, who she had seen in the moments of the lightning tearing the darkness surrounding them.

Gripping the arms closest to her, Emma saw that her parents were trying to secure the ropes that eased the movement across the deck. "Do you need help?" Emma asked, needing to yell to be heard over the torrent of the rain, screaming of the wind and creaking of the ship. Seeing Snow wave her head, she leaned in. "Where are others?"

"Regina and Hook are trying to steer, and Gold is at the front, helping us avoid the worst of the storm." David spoke, tying a rope around Emma's waist and attaching it to one of the lines. Before she could complain about the measure, a tall wave crushed over the railing, sending them sprawling on the deck. Emma hugged David in gratitude and gestured toward the helm. Leaving them to go back to their assignment, Emma fought the water to get to the Captain and the brunette.

Seeing them after another lightning, Emma grabbed the wood next to the steering wheel, hearing the remnants of the argument. "This is not the regular storm!" Regina yelled over the wind. When she noticed the blonde standing next to her, she just took her hand.

"I can't do anything about it!" Hook yelled back, holding the wheel, glancing upon the women. But, he agreed, this wasn't just a sea storm. Half an hour before, the winds had changed direction, pushing them back from where they had come. That in itself would not be weird, just unfortunate, if the waves did not try to do the same, moving against the wind. And the rain had been falling straight down, no matter the wind, filling the ship with water in the quickest way. If Rumplestiltskin hadn't been in the front, they would have been already flooded and in serious danger of sinking hard. Whatever he had done, the crocodile had kept Jolly Roger afloat and mostly dry inside. But even the magic of the Dark One could run out, and this storm gave no indication of abating.

Emma squeezed Regina's hand in silent question, getting closer to the other woman in order to hear her. "Someone is controlling the storm." Regina having leaned into Emma's shoulder, to reach her ear, saw the woman shudder with sudden warmth of her breath. Pulling back a bit, she found the green eyes frowning in understanding. "I am going to Gold to see if we can do something." Regina let go of Emma's hand, pausing when the other woman grabbed her upper arm. Looking back into the worried eyes, she received the message clearly – be careful. Emma released her after the nod Regina directed at her.

Emma remained by Hook's side, ready to help him if it was needed. In the meanwhile, she watched Snow and David fix the lines and run around the deck, checking the ropes and security measures, redoing them if they were lacking. They looked like they knew what they were doing, and at that moment Emma felt such jealousy and pettiness at the inability to help them because she didn't know how. Some Savior, she thought reproachfully.

Regina had come to Rumplestiltskin, and they seemed to be trying to do something, but by Regina's body position it had not worked. Again and again, they huddled together, talking, and after every conversation they would manage a thing or two, before giving up.

The gale was raging on the ship, trying to tear it apart. Emma snorted at the random thought in her head. It was probably what it was doing, with real intention of tearing it into bits and pieces. The waves, much taller than the ship's deck, crushed onto it, battering them with constant force, pushing the unsecured or poorly secured things off the ship. And, the heavy rain pounded onto them, pushing them down, making them fight to stay upright. The lightning gave them the only light, only in the fractions of a second, giving them only pictures in time, the lanterns having been ripped out by the howling wind.

A hand landed on her shoulder, drawing her attention to the man beside her. Hook held the helm's wheel with his hook, while the other one was on her, seeking her response. After he saw Emma looking at him, he gestured toward the main mast, and the loose bit of the sail, flapping in the wind. The Savior understood the danger, even though she did not know a thing about medieval ships. The sail could be ripped out by the wind, leaving them without a way to use the winds effectively, practically lying dead in the water, because the smaller sails could not be used to propel the ship of this size.

Even though the sail was right above Snow, Emma knew that the overwhelming noises of the rain and wind covered the sound of it fluttering, and nothing could be seen in the darkness unless one looked for it and waited patiently for the next lightning strike. Understanding that she was to go to Snow to tell her about it, she took the line toward the mast and set on her trek, hoping she would manage to reach her mother before substantial damage was made.

But as she came to the half way, several things happened in the rapid succession, making almost impossible for Emma to say what actually came first. It was like in the books and films, when people would scoff at the improbability of the Fates being that angry with someone. A huge wave lifted the ship, leaning it onto one side so the deck was almost normal to the tempestuous waters, sending everyone off their feet and hurtling toward the lower railing, their only hope the lines that held them attached to the ship. A lightning hit the mast, almost splitting it in two, the loud crack reverberating throughout the ship, making Emma wince in pain from her ears, as she was the closest to it. Another wave leveled the ship, sending everyone in the other direction, but the line holding David could not endure that much strain any more and with finality it snapped, sending Emma's father across the deck.

The scream pierced the noise in the air and Emma recognized David's name shouted by Snow, whipping her head toward her parents, just in time to see the man hurtled onto the railing and then into the sea. Luckily, he grabbed the railing, holding on as much as he could, fighting the waves and the gushing water running over him. At the same moment, the mast moved, creaking under pressure the storm had put on it, the splintered wood held together with many ropes going around its width. But it wouldn't hold for much longer as already the lines were frayed with constant strain, Emma had seen and the way it would crush down would kill Gold and Regina instantly, or send them into the deadly waters.

For Emma, it was the moment when time stood still and something snapped inside of her. Kneeling on the deck she closed her eyes and felt the tide rise inside and rush out in the wave most powerful she had ever felt. All the emotions she felt at that second got funneled into one focal point – all the anger, fear, hope, despair, worry, stubbornness, rage, and above all love, making Emma feel her skin ignite with magic. Letting go of her control, she spread her arms rising to her feet and sent out a pulse of bright white light outward, growing in its size until it encompassed the entire ship and the air around it. She opened her eyes and sent another pulse, this one mending things in its way, and securing the people she cared about to the ship. Looking up toward the sky, Emma's eyes shone, the lights piercing the heavy clouds.

Regina froze when she felt the familiar magic in the air. Turning to see what Emma was doing she noticed the impending doom that awaited them. David was hanging off the railing, already losing his battle, and the mast was hurtling toward her and Gold. But nothing happened. The mast stood immobilized in air, just a meter above their heads, while David found himself on the inner side of the railing. Regina looked at Emma and saw the Savior gripped in the magic, shining in the darkness like the beacon of goodness she had been, and fighting the storm with her power. Another pulse reached Regina and she saw the wood restore itself in the proper place, like it was never severed by the lightning strike.

But then she saw Emma's glow increase and gripped with fear she tried to reach the blonde woman, before she killed herself with such show. Even doing what she had done should be enough to kill her twice over, but Emma stood strong, still sending out the light into the darkness. But before she could grasp the Savior, Rumplestiltskin held her back with fear on his face.

"Don't touch her!" he yelled in the abating storm. "She will suck you dead!" He warned, when she pushed him away. Of course she knew the dangers of touching another person when in the state overwhelmed by magic, but she had to try to stop Emma from killing herself. Ignoring his attempts to seize her again, she reached for the shoulders in front of her, looking into Emma's radiant face.

She had expected pain. She had expected suffering and Emma defending against the intrusion. But what she found was nothing like she had expected. The warmth suffused her, and she felt the safety surrounding her, like they weren't in the middle of the deadly storm, fighting for their lives. She looked into Emma's bluish white eyes and saw her purple ones reflect in them when Emma looked down at her with gentle pleased smile on her face. After a moment of seeing herself in the Savior's eyes she felt herself sinking into them.

The memories rushed by, so intertwined that it was impossible to see whose they were. Emma saw things she had experienced and some that she hadn't, knowing deep inside that she was witnessing Regina's past with her own eyes. She had no doubt that Regina was seeing hers and instead of fear and anger from forced divulging the past secrets, she felt acceptance and love fill her for Regina, finally finding a way to share herself with the brunette, without forcing herself to speak.

Regina saw the past several days from blonde woman's point of view and the grim understanding of Emma's fears made way to the warmth she always associated with the Savior. Also, every memory that Emma had, Regina could see in the fast forward, each second bringing with itself another year of the Savior's life.

Regina understood what had happened. Ordinarily, she would be killed with such amount of white magic pulsing around her, but the magic itself recognized her and pulled in, into the safety of the Savior's shields. But, such act had a price, she was open and vulnerable, just as Emma had been, and they shared everything because at that moment they indeed were one. She could feel Emma agreeing to her conclusion, and she smiled at the strange sensation of feeling another one's emotions. However, she could also feel the exhaustion that threatened Emma and deciding to gently break the connection, Regina led them out of their shared space.

Blinking, Regina saw the green eyes look back at her in the light of the setting Sun. Surprised by the sudden light, Regina looked away and saw that the storm had disappeared, and that in its place was a beautiful Sunset over the water. The ship looked worse for wear, but most of the critical damage had been repaired by Emma's magic. Everyone was present and accounted for, David holding Snow to his chest, looking at them with awe on his face, close enough to touch them if he reached out. Snow was peaking under David's chin, with worry focusing on Emma. She had known that her daughter was supposed to be dead with that much energy used. Gold stood by their side, his eyes still wide in disbelief, seeing them both still standing. Hook was steering the ship, nodding in acknowledgement and gratitude when he saw Regina looking at him.

Looking back at Emma she let her smile grow. "You did it," she whispered, still having her hands on the blonde woman's shoulders. She felt Emma's gaze caress her face, but the Savior did not move. "Emma?"

Her concerned tone brought Snow and David right at her side; they both touching their daughter, in hope to get her to move. But as soon David touched her back, Emma's knees buckled and her eyes rolled into her skull, and if her father had not caught her in time, she would have fallen onto the deck.

"Emma? Emma, answer me." Snow's shrill voice made Regina shake her head and kneel beside the prone woman, held in David's arms. "Regina, what is happening?" Snow turned to her former step mother, in alarm. David turned his head to her as well, his eyes asking too.

The brunette checked the unconscious woman and smiled at the relaxed look Emma sported in David's hold. According to her exam, the Savior had only passed out, unused to the amount of magic passing through her. She had not been under duress for using too much of her magic too soon, as she had guessed when in the shields. Emma was perfectly fine, just her body needed time to adjust to the events, and it needed to do it in the peace and quiet of the unconscious mind. The gentle smile spread onto Regina's face, making Snow and David breathe out in relief. "She is fine," Regina whispered, looking up at Snow, her face alit with pride and affection.

Snow sobbed out in reprieve and hugged the older woman, surprising Regina with such move. Snow had not hugged her for more than thirty five years, and the familiar feel of the arms around her brought Regina to tears, albeit happy ones. The tears fell down stronger when she felt David's hand on her back, soothing her. However, still unused to such open displays of emotions, especially in the present company, Regina collected herself rather quickly and moved away, wiping her eyes.

"Can you bring her down?" she asked David, after she gathered herself. Her only answer was David's nod, before he rose slowly, gently cradling his daughter in his arms. Rearranging her to settle down in his arms more easily, David softly stepped toward the hatch to the below deck. Regina watched after him, smiling at the blonde hair fluttering in the gentle wind of his shoulder.

An arm encircled hers, and she felt herself pulled after David. Turning to her side, she saw Snow smiling after her husband as well, leading them below. "She is special, isn't she?" Snow whispered, with awe in her eyes. She looked into Regina's soft brown ones and nodded at the unspoken confirmation. "I always knew she would be magnificent, but this was beyond my wildest dreams."

"She is the Savior," Regina spoke, her voice breaking with uncertainty of the goal of this conversation.

"Only for the people she loves." Snow squeezed Regina's arm and stopped them just as they reached the corridor toward the captain's cabin. "She moved to save us only when she saw that you were in danger." The direct way Snow spoke made Regina understand perfectly what she was talking about. Regina was the one Emma saved, and the others were only the happy collaterals.

"I never wanted her to do that. Especially not at the price she could have paid." Regina spoke, hoping Snow would believe her, because it was the truth. But, taught by her experience, this was the moment when she would be accused of using sorcery on the Savior to influence her. But her fear was stopped at once when another hand touched her, this time on her face, the tender stroking pulling her out of her mind.

"I know." Snow spoke with certainty. "You are good for her."

**Sorry for the slight delay, it had been a mad week... I couldn't find a right place to break the chapter in two parts, so I posted it as one, but huge...**

**Thanks for the comments! **

**Standard disclaimers apply. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

With that, Snow left her, going after her husband and her daughter, leaving the stunned brunette standing in the hallway. After several moments, Regina felt her shock replaced slowly with affection toward Snow. It brought another smile, making Regina chuckle in release of the tense emotions of the day, shaking her head at the unexpected conversation.

When she entered the room, she saw that David had found his sword in the opened duffel and the spare clips for the guns he had hanging of his shoulders. "I will take these," he spoke quietly, placing his free hand onto Regina's shoulder and kissing her forehead in a fatherly fashion. Snow followed, after she had kissed Emma on her forehead, and placed her hand into Regina's searching her surprised and unshielded eyes.

"Take care of her," Snow spoke and with a gentle squeeze of her hand, she left the room, closing the door behind them.

Regina lowered herself onto the bed, watching the wondrous woman lying beside her in peaceful manner. Lying down onto her side, she saw Emma frown in her sleep. Murmuring her name, Emma moved her hands, like she was searching for the woman beside her. Regina took one of the wandering hands, and leaned into Emma's space. "I am here." She kissed the cheek below her lips, and smiled at the pleased murmur escaping Emma's mouth with a gentle sigh. "I am here," she said again, lowering her head onto Emma's shoulder, preparing herself to stand vigil over the blonde once more, but not being bothered by the task. In fact she enjoyed it immensely.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the delay. Had trouble with this chapter.**

**Standard disclaimers...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6.**

The dark seeped into the room, when no one had remembered to light up a lantern. But it did not matter, for one of the occupants of the room was sleeping deeply, and the other had spent her time thinking over the things she had learned by the process somewhat similar to the 'mind meld' of the Star Trek.

It had been hours since the storm had passed, and she had no doubt that Hook would reach the island soon, under the cover of darkness. She, also, had no doubt that it would take another three to four hours to guide the ship into its hiding place under the veil of night, going slow to keep the sounds down. Just enough for everyone to rest for the rescue part of their mission as her son would call it.

The truth she had heard reverberating in the Savior's mind during the meshing of the magic made her angry. All the things she had learned had hit her, and she understood Emma's desire to protect her from the further pain, no matter how futile it had been. She did feel pain, accompanied with anger, hatred, and devastation, followed by understanding, acceptance and finally affection toward the people who had offered themselves to her, to help her ease the pain of her past. It did not bother her that Snow knew what she did, although she would have expected to be irritated, at least with such intrusion. It didn't even bother her that Snow seemed to accept her as an inevitable and important part of Emma's life, therefore her own. And the looks she had received in the past days reminded the former queen of a young girl, affectionate and loving toward her step mother. And, if she were honest with herself, she did miss the child she had known before her marriage to the king. Emma had been right, as usual, Regina thought, with a slight sarcastic bite to her mind's voice.

The knowledge that she never had a chance, that she had been always fated to be the Evil Queen, by orchestrations of her own father. That thought made her sick inside. He had conceived her for the sole purpose of reaching his son, like she had been just another tool he used in his search, ignoring the lives destroyed in the process. But, Emma's thoughts that accompanied that knowledge did enough to assuage her guilt and ire. _You are so much more than what he imagined of you. A much better, loving and brave person._ It was only the thought of Emma's support that stopped her from demanding explanations from Gold. Although, she knew, deeply down that Emma had given them, and that it had been all she had been to the Dark One. Just another mean to an end.

It burned, however. Deep inside, the knowledge of her past hurt more than she would ever admit. The man she had considered her father was nothing to her, biologically at least. She would always regard him as the only father she had. Had he known? Had Cora used that knowledge to keep him somehow in line? Perhaps it had been the reason why he had never stood up to her in Regina's behalf. Not directly, anyways.

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and she used her magic to open the door, loath to speak, not wanting to wake the woman next to her. A soft glow of the light in the hallway outlined the familiar silhouette of her former step daughter carrying something in her hands. Gesturing to Snow to keep quiet, Regina lifted herself gently, leaning onto the wall, softened by the pillow she placed beneath her back. The pixie haired woman walked in slowly, and placed the tray she had been carrying onto the small night table beside Regina's side of the mattress. Lowering herself beside Regina's free side, Snow sat onto the edge of the pallet, looking at her sleeping daughter.

The peaceful face Emma sported brought a soft smile on Snow's face, and she glanced up to see Regina smile as well at the Savior's sleeping expression. Feeling her smile grow, Snow took the free Regina's hand, that was resting on her lap, noticing that the other one was held in one of Emma's, close to her chest. Regina looked at her former step daughter with question on her face. However, Snow did not answer, only squeezed the hand in hers in gentle manner, before she rose and turned to leave. But the grip firmed on her hand.

"I am sorry," Regina spoke softly, her murmur barely heard in the silence of the room. There was no need to specify why Regina was sorry, for Snow understood perfectly.

"I am, too." The soft whisper brought a nod out of the reclining woman, but Snow was not finished. Having sat back in her place, the younger woman brought their linked hands to her chest in comfort. "For everything. And I hope we could move on, for them." Pixie haired woman glanced toward her sleeping daughter. She felt her hand squeezed in response, and she looked back into the face that had often marred her dreams, now seen in different light. With a gentle smile she tapped their linked hands with the other one, and let go, rising up once again. With another look at the women on the pallet, Snow left the room.

"I am glad you called truce with her," Emma murmured, not opening her eyes, drawing Regina to herself in surprise.

"You heard that?" Regina asked, not really surprised by Emma's statement, more with her sudden break of the silence. She took the plate and nudged Emma to rise up, in order to eat. The blonde woman groaned but lifted herself, settling beside Regina, also leaning onto the wall. Taking the offered plate, she dug in, aware that she hadn't eaten in a while.

Regina followed her example, but not having a real appetite she only nibbled on the food, watching Emma in the darkness of the room, with only light coming of the open door.

After the hunger was sated, and having Emma eat both of their plates, Regina lit the lantern closest to her, bringing a weak light into the room, making the shadows stand out even more. Emma watched her carefully, aware that something was going to be brought up, and with their experience of several hours before, she had no doubt what that something would be.

"We need to talk," Regina started, worrying her hands before placing them in her lap. Emma placed one of hers over them and turned slightly toward the other woman, giving her full attention. "I understand why you kept the truth about me and Rumplestiltskin from me. Like you said, you did not want to hurt me. And I can accept that. But, there is something else we are in need to discuss."

"Can it wait?" Emma interrupted. She saw Regina look her with a slight frown and she shook her head. "We are going into God knows what and with all the dangers I do not feel comfortable about making some kind of long term plans." She shrugged at the narrowed look pointed at her face. "I know it is complicated. It is even beyond complicated, but when the things between us aren't? This new revelation makes it even trickier, but I know deeply down that this can work, only if we both want it."

"How can you say it so dismissively?" Regina asked, her unresolved anger close to surface.

Emma rose from the mattress and straightened out, placing her hands on her chest. "What do you want me to say? That it is impossible?" Emma said, her voice rising. Emma walked to the door and closed it, leaning on it. "After all that I have been through, I cannot say that anything is impossible." Going through her hair with her hands, she rubbed her head, calming herself down. "The fact is it is complicated. But, honestly, I have seen more complicated relationships in my world. Hell, history is full of them!" She pushed of the door, placing her hands onto her hips. "The fact that you are Henry's aunt, or that you are my step grandmother – they do not trouble me."

"I am older than you. More than thirty years." Regina tried to argue, but she knew her argument was weak, as soon proven by the Savior.

"So what? You don't look it." At the scowl directed at her, she grinned. "Neal had several hundred years on you." Emma walked to the bed and took Regina's hands and pulled the other woman up, right into her arms. "And speaking of ages, here is a fun fact for you. I am older than Snow." She smiled when Regina whipped her head toward her.

"What?"

"She has been in stasis more time than she had been alive. It is only a matter of months, but still, I am older than my own mother – isn't that mindboggling?" Emma said, lowering her head in order to catch Regina's eyes. Her smirk brought out the green in her eyes, seeming almost amber in the light. Her hair still mused from sleeping, fell down in soft waves. Regina lifted her hands and placed them onto Emma's shoulders, accepting the hold. "I know we need to talk about too many things, but we don't have time to get into it now, and it is not worth starting it and then not finishing…"

Regina only nodded, leaning into the other woman's shoulder, taking the last bit of the open comfort for the night, and very possibly longer. "Let's get our son."

"Yeah." Emma lowered her arms and walked toward the bag that held her things and picked out several dark things, to blend with the darkness. Not bothered with the presence of the other woman, she stripped into her underwear and put the fresh clothes on. But before Emma could put her leather jacket, similar to her favorite red one, only dark, Regina stopped her. She gestured her to rise her arms up in the air and after Emma had obeyed, she pulled the black chainmail over the blonde head. Fixing the straps, Regina looked at the Savior and smiled. With one wave of her hand the light in the room increased and a mirror showed in front of Emma. The blonde woman looked at the reflection and gasped at the handsome sight in it. The black of the chainmail showcased her upper body, making her look sleek and dangerous. It was light and did not restrict movement as much as Emma had guessed. If fact, she could move with it more freely than with the protective vest.

Regina helped her place the belt with her gun, extra clips and a knife over the jacket that covered the mail, and at last the sword at the back. "There, you look good." Fixing the lapels of the jacket, Regina pushed Emma's hair out of the collar.

"You don't have one of these for yourself? I could have used the vest." Emma fingered the mail that peaked under the jacket, on her hips.

Regina shook her head and stepped away, placing her own sword and daggers on her person. "I will not be in the thick of the fighting, and I know how to avoid danger, unlike you, Miss Swan. Sometimes, I am of mind that you are quite danger magnet…" The brunette smiled at the end showing that she was joking, slightly. Placing her hands on her hips, she presented herself to inspection. "How do I look?"

Emma lowered herself before the older woman, kneeling on one knee, while placing one hand on the other. "Ready to fight for our son, your Majesty," Emma spoke, and while she was down she placed two daggers in her boots, and tightened the holster of her back up revolver. Taking offered hand, she rose and crossed her arms on her chest, feeling the mail move across her back, adjusting.

They went up and reached the mast, where everyone else seemed to be in the light of the stars. Emma stood right beside her parents and Regina beside her side, while Hook and Gold were on the other side of Snow and David. The pixie haired woman took Emma's arm and pulled her closer, reaching out to Regina to do the same, while Hook explained the layout of the island. Emma looked around, half listening to the minutiae of the paths and trails in the vegetation of this place, surveying the cove she saw the ship was in. As she understood, Hook had led the ship here because it was remote part of the island and hidden from the view, from both land and sea. The trees came all up to the water line, and the lagoon went deep into the shore, giving them a bit of an advantage, a clear path to the middle of the island. The sky was filled with stars but there was no moon, giving them another advantage.

Snow squeezed her arm, pulling her back to people around her. Hook outlined the best options but Snow considered them carefully. "Emma and I will go for a look out. I want to see if the path is clear. If everything is ok, we can proceed." Seeing the nods all around, they both turned to their partners in silent goodbyes. Emma heard Regina's soft whisper telling her not to use magic until absolutely necessary, and then only in small scales to avoid detection. With that last advice and a gentle pat on her back, she followed Snow over the railing and climbed down the roped ladders leading into a small boat.

Silently they rowed to the mouth of the lagoon and walked on the different shores, looking for traps and alarm systems. After a while when Snow was pleased with progress, she signaled for the return, watching Emma cross the water carefully, avoiding to get wet and make noise. Joining her mother, Emma crouched watching the light of various fires in the distance. Snow gestured to the direction of the ship and the blonde nodded, following her mother's footsteps.

A soft buzz of an insect assaulted her from the back, and Emma tried to swipe the annoying creature away but the buzz did not get away. If anything it got more persistent. And if Emma was not wrong there was a soft glow of something behind her. But before she could swipe her hand once more it got held back by Snow's firm grip. The experienced brunette only cupped her hand and the soft buzzing light flew into the protective grasp. At Emma's raised brows, Snow smirked and gestured to continue their trek to the ship and the encampment that would find them, as everything went as planned.

As soon as they cleared the forest, Emma saw the rest of the crew looking into their weapons. She saw that David sported one of the Sheriff's vests, beneath his jeans shirt. As they reached the temporary camp, Regina came to her and looked at Snow holding the flickering light.

"A fairy? Here?"

Emma turned at the question, and glanced carefully at the light in her mother's hand. "Let me guess, Tinker Bell?" Her exclamation was followed by a rapid buzzing and chirping from the light.

"She says that it is rare for humans to know her name," Snow answered for the fairy, understanding the small creature. "Especially for humans who cannot understand her." Emma rolled her eyes at the development and placed her hands on her hips. It was getting out of the hand, and Emma could feel her sanity cracking and only Regina's soothing hand on her back helped her calm down. With another roll of her eyes she looked at her mother.

"The next thing, the mermaids of the lagoon will come out to play…" Emma remarked softly, but not quietly enough. Regina snickered at the comment and Snow frowned as the light in her hand, flickering in and out rapidly.

"She says that they are in the different lagoon, to the north of the island."

"Easy, Miss Swan." Regina whispered into Emma's ear, coming from the back, still having her hand pressed against the blonde woman's back. "They are not aware that so many of their worlds are familiar to yours, although with several misconceptions." She could feel Emma's tenseness leave her body, and with that she turned to Snow who had been watching her carefully, probably because Emma had seemed so agitated before. "What does she want?" Regina asked, directing the question at Snow although she knew that the fairy could understand them perfectly.

After a brief chirping, Snow raised her eyebrow in surprise. "She wants to help us end the great evil." All the while Snow talked the fairy chirped. "He has many of her people in his cells, using their magic to his own purpose. They wish to be free once more. And she, as their princess, is obligated to report to Peter Pan if new fairies are born. He expects her soon. She was on her way to him when she saw Emma cross the water in the forest. As we seemed as the ones to come for the boy from prophesy, she thought we would accept her help and in return help her people." Snow finished and released the fairy. But before Emma and Regina could react, to hold her captive, the light turned to the Savior and landed on her shoulder. For the first time, Emma saw a small woman, shaking her insect like wings. The miniature woman turned to the blonde's face and with flourish curtsied. Emma looked at the small woman and noticed that she was dressed in a tight fitting suit but over it was a small silver rope going around her legs, individually and then up her body and her arms. The long reddish blond hair was plaited and raised in an intricate bun. A top of it was a tiara declaring her position among the fairy folk. Emma inclined her head in return but the frown of mistrust remained on her face.

A soft melody washed over her face as the woman spoke, and Emma heard Snow speak for the woman. "She sees you don't trust her, and she wishes to tell you that she would do anything to prove herself to you."

"Can you tell us about their encampment and where they keep their captives?" Emma asked directly, seeing the princess nod vigorously. "Alright, go to Snow and explain everything about it to her. She will ask you many questions. Be prepared to answer them." With another curtsy the fairy flew off to the designated woman, leaving Emma and Regina alone for a bit, as everyone else gathered around Snow to hear the outlines of the camp.

"Something is bothering you about her." Regina spoke softly, watching the crowd at the other side of their camp. Then she looked at the blonde woman beside her.

"It is convenient that we stumbled across a guide just as we needed her." Emma watched the small light prepared to react at the moment's notice, waiting for the group to relax. "And I cannot see if she is telling the truth because I don't understand her. Maybe I have turned into a cynic, but things do not go this easily."

Regina nodded in agreement and she too watched the fairy. The obvious solution was to disregard anything that the fairy told them and to scope out the camp and the fort for themselves, but it would take time, a luxury they did not have. "What do you plan to do about it?"

"You are the tactician. I just push through the obstacles, and I figure here is needed a more subtle approach. So, the question is what your plan is?" Emma said, glancing toward the woman beside her, her frown turning into a smirk when she saw Regina focus on the group in front of them.

"So, we plan this as a trap, right?" Regina asked, her mind already whirling with possible routes. Seeing Emma's subtle nod, she listened to the outline that Snow translated to the others. Along, she formulated two different plans, one for the entire group, that the fairy would hear and the other one only for the two of them. As soon as Snow was finished, Regina smiled in victory, her smirk a mixture of an Evil Queen's smirk and the Mayor's victory grin. Turning to Emma she noticed the woman's focus had been on her face. Caught staring, Emma felt her cheeks burn but she pushed down the embarrassment, ready to hear Regina's solution. "Have you heard what Snow said?" When Emma nodded, Regina continued, first outlining her plan, then the revisions. "The plan rests on someone going into the dungeons and finding Henry. The most people knowing us would assume that you would be outside, covering me, because it is more dangerous out there, and you are the Savior. So, instead of me, you go in, while I cover. You get Henry; we switch and proceed as planned."

"You will be pinned without back up." Emma spoke, shaking her head. But Regina grabbed her hand.

"You are my back up, and if we are discovered that quickly, it really doesn't matter, does it?" Regina raised her other hand to place it on Emma's shoulder. "Henry is our first priority." The soft reminder, whispered with firm voice - that their lives were second to the life of their son made Emma reconsider the plan and reluctantly agree. "Good. Now we have to inform the others of it."

While the plan was explained to the others, depicting the each person's post and assignment, Regina worked out a few bits of their own plan, setting the contingency strategies. Updating Emma before they moved out, they were all set. Hook would stay near the ship, protecting their own way of escape, while the others would be involved in the action. Emma smirked when she saw the captain's pleased expression when he had heard that he wouldn't be involved into the fighting directly. But, she did not deny him his escape from the thick of the danger. He was not Henry's family, and that he had brought them this far was enough in Emma's opinion. He did not need to prove himself to her, and honestly if he joined, she would worry about him betraying them once more to the enemy.

With the last preparations they set out. Snow in the front, Emma and Regina behind her, followed by David and Gold bringing up the rear. With the fairy's guidance, they traversed the forest quicker than they had expected, reaching the path to the caves before the midnight. Having learned that the caves had two exit points, Emma directed Snow to go above the mouth of the cave and stand guard from that side. David and Gold continued on to the encampment at the shore, keeping the watch from that side. Regina followed Emma in, having given Snow some directions on fairy. The two of them reached another mouth inside and with a simple hand squeeze they parted ways.

After several minutes walking in the dark, seeing what she was looking for, Emma dashed toward the secured door, and knelt down, reaching for her burglary tools from her belt. Listening carefully to the silence, she picked the lock. Slowly opening the door, Emma peaked inside seeing another door. The wooden door with small bars placed at the head level proved to be harder for her to open, but after several minutes of trying she managed to unlock it.

Opening the door, her hand poised over her gun, ready for anything, Emma searched the room with her eyes, not bringing the light into the small cell. After several moments when her eyes got used to the darkness, she saw a small pallet and a body covered with a rag. Recognizing her son, she walked softly to the bed, and knelt beside the boy, gently waking him up.

"Henry!" Emma breathed out, pleased to find him unharmed. He blinked his eyes open and stared at the familiar eyes looking down at him, glinting in the weak light from the door. For a moment he lied frozen, not believing that she was finally there, but as she moved to get him up he jumped into her arms, slamming into her body, holding her in a vice-like grip.

"Mom!" he gushed out, aware that he needed to be quiet. Then a sound of a gun fire pierced the air, startling them both.

"That's David. We must hurry." Emma turned to take Henry out before too many men gathered outside. But, she considered that she was bringing a child into a fight zone and she turned back to the boy, looking at him. Making a quick decision, she took off her belt and her sword, unzipping her jacket. Quickly stripping the chain mail, she motioned to the boy to follow her lead and take off his things. "Just the shirt, this thing might chafe if on skin." Pulling the mail on his shoulders, Emma tightened the straps to fit the boy's body. Stuffing the showing part of the mail into his pants to keep it out of sight, she helped him button his shirt and jacket over it.

"Emma? Is mo… I mean, is Regina here?" Henry asked before they left the cell. Emma looked at him and smiled with softness, pleased that he asked about her.

"You can call her mom Henry. That is what she is." She took out one of her daggers from her booth and gave it to Henry, just in a case something goes wrong. "She is just up ahead. Now, listen to me." She knelt before him, placing her weapons back on her person, after she put the jacket on. "We are all here, Snow, David, Regina and Gold. But, that is not important. Whatever happens, you are to go to the forest, to the lagoon. You know how to discern the sides, right? East, West and such?"

"Yeah, I am not an idiot!" Henry spoke, but as soon as he had said the words, he wanted to take them back.

"I know you are really smart. So, you go west, and you will reach a small lagoon. Follow the water, and you will go to Jolly Roger." Emma rose and took his hand. "No matter what, you are to go to Hook, do you understand me?" Her voice brook no doubt her orders were to be followed. Henry nodded, his fear growing.

"Now stay close." Emma walked out the door, looking around for the enemy, pleased to find none. Taking out her gun from the hip, she cleared every corner before gesturing to Henry to follow her. They moved slowly, not rushing into the danger ahead. When they reached the fork Emma had passed before and split with Regina, she noticed the cave in further in the way. Their path out was blocked from that side, and the only way was to go through the caves and the fort, as the fairy had called it. Becoming worried for the other woman, Emma hastened her pace, eager to leave this place. Henry trudged behind her, barely catching up with her.

A minute later they almost stumbled over a body lying in the dirt, half hidden by the dark in the cave corridor. Emma searched for the pulse, but a voice interrupted her. "He's alive. I just knocked him out." Sighing in relief, Emma turned to the woman, siting in the dark, standing guard.

"Mom!" Henry spoke, reaching the older woman and hugging her firmly. Regina took his face into her hands and wiped away his tears, before kissing him on the nose and forehead. Pressing his head to her chest she took a deep breath, like she could finally breathe with ease, now that her boy was found.

She looked over his ruffled hair to the blonde woman standing on guard, her body tensed to defend at the moment's notice. The protector. The Savior. Regina rose and placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder in silent communication. Emma just leaned her head toward the hand, before they wordlessly turned to the tunnel leading to the way out. Henry watched his mothers communicate in this way, and his surprised frown was quickly turned into a pleased smirk. Staying close to Regina, he watched Emma assume the lead.

Quickly, they reached the door that Henry had passed through not so long before. With a soft whisper he explained the layout of what he had seen to Emma and Regina, while the younger woman was picking the lock. Emma opened the door and walked in first, taking out her sword along with her gun.

The first man attacked before she even had cleared the door. Yelling in alarm, he waved with his weird looking mace and jumped at Emma. She managed to push him away, before slicing his weapon in two and away from his hands. Not discouraged in the slightest, he brought his hands up, trying to reach her neck. With another swish of the sword, he fell down, his legs slashed. But before Emma could think about his wounds, another one jumped out followed by many more. One by one, she fought them off, trying to slow them down with her pistol before they reached her. Even then she was loath to take a human life, so she aimed for the wound shots, not kills. With the corner of her eye, she saw that Regina had lead Henry into the hall, hidden by the shadows, with her sword out. She had been guiding him out while the enemies had been engaged in fighting Emma.

Soon she was able to follow them, as the attack yielded because there were too many wounded in the hall. As far as she knew, Emma had not killed anyone, but it did not change the look of things. Covered in grime and blood, she could feel the sticky substance all over her hands and the sword. Disgusted with the outcome, she rushed after Regina, pushing the thought of what she had done out of her mind. Henry was the priority, and for him, she would destroy the world if need be, and her conscience would be a small price to pay.

Meeting with the other two at the other hall Henry had been in, Emma saw Regina gesture to a door beside the dark hall. Nodding, the blonde woman opened them carefully and looked through them quickly, before pulling herself back in. "It leads into an atrium of a kind, and after that is the camp." Emma said softly, looking into Regina's eyes. The realization settled quickly. They would have to fight their way out facing the entire contingent of the Lost Boys and Peter Pan. Luckily, the Indians were only in the book, Emma grimly thought. The fairy had said that there were about a hundred of the men working for Peter. Emma doubled the numbers in her head, just to be on the safe side. Even with the more than two dozen disabled in the hall beside them, there were too many. Emma looked at Regina, seeing the brunette's gaze focused on her face.

"We won't use magic, until it is absolutely necessary. I don't know how Greg enchanted my mother's cuff, but it is safe to say it came from here." Regina spoke when it was obvious that the decision had been made long ago, even before they had set out on this mission. It was the price of motherhood. "I don't know about the others." Regina saw Emma nod grimly, so she turned to Henry who held her hand in a bone crushing grip. "Henry, you know I love you?"

"I do, mom," he spoke, his eyes filling with tears. He recognized the look in her eyes, as it was the same as before when she had spoken to him what she had thought to be the last time. Another goodbye was to be said, and this one might even be the last one he would ever get from his mother. He understood the situation perfectly. He had seen the numbers of people feasting in the hall before, and even Emma as the Savior could not fight against them without serious help. Even with Regina it would be a very close call, but they could not rely on using magic to fight the people off for it might not work – so they had to count on sheer power and strength they had. Emma had her gun, but Regina had only her sword. "I love you too." He pushed himself into her arms and gripped firmly. "I forgive you, for everything. And I hope you can forgive me, too."

At his words, Regina sobbed out into his hair, overwhelmed with love for her boy. "Of course I do, Henry. I always would forgive you, no matter what. I am your mother." Her voice breaking, she buried her face into his hair.

Henry kissed his mother on the cheek and moved to the blonde, leaning on the wall beside the door. "Hey, kid," Emma spoke softly, as her throat had tightened with the tears she never allowed to fall. She enveloped him into her embrace, and kissed his forehead, speaking no words of goodbye. "I love you."

Henry nodded sadly, wiping his eyes. "Now remember what I told you," Emma said firmly. "West, then follow the water, ok?"

"You do know you are a hero, Emma? You both are!" He spoke holding the hands of the women before him. Emma chuckled, remembering the old conversation she had had with him about heroes.

Wiping her eyes, Regina regained her composure and stood behind Henry. Kissing the crown of his head, she took her sword and nodded to Emma. The blonde woman grabbed the metal handle on the door and pulled. Quickly filing out, Emma crouched low and moved to the gate to the camp. Glancing outside she saw David captured and the light, signaling that the fairy had betrayed them as Emma suspected she would all along.

Emma rushed out, drawing the attention away from the gate, as several men attacked her on her way to the forest. Emma didn't hesitate, aiming her gun at them and bringing them down one by one. Quickly reloading, she changed her direction and marched into the camp, with her cocky attitude and brandishing her sword. She knew that Regina had smuggled the boy out while the others were busy, but the danger was still apparent. At any moment they can choose to send someone after them to the forest.

With her smirk she invited the Lost Boys to attack. But before the first one could lay his hands on her, an arrow appeared in his chest, mowing him down just inches in front of her. Emma smirked, recognizing the archer's style. At least, Snow was safe. One by one, arrows whistled around Emma's head, finding their targets into the men willing to attack. However, Emma knew the volley would not last for there were not enough arrows to keep the disfigured men away for long.

Regina looked behind her, seeing Emma stride in the camp, giving them the needed distraction. With her heart going out to the brave Savior, the woman pushed through the forest, climbing over the limbs of the vegetation, helping Henry whenever they were going over a trunk too big for him to step over. However they could not move fast enough.

"Mom, look out!" Henry yelled from behind her, and she lifted her head just in time to see the club going toward her face. Soon, only darkness followed.

Henry saw his mother fall down, her lifeless body crumbling on the forest floor. But, before he could reach the woman, hands grabbed his middle, hoisting him up in the air. The blonde man that had led him into the cell the days before smiled evilly at him, before throwing him over his shoulder, all the while Henry yelled and fought the man, trying to get to the woman lying just several feet away. "Mom! Mom, wake up! Let me go!" He watched helplessly, still fighting as the place they had left the brunette was moving away from him at the steady gait of the man. The fact that he was captured, again, did not worry him as much as the crumpled form of his mother not moving at his cries.

The blonde man carried him into the camp where he saw Emma fight the Lost Boys, and it pleased him to see that she held her own against the tide of the men attacking her. An arrow here and there would pierce the air taking down men who had come too close to Emma for Snow's comfort. He had heard about his grandmother's ability with a bow, and he was glad she was there too.

He was dropped beside David, who was bound tightly around a pillar in the middle of the camp. As soon as his capturer stepped away, Henry moved to David and pulled down the gag of his face. Doing that, he looked around the camp. It was very well lit with fires and torches at every few steps. And his biological mother stood thirty paces to a side, involved in a fight, cutting down and pushing off the attackers with her sword, having spent all her ammunition for the semi, and not having enough time to take the revolver.

"She is magnificent, isn't she?" David whispered to the boy, showing him that he was awake. With a subtle head shake, he pointed to the knots on his back that held him to the pillar. Henry glanced upon them and frowned. They seemed too complicated to try to untie them and not be detected. However, he remembered the dagger Emma had given him, cursing himself silently for not thinking of it sooner. He would have been able to stay with Regina. Pulling it slowly out, he started cutting the ropes, moving as little as possible. At last, he felt the lines snap and David move a bit to loosen the rest. Placing the dagger into his grandfather's hands, Henry moved slightly away. Just at the right time, it seemed as the blonde man returned and grabbed him up.

"STOP!" He yelled, his voice carrying across the camp. Henry froze feeling the barrel of the gun under his chin. It must have been David's, for Emma still had her own on the hip. "Stop or I will shoot!"

Emma had seen Henry in the arms of the blonde man at the first cry but still fought, trying to reach them. However, when she saw the gun pointed at the boy's neck, she stopped.

The darkness and pain were overwhelming, and the nausea that followed made her turn at the side and throw up the meager meal she had hours before. The flashes of light pulsed before her eyes in the rhythm of her heartbeats. If she hadn't looked up at the Henry's warning, the glancing blow would have killed her for sure.

_Henry!_ Her mind exclaimed causing her to grab her pulsing forehead. "Damn it all to hell," she murmured and summoned her magic to heal and light her way back. She would not leave Henry to these barbarians, no matter the cost. Wiping the blood, she straightened and dusted off, picking her sword and placing it in the scabbard. After her head cleared of the pain and nausea, she looked up trying to judge the time she had spent unconscious. It was still night, and the stars had not moved much. There might still be time to do something.

Creeping in the shadows, she came closer to the camp. What she saw froze her body and the chills came down her spine. Emma was kneeling in the dirt and blood while her own sword was pointed at her, leaning against the jacket. Henry stood across, held by the man that had hit her and watched helplessly as his mother surrendered to keep him safe. The gun at his chin was hard to miss.

Looking around, she noticed many men had been downed by arrows. So Snow had made herself useful, Regina thought with approval, but judging by the numbers of the arrows littering the bodies in the camp, the pixie haired woman must have run out. And rushing in the camp with the sword swirling and yelling would do nothing except get them all killed. Luckily for them, the young queen had not been the rash one in the Charming Duo. Where the hell was Gold?

Returning her attention to the camp, she saw a young man, a boy really, approach the prisoners. With a startling realization, Regina gasped. The worst evil they had ever faced, by Rumplestiltskin's words was a teenage boy!

Seeing Henry in the arms of what looked to be the chief among the Lost Boys, and that Regina was nowhere to be found, Emma felt anger and grief warring in her, fighting for supremacy. They had lost, spectacularly. David was bound, Snow was powerless against the many, Regina was probably dead somewhere in the forest, and there was no sound of Gold. She was held at the point of her own sword and Henry was kept prisoner by the weapon she had given to David long before.

"You will not kill him. You need him." Emma spoke, projecting calmness and assuredness. But before the blonde man could answer another person stepped in the light, smiling arrogantly at the kneeling woman. He walked slowly to the blonde Savior and leaned down, looking into her eyes. She shuddered, seeing that his were black holes, and the blackness covered all the space of the eye visible, bordered with eyelids. Looking into the face of her enemy she knew that she was watching the face of unspeakable evil and she was afraid, not only for her and Henry's life, but for their souls as well, for if there ever was a devil, it would be this person.

The person that approached her looked like an ordinary teenage boy, several years older than Henry. Dressed all in dark green and black, his flame red hair glinted in the light of the fires, and a top of it was a small hat with a red feather, so similar to the one the cartoon character wore… Lean and agile, he was striking, but his beauty was cold and terrifying.

He reached out and placed his hand onto Emma's cheek, lifting her head up. Enjoying the shudders going through her body, the boy smirked devilishly. "Yes, I will not kill him." His voice, deeper than expected for a boy, even an ordinary man, pierced the air, heard in all the corners of the camp although he did not raise his voice. "But, I do not need him to be whole for it. Or anything, but alive." The even delivery of his threat did more for Emma's courage than anything else that might have been said.

"Why do you need him?" Emma asked weakly, looking in the frightened face of her son.

The boy released the blonde woman from his touch and stepped closer to his prize. "The boy has the spirit and the power I had never felt before. And as it was foretold, he will give me the power to cross the worlds and conquer them, no matter the magic or weaponry they have." His face darkened with the malice. "My agents in the other worlds believe I hate magic and I want it destroyed. But, the truth is I am the magic!" He raised his arms and levitated into the air. "I am immortal!" He spoke, his gaze coming over all of them. Coming lightly to the ground, he continued. "I have used the spirits of the children brought to me here by my fateful shadow to keep myself eternally young and powerful. I have seen what the age does to people, making them weak and pitiful. Am I not magnificent?" With a smirk, he summoned the fairy. "Ah, my dear, you did well." Cradling her in his hand, he smiled gently at her, the smile looking like a painful grimace on his face. "You have earned your freedom." At the cheerful chirping of the fairy, Peter smirked once more and closed his hand, with the light still in it. After a moment, he shook his hand dislodging the glimmering dust of it. "Well, she is free," he commented flippantly.

Giving a flick with his hand, he turned away and walked to a chair at one end of the camp. At his signal Emma was bound with a silvery chain and stripped of her weapons. All the time she watched at her son, held at the gun point. Keeping her eyes glued to his, she tried to give him all her courage and love, sorry that he witnessed his family destroyed in front of him.

"I have lost enough time." Peter spoke from the chair. "Bring me the boy." With a rough pull, Henry was dropped on his knees before the ageless boy. Emma tried to fight against the restraints but she couldn't reach her magic, although she could feel it. Sensing her struggle, Peter looked at her and smirking, winked at her, reaching behind him and uncovering a lump that was situated behind his chair. Gold, bound with the silver rope and gagged, laid in dirt his eyes darting wildly around. If he couldn't break the barrier of the chain, how could she?

But then she remembered that she had been more powerful than him on the ship. Focusing internally at the barrier, she pushed wishing herself free. But as that did not work, she thought about her family. She wanted them all safe and sound, and for that she needed to be free. The seconds ticked away as she pushed against the obstacle, until she finally found the smallest crack in the wall cutting her off from her magic. Mentally she slammed into it with all her power, feeling the wall weakening. As the time slowed, she could feel the sweat drip from her face, lazily, as she slammed once more.

From the outside, it seemed like Emma was praying, her lips only twitching, her eyes focused at Henry. Peter laughed at her focus. "Prayers won't help you now." He reached for the boy, taking him by his neck and lifting him up, breaking the intense gaze. "It is time to end this."

But before he could take anything from Henry, several things happened at once. David jumped off the pillar, slamming into the blonde man holding his gun. Henry used the commotion to get himself out of Peter's hold rushing off to the forest, following his mother's instructions to the letter. But before he could leave the encampment, he saw his other mother wielding power and mowing the Lost Boys down. At his excited yell, she looked at him and smiled, hurrying him along.

A shot rang out, and Henry fell, his startled yell ringing afterwards. Regina looked at David, seeing him taking his gun out of the hands of the blonde thug, knocking him out with a butt swipe. Rushing to her boy, Regina saw Henry lift himself gingerly and shake off the dirt, joining her. "I'm fine," he spoke at her obviously distressed and surprised look.

"Take him!" Emma's voice startled them, as the woman in question rose to her feet, her eyes glowing bluish white. The ropes fell of her turning into the dust in the second they touched the ground. Standing in between her boy and the greatest danger she had ever faced, Emma waved Regina off. Understanding the message, Regina took Henry's hand and directed him to the part of the forest she had come out of. Ignoring the gun fire and the sword clashing, Regina pushed her child in front of her.

Suddenly coldness filled the air as the East started to get bright with the new day. Regina turned to see a dark fog rushing at Emma at speed from Peter's hands. Worried, she clutched Henry's shoulder, watching Emma trying to fight it off. She could feel its devastating power even from her position away from the camp. "I guess the mail will absorb the worst of it," Regina mumbled, unwilling to move away, but knowing that she had to bring Henry to safety.

"Mail?" Henry asked, confused, looking at his mother. "You mean this?" he spoke, pulling the neck of his jacket and shirt away, uncovering the dark metal weave. Regina blinked at the sight and grabbed her son, turning him around to see his back. And there, in between his shoulder blades, close to his left, was a hole in his clothes. Touching around, Regina unearthed a bullet that had been lodged in the weaves of the chain mail, keeping her son alive and unharmed. Closing her hand around the bullet, she looked out at the blonde Savior fighting with the fog and losing.

"Damn her!" Regina whispered in helpless anger and terror, tears coming down her face, holding Henry close to her.

Emma, seeing that she could not win against the powerful dark spell, refocused her magic and released Rumplestiltskin from his bonds, and after he understood what she planned to do, she refocused her energy again. With a last look toward her son, hiding in the shadows of the forest, invisible in the light of the dawn, she searched for the woman who had occupied her mind, looking for her magical signature. Finding it, she smiled and nodded in goodbye. Turning to her enemy, she directed all her power to Peter, joined with Rumplestiltskin.

The fire haired boy froze in surprise when his limbs locked. He could not move and could not release himself, and that had never happened to him before. It was a nuisance that the Savior could not be stopped with the specially crafted chain to block magic, but it did not mean that she was more powerful than him. No one was more powerful than him, he had proven that times and times again. But this was impossible. "No!" He screamed in helpless fury. "I am to rule the Realms!" He said his hands sending more of the spell of darkness toward Emma. "You shall not defeat me!"

Rumplestiltskin sniggered at the struggling boy, adding more of his magic in the mix, knowing he, they, would need more to destroy their fiend. And Emma was already at her end of the rope, so there was the only other source of magic willing to help them. "Regina, we need more!" his voice rang out, strained with exhaustion. Instantly, Regina rushed back into the camp, closely followed by Henry, whom she directed to David. Standing close to Emma, she raised her hands and sent out her purple magic, joining the others. For a moment there was a stalemate but a second later, things changed, drastically. With her power in the mix, suddenly the boy started aging, destroying all the years of agelessness in seconds. Regina felt his power leaving him, and the taste of his magic was making her sick with terror, recognizing the true evil of the world. His screams filled the air, until there was nothing left but the dust. Regina turned to Gold, and gasped in surprise. His skin had turned into gold of the Dark One the moment he joined his power with Emma's and now his skin was returning to his human one, but he seemed older, more fragile. He had never looked so old, in fact, Regina thought until more pressing matter diverted her attention.

Disregarding him, she looked at Emma and saw her smiling at her in the light of the new day. The Sun grazed her as it came out of hiding behind the hills and it showed Emma covered with blood and grime, standing there, looking around. For a brief second, Regina regarded her with pleasure – a victorious warrior after the hard won battle, and she had never looked more powerful and breathtaking, regardless of the state she was in. As she walked to her, Emma straightened out with a heavy sigh, her hands dropping down beside her hips.

"Everyone is safe," she spoke quietly with a tired but pleased smile on her face, her relief obvious, looking at Regina and checking her out for injuries.

"Yes, we are," Regina answered, stepping closer, worried with the paleness and stillness of the woman before her. Emma was too quiet for this moment, even if she was tired. And, too much motionless for a woman who did not know how to be stationary for more than a minute. The dark curse was too vivid in her mind to let it go and attribute it to exhaustion.

"Good." Another smile twisted her lips before her eyes rolled into her head and she crumpled into the heap at the ground.

"Emma!"

"Mom!"

"Emma!"

Regina had jumped to the falling woman, managing to catch her head before it hit the ground, but it did nothing for Emma as she was unconscious. Quickly checking for her pulse and breathing, Regina furiously opened the jacket in her way. Snow and David rushed to her, the man holding Henry to his chest, keeping him out of the way.

"What happened?" Snow asked, while she tried to find the pulse on Emma's wrist. Regina saw that the Savior was not breathing and that her heart had stopped. Starting the cardio massage, she looked at Snow with desperation on her face. Pushing the breath down Emma's mouth, she repeated the procedure refusing to believe that the Savior was gone.

Rumplestiltskin slowly walked, leaning onto his cane heavily, reaching the group in the clearing. Kneeling beside Snow, sparing his bad leg of bending by putting it aside to his body, he looked down at the blonde woman. "She took the curse of darkness. I have hoped she managed to avoid most of it, but apparently she did not." Gold spoke softly, with sadness and regret. Although he felt nothing significant for the blonde Sheriff that had butted in his business more than it had been warranted, he knew that she had used her last moments to free him to aid in battle, ensuring the certain victory, even if she had died in the process. Sacrifice worthy of the Savior, but never freely offered to the Dark One. And in doing so, she enabled him to redeem himself, if not for Baelfire or Bell, then for Henry.

"Can you undo it?" David asked, ignoring Regina's tired scoff as she continued to perform the heart massage and breathing for Emma.

"I am afraid that even if a Dark One could undo it, which he couldn't, I cannot." Gold looked at Snow and David and shook his head. "There is only one thing that can save Miss Swan, and the time is running out even for that." At that he looked at Regina, but she refused to lift her eyes away from Emma's face. Stopping with the life support, she waved her hand over the body making the air around it simmer with purplish tint. With that she pushed off and walked several steps away, holding herself while she sobbed silently, and her tears streaming down her face.

Henry pulled out of his grandfather's protective embrace and kissed his mother's cold cheek, ignoring the blood and dust. He wished with all his might it would work as it had worked for him, but nothing happened. With desperation, he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking them. "Come on, come back to us!" He yelled at her, no one stopping him. "You can't leave us! You can't leave me!" His cries turned into sobs and he felt soft hands come around him, pulling him into a soothing embrace, but it seemed cold and hollow, as Snow was crying for the blonde Sheriff too.

"Why isn't it working?" Henry asked weakly, turning to Gold. He looked at his older grandparent and begged for an answer, a solution. Whenever he asked the old man, the shopkeeper had provided the answers, even if the boy did not like them.

"Her love for you was true, Henry. But she was the child of the True Love, and as such, all the love she had was true, no matter whom she loved." The old man spoke in past tense, knowing that the chances of the Sheriff waking up were slim, and with Regina's refusal to believe in the truth, even slimmer. "However, for it to work in return, it had to be the real True Love, her romantic love, to kiss her back. And, you are not, Henry, no matter how much you love her."

"So we find her True Love then?" The child spoke, his mind focused only on the positive outcome. After all, it shouldn't be hard to track his father with the all magic floating around. "We find Neal."

Gold smiled at the simple fact the boy stated, admiring his single-mindedness. "It is not that simple. First, we need to get to whatever world he was sucked in. If he survived, we have to find him. And, even then the chances that he is her True Love…" He paused with pain closing his throat. He did not wish to endure another argument with his son, but he wanted to know if he was alive. "I would be very happy to find Bae, my boy, but what if he is not the one we are looking for?"

But before Henry or anyone else could answer, a cloud of light floated in the clearing and one of the lights separated from the group and floated to Snow. Holding her hand out, Snow accepted the small fairy, waving her other hand at Regina to stall her responding magic surge.

The small fairy dressed in yellow, bowed lowly, her head almost touching the palm of the hand she was in. the light chirping could be heard, and before Snow could reply, Henry interrupted.

"She apologizes for the action of her sister and wishes to offer their sincere condolence for losing a great hero," the boy said, making all of the adults turn to him in surprise.

"You can understand her?" Snow asked, but the chirping interrupted Henry's answer. "She said that the children that had kept their innocence can understand fairies of this land quite easily." Periodically pausing to hear the fairy, Snow delivered the message the newcomer wanted to offer. "She said that Tinker Bell had done what she had thought best for her people that had been enslaved for generations. Her decision had been wrong but she did it out of the will to protect her people. However, they wish to thank us for liberating them from the great evil and they recognize the countless loss we had suffered in this battle. In small ways of repaying us, in gratitude they offer us a gift that we would find valuable. It had been found in the pockets of one of the out-world-people that had washed up on their shore a couple days before." With that, the other fairies joined them and dropped a small satchel into Henry's hand.

The spoke fairy flew to Henry and landed on his forearm, asking for his attention. He leaned in, aware that Snow was listening carefully; watching for the first sound of trouble, ready to give his adoptive mother a sign to attack. _"I wish we have met under better circumstances, young prince Henry." _The dark fairy brushed her hair and looked at the woman's body, lying just beside Henry's knee. _"She was truly the Savior, and we would have been proud to know her as a friend. I have an advice for you, young prince, if you wish to hear it."_

Henry looked at Snow and seeing her nod, he inclined his head to the fairy, giving her a go ahead. _"Your mother is loved by many, but only one is her own salvation, and it is born not only out of love but of understanding and forgiveness as well. Only one can help her now, and that one is much closer than you think."_

Henry frowned at the riddle presented to him, making him confused. Neal fitted the bill, although he had to think about what the fairy said, knowing the small woman spoke the truth. "Can't you do something?"

_"We are not the same kind as the ones you know. We do not have magic beyond what is inherently the fairy magic. Only the Godmothers are in possession of powers you are asking for, and even they would not be able to help you, young master Henry."_ The fairy flew up and came close to the boy's face, pressing her palms onto the boy's nose. _"Only the True Love's Kiss can break the Curse of Darkness, as the former Dark One had spoken. Nothing else is to be done, apart what your mother is already doing to the Savior's body, keeping it in suspension, unaware of the passage of time."_ Wiping the tear of the boy's cheek the fairy bowed once more and flew higher up, joining her sisters. _"We leave you now. But, remember, you are always welcome here. You are the Savior's son and the friend."_

"Wait!" Henry spoke suddenly, clutching the satchel in his hand. "What is your name? And where are you going?" he asked the fairy folk. The dark one came down again, inclining her head in a greeting.

_"I am Iridessa. We are going back to our home at the Pixie Hollow, to rebuild and restore the island to its former glory, young prince. In hope we will see each other again, I must say it had been an honor to meet you all."_ With a curtsy, Iridessa flew to the others and together they formed a circle above Emma's body, all bowing down at the same time, before they flew off to the North.

Henry watched them leave before his eyes fell down to his blonde mother's body. At Snow's soft nudging, he opened the satchel in his hand and gasped in surprise when he had seen what had been there. A single translucent bean stood alone in the darkness of the satchel. It must have been the last of the beans Greg and Tamara had stolen from his mother. Turning around he showed the rest the prize he had gotten from the fairies. Pushing the satchel into Snow's hands, he turned back to Emma and with his shirt sleeve he started wiping her face, but when the dried blood and the encased mud could not be taken off with the dry shirt cloth, he tried harder, before gentle hands stopped him.

"We'll take her to Roger, and then we will wash her." Regina had come to him, seeing his devastated look, but the hope tingling in his eyes was even worse to watch. Placing her hand onto Henry's shoulder she gently guided him into her hug, closing her eyes when he placed his arms around her neck. Taking comfort in closeness and love that emanated from her son, Regina felt her eyes fill with tears that spilled over her closed lids. Snow placed her hand on Regina's back, offering a sympathetic smile to the boy peering out of the older woman's shoulder.

"We should go," Snow spoke softly. Regina nodded and looked at the mother of the blonde woman. Even though the future seemed grim or even non-existent for her daughter, the pixie haired woman looked like a beacon of hope, shining through the gloom of their fate. Helping Regina up, who refused to relinquish her hold on Henry, Snow looked at the small glimmer surrounding Emma. "You did that?"

"It should keep her safe, from time and other things…" Regina murmured softly, turning her head away from the boy in her arms, making sure only her former step daughter could hear.

A high pitched scream made them all turn to the source of the sound. David lifted his weapon but as soon as he saw the children coming out of the underground passage, he lowered the gun, but remaining vigilant. Several children clambered out of their hiding place, shaking and holding each other, their tears making visible tracks on their muddy faces. The children saw them and started walking toward them, the oldest one carrying the youngest. The moment they came into the clearing the oldest placed the baby into another one boy's arms, shushing the baby gently. When they reached the small group, Snow stood in front of the first child, offering her hand slowly.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you OK?" She asked, seeing that the boy was not older than ten and looking at the verge of tears, but remaining strong for the others, all younger than him. After an unsure nod, the boy looked at one of the younger boys and showed at a deep cut one of them sported. Moving quickly, Regina lowered Henry, and signaled him to remain next to Emma, while she rushed to the small four year old crying and holding the injured arm. Gently, she approached the boy and took his arm, careful not to injure him further.

Healing the boy, she looked at the remaining three. They were all boys, dressed in rags, dirty and smelly from obvious neglect, and if she wasn't wrong, starving. "What is your name, dear?" Regina spoke gently, returning the healed arm to the boy in front of her. He looked at her with his wide eyes and then he glanced down to his arm.

"Sammy," he whispered in awe of what Regina had done.

"Sammy, that is a nice name. Where are you from?"

"Chicago."

At the name of the city, Regina straightened out in surprise and looked at Snow, in askance for further directions. Snow came to the oldest boy and frowned when the boy fell to his knees before her, bowing his head. "What it is? What is wrong?" she asked, crouching in front of him, looking for the reason of distress.

"Nothing, my Queen. I am fine." The boy glanced up at Snow and then at Regina, fear passing his visage when he saw the former Evil Queen. However, Snow took his shoulders calming him down. "Thank you for helping Sammy," the boy spoke lifting his head and directing his look at the older woman. "My name is Elias, from Charming's Kingdom. This is Robert, Bobby Kenneth from England. He is seven, at least he was when he was taken." Elias pointed at the scruffy blonde boy next to him, carrying a baby in his arms. "That is Kyle. We don't know where he is from, the boy he came with did not talk much." The oldest boy turned to the other two. "You met Samuel Connors, of Chicago, and that is Damian, of the former White Kingdom." Elias showed the boys, four and five year old. "There were a lot more, but in time they were gone."

"Do you know how long you were here?" David asked, remembering the police procedures Emma had showed to him when she had gotten back from the Enchanted Forest. Boys shook their heads collectively, but Elias frowned.

"Time moves here differently. Or Peter controlled it, somehow. I was up to seventeen moon cycles for sure before I lost count, and it had been a long while since then, but I haven't gotten older. Kyle was there before any of us and he is still a baby." Elias came to Regina and bowed, before he came closer to Samuel, holding him close. "Tell them about your world, Sammy. It's OK." The leading boy spoke gently toward the youngster, showing a great maturity in his gesture, his shoulders moving like he had a great weight placed on them. And he had, Regina understood. He had taken upon himself to take care of the remaining children.

"What was the hit cartoon in the movies when you were taken?" Henry suddenly spoke, appearing beside adoptive mother, lowering himself not to tower over the younger boy.

Samuel looked at Henry and smiled, with understanding that he knew his world and would not look at him like he was a stranger. "The one with Zebra, Lion and Giraffe… Mommy took me to watch it just before…"

Henry frowned at the mention of the characters and looked up at his mother. "We watched it, too, a while back…" Screwing his face in concentration he looked at the boy and then smiled with satisfaction. "Madagascar."

"Yeah!" the young boy exclaimed with glee, clapping his hands.

"That was over eight years ago," Henry whispered after he had leaned closer to his mother. When she blinked in confusion, he pulled her lower to him and coming to her ear, he whispered. "I don't think they aged a day since they were brought here. And I think they were here a really long time…" Seeing Regina's jaw clench in understanding, he straightened out, letting his mother do the same. She looked at him with horror in her eyes but when she turned to the boys, her face showed nothing but compassion and care.

If she could put on that mask and make it perfectly believable, even after the events of the day, then the mask she had worn in the past, day after day was damn unbreakable. At last, Henry understood what Emma had told him years ago. Regina was not the Evil Queen, she only behaved and wore the mask of one, modeling it after the influential people in her life, and using it as an outlet for all the pain and hurt she had suffered. Emma would be proud of him, Henry thought and looked at the blonde on the ground, Gold standing above her head. When she would wake, she and he would have a very long talk, and he had apologies to make.

"The fairies said you can offer assistance," Elias said, looking hopefully at the Queen of his home. Snow crooked her head in consideration and slowly nodded.

"We can only offer a way of this island. Even we do not know where we are going next." Snow said, going to Elias and Robert, taking Kyle out of his hands and placing him into her embrace, gently shushing him when he started fussing. "But, what ever you decide, you must do it quickly, as we are about to leave."

Elias looked at the boys, scrutinizing each one's face, judging their answer. Pleased with the consensus, he nodded as well. "We would like to come with you." When Snow smiled gently at him, he blushed and took Robert's hand while he gestured to Damian to go in front of him.

Regina looked down at the sudden jerk of her jacket. Seeing Samuel looking up at her expectantly, she smiled crookedly at the tremulous smirk on the boy's face. Glancing toward Henry she nodded at his go ahead gesture and picked the boy right up, settling him on her hip. Placing her other hand around Henry's shoulders, she turned to follow Snow. But before she moved, she caught David's eyes and gestured toward Emma. Having used almost all of her energies, creating the protective spell on Emma, she had very little left, and it was not enough to magically carry the woman who had been more that her friend and confidant in the past days, regardless of Regina's feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness of the woman. Understanding the conflict playing out on Regina's face, David knelt and took his daughter into his arm, picking her up, with the help of Mister Gold by his side.

It was time to go back to the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

**It just wrote itself...**

**Chapter 7**

Regina sat on the floor, leaning onto the small night table, looking over at the pallet. On the bed in the Captain quarters the Savior was laying, freshly washed and in new clothes. Her hair had been brushed and washed, now lying strewn across the pillows allowing it to dry naturally, curling in the dry air of the room. Her hands were placed on her middle, one covering the other in the resting and peaceful pose. And her face was relaxed, her mouth still holding the soft smile that appeared in the last moments of her awareness. With her eyes closed, Emma seemed asleep, dreaming wonderful dreams. But Regina knew that if the Curse of Darkness was anything like the Sleeping Curse, Emma was not experiencing anything wonderful.

It was only an hour after they had come to the camp on the shore, where Hook had been waiting for them, restless and eager for their return. When he had seen the Savior lifeless in David's arms he had frozen on the spot, his mouth hanging open in surprise. He had never actually thought that she could die on this mission. She had been the Savior, the all mighty power source that could stand up to the Dark One! But, it had seemed that this had been the one fight she couldn't win.

_Silently, the Captain took them to the ship, not even questioning the presence of the children. With one look in Henry's direction he helped the kids aboard Jolly Roger, leading them straight to the Crew quarters to rest. Snow followed him, directing the children to wash up and eat before going to bed. Helped by Regina, she didn't question her presence as the women prepared the hot water and warm meal for the children, Henry included. But, the young prince had refused to leave Emma alone in her cabin, and agreeing to his pleas, Regina let him stay, taking care of the little ones first. _

_When the children had been put to rest, she carried a bucket of hot water and a bowl of food, followed by Snow who carried rags and a pitcher of cold water. Making Henry wash his hands and eat in the hallway out of the cabin, closely watched by David, Regina turned to Emma, not really prepared to do what she had intended. "I can do it, if…" Snow started, but at the slight shake of Regina's head she stopped, knowing that the former Mayor would push through her own feelings to help the Savior of her son, and her friend, in the lack of the better term._

_With slow and gentle movements, they undressed the blonde woman that had been lying on the conjured mattress on the floor, leaving her underwear on. Kneeling beside the mattress the women took the rags and washed off the blood and dirt, uncovering many cuts and bruises. Regina felt her eyes water with tears as she traced the injuries that could have been avoided if Emma had worn the chain mail – but then they would not have their boy beside them, lost to the bullet. Emma's good call had cost the woman her life for Regina had no doubt that the chain mail would have absorbed the curse, giving her enough time to fight it off. With the last reserves of her energy she placed her hands over Emma's skin and with slight tremor in them she glided over the injuries, healing them as she went over them. With the last vestige of her power, she healed the cut on Emma's face, leaving her hand on it for longer than necessary, gently rubbing the cheek with her thumb._

_Snow did not comment on the open admiration and sorrow in Regina's behavior but continued to wash her daughter, staying strong and refusing to cry. When they had finished, Regina turned for a moment, picking up what to dress Emma into, letting Snow change the underwear. As that task had been finished, Regina and Snow dressed Emma and with David's help lifted her to the bed, vanishing the mattress in process. As they were finished, Regina caught Snow's eyes and communicated silently that she would like a moment alone with Emma. Snow nodded in understanding, and taking Henry's shoulders, she pushed him out talking about him desperately needing a bath. David stayed behind, taking several things for the boy to wear afterwards. He placed his hand on Regina's shoulder in solace before leaving the room, closing the door behind him._

Regina brought her knees to her chest, circling her arms around them and lowering her head on them, her face turned toward the woman, seeing her upper body and her face. "I know you did the right thing," Regina spoke, her voice roughened with tears barely heard in the quiet of the room. "However, I cannot help but feel betrayed by your choice. Even when I know that the alternative was not an option, and still it isn't. I would never sacrifice our son for anyone, but I wish it turned out differently." Regina felt her tears slide down her nose, onto her legs. "How am I to continue without you keeping me straight?" Without you giving me strength to face the new day, she said in her mind, not willing to speak the thought aloud, even now when no one could hear it. _You promised to help me live as me. To help me be who I was meant to be from the start, and to be the one who deserves all the forgiveness I have gotten. How can you keep those promises if you aren't there, by my side? How can you help me, when all I am feeling now is anger at the unjust fate that dangled the fulfillment of my hopes in front of me, only to take them away? You were the only one to understand me and knew the real me. How am I to continue when I am denied acceptance once more?_ Closing her eyes against the flood she felt coming on, she let herself grieve for the friend she had gained in the past few days. For even if she was waken with True Love's kiss, it would mean that Neal would occupy much of Emma's time, and she had gotten used to the blonde encroaching her personal space. Outright denying the possibility that Rumplestiltskin had been hinting at, and what Emma had concluded before their mind connection. It simply could not be, she claimed in her own mind, faced with an opportunity to prove it once for all. But at that thought fear gripped her, stopping her from even coming closer to the Savior. So she grieved, for there was nothing else, in her opinion, she could do.

Half an hour later she left the room, meeting Henry in the hallway. She kissed him in the forehead, wishing him a good rest and let him lie down next to his mother. Climbing up to the deck, she looked out and saw that Hook had already moved them away from the shore in case some of the surviving Lost Boys came. Going to the front, she leaned onto the railing looking at the horizon, trying to empty her mind of all the thoughts and emotions swirling inside, making it impossible to make out individual emotion or thought. Tired, in pain, her stomach rumbling in hunger she did not feel, Regina felt lost. She was happy that Henry was saved and that he was well, aboard the ship. And he had even forgiven her, making her heart soar in that moment, before all the other things happened.

The next part of their journey was to find the cure for Emma. And that meant finding Baelfire, her half-brother.

"May I join you?" Rumplestiltskin asked softly, for the first time in Regina's memory showing humility.

She looked at him and scoffed, turning away. Clenching the railings so hard that her hands lost all color, she directed her look outward, afraid of the magic rising in her, ignited by her anger. "I should kill you where you stand," she spoke through her clenched jaw, not looking at him.

She heard him walk closer to her, but staying out of her immediate reach. Leaning heavily onto his cane he sighed, knowing that it would have come to this eventually. "I know you are most definitely able to do it. And that you have more than enough cause. But, should you, really?" He spoke calmly, accepting in advance that this conversation might end his life. In this moment he wished the Savior was able to join them. The Sheriff, despite of all her misgivings and faults, provided a balance, forcing the warring parties to peace. In this situation she would even save his life, even though she had been angry at the knowledge herself.

"You are of no use to us now." Regina, of course, knew of the sacrifice he had offered for her son. Losing all his power, destroying the Dark One in the process was an immense loss for him, the man that had treasured magic above all. She could feel he was only human now.

"I still have centuries' worth of knowledge." Sensing immediately he had used the wrong reason, he quickly added. "I am still Henry's grandfather. And…"

Regina looked sharply at him, daring him to finish his sentence, her look piercing through him, her eyes showing all the hatred, the betrayal, the anguish she had felt because of the man standing before her.

"She told you," Rumplestiltskin changed the subject quickly, for the third time in the short while fearing for his life. It had been long since he had been afraid. And underneath it all, he was still a coward, despite of his actions earlier that day.

Regina let her emotions drain away, the thought of Emma calming her down almost instantly. "She didn't." Seeing that Rumplestiltskin was about to object at her statement, she went on. "I learned about it, despite her not wanting me to."

The silence enveloped them, while they both considered their situation. Neither was willing to walk away, being the one to fold and withdraw, and neither knew how to continue. But, at last, Regina turned away from the railing, leaning on it and looked at the man watching her carefully. Crossing her arms at her chest, she looked away.

"Did Henry know?" She spoke, breaking their impasse. "That I wasn't his?"

Rumplestiltskin joined her at the rail and he too turned to watch onto the ship's deck, standing beside the woman. "He did." His voice was quiet but without the usual mocking edge that had been heard in his voice for ages. "Your mother had taken a great pleasure in reminding him of the fact, making it his failure in the process."

Regina nodded, knowing that he spoke the truth, because it was just the thing her mother would do. Remembering the man she had called her father, she glanced upon the man beside her. "And yet, he loved me. I was someone else's child and he still loved me." Her voice contained wonder at the revelation.

"You love Henry even though he is not yours," the old man said wisely, expecting the outburst at his words.

"He is my son!"

"This is precisely my point." He placed his cane directly in front of him, leaving one hand on it, but with the other he took the railing in between them, slightly turning his body toward the woman. "Regina, you of all people should know that blood has little to do with love and the bonds it creates." Looking into her face, he saw that he had her attention, just like in the old days, when she had been his student. "You are his mother because you love him as one, and you raised him as one. Nothing can change that, not even the fact that he is not of your womb." Regarding his words carefully, he continued, the strange desire to be of help to the woman beside him enveloping him, now that he was free of darkness dousing his soul. In a complicated and strange way, Rumplestiltskin knew that he would have never felt anything of sorts toward Regina if he was still the Dark One. Just two people had been able to move him enough to make him care about them, and one of them was his true love. "It is possible that in the absence of the blood bond, he loved you even better. He had chosen to be your father, to help you and to love you, even with his last breath." It was risky to touch his death but he decided that they would talk, really talk, and it meant digging up some old wounds for Regina.

She threw him a warning look, but he just shook his head. "Was I always doomed to be the Evil Queen? The one who would use the curse for you?" The bitterness in her voice was apparent, but there was no anger. Which honestly surprised him.

"No." He looked away in something akin to shame. "No, you were not doomed at all. In fact, you were blessed with the kindest heart I have ever seen." He shrugged, admitting his own part in corrupting the good soul before him. "It did not suit me or your mother to have such good person in the line for the throne. We did everything in our power, each for oneself of course, to divert you to the path we meant for you. She wanted a fierce uncompromising ruler she could take out, becoming the kind queen herself, adored by the crowds for rescuing them from the Evil Queen. I, on the other hand needed someone in such despair willing to destroy everything for a chance of revenge and punishment. Someone who would unthinkingly cast the curse, paying the price in the process."

"You both succeeded. Well, you did. She somewhat did." Casually commenting the past, she focused her look on Snow, that had left the below just minutes ago. The reminder of the woman in stasis below helped her keep her own calm, knowing it was placing Rumplestiltskin on edge, expecting her to lash out any second now. But, she would never give him the satisfaction. She loved being able to surprise him. And at the same time she was keeping her promise to the Savior that she would do better.

"Even young Snow played into my mother's hands, giving her another nail to hammer into my coffin." Regina broke the silence, turning to Rumplestiltskin. "I often wondered how fate offered such a perfect gift to mother, with the young princess being motherless at the time. She had something to do with Queen Eva's death, didn't she?"

"It was the matter of careful and long term planning and preparation. Cora hated Eva from their first meeting in King Xavier's court. Having been humiliated by the princess, your mother swore revenge. But it also fulfilled her other goal, to leave an empty spot an agent of her choosing could fill." Rumplestiltskin spoke, revealing the closely guarded secret. "She had even been the one who had given Snow the candle she used to heal me, masquerading as the Blue Fairy. I didn't know it at the time, but when I learned I was very proud of her. Using Snow's own kindness, and willingness to help, she enticed her to use one of the darkest magic objects in the world to heal her mother, destroying the goodness in her in the process. And by refusing, Snow would always bear the stamp of guilt in denying her own mother the cure. Such a brilliant piece of work." He spoke, remembering his reaction when he had found out about Cora's scheming. At Regina's disgruntled murmur he curbed his smile. "Of course, you had to marry Leopold to reach that spot…"

"And she pushed for it so hard, and I never understood why. She had the power of magic, why would she need more?" Regina said, going back into the time when she had met Snow. "Now, of course, I understand. Power and fear demand constant feed… That is what makes them so dangerous…" she murmured to herself, but loudly enough for Mister Gold to hear her.

"Miss Swan told you that?"

"Not in those words, or even in that sentiment…" Regina said with a smile, remembering the blonde Sheriff's commentary in her thoughts during their connection. In her style, Emma had offered clichéd comments giving them her own twist, appropriate to the situation. The absolute power corrupts absolutely was one of many…

Turning to the man beside her, she looked into his face. "When I summoned you, that night, before the wedding, you said you knew me since I was a baby. Why telling me that and not that you were my father?"

"You still had your kind heart with you, refusing to become like Cora, refusing to take action against Snow…" Leaning against the railing, he looked at her with apology in his face. "If you learned that you came from two magical beings, both in your standards evil, apart from destroying your fiery spirit completely, you would have never accepted my offer, and you'd never use magic. And I would be left without a scapegoat…" Seeing her move, he flinched unwillingly, but disregarding it he continued. "It served no purpose for you to know. And you know that I did nothing that didn't bring me some gain."

"Did you even consider me as anything more than a tool?"

Flinching again, but this time from the venomous and bitter tone of her voice, he looked at her trying for his patented smirk. "Here you go again, looking for parental approval. Even then, you had that need to please me, to make me proud, even though, to your knowledge, I was only your teacher. Later it turned in contempt, with many games we played with each other. I was proud of you, of your progress, but I don't know if I ever felt toward you even a fraction I felt toward Bae…" He turned away, looking at the sails flapping in the wind. "It wasn't your loss. I wasn't a good person, let alone good father that even my own loving son hates me. Or he did…"

Regina frowned at the shaking voice of the man beside her. Was it possible he was choked about his involvement in her lifetime of misery? Disregarding that line of thought, she looked away, wanting to get out of the conversation but unwilling to yield.

"I wanted to ask you something. That is why I actually came." He spoke after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

She looked at him, silently giving him permission to continue. She could always deny him the answer…

"What are you afraid of?"

The question, so sudden and so much laced with meaning, surprised Regina into dislodging her arms of her chest. "What do you mean?" she tried unsuccessfully to stall for more time, to think out of the way to leave, without seeming that she was running away.

"You know very well what I mean. Miss Swan, you, True Love's Kiss… What are you afraid of?" Rumplestiltskin insisted, careful not to touch her in order not to push her too far. She had been hiding herself for far too long, and he would do anything to rectify that, as his penance, even if she never forgave him for his many transgressions.

"The truth… That I am not the one you are looking for." Regina finally broke, her fears coming out. "Snow looks at me with this expectance in her eyes, that somehow I would save her daughter. Even David glances at me with his sympathetic look." She threw up her hand in the air. "And I am not the one. I can't be."

Before there was the danger of him ending up in the sea water from her anger, as her hands were sparkling with magic, he changed the subject, fast. "You said before that you learned of my part in your life, but that she hasn't told you. What did you mean by it?"

Feeling tremendous relief for the sudden turn in conversation, she leaned back on the railing. "During the storm when you tried to stop me from going to her…" She looked at him, with calculating look, her decision that she would not feel anything of kindness toward the man wavering at the consideration that he had tried to save her that day. Or he had only tried to prevent the loss of another needed power source, her mind spitefully added.

"I wondered how you did not get burned to cinders." However his voice implied that the answer was so obvious that she was really obtuse for ignoring it. Frowning at his smirk, she pressed on, keeping the memory in her mind, keeping Emma's voice ringing in her thoughts to prevent her from catapulting him over the railing and so far out of the ship that Hook could not maneuver it fast enough to rescue him.

"When I touched her, her magic recognized me somehow and pulled me in the inner barrier of sorts. When I saw my own eyes reflected in her magically glowing ones, it was like I was pulled in her very soul." The memory of such warmth enveloped her, bringing smile to her face, lighting up her eyes. Seeing her looking away in the distant, Rumplestiltskin knew without a doubt that he was doing the right thing. "And after one moment, that could have lasted an eternity as far as I knew, I could see her memories, her thoughts, even could feel her emotions and her reactions to various events and findings. And I had no doubt at all that she could do the same." Coming back to present she shook away the smile, the memory bringing such ache in to her heart, for she would never feel so accepted and loved again. Looking down at the man who dared even to smirk at her, when she could smite him with a flick of her hand, she frowned, feeling her magic rise once again. But, Emma's sheepish smirk appeared before her, telling her that she was trying to learn negotiation from Gold, calmed her down.

Aware of the danger he had caused for himself, he sighed and pushed. "Even after such indomitable proof that you are bound by magic more powerful than anything else, you are still riddled with doubts and fear. And, even if it wasn't true, which it is, you would know for sure, after the kiss. Have we damaged you so much, that you cannot recognize your way to the happiness you have always desired?" He spoke with honesty and regret filling his voice. "What is the real reason you are refusing to accept this?" He asked earnestly, taking her shoulders, willing her to tell him, to admit to herself.

Regina tried to fight off physically, as her magic tapered off in her emotional storm, but Rumplestiltskin held on, careful not to inflict her pain. After minutes of helpless struggle, she gave up, letting herself be placed against the railing, so she would not slide down onto the floor. "Daniel," she whispered.

He closed his eyes against the pain and anguish in the simple word. Of course. It made sense now. Her refusal, her fear, even her anger at the suggestion that she was Emma's True Love.

"If he wasn't my True Love, that all the things I did, all the crimes I committed in his name were meaningless," she whispered in self-reproach.

"Why do you say that?" the old man asked, releasing her from his grip.

"If I kiss Emma and she awakens, than…"

"Where is written that you cannot have more than one True Love?" But before Regina could stutteringly deflect his question, he continued. "Even if it is true that one could have one True Love, it being Emma, why do you feel that it would change the motive beyond your actions you had committed in the past?"

Making her think and reason was the key, he knew, having learned that with his various dealings with her. Seeing that he made her consider his words, he let her think of a counter argument. When the time passed and she remained silent, except the inaudible mumbling, he decided to break the quiet again. "You feel deeply, what ever you feel at any given moment. That is your greatest weakness, and also your greatest strength. And, that means that what you felt for Daniel was deep enough for you to be, well, not justified in your actions, but understood and forgiven."

His words, reminiscent of Emma's, spoken not so long ago, touched Regina in the way she couldn't explain. But, it wasn't the only thing she feared. And he sensed that.

"What else is troubling you?"

"What if she is?" Regina spoke tremulously, realizing that she was showing her weaknesses to the man she hated, but not caring at the moment.

"What if she is?" he prodded, waiting for her to continue.

"And she dies. Really, this time." She looked up and crossed her arms across her chest again, protecting what little was left of her dignity. "I destroyed the Enchanted Forest in revenge for Daniel's death. What would I do for hers?"

He placed his hand upon her arms, drawing her look toward him. "Nothing bad. Because you would have a loving family to help you deal with the loss. And haven't you learned with the Charmings, True Love is hard to separate, almost impossible, in fact." He leaned into her space, lowering his voice, gentling it for her sake, ready to offer another possibility, more probable one. "What if she doesn't die, apart from old age? Which really is the most likely outcome, and I mean it with my complete assuredness. You deny yourself an eternity, as long as it lasts, of happiness and joy, balanced with hard moments, of course, just to keep you on your toes and the things interested."

"Enough", she spoke softly, overwhelmed by his reasoning and her own heart wishing for it to be possible. But it was not. It was not like Fate to give her such gift not to take it away later. In this fantasy only heartbreak lied ahead, she convinced herself, deciding to protect what little was left of her heart. Not willing nor able to risk it again, and feel it break, again, she fought with all her power against the wishes of her own heart, denying 'the obvious truth' as Rumplestiltskin called it. It was much safer that way. And they all would be proved wrong when they found Baelfire, and he swooped in, the gentle knight Henry always wanted him to be, waking Emma up. Regardless of her desire to run as far away as she could, she couldn't leave her son or Emma. She would gladly suffer the pain of witnessing them proved wrong, and her right, if it meant she would keep a friend by her side, and her wonderful boy.

Knowing that she had doomed herself to a life of yearning and suffering for as long as she lived, but not ready or eager to deny herself the only remaining joy she had left, in the shape of her boy – who had finally accepted her and forgiven her, she turned away, ready to leave. She had enough of this conversation and the pain it brought. Unwilling to sully her Savior with breaking her promise, she started walking away, trying to put some distance before she did some damage to the old man.

"Regina, you…" Rumplestiltskin started, following after her, but the sharp movement of her hand stopped him in midsentence.

"Enough," she said again, her voice firmer this time, not turning to look at him. Walking away, she glanced up at Snow and seeing her once nemesis wave her over, she changed directions mid step. Any kind of distraction would do at the time like this, she thought.

Snow had joined her husband at the Helm, keeping him company while Hook had something to eat and caught a small nap. She looked at the woman talking with the old man, worried that a magical duel would break up at any time, and the only person able to break them up was in a magical coma, stopped only moments away from dying. But after a while it seemed that Regina had controlled her temper, and Gold did not seem to lose his composure either.

"I would have thought that she would be the first in line to kiss Emma, to prove her stake in this family," David's voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. Snow looked up at him, and saw him watch the older woman with confused frown on his face. As observant as he was, he sometimes just couldn't understand Regina and the motivation behind her behavior. Snow placed her hand onto his cheek, smoothing the lines on his forehead with her fingers in gentle caress.

"She would never expose herself in that way willingly," Snow spoke, with an understanding born of knowing both Emma and Regina, and their ways of thinking. A life time of evading Regina and meaningful conversations she had as Mary Margaret with Emma gave a lot of insight in the psyche of these women. And, she had a feeling that understanding one of them meant understanding the other one.

"Why?" David asked, looking down at his wife.

"She is afraid." Looking at the woman, she saw that she was involved in heavy discussion with Rumplestiltskin. She hoped he wasn't taunting her now when she was down, prepared to go to the other woman's rescue at the moment's notice.

"Of what?!" Her husband spoke with authentic surprise that Regina was afraid of anything besides losing Henry. Rolling her eyes at him, Snow shook her head, noticing that Hook was walking toward them.

"Of being hurt again," she said shortly, drawing David's attention to the man coming to them, warning him to stop his line of questioning. But she had no doubt that when they were alone, he would have more queries for her.

Hook placed his hand onto the wheel, taking over from David. Gladly relinquishing the controls, Charming stepped aside, taking Snow's hand, ready to go down below for a little rest as well. "Oy, before you go, would someone tell me where are we going next?" Hook asked, looking at them.

Snow looked startled for a moment but then she just shook her head. "I don't know. Gold was supposed to see where Neal had been sent."

"Well, get on with it then," Hook replied impatiently. "I am not spending another moment here if I don't have to."

Deciding to hold a meeting regarding their future plans and destinations, she looked around and seeing the other woman striding purposefully toward the entrance to lower decks, she waved to get her attention. Regina looked at her and at the moment's deliberation, continued toward her. At the same time, David called Gold to join them for the meeting. It was about time they left, for they all still were feeling the effects of the battle and the destruction of Peter Pan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a filler...**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8.**

As everyone gathered looked at Rumplestiltskin to summon his globe again and to search for Baelfire, he shook his head in defeat. "I am afraid I cannot do it," he said heavily, leaning upon his cane. When everyone but Regina erupted into an argument, one yelling over the other, he just waved his hand, asking for silence. But, before he could speak, a boy joined their midst, hugging his mother in greeting.

"What is going on?" Henry asked sleepily, wiping his eyes with his fist in such a childish move, that both Regina and Snow smiled gently upon him. "What are you shouting about?"

"Your grandfather was about to tell everyone why he couldn't look for Baelfire in his blood searching globe," Regina spoke to him, keeping another one of her promises – not to lie to her son. It seemed she had made quite a few in these few days. Was it only a few days?

As no one wanted to interrupt Regina while she spoke to Henry, the quiet settled on the group. But it was soon broken by the one man who had the answers. "As I was about to say, I cannot help because I don't have my powers any more." It was apparent that he was uncomfortable with the surprised scrutiny he was subjected to at the statement.

"You lost your powers?" Henry spoke, his voice rising, astounded with the fact that his grandfather was no longer the Dark One.

Rumplestiltskin scowled at the boy, before he tapped his cane snottily. "I, my dear boy, did not lose my powers. They are not a watch to misplace somewhere." Calming himself down at Regina's reproaching look, he inclined his head in apology. "I simply used them up, fighting Peter Pan. If not for your mother, I would have been dead." When Henry looked up at the brunette, and seeing her confused look he glanced back at Rumplestiltskin, followed by every head in the group. "The other mother. If she had not pushed her magic toward me at the last moment, it would be the end of me as well as the end of the Dark One."

"So she used her powers saving you instead saving herself," Regina said coldly, but before she could continue he pressed on.

"She had already been hit with the Curse of Darkness, even before she freed me. Actually, that is why she freed me. To help her, because she needed additional strength and she did not want you to get into the fighting because he needed one of the parents there for him," Rumplestiltskin spoke softly, gesturing at Henry with his hand. "She knew it would take most, if not all of my strength and yet that it might not be enough. I called you in because we were so close and needed just one more solid push. It was safe for you, that is why she allowed it."

Henry left his mother's arms, having hugged her in comfort. He walked to his grandfather and stood in front of him. "Belle will be so proud of you, when we get back."

At Rumplestiltskin's watering eyes, David placed his hand upon the boy's shoulder. "I don't think we are going back. Not if Belle made good on her promise."

At the startled looks directed at David and then again at Rumplestiltskin, the old man rushed to explain, before he was enveloped with another yelling match. "I gave Belle a cloaking spell to put on our town. Greg, or Owen as Regina knows him, only proved to us how dangerous the world is for our kind. They do not understand magic, and they will fear it, and destroy all of us in that fear." He looked at Henry, as he was the best judge of what would happen of the world finding out the magic of Storybrooke, as he was well versed in stories about people with magical powers, many of them found in the comic books he liked to read so much. Seeing him nod in agreement, he continued. "If the spell is activated before we return, and I trust it will be, we will not be able to see the town from outside the border. And, as we are outside of it when the spell is casted, there is no way for us to unveil it for us. So, no, we cannot go back." He looked at Henry's tearing eyes so the next words he spoke directly to him. "I know that this is not what you wanted, but I had to protect Belle and with her everyone else in the town. Greg and Tamara activated the trigger knowing what it would do. Who knows what the others might do? I think it was the right thing to do." He ended softly, pained with the knowledge that he would never see his True Love again, despite Belle's reassurance.

Henry just took his hand and squeezed it, looking into his eyes with understanding in his own. "It was."

Regina came from behind and hugged her boy, wishing that she could ease his trouble. Pulling him into her embrace, she nodded to the old man in acceptance of his move. Soon, the other two agreed, David having already known about the cloak. Only Hook remained silent, but they did not think it strange for he had no interest in going back, as Rumplestiltskin was no longer the Dark One, and killing an ordinary man, no matter who he was, was not the revenge he imagined. So, in his mind, he had set his debts with the crocodile that had killed his love in the past, when he had chosen Henry over his revenge.

"So, if you no longer have the magic, who can tell us where to go?" Hook asked, eager to get the show going again.

Rumplestiltskin looked up at Hook watching him, scrutinizing him carefully, and deciding to lay out his secret. Or perhaps he would just give the answers without explanations. He was always good in using the truth in his own way. "Regina." His short answer was enough.

The woman in question looked at him and after a long moment of scrutiny, nodded in acceptance. She let Henry go to Snow and came closer to him, ready for her instructions, her sharp look warning him to keep it strictly in the business mode. He leaned in her space, standing by her side and softly spoke his instructions, slowly, making sure that she understood each one perfectly. When he mentioned that she would have to concentrate on her blood connection to Neal, she speared him with a suspicious look, but he held firm to her doubting gaze.

"It is the only way," he answered softly, aware of the trouble for Regina. Not only was he unrecognized brother to Regina, but also a competitor for the place in Charming family. And now she was to acknowledge and accept her connection to him, in order to find him.

"Fine," she blew out softly, clenching her jaw afterwards, keeping her temper under control. It would not do to Henry see her outraged for no apparent reason. She still did not know what to tell him about the newest development. Closing her eyes, she remembered Neal's face from one of their encounters. If she really thought about it, they had similar smiles and the same eyes. Reaching for the likenesses, she pulled the knowledge deep into her own heart. She had a brother. Feeling her blood react to her thoughts, she poured the magic into it making the connection stronger.

"Now, summon the globe from the Crew Quarters. You have seen me what I did after, just follow it…"

With a poof of purple smoke, the globe appeared and she placed her finger on the prick at the top, puncturing the skin. As several drops of blood dropped on to the surface of the globe, Regina felt small arms encircle her waist. Smiling down at her boy, she placed her undamaged hand onto his back, pulling him to her tighter. When he looked up into her face, he frowned with concern. But before she was able to compose her visage into calm and assured form, he pulled her down toward him. "Don't do that," he whispered softly, hiding his mouth from the others by leaning into her shoulder. "Don't pretend." Sounding so much like his blonde mother at the time, she felt her mask fall away even before she could put it on. Placing her hand onto his face, she caressed his cheek with her thumb gently, nodding with a bashful and weak smile. "You will always be my mother, no matter what," he said firmly, albeit softly, conscious of the closeness of the others. "One of them," he added with what she thought of as a patented Emma smirk. Chuckling at his humorous adage, she looked at the globe and gasped, recognizing the shapes swirling on the globe's misty surface.

"Where is that?" Henry asked, looking up at the adults who stood stunned with the image of a land. When no one answered him, he turned to his mother and concerned with her worried and afraid face he tapped her shoulder, drawing her attention to him. "Mom?" She opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. Getting more concerned by the second he grabbed her hand.

But before he could ask again, Henry heard Snow clear her throat. "Home. That is the Enchanted Forest." Her voice shook with many emotions, and she looked at Henry with teary glaze in her eyes. "We are going home."

Henry looked back at his mother. That was the worst place for former Evil Queen to be, and he knew that. And Henry also knew that she would look for Neal, even if it meant her life's end, because he had asked for it. In that moment it hit him, as it had several times before, so strongly that he lost his breath for a moment. She loved him, so much, that she would go into certain death just to make him happy. His eyes watered.

"You don't have to come," he spoke, unaware that he had spoken loudly enough for others to hear. Snow closed her eyes in realization that the Evil Queen would not be welcome in the Enchanted Forest, no matter what anyone said.

"I am not leaving you," Regina answered with a weak smile, oddly pleased that he had tried to protect her.

"But, Mom…" He tried again, but a gentle finger across his lips stopped him. The older woman touched his nose gently and wiped the runaway tears from her son's cheeks.

"I am not leaving you," she said again, speaking each word with calm enunciation, making her point clear.

"We will protect her, Henry," David spoke with certainty. Henry turned to his younger grandfather with the hopeful inquiry in his eyes. "We will defend her. She is a part of the family." Charming spoke in his proclamation voice, reassuring Henry, and lifting his gaze to the former Evil Queen, he looked her directly into her eyes. "And you never abandon family." His firm declaration eased some of the fear that clenched her heart, and she gratefully smiled at the Prince.

"Well, then, let's go!" Henry exclaimed happily, ready for another adventure, hardly able to wait to see the land where they all came from. Clapping his hands in pleasure, he looked at Hook and Snow, waiting for them to move. Snow still held the pouch with the bean, as he had entrusted her to guard it.

"Not so fast, lad," Hook spoke, breaking Henry's mood. "Emma did fix her up good, but Jolly still needs to be prepared for the rough seas. They are common at this time of year in the Enchanted Forest, and we cannot know where we will be dropped." His voice of reason calmed the boy down. "I and the Prince will take care of it, you just sit tight and stay out of the way." Tying up the rope around the wheel, he gestured to David to follow him

Henry took his mother's hand and held it, leading them to the stairs close to the entrance below deck, seeing everything that was happening, but keeping aside. Snow and Rumplestiltskin joined them, enjoying the moment of peace.

"What I do not understand is how the boys remained the same age they were taken at, and the Lost Boys almost grew up?" Regina asked after a while, breaking the comfortable silence and looking at Rumplestiltskin, thinking he would know as he almost always knew things regarding magic. Henry nodded, also interested in the answer.

"Peter had a very powerful magic at his disposal, fueled by the endless supply of young minds and spirits." Rumplestiltskin started, remembering what he had known about their enemy. "His presence in Neverland was so powerful that the land itself was doused with his magic, making it a place where no one aged, no matter the time that passed. I do not know the specifics of the magic, but it involved using the energy of the young children." He looked at Henry and continued, consciously gentling his voice. "It would seem that there was a prophecy about you, young prince, which said that you would have energy in you, powerful enough that when fed to Peter it would end his dependence on the new coming boys, and even give him the power to cross realms on his own." When Henry shuddered in the reminder of the danger he had been in, Rumplestiltskin placed his hand onto the boy's knee. "However, it would seem that there are more prophesies about you, dear boy. Earlier, in my time, I heard prophesy from the Seer that had foretold that I would lose my son to my actions. She had foreseen that you would be the end of me." At Regina's startled gasp, he turned to the woman and nodded, confirming her thoughts about the danger her son had been in, from his own grandfather. "But, as prophesies go, this one came to be in the way I could not predict. In saving you, the Dark One met came to his end, fulfilling the vision of the Seer." He smiled at the boy. "And as the Dark One ceased to exist, Peter Pan followed him into oblivion."

But he was aware that he had not answered the question. As he didn't know the answer, he just shrugged, the move seeming so strange on the dignified man.

"If I may?" a new voice interrupted, drawing the group's attention toward Elias who was sitting beside the stairs to below. "Your Majesty?" the boy asked for permission to join them.

Snow invited him with a gracious hand move, gesturing him to sit beside her, closing their little circle. "You do not have to ask for permission to talk to us, Elias. I am not the Queen here." At his glance toward Regina, she chuckled, letting the older woman deal with it.

"Nor am I," Regina spoke with a gentle smile, holding Henry to her.

"You know something about this mystery?" Rumplestiltskin asked the boy after he had settled down.

"I heard Felix explain it once to one of the boys." Elias looked at his hands, uncomfortable with attention of so many adults, after the endless time spent in place that had none.

"Who is Felix?" Snow asked.

"The blonde one, the chief. He said that Peter would find out who was faithful to him and devoted to his goal and he would reward him with ability to reach the older age." Elias shrugged, but continued nevertheless. "But Christian, one of the boys, thought that Peter needed an army and that he allowed the ones who would quickly forget about their homes and past to grow, because he had no need for the army of weak and helpless children. Not long after he had said that, Devin came for him and we hadn't seen him again."

At the question who Devin was, the boy explained his appearance and Henry recognized the man that had accompanied Felix when he had been led to Peter. Elias shared some of his experiences, explaining that most of the children were taken to never be seen again, while few were given opportunity to become one of the Lost Boys and fewer remained untouched, such as him and the other four. When he spoke of the Shadow, Henry looked at his grandfather hoping that he would know to explain it away.

"The Shadow is the entity Peter used to kidnap children. As he could not cross the worlds because it would use up much of his energy he created the Shadow in his own image, imbuing it with just enough magic to go to intended destination, back and to protect the charge of the crossing in process." Rumplestiltskin answered the inquiry in the boy's eyes. "But as we fought him, he summoned the Shadow to him, needing the extra power. It got destroyed along with him." Knowing that he hadn't satisfied the boy's thirst for knowledge, he added. "The Neverland is specific. It could be reached not only with portals but also with flying, unlike other Realms. If someone had enough power to keep himself airborne that long, he would reach it, regardless of the mode of transport. However, they had to know where they were going and to wish to get there, as there is a protection spell around the Realm, defending it from unsuspecting people barging in."

When Henry nodded, understanding how the Shadow could just fly away with its victims, Rumplestiltskin rose to his feet, groaning softly as he leaned onto his bad leg. Looking around, he noticed that David was walking toward them, having left Hook at the Helm. "It seems that the preparations are done."

"Hey, guys. Hook said we are ready to leave, but he suggested we eat first." David helped his wife up to her feet, smiling at the group. Reaching to Regina as well, he offered her a helping hand which she accepted without a blink. Henry smiled at the ease they all behaved with around each other, telling him that most, if not all of the past had been put behind them.

Henry waved Elias over and guided him to the galley, talking with the younger boy about the Enchanted Forest Elias remembered. Snow took Regina's elbow, and nudged her gently, showing at the boys. "He is making friends."

Regina smiled sadly, looking at her child, letting Snow guide her toward the hatch to the lower level. "He is using Elias as a distraction. The news of not going back shook him, badly, regardless of his cheery appearance." Then she looked at Snow, afraid of how her words might have sounded.

Snow released Regina's elbow and let David climb down first, wanting a moment alone with her former step mother. "I know what you meant, Regina. You don't have to watch your every step, afraid that we will judge you the moment you slip. I will not. We will not." Placing her hand onto Regina's forearm, she squeezed gently. "Emma made sure of it, and I know that she was right about you. I think I always knew, but refused to accept." Sighing, she looked toward the hatch. "He has so much of you both in him."

Regina nodded and turned her arm so she could reach for Snow's arm that had already been grasping hers. "I don't know what to do," she whispered suddenly, startling the younger woman, who had thought that their conversation was over. Regina looked at the former nemesis, and shook her head in defeat. "It seems that I am failing on every side."

"What do you mean?" Snow managed to say, surprised with such show of vulnerability from the other woman. It must have been Emma's unavailability that forced Regina to talk to her. Still, she would have never thought that Regina would come to her. However, accepting the role with responsibility and care, she tried to offer comfort to the mother of her grandson.

"Emma is…" Regina started, but her voice broke at the word she wanted to say. "Indisposed at the moment." Snow knew the woman enough to know that it wasn't the word she had in mind to speak. "We cannot go home, and I might die in the hands of outraged villagers of Enchanted Forest… I cannot ease Henry's worry and pain the way Emma could, and with her gone…."

"Regina," pixie haired woman spoke softly, interrupting her wallowing. "Henry loves you. And he would never blame you for not being able to go home. And he worries because he doesn't want to lose you. Worry is part of loving someone, as you must know. Emma will return, when someone is ready to get her back." At this, Snow pierced Regina with such meaningful look that the older woman had to look away. "And David meant what he said, as do I. You are part of our family, and as such you are protected with our swords, bows and anything else that can help." Grabbing both Regina's forearms, but not harshly, she forced the woman to look back at her. "You are not failing. The situation is overwhelming and you are doing what there can be done. And it is enough." Searching the dark eyes in front of her for a glimmer of hope, or ease, Snow continued on. "He is such a wonderful boy, strong enough to endure this with few if any marks, because you raised him as you have. You have done so much for him already, and it is OK to falter here and there." Finally seeing what she was looking for, Snow smiled gently at the relaxation in the tense shoulders in front of her. "Let's go down, they will wonder what's keeping us…"

During their meal together, it was decided that Snow and Rumplestiltskin would stay with the rescued children in the Crew Quarters, Regina and Henry in the Captain's Cabin with Emma, and Hook would navigate, with David's help and assistance. As they did not know where exactly the portal would leave them, it was agreed to first make the jump, and then plan for the search.

"I don't understand why do I have to be inside?" Henry complained, after Regina closed the door of the cabin. Leaning her head against the wood, she closed her eyes in resignation. Henry had been arguing against their decision to keep all the children below deck during the jump for their own safety. The young prince, not wanting to miss the important part of the mission of saving his biological mother, expressed his wish to be on the deck with David.

"Because, it is not safe, Henry." Regina turned away from the door, looking at her son, who was standing close to the bed, with his arms crossed, staring defiantly at his brunette mother. "I, we just got you back. And I am not ready to risk your life for your desire to have fun." She looked at Emma, lying peacefully on the bed, and swallowed visibly. Henry followed her look with his eyes and with changed attitude sat on the bed, placing his hand onto Emma's.

Regina walked to him, going through his hair with her gentle fingers. "I know you wish to see and experience everything there is to this adventure, but sometimes, it's just not worth the risk," Regina spoke softly, welcoming the relaxation in his posture with relief. As he leaned his head onto her belly, she took hold of his shoulders, giving him a hug, still having one of her hands in his hair.

"The protection spell," Henry started speaking, still keeping his hand on his mother's ones, then he looked at the other mother in the room, standing beside him. "Will it keep her safe until we find Neal?"

And that was the important question that tortured Regina since the moment she had casted it. The Curse was still active, and it was attacking the spell, making it less effective in time. Regina didn't know, and could not even dare to predict how long it would last. All that knowledge was weighted with the expectations that the adult crew, well most of the crew, placed on her. For now, it was still easy to hide the fear under justifications and rationalizations, reinforced by Henry's adamant belief that Neal was the one they were looking for. They still had time, but it was the inevitable fact that it was running out.

"I think so." Regina was looking at the blonde woman lying on the bed when she spoke, seeing the soft smile frozen on her face.

Not really reassured by her whispered answer, Henry searched Regina's face for more clues. It was rare to see the emotions swirling in the darkness of her eyes, but at the moment he saw uncertainty and fear fighting for supremacy over hope and determination. Snow had told him that his mothers had become friends, and it could explain all the feelings showing on Regina's face, but something was off. He was missing something, and it tickled him because he had a feeling that his grandmother had known about that thing when she had talked to him about it.

"Mom?"

Regina blinked and looked down to her boy, slightly frowning in confusion, thinking that she had missed a question. "Sorry?"

"You seem tired." The change of subject made Regina blink again, but she only raised an eyebrow in answer. But, used to his leaping from one subject to another, she just nodded and sat down onto bed, next to him. If she had to be honest, she would say that she felt down right haggard, over worn with all the emotional and physical stress she had suffered in the previous day.

Henry reached for her face, touching her cheek with concern, finally having a good look at the brunette. Her eyes had shadows not even magic could hide and her movements were slow and sluggish, compared to her precise and sharp motion she always had exhibited. "When was the last time you had some rest?" Henry asked, sounding more like a worrying parent than a child at the moment, making Regina quirk her lips into snorting sneer that had none of her usual venom and bite.

"I thought I am the parent here."

"Mom," came Henry's reproachful tone.

Regina tried to remember the last time she had slept, but the events only started piling up in her mind, making it hard for her to recollect the precise moment in the past days of her last rest. She had grabbed a little shut eye just before the storm had hit, the day prior to the rescue. Had it been only a day? It seemed an eon had passed, with all the things that happened. And the last time she had slept was the night before, when her night had been interrupted many times by nightmares, soothed every time by Emma who would whisper at her with calming and soft voice, easing her terrors.

"It was two nights ago…" Regina spoke gently, musing at the events that had happened during the previous mission.

"Do you think we'll get a chance to rest before we continue on, after the jump?" Henry asked, more for her sake than for his own. She just looked at him with kind smile, acknowledging his care.

"I don't know, depend where we come out." Feeling the ship move to a side, she took his shoulder and summoning some of her regenerated power, she held them tight. "Hold on, it may be rough." In that moment, the ship banked hard to left, throwing Henry off balance, but Regina was ready for it, holding him steady and keeping Emma motionless at the pallet. After a while they experienced a sudden drop and the whooshing noise of the water could be heard even in their cabin. And then everything went quiet, and the ship leveled out.

"You know, I could do this by myself, if you would rather be with your wife, down below." Hook commented, his hook at the wheel, as he did the last spot check of Jolly Roger before the travel.

"As if anyone trusts you enough the second time with the bean." David took the pouch and opened it, seeing that the captain finished his observation, obviously pleased. "Your selfish streak can kick in at any moment, and why would we risk it, unnecessary?"

"You wound me," Hook spoke, glancing toward the prince as he tied the rope around his middle.

"I just might yet do that. I still owe you for before." David followed Hook's suit and secured himself with another rope as he checked the line thoroughly. Then he looked at the captain and frowned. "Something is different, now. Is this about Neal? You knew him from before, I heard you talking to Gold about him when he was a boy."

"I loved his mother, and he reminded me a lot of her, when he was a boy." Hook blinked at his sharing, not used to divulging personal details about his life to anyone. "And then I betrayed him," he added for the measure, before looking up into the sails to judge the direction of the wind, avoiding the eye contact with the prince. "I just wanted a chance to right that wrong," he mumbled softly, but he knew that David had heard him by the surprised raise of his eyebrows.

Gesturing to the other man to get on with it, Hook took the wheel in his both hands, sort to speak. When David picked up the translucent bean and threw it overboard, the dark haired man watched the object fly over the railing and into the sea, immediately creating a whirl of greenish light and turbulent water. Turning the wheel quickly, he sailed into the whirl, prepared for the rough twist of the ship. Keeping the careful balance on his feet, he held on to the wheel, maintaining the course straight to the source of the light.

"Off we go to the Enchanted Forest!" he spoke to David, seconds before the ship dropped into the whirlpool of green light and tremendous noise, darkness engulfing them at once. Seconds passed slowly and at last they reappeared in the rain of another sea, the gloom of the day pierced with lightning and thunders.

As they appeared close to the shore, he took out his scope and watched for any land mark in order to gauge their position. Seeing a familiar building in the distance, he smiled, giving the scope to the prince beside him. "I believe you are home."

And indeed, the castle in the distance was the one he, along with Snow, had won from his father, King George and had made his home. As he watched the ruins of his Kingdom, a tear slipped out of his eye, streaming down his cheek. "Home," he murmured lowering down the scope as his tears mingled with the rain drops of the storm.


	9. Chapter 9

**It gives me a great trouble to write without Emma in the story... Hope you like it... Standard claimers blah blah blah...**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9.**

Slowly unlocking her limbs, Regina sighed in exhaustion. Henry looked up at her with concern, rising from his place at the pallet. When Regina did not follow him up, but lowered her head tiredly, he took her hand, that wasn't holding her up and squeezed it in question. Slowly, the older woman gripped the small hand in hers and smiled weakly at the boy waiting for her. "I just need a moment," she whispered, still not looking at him, knowing that she would seem even more tired after that last bit of magic.

"Go to bed, mom." Henry spoke gently, not appeased with her reassuring grip on his hand. Having a pretty good idea what she had done in the previous minutes to keep him and Emma from knocking themselves around the cabin, and that she was at the end of her rope, he gestured her to lie down, guiding her with a hand on her shoulder. "Emma won't mind," he whispered with a smile, as he watched Regina sigh in comfort as she stretched out on the bed. "I'll go to Snow, and see what's up." But before he left, he leaned over his barely awake mother and kissed her forehead, replicating the ritual Regina had used to send him to sleep every night before he had run away. "Sleep tight," he said with a slight smirk, as he covered her with a light blanket.

"Henry?" Regina spoke, her eyes already closing. As he turned to her, on his way to the door, she continued, "Wake me if you need me, or if something happens."

With a soft murmur of agreement, Henry watched his mother fall asleep almost instantly, her hands on her belly, mirroring Emma's position. Softly, he opened the door, and with the last look toward the women who had the title of mother in his life, he left the room closing the door behind him, and went in search for Snow.

He found his grandmother with the children in the Crew quarters, while Rumplestiltskin was absent from the room. The younger ones were sleeping peacefully, while Elias and Robert were talking to the woman, at ease with the gentle and mothering figure. As he walked in, the boys stopped talking, looking at him with interest. Waving at them, he sat beside his grandmother, accepting the kind and affectionate ruffle of his hair with the suffering smile.

"How is your mother?" Snow asked, turning slightly to her grandson. She didn't know if he was aware of what the brunette sorceress had done, but she wanted to make sure that Regina was taken care of, knowing what the woman had gone through.

Knowing that the pixie haired woman meant the older woman, he shrugged his shoulder, leaning onto the cabin wall, beside Snow. "Tired. I guess magic took the little she had left of energy, so I left her to sleep a bit." Looking into approving eyes of his grandmother, he smiled. "How did you manage through the ride?"

Snow watched him closely, picking up the awakening and fussing Kyle into her arms. "We did OK, after your mother managed to secure all the children in their places. I would've never been able to hold them all down." At his surprised look, she knew he had not been conscious of the safeguard his mother had provided for them all. "I don't know how but the purple smoke strapped the children down during the jump, like the harness in the baby seats of the car."

At the information, Henry almost jumped off the pallet, worried about the tired woman. But, before he could move away, Snow took his hand and held him in place. "Don't go storming in there, it would give her a start." Gesturing him next to Elias and Robert, she placed Kyle in his arms, kissing his forehead in affection. "Elias will help you, while I check on her." Rising, she saw Henry panic with a small baby in his arms, but it was soon enough that gentle guiding voice of the leader of the boys soothed him enough to relax, making Kyle smile and giggle with his own goofing grin.

Moving swiftly, but quietly, Snow went in the direction of the Captain's cabin. Although she was reassuring and comforting toward Henry, she was worried about the older woman. She had known that Regina hadn't slept the day before they had gone in rescue attempt, and that her sleep had been anything but good before that. Emma had shared offhandedly once that Regina had nightmares, and by her daughter's daunting expression, they had been terrible. Once upon a time, she would be glad to hear that her nemesis was suffering at the hands of her own conscience, but at the moment, she was only concerned for the woman so prominent in her and her family's life.

The knowledge that Regina had used magic to secure them during the journey through the portal, although she had been overwhelmed and tired enough for Snow to notice the sluggish movements during the meal in the galley, made her worry. She had never seen Regina not move in economical and precise movements, each with its purpose. Considering the memories of the woman in question, she amended her thought. She had seen Regina move more freely before the wedding to King Leopold, and only days before, with Emma. Must have been really exhausting to keep the mask on, all the time, all those years, Snow wondered. And, Emma had said once that sometimes the only protection someone could get was to be the meanest kid in the crowd.

Instead of pity, Snow was flooded with amazement and sympathy for the older woman, fighting the evils of her past the only way she had known how. Following her mother's example, even though she hadn't liked the woman at all, Regina had built herself powerful and mighty. But, as Emma had said, Cora had been the only mother she had known, and following the wrong example only made it more impossible for her to repent and accept help.

However, she had seen Regina as a parent many times during their time spent in the curse. As Mary Margaret she had seen the indulgent, loving and proud side of the powerful Mayor that now she could only connect with Prince Henry and with his care toward his daughter, for she had been in deed if not in blood. And now, Henry, her grandson was exhibiting the same care and kindness that he had learned from his adoptive mother. Right after the curse broke, she was all for denying Regina's part in Henry's upbringing, but faced with many facts and choices, she chose to follow Emma and accept her once nemesis as the irrefutable and undeniable parent to her grandson and thus, part of her family.

Opening the door slowly, she peaked inside, smiling at the sight that had welcomed her. Regina was deeply asleep, her body on her side, turned toward Emma. Although they were not touching, there was a sense of closeness and belonging that made Snow sigh, shaking her head at the older woman's stubbornness and defensive attitude. But, Regina needed time to accept the facts, and Snow was willing to give it to her, as long as Emma was safe. She knew how Regina dealt with being pushed into a corner, and that was the situation Snow hoped to avoid.

Sneaking in, watching for the creaking floorboards she fixed the blanket over her former step mother, smiling in relief when she heard the soft inhalation of two people, breathing in rhythm. Moving over, she noticed that Emma seemed undisturbed, so she turned to leave. Then she found a shadow on the door, startling her a bit. Recognizing her husband, she waved him off and walked out the room, softly closing the door behind her.

"Is something wrong?" David asked softly, following Snow into the galley, it being the only empty room.

"She is just sleeping." Snow turned to her husband and noticed his wet appearance. "What is going on?" She asked gesturing toward his clothes.

David went with his fingers through his hair, pushing the remaining raindrops of his face. "We came up right in the cove off our castle." The grieving voice accompanying his slumped shoulders made Snow's heart ache at David's downtrodden posture. "I know you have said it was in ruins, but to actually see it, stark against the lightning…" He shook his head and smiled weakly at her, his blue eyes hopeful once more, defiance burning through them. "But, we will rebuild. We did it once before, we will do it again. The children deserve their home." He spoke with confidence, but Snow knew he was covering his fear and doubt with his need to do something.

"We will." Simply agreeing with him, Snow reached for him and pulled him into her embrace, running her soothing hands over his broad back. They stood in silence for several minutes, soaking in their love, reaffirming their connection and devotion to each other.

"Gold is up there with Hook." David continued, pulling out of the embrace. With a sheepish smirk he pulled them toward the cooker in the galley in order to dry out, as Snow's clothes were almost soaked as his, in the front. "The Captain estimated it would take more than several hours to navigate to the Safe Haven in the storm, and as it would be much longer and more arduous on feet, he suggested we just wait it out, while he gets us closer to the village."

"Is it wise to leave them alone?" Snow asked, having silently agreed with the plan. The rain storm would have passed by then and Regina would have rested enough to go on with them into the fortification. However, despite Rumplestiltskin being without his powers, it did not make him much less dangerous. Nevertheless, Killian had promised that his revenge was done, and on that she trusted him.

David only smirked, having witnessed the conversation between the men in question just before he had come down, and looking for Snow. It could have passed for civil, even cordial one. "It is their problem to solve."

Snow nodded and smiled, pulling her husband toward the Crew quarters, expecting Henry would be at the end of his wits surrounded by much younger children. When they came in, they stopped at the door, watching the scene developing right before their eyes. Henry was sitting on the bed, his knees akimbo and ankles crossed, holding the young Kyle on his lap. The youngest of the group was sleeping, leaning onto Henry's belly, while the rest were entranced with what the oldest boy was telling them. Elias had Samuel on his lap, sitting next to Henry, and Robert had Damian, on the other side. As the adults paused, they could hear the story that had captivated the boys.

"… And so, the former Evil Queen, looking into her son's eyes, nodded. She will be a hero, if only for the boy before her. She took his hand and squeezed it lightly, before pushing him away. With a fortifying breath, she looked at the magic well and seeing the deadly greenish gleam, she started walking toward it, her decision made. One way or the other, the death curse would be lifted as soon as she came to the well, and she will do her best to do as her son told her. Raising her hands high in the air, she glanced toward her boy, seeing the fear and hope in his eyes, and once more she nodded.

Placing her hands over the well, she closed her eyes, waiting for the death curse to work. It took a moment but then the green light attacked the woman, going into her hands, her skin, making her body glow with sickness. Shaking in pain, she endured the light until there was none of it left. As it disappeared, the woman was pushed back, thrown onto the ground, breathing heavily. For a moment, she thought that she had failed and sacrificed her life for nothing, but then her boy's voice pierced the air." Henry had seen his grandparents enter the room silently, and he appreciated the care they showed not to interrupt him. Looking into Snow's eyes for a second, he continued on. "The Savior, followed by Snow, the fair Queen, climbed out of the well, proving the boy right and the woman glad she had listened to her son. But, she kept one dark secret, the former Evil Queen. Secret she didn't want anyone to know. Secret that was not so much a secret as information everyone had forgotten about." He liked that feeling, when everyone was hanging on his words, waiting impatiently for him to continue. Once, Emma had called him the storyteller, and she had been right. When August had agreed with her assessment, and had given him idea to write his own story he had balked, thinking that they had been wrong to say that. But now, he realized that perhaps he had always been meant to tell stories, real or not.

"Later, when she was alone at home, she looked herself in the mirror and saw the green light simmer on her skin, even swirl in her eyes. With sadness, she touched her face feeling her skin burn with the light touch. Slowly, she climbed to her son's room, silently saying goodbye to him by touching his things and preparing his bed. Not letting her tears fall, she breathed in deeply, shaking off the weakness that engulfed her and walked toward her own room. Her secret was so dangerous, so powerful she dared to tell no one. And, she thought scoffing at the mirror in her room – someone would figure it out sooner or later, but it would be too late. Perhaps, it would be better that way, she thought." Henry spoke, intentionally letting his voice drop, making the words sound more ominous. He knew he had the attention of everyone in the room, including his grandparents. He didn't think they knew what had happened to Regina that day, nor that they even remembered what she had done. But he was to make sure that Snow knew what she had done that day, and maybe give them the new incentive to keep her safe from the angry villagers. And also, he wanted his new friends to know the other side of his mother, not just the Evil Queen.

"But then, the message came. The Savior herself wanted her to attend the welcome back party in their honor. After making a promise that she would try to get to the party, for her own son, she looked at the mirror with grief and helplessness. It was more than likely that she would break her promise, but she would try to get to the party, if only to see her boy one more time. You see, the secret she kept so closely was not a secret at all. She just didn't want anyone to know that she was…" Henry looked up, his eyes boring into his grandmother's green ones, keeping them locked into the intense gaze. "Dying."

The startled gasps could be heard all around him. Then the boy at his left moved in discomfort. "But she can't die!" the boy said with fear in his voice. "She saved the Savior. She is the hero."

Pleased that he wasn't the only one who saw it that way, Henry just shrugged, letting Elias intervene. "Shh, Bobby, let Henry finish. It will be OK, I promise." At the last bit, he looked at Henry and smiled, gesturing him to continue. As Elias was the one to recognize Regina in the Neverland, Henry knew that the boy knew without a doubt that the woman would survive the ending of the tale. Ignoring his grandparents for the moment, he continued his story, letting his mind shape it into words.

"The death curse she had taken was made to stop the evil witch from the other side of the well. And as the witch was the most powerful sorceress in the realm, the curse was very strong. And being one of the people, who made it, helped only a bit. So, sitting in her room, the former Evil Queen conserved her energy for the battle that would wage in her own body. And not wanting to disappoint her son, she was to at least try to fight it. After long hours of pain and misery, the burning sensation stopped being so strong, making her able to move. And the pain and the curse itself made her so violently sick that she couldn't lift her head of the pot. In that moment, her son walked in, knowing that something was wrong with his mother." Letting his own memories fill the gaps of the story, Henry felt the fear that had engulfed him that day, which seemed so long ago. "When he saw his mother weak, kneeling on the bathroom floor he rushed toward her, touching her skin. In that moment he was hit with the realization that he could have lost this woman before him, not knowing for a long time. If not for the nagging feeling in his belly he would never come by to check upon his mother and the thought made him feel so guilty. With a kind smile, his mother welcomed his affectionate hug, but still not willing him to witness her in such a weak state, she sent him away, knowing that she would see him again, very soon. It was the care she had seen in her son's eyes that had given her the additional strength to fight the curse, in order to fulfill her promise to the boy and his other mother. After he was gone, she sighed, feeling her strength return slowly into her body. And after the long and hard battle with the magic poison, she won with the help of her son. The former Evil Queen was a hero, of only for a day, but that day was remembered and it helped the Queen be good, and the Evil Queen was no more." Henry finished his story, laughing at the clapping he had received from the younger children. Elias patted his shoulder and moved away, letting Samuel down gently, leaving him to sleep. Soon the other children followed the young boy's example, dropping into sleep with Elias watching over them.

"If you say the Evil Queen does not exist anymore, Prince Henry, I believe you," Elias whispered to Henry before the older boy rose from the pallet. Taking the youngest into his arms, Elias smiled at the boy and went into another pallet, lying down with Kyle in his arms.

With a soft murmur of wishing them a good sleep, he followed his grandparents out to the galley, suddenly hungry.

Snow, remembering his voracious appetite that he had apparently inherited from Emma started preparing a light meal for him while David took his seat beside the boy. "She never said anything about that. Not even Gold." David spoke, leaning his chin onto his heel of the palm.

Snow placed a plate full of sandwiches in front of them and sat across of them. "She would never divulge something she considers a weakness, not even to boast about something else," the pixie haired woman spoke softly, considering the memories she had of the woman in question. And feeling shame at the attack she had initiated the moment Madame Mayor showed up at the party, carrying her lasagna.

Thanks to Henry, the conversation ventured into more pleasing and fun areas. They talked about the past adventures Snow and Charming had in the Enchanted Forest, how they had met other princes and princesses, their grandiose balls and quiet evenings. David talked about his first heroic deed as Prince James, slaying the dragon for King Midas. All in all, it was a nice family evening spent in laughter and storytelling.

"Sorry to interrupt," Captain Hook said entering the galley. Taking off his leather coat and hanging it close to the cooker, he sat next to Snow, keeping close to the warmth of the fire. He was soaking wet, and murmuring his thanks when Snow offered him a towel, he picked up the remaining sandwich on the plate and ate it quickly.

"It doesn't feel inside like there is a storm outside," Snow spoke, remembering how David had been wet, just hours ago. But then, the ship had rocked with the wind and the waves, but now it was lulling away peacefully, for the ship at the sea.

"It's not a storm. Just rain." Hook said, wiping his head. Leaving the towel around his neck, he picked a jug of warm, spicy tea Snow had made during their midday meal. "It's quiet outside, not much of a wind, no thunders, just the rain that makes visibility non-existent. And, it's past Sunset anyways, so there is no hope in searching for the markers in the dark." He drained the jug, silently asking for more. While Snow was puttering around, boiling water for another batch of tea, he explained that he had no idea where they were at the moment, because of the rain. He was reluctant to continue his blind wandering, for the coast around the Safe Haven was filled with sand ridges and if Jolly was to get stuck, they would get nowhere.

"So, you want us to wait out the rain, and continue in the morning?" Snow asked, putting some fresh tea in front of the Captain.

He took a long sip of tea and sighed when the hot liquid streamed along his insides. "That's right."

"And, it is dangerous to cruise along the shore when you can see much of anything," David added, agreeing with the pirate wholeheartedly. "Do you need help with the anchor?" the light haired man asked, preparing to rise from his chair. When the man in leather waved him away, he relaxed his posture.

"No, it's fine. I have already released it, and we are anchored safely." Looking at everyone in the galley, he smiled and lifted his jug in mock salutation. "Nothing to do but to sleep and eat." With that, he drained the jug once more and rose from his seat. "The hatch to the deck is battened down, the anchor is secure, and the helm is fixed. We are set 'till the morning." He took the coat and started toward the exit, but the moment he reached the door, he turned back. "At dawn, we go on. Good night, lad." Tapping the frame of the door in rapid rhythm, he left toward the Crew quarters, silently sneaking in, in case the children were asleep.

"Now, why don't you stay here with your grandfather, while I take something for Regina to eat," Snow spoke gently, having already prepared a vegetable broth and several pieces of twice baked bread. Pouring the broth into a bowl and taking the bread, Snow set off to the Captain's Cabin, leaving her men to entertain themselves for several minutes.

Opening the door with her shoulder, Snow sneaked in the room and left the food on the table beside the mattress. Quietly, she sat on Regina's side and placed her hand onto the shoulder that peaked from below the blanket. Even though her touch was gentle and light, the contact startled Regina right out of her sleep. Moving onto her back with her hands already crackling with magic, Regina prepared to defend herself from the evils that had decided to follow her from her dreams.

"Hey, it's OK." Snow raised her hands in the air, remaining still. "Regina?" She called at the frightened woman, and saw the moment when the woman realized that she was awake. It was like shutters were slammed over her brown eyes, making them cold and distant in a blink of an eye. The fear was replaced by worry and irritation, and Snow was very well aware that it covered the shame for overreacting in such way.

"Henry?" Regina asked, lifting herself up, having doused the magic out of her hands. She looked around, before her eyes finding the pixie haired woman sitting before her once more.

"He is fine, with David in the galley." Snow spoke, lowering her hands, now that Regina seemed aware of her surroundings. "I brought you something to eat." Slowly bringing still hot broth to the older woman she noticed the collecting breaths Regina was taking. Having given her the bread and a spoon, Snow moved slightly away, giving the other woman some space.

Taking the offered meal with the look of gratitude, Regina ate quickly, not saying a word. Leaning her head against the wall, she looked at Snow who was busy at the moment watching her daughter with a frown on her face. The worry and impatience were easy to spot for Regina, who had watched the woman before her grow from a charming and wonderful child into the Queen. Underlying it all, Regina sensed fear in the other woman must have felt for the blonde woman lying next to her peacefully, lost to the world.

Noticing that she was being watched, Snow glanced toward the other woman, placing her hands onto her lap. Regina had placed the bowl onto the table, empty and wiped clean, and now she was watching her former step daughter, sitting on her bed. Calmly placing one palm over the other and putting them on her belly, Regina gave out the look of the elegance and style, even though her hair and clothes were bedraggled from sleep. The pose and the calm consideration reminded Snow of her childhood, when she would run into the Queen's quarters for an evening story or a morning talk.

Knowing that they were at the stalemate and not having patience for this to go on, Regina sighed and shifting her shoulder, prepared herself to talk. "I am grateful for the food but what are you doing here?" Regina said softly, minding her voice, even though there was no one there that would mind the noise of the normal level of conversation.

"I came to check on you. Henry has been worried that you overdid with magic, so I told him I would keep an eye at you." Snow said, also minding her tone, although she knew that Emma couldn't hear them. "After you slept for several hours, I figured you would be a bit hungry."

"Several hours?" Regina asked, surprised by the amount of time that had passed while she had slept. But before she could rise, Snow placed a hand on one of her legs, stilling her movement. "What time is it?" She asked, grabbing Snow's wrist and looking at the watch situated there. "Half past nine?" she whispered with astonishment.

"You needed to rest." Snow said gently, taking hold of Regina's hand, easing her wrist out of the grip.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't…" Regina started speaking, pulling her hand but it was held in both of Snow's.

"I know, it is OK." The pixie haired woman squeezed gently the hand in hers' and smiled at the older woman. "That brings me to one of the things I wanted to ask you. Do you want Henry to sleep here with you?" The younger woman gestured at the mattress, wide enough to hold two people easily, but it would be a bit of a tight fit for three. And Henry was not a peaceful sleeper. "Or do you want him to be with us?" Snow offered.

"Here," Regina answered, thinking it through. "I doubt he would be willing to sleep away from Emma. And, I am not ready to leave him alone in here." Gesturing to Snow to move, she lifted herself up, and rose, folding the blanket automatically. With her magic, she moved Emma a little bit toward the edge of the pallet, leaving more space on the other side. "We will manage," she spoke smiling at Snow. After she had made sleeping arrangements for her son and herself, she turned to Snow. "Are we that far out, that we need to sleep on the ship?" In her knowledge, the portals opened more or less near the place one wanted to go. They should not be that far away.

"It was raining a lot, and Hook didn't want to risk us getting wrecked because of the weather." Snow picked up the bowl, while Regina stepped away, toward her bag of things. "We emerged at the Charming's Castle." Snow glanced toward Regina over her shoulder and noticed the woman stopping her motion for a second, before continuing like nothing happened. The place from where the Evil Queen and the Charmings had been taken into the new world, and where the execution for Regina had been decided – making it one of the more complicated places for the older woman. But it was also Emma's birth place, the home of the Charmings and for Snow the place held some of the best memories in her life. "The Safe Haven is not far, but in the rain and dark…" Snow continued as if she did not witness the complicated reaction from Regina.

"So, we wait." Regina had picked up pajamas from her bag, and held them in her hand. Shifting her shoulder she walked to the pallet and started taking off the turtle neck she had been wearing.

Snow just hummed in confirmation and turned to leave the room. "I will send Henry here."

"Miss Blanchard?" Regina spoke surprised at the name that had left her lips. Looking over to Snow, she noticed that the younger woman also seemed startled by the former Madame Mayor's choice of name. "Snow…" Regina said, her voice firmer this time. "Thank you for dinner."

Snow looked at the older woman and nodded with appreciating smile on her face. With the last incline of her head, she left the room, leaving her former step mother to change into the sleeping wear. Several minutes later, Henry walked through the door, closing it behind him.

Regina turned down their side of the bed, while Henry changed into his pajamas. Without any preamble, he jumped on the mattress, claiming the middle. Soon, Regina joined him and covered them both, careful not to disturb Emma's side of the bed. For a while, they lied in silence, both watching the blonde woman beside them, lost to their own thoughts. But, before long, Henry turned to Regina, and looking at her with watery eyes, so much like Emma's, and Snow's. The older woman moved instantly, pulling him into her arms, holding him tight, trying to soothe the boy.

"Snow mentioned you became friends in these few days," Henry spoke when he calmed himself down. With his head on Regina's shoulder, he remembered all the times she had stayed with him in his bed, whenever he had been afraid or ill. Holding him in her arms until he had felt better, not once complaining about sleeping in small bed or in an uncomfortable position, she had spent countless hours just loving him. When the gentle hand passing up and down his back paused in the soothing movement, he continued, taking it as a silent question asking him to elaborate on his conversation starter. "Can you tell me about that?"

It was a plea in his voice that made Regina even consider talking about shared moments with the Savior to her son. It was his wish to hear about his blonde mother, to feel close to her, even though she was not a foot away from him – but under the curse, she could have been realms away. "What do you want to know?" Regina spoke, pleased that his position made it very hard to look into her eyes.

"She knew how to fight with a sword. When she had told me the story about the dragon, she had said she didn't know to use one."

"Well, she didn't know. I must say I enjoyed the time spent teaching her the moves, because I got to kick her butt time and time again." Regina spoke, letting the humor color her voice. With the forced lightness in her tone, she proceeded to tell her son the anecdotes from the time spent with Emma on the ship. There had been many poorly done moves, badly shaped magic, all giving Regina a great fodder for entertaining Henry. But, not once did Regina mock Emma or her mistakes, telling the stories with fairness and good natured wit, and Henry, the precocious boy as he was, noticed that. Chuckling at the stories, he asked many questions, expecting his mother to make a sarcastic remark any time, but the longer he waited, the more he realized that Regina treasured the moments she had spent with his blonde mother. It was a miracle in itself that Regina had shared so much of her with him, and that she had made an honest connection with the Savior was unbelievable. Relaxed, and pleased about his mothers making things better for themselves, Henry fell asleep, holding his brunette mother close. Regina followed him not long after his eyes closed.

The morning came and the boy woke up only with Emma in bed. Sometime earlier, his mother must have risen, careful not to wake him up. Even at home she was an early riser, so he wasn't surprised to find himself, well not alone, but without Regina. Getting out of the bed, he went to the circular window on one side of the wall, and opened the wooden cover, peering through the glass. It was light outside, the Sun was shining, and in the distance, he could see shapes forming in the distance, getting cleared every minute. Land ahoy, Henry sniggered to himself and changed his clothes, anticipating an exciting day.

"Ah, you are awake," a voice came from the door, startling the boy away from the window. "And dressed. Good." Rumplestiltskin walked slowly in, leaning heavily onto his cane. Seeing that Henry was still startled, he reached with his hand, letting it hang in the air as an invitation to the boy. "Just an old man, dearie, nothing to be afraid of." He smiled when Henry accepted the hand, coming closer to the man, and shouldering the outreached arm. "I was sent to fetch you for breakfast," Rumplestiltskin said while leading them out of the room.

"I thought only the blind witch ate children," Henry asked in faux frightened voice, smiling at the old man.

"Ah, I see you are good with words. Just like me…" As they walked toward the galley, the voices could be heard from it, cheering the freshly delivered meal.

But before they entered in, Henry stopped them, pulling his grandfather aside for a moment. "What is going on between you and mom?" he asked in whisper, knowing that only the old man heard him. As the silence prolonged, he thought he wouldn't get an answer but at last the old man sighed heavily and nodded to himself.

"It is something that you should know, I agree." Leaning down toward the boy, Rumplestiltskin placed his palm under Henry's chin. "But, it is something that I would like to talk to Bae first, so I would ask you for time. You will find out, but not now." Looking into the boy's eyes, he smirked as he lowered his hand and placed it in front of himself, prepared for a handshake. "Do we have a deal?"

Henry watched him closely for several seconds, before accepting the hand, and shaking it in agreement. "Deal." With a quick roguish smile, he dashed into the kitchen and ran straight to his mother, who was delivering pitchers to the small bar in the galley at the moment. "Mom, you wanted me for breakfast?" he spoke, letting his outrage fill his voice, instantly shutting everyone in the galley up. Before Regina, or Snow could react at the strange behavior, Henry went on. "I will not be eaten!" he said with a firm defiant tone, his hands upon his hips, glaring at his mother and grandmother, but there was a glimmer of humor in his eyes that Regina had recognized instantly. After a moment of pregnant silence, she started laughing, lowering the pitchers down and opening her arms wide for a hug for little prankster. Her joyous laugh was quickly joined by several snickers from other adults in the room, while the other children stood by, confused by the show.

After a hearty hug, Regina kissed the forehead of her son, ruffling his hair. Snow came by them, patting the boy on the back, smiling at the comfortable family picture in front of her. "You looked just like Regina, and Emma at that moment," Snow spoke softly, glancing up at Regina's misty eyes. It was clear to Snow that even the hard assed former Evil Queen missed the Savior, perhaps even more than everyone else. After a second, she turned to the rest of the children explaining the joke, easing their confusion.

They ate quickly, the adults and Henry discussing the plan for the day. Hook had already brought them close to the Safe Haven and unwilling to risk his ship, and his life, he anchored Jolly Roger close to the island, but still safely away. They would need the boat to come ashore, and they all agreed it was the best. With a quick deliberation, it was decided that Rumplestiltskin and Hook would stay with the rescued children aboard, while the others would disembark and go into the village, and if they found Neal there Regina would send word to Rumplestiltskin.

After the breakfast, when everyone was off to their quarters, preparing for the journey, Regina pulled Henry close, closing the door.

"I need you to promise me that you won't go off running around, no matter how something interesting is." Regina knelt in front of the boy, holding his upper arms. "We don't know what is out there, and I don't want you to get hurt." She looked into his troubled eyes and saw the spark of defiance and petulance but after narrowing her glare, it disappeared. "Promise me."

Henry nodded readily. "I promise." With that he looked at his clothes, searching for a jacket or something else, as Hook had mentioned that it was a chilly morning. But before he could put the coat he found on, Regina gave him the chainmail. When he looked at her with question in his expression, she just put it over his head, fixing the straps, as she once had done for Emma. "But, mom, you could use this…" he was saying before her whisper shut him up.

"You are more important." Letting the mail fall over Henry's hips, she did the straps on his chest. "And I know how to take care of myself," she said, reminded of the last time she had spoken the same words. She glanced toward the blonde woman on the pallet, feeling the quiet anguish seize her heart. She missed the woman and her quirky smile. She looked at her boy, seeing his inquisitive eyes directed at her in concern. "There," she spoke distracting him. "You look like the prince you are." Placing the knife Emma had given him onto his belt, covered with sheath, she looked over him once more. With a pleased nod, she rose, and fixed the scabbard of her own weapon on her hip, taking a short jacket with her.

The journey to the shore was spent in quiet rumination, no one knowing what could wait for them. As the ship could be seen from the coast, the village was no doubt informed of their presence, but if they were welcoming it remained to be seen. With a soft whisper, Snow asked Regina if she could cover her face with the scarf she had brought, in order to delay the inevitable recognition. Regina obliged, knowing that her face had been very well known and feared throughout the kingdoms.

Jumping lightly onto the sandy beach, Snow turned to help Henry to leave the boat. Regina followed, staying close to the boy. And, as last, David stepped out of the boat into the shallow water, pushing the vessel onto the shore, above the sea level. Snow waited for David to join her and Regina, while Henry was close, looking over the washed out logs on the beach.

Snow guided them toward the village, across the sandy beach and sporadic grass. When they reached the shrub, Snow showed them the path. But as they entered the shadowed space filled with growth, Snow suddenly froze, lifting her hand up, warning them to stop.

Rustling could be heard all around them and at once, archers surrounded them, their faces hidden in the shadows. "What is your business here?" A voice came from the deepest shadow, the person concealed by the high growing bush.

"We are looking for someone," Snow answered but before she could elaborate, one of the archers released the arrow at the sudden movement. Henry had moved closer to Regina, searching for safety she had often offered him, but he had tripped onto an exposed root. Regina, having seen the direction of the arrow lifted her hand and incinerated the projectile in the air, pulling Henry behind her with her other hand. But, with her movement the scarf covering the lower part of her face drifted down onto her neck, uncovering her identity.

"The Witch! She is here to finish the job!" Someone shouted in the crowd, inciting panic and fear, making the many hands that held arrows aimed at the newcomers tremble.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Regina scoffed, ready to destroy every one who moved against them in the moment's notice. "If I wanted you dead, we wouldn't have this problem. On the other hand, it is an idea…"

"Regina, you are not helping," Snow warned, knowing that the former Evil Queen only reacted when Henry had been in danger of the arrow. "We mean you no harm," she spoke to the bushes, trying to reason with the guard.

"You can kill us all, witch, but we have people coming," the voice answered back, giving the order to archers to shoot, but Regina was quicker. Before the last vowel left the mouth of the speaker, every bow and crossbow directed at the small group vanished in the purple mist.

"What is going on here?" Another voice joined in, and immediately the bushes parted letting two people through, one of them pointing a sword in Regina's direction. "What do you want, witch?" A young man, dressed in the warrior's garb but with the posture of a ruler turned to Regina, his hands on the hilt of his sword.

"We are looking for someone," Regina answered looking at the woman holding the sword on her. The woman was a warrior that was clear by her planted feet and strength in her grip of the weapon. And if she was indeed the woman Regina had an inkling she might be, the conflict soon would be over. As soon as Snow opened her mouth and addressed the woman. But Snow kept silent as the woman was hidden behind the two men and the spokesperson that had come out of the shrubbery. "That boy over there released an arrow at my son and if I had not interfered, he would have killed him."

"Son?" The ruler asked quietly, looking at the newcomers carefully, and then he noticed Henry hiding behind his mother. "Are you alright?" He directed the question at Henry, hearing the soft footsteps behind him that meant only one thing. His love was joining them.

Henry moved slightly away from Regina, but still staying really close in case something else happened. "I am fine. Mom is right, she only was protecting me." He then looked at the woman behind the man, showing directly into his line of sight, still obscured from the rest of his group. "Aurora!" he exclaimed happily, startling the ruler and the woman beside him.

"Henry? What are you doing here?" Aurora spoke, showing herself into the small clearing. Then she saw Mulan pointing the sword at the Evil Queen and others still edgy around the remaining two of the newcomers. "Snow?" At her surprised exclamation Mulan lowered her sword turning toward the other two of the group.

"It is really good to see you, Aurora," Snow spoke seeing that everyone relaxed as soon as they heard her name. Stepping toward the princess, she pulled her into a heartfelt hug. Turning toward the man, she nodded in recognition, realizing that he was Prince Phillip.

"Stand down, men." Phillip waved away the guard, inclining his head toward Snow and David. "Your Highnesses, I am pleased to finally meet you."

"Well met, Phillip. If we could move away from this spot, it would be great." Snow spoke, as Aurora approached Henry and Regina by herself. While under careful watch of the warrior woman, the princess and the boy officially introduced themselves to each other.

"You may know her as the Evil Queen, but she is my mom," Henry spoke, taking one of Regina's hands.

Aurora and Mulan looked at him with surprise, the Prince turning in their direction as well, confused with the boy's answer. "I was under the impression that he was the Savior's child," Phillip said to Snow, but his voice was heard by all.

"It is complicated and yet not so much," David answered, stepping closer to Regina. "She is the boy's mother." He spoke, placing his hands gently onto her shoulders. "And, Emma is his mother, as well. It is the truth on both counts, and let's just leave it at that." With the unyielding look, he glared at Mulan and Phillip who still held their hands on the hilts, ready to strike. But, his conduct convicted the hosts that the Evil Queen was accepted part of the newcomers' group, and as such they agreed to let it go, for the moment.

"Come, you must see what we did with the place," Aurora spoke, breaking the tension, taking Henry's hand and leading the way, careful not to step too much away from the former Evil Queen with her son. Guiding them out of the shrubbery, she showed them the palisades and the watch towers. As the gate opened, Snow stepped by Regina, taking her hand in support. By now, the entire village would know that the Evil Queen was back, and hiding would not help.

"We will protect you," Snow whispered, squeezing gently the hand she had in her own. She smiled when David came to flank Regina from the other side, talking with Phillip like he was not aware who was beside him. That show of unity and ease would do wonders for the villagers to settle their minds and appease their fears.

When they entered the village she saw the renovation had been finished, with new additions. Now the meager village of Safe Haven looked like a fort, with palisades and upper walkways for archers. The warning bells hung on every watch tower and guards stood by them, looking out for anything that could mean the danger for the village. But there were more men in the village as well, much more than there had been before, and after Cora had slaughtered almost all, it was surprising to see that number of people milling around.

"As Mulan returned my heart, we returned the remaining ones to their owners." Aurora spoke to Snow, interpreting her awe and confusion correctly. "It had something to do with the magic of the heart, because as soon as we returned the hearts, the bodies turned back into the living beings." With a welcoming gesture, she led them into the village hall, telling them to sit wherever they would like. "As for the rest, after Mulan and I restored Phillip, we set out to search for survivors. Emma told me that the town had too little people to hold the entire population of the Enchanted Forest, and that some must have remained here."

"The Savior was right," Phillip spoke, having sat down and gestured someone to bring out drinks. "Most of them were found in the Dragon caves at the edge of Midas' Kingdom, hidden in the belly of the mountain. By some old legends the rocks contained powerful magic because they had been soaked in the blood of many dragons that lived there." He ignored Regina's interested humming and continued. "The others were found roaming the wilderness, escaping the ogres and other creatures."

Receiving the ale with gratitude, Regina nodded in appreciation to the matron who had given it to her. But, before she could take a sip, Henry took the cup away from her hand, flinging the offending drink into the hearth. In the same moment, Snow pulled the dagger on the matron, placing it on the woman's neck , forcing her down onto her knees. Ignoring Phillip and Mulan's roar, knowing that she would be protected by her husband, she directed her look at the matron, recognizing one of the servants from her castle.

"What have you put in it, Martha?" Snow asked, her clear voice ringing in the room. The regal tone she adopted was the same one she used as the just and rightful ruler, the voice that many people respected and adored, but all obeyed.

"What are you doing?" Phillip angrily spoke, his sword in his hand, ready to attack, with Mulan by his side, and Aurora behind them. However, David stood with his sword out of the scabbard, tall and menacing. But before anyone could move, Regina rose and with gentle and soft smile patted her son's cheek, soothing his worry lines with her fingers.

"What?" Snow asked the captured woman again, making her wince.

"You must be under her spell to willingly ally yourself with her," Martha spoke, her voice trembling. "Why else would you suffer the company of the Evil Queen?"

Regina walked toward Snow and the woman, placing her hand on her former step daughter's shoulder, easing the dagger of the woman's throat. "So you thought the suffering could end with a little of nightshade and wolf's bane?" When the woman gasped in surprise at the knowledge, Regina let her mouth quirk into her famous grin, instantly bringing the veneer of the Evil Queen onto her face. Grabbing the woman's chin, she leaned down. "Oh, yes, my dear, I knew exactly what you gave me." The icy mocking edge in her voice chilled the adults in the room, aware of the Queen's abilities and deeds. "I have thwarted much better attempts of assassination, as your Queen can testify."

"I am not afraid to die," the woman spoke, and Regina laughed, chilling the room even further.

"Who mentioned anything about dying?" Regina spoke, her voice piercing the air. "That would just take the fun out of the things, don't you think, Martha?" Releasing the woman, Regina stepped back, looking at Henry. When he cautiously looked into her eyes, she winked, cluing him in her performance. She saw his instant relaxation, and his raised brow, in a gesture so much like her own, gave her his permission to continue.

"Wait!" Aurora said, moving aside from Phillip. "I am aware that as she tried to kill you, you want retribution, but…"

"Do not presume to know what I want, Princess," Regina spoke with hard edge. Turning to the young woman her eyes flashed violet for a second, but quickly they turned back into the color of dark chocolate. "I don't want retribution or anything of the sort."

"You don't?" Aurora asked, surprised with the answer. "But, why?"

_People can change for the better, even you, Regina. One step and one choice at the time, accepting that you won't be perfect and you will have setbacks. But, you will continue as best as you can and it will be enough. You'll see_.

Emma's words, spoken in the dark hours of the night, when Regina had lost all the hope of atoning for her crimes, were heard in her mind, reminding her why she spared the woman's life. "I made a promise." She turned to her son, looking into the green eyes that were so alike his mother's. With a gentle smile, she continued. "The one I intend to keep."

To all it seemed that Regina meant her son, as she had made a promise to Henry to do better, to be better. But, Snow had an inkling that her former step mother did not think of Henry, or not entirely of him, but of the woman who was lying cursed in the Captain's Cabin on Jolly Roger. The promise, made to Emma, because she had been the one to understand and comfort her.

"I am not under spell or controlled by Regina," Snow said to the still kneeling woman. "She is the mother of my grandson, and that makes her my family. And she is under my protection." At the stunned expression, and the darting eyes going between Snow and the former Evil Queen, Snow gestured the woman to rise. "Spread the word," she dismissed her former servant and watched the woman rush out of the room, no doubt to tell everyone the tale how she had survived the Evil Queen. Turning to Regina, who had sat back in her place, she watched the older woman with interest. "If you knew the ale was poisoned, why did you take it?"

Regina looked at Henry, ignoring the rest of the intrigued faces, willing to know the answer. "I didn't want to make a scene." Henry took her hand, and sat by her side, leaning into her side. "The ale would have done nothing to me, as I have neutralized the poisons. There was no need for such actions, although I appreciate the valiant effort greatly." She looked up at Snow and David, seeing that they had taken their former places as well. "Thank you."

As everyone settled they talked about the village, the fortifications Phillip had helped make, and the Ogres attacks. "Now, we all know you didn't just stop by to chat. You mentioned you were looking for someone?" Phillip said after the small talk. As Snow was preparing to answer, Aurora jumped in, asking where Emma was. The silence meeting her made her look at Henry, her face taking the look of sympathy.

"Oh, she is not dead," Henry spoke, correctly reading the expression of the princess. "But, she is cursed. And the person we are looking for can help with that."

"There is one man, who might be who you are looking for." Mulan rose, ready to lead them to the man in question, assuming that he was the answer, as he was the only out-world person she had seen since Emma and Snow had left for Storybrooke. "He is with the healer. But be warned, the outcome is not good as he is suffering from fever for two days now."

"Fever?" Henry asked, as the group rose to follow Mulan. The warrior woman glanced toward the boy and nodded grimly.

"The wound he has got infected." Leading them toward the healer's house, she explained how she and the ruling couple found the man on the shore, dressed in the clothes similar to what the newcomers were wearing. Having lost a lot of blood, the man had been unconscious, lying in the sand as the tide was coming up. They had brought him up to the healer of the village, but the man had been steadily getting worse each day. Lastly, the infection had set in, despite the best efforts of the healer and his apprentice to prevent it, causing a variety of new problems for the stranger.

Opening the door of the healer's house, Mulan let them enter before her, as she called out for the small and frail man who was dressed in the traditional garb of the village healer, announcing his station. As he welcomed in, he asked his apprentice to guide Regina and Henry to one of the back rooms, where the man was placed.

"We did all we could, Your Majesty." The young man inclined his head in supplication, leading them toward the patient. "But, it is a wound we have not encountered before, and it appears that there is still a fragment of the weapon inside, but Master Bryce could not take it out without making the wound worse." Taking them into the room, the young man showed them the man dressed only in his underwear and covered with light sheet. Regina instantly recognized Neal and held Henry to her side, not letting him near the unconscious man just yet. Dismissing the apprentice she uncovered the patient and saw the bandage over the infected wound. Reaching the bed, she knelt beside it, taking the look at the bandage.

"Henry, fill that basin with water from that pitcher and bring it over here," she spoke, taking off her jacket and blazer. Placing her clothes carefully over the back of the only chair in the room, she gestured to Henry where she wanted the basin. Pushing her turtle neck sleeves up, she showed Henry the blood soaked bandage. "Go to the other side."

She waited until Henry knelt beside the bed on the other side taking one of his father's hands, holding it tight. With a worried frown she unwrapped the bandage and peeled the dressing off the wound. She heard Henry gasp at the raw and diseased wound, covered with yellow puss and the skin colored red from the infection. She looked at her son and saw him lose his color, his skin turning pale and his forehead clammy. "Out," she spoke gently, giving him a nod toward the door, but Henry just shook his head, his jaw clenching.

"I want to stay," he spoke through his teeth, refusing to move. But, he had never seen something so disgusting and terrible and it wasn't glamorous at all to be wounded. "I am OK," he replied to his mother's inquisitive look. Nodding at his resolution, she continued to examine the wound.

Covering the angry injury with her hand she closed her eyes focusing on her magic. She needed to pull the bullet out without causing more damage to the surrounding tissue and just making it vanish was not the answer, because it could move deeper into the flesh, making everything worse. Gently, she guided the projectile out of the wound, clenching her teeth at the fresh blood seeping from the entrance hole. After several seconds she reached for the small piece of lead that had been capable of making such horrific damage. Making sure that there were no remaining fragments in the flesh, she gave Henry the bullet. Again, focusing her magic, she healed the wound, making it disappear as if it had never been there. Soaking the rag into the basin Henry had brought, she wiped the skin where the wound had been, cleaning it from blood and puss, further destroying the evidence of the existence of the injury. Washing her hands, she smiled at Henry, seeing that his color was back.

"He is going to be fine." She said covering him up. "But, he needs rest and uninterrupted sleep. You can stay here, as long as you don't wake him up." When he nodded in acceptance, she rose picking her things up. "I'll be downstairs. If anything happens, come and get me." She was loath to leave him, but she needed to inform Rumplestiltskin and to give an update to the Charmings. With the last look toward her son, she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Is it him?" David asked the moment Regina stepped back into the receiving area of the house. When she nodded, he rose from his seat and walked to her, taking the things out of her hands. As he watched her pull the sleeves down, smoothing the creases made in the fabric he continued his inquiry. "Were you able to heal him?"

She pierced him with a sharp look, scoffing at his question. Taking the blazer out of his hands and putting it on, she looked at Snow. Seeing that the woman was smiling at the two of them, she just gave up even trying to muster up the strength to feel outraged at the insult. She sat beside the pixie haired woman, leaning back, having left David with her coat in his hands. "He is going to be fine." Closing her eyes, she pushed the cloud of purple fog through the walls of the healer's house, knowing that Rumplestiltskin would get the message, and in time, he would reach them, perhaps just as his son would be waking up. "Now, Gold knows that too." Not daring to call him by his name where certainly the interested ears listened every word they spoke, she used the identity Rumplestiltskin had in Storybrooke. "It will take time for him to rest, as he was weakened by the fever, but he is OK."

"I am surprised you left Henry alone with him," Snow whispered gently, leaning beside Regina's head.

"I did placed warning spells on the door," Regina answered causing Snow to smile at the older woman. Reaching for her hand, Snow offered silent comfort. It must have been harrowing, healing the man who had turned out to be her half-brother, and the father of her son, at the same time, the danger to her because he threatened her position as the parent to Henry and Emma's whatever she was. Snow looked at the dark eyes staring straight in front of them but seeing nothing. Regina was lost inside her mind, probably doing her own share of thinking heavy thoughts.

If it wasn't for Henry sitting in Neal's room, Regina would have already left the village, retreating onto the ship, away from the happy family reunion. She had nothing against the man in person, but the idea of him. It had surprised her when she had realized that she had been and still was jealous of the man lying unconscious in the room down the hall. Not daring to qualify even for herself of what exactly had she been jealous of, she avoided the thoughts of her emotions. But, it was impossible to ignore the turmoil Regina was feeling, having seen the man. He was her half-brother! She had healed him because it had been expected of her, as the hero of the story, but honestly she didn't know what she would have done if Henry hadn't been in the room, with her. Most likely, she would have stared at the man, confused by the emotions swirling in her.

The hours passed seemingly in silence. After the first hour of waiting, Snow had left for the ship, to check on the children and make them something to eat, believing that Neal would not wake up for several more hours. As it turned out, she had been right. Right before she had left for the ship, Rumplestiltskin had come to the healer's house, gaining entrance, not recognized by the local folk. As David addressed him as Gold in front of the locals, he was sure to remain undiscovered. After a couple of hours, Snow rejoined them, explaining in hushed whisper that she had brought the children to the village and left them in Aurora's care for the time being, as Hook was anxious to leave the ship for a bit of exploring. As he would return in the evening, David volunteered to spend his time on Jolly Roger, acting as the safeguard for Emma and the vessel itself. All the while Regina stared at the wood paneled wall, ignoring the world around her, waiting for Henry to leave the room.

Finally, the boy came to her, announcing that his father was awake and talking with Rumplestiltskin. Henry walked to his mother, seeing her desolate outlook, and hugged her, climbing into her lap. "He asked for Emma. Grandfather had to explain to him what happened." Looking into her tired eyes, he placed his palm on her cheek, in the gesture of affection he had learned from her. "I love you."

Soon, Neal left the room, dressed in the clothes he had been found in, washed and mended by the local seamstress. As they all prepared to go to the ship, where Emma was, Regina pulled Henry aside. "Do you mind if I stayed here for a while?" she asked him, not really looking him in the eyes, fearing the question he might ask her: why. She didn't know how to explain to him that she dreaded the fuss of awakening the Savior. And she did not want to be there for the immediate aftermath. Therefore, before he could ask her, she pressed on. "I thought to keep the children here, out of the way while…" she left the sentence hanging, knowing Henry would get the point.

He frowned at her shifty look, but not seeing any reason for her not to stay behind, as Regina had clearly demonstrated that she was capable of defending herself, and with children, the rulers of the village wouldn't let anything happen to her. He wanted her to come along, to be right by his side when Emma waked, however he understood her need to be away from so many people. So, he just nodded, saddened by obvious feeling of abandonment Regina had been dealing with. As he watched her put her coat on, he came to her, hugging her firmly, not knowing how to prove to her that she had a permanent place in his heart. The last year proved to have such devastating effect on his mother, as his denial of her position as a mother destroyed her confidence that he loved her. As she leaned down, touching his head with her cheek, she held him tight to her body. With the pat on his shoulder she left him in care of his grandmother, leaving the house without looking back.

"What happened?" Snow asked the obviously distressed boy, as they watched Regina join Aurora and the children in the walk through the village.

"She doesn't believe that I won't leave her alone," Henry spoke, feeling his eyes filling with tears at the shame and sorrow he felt at the realization how much he had actually hurt the woman that had raised him. "She lied to me about her being the Evil Queen to protect the curse, and, well, it did sound really crazy. But, what I did was much worse, and even when Emma warned me that I was wrong, I continued to punish her for everything in the cruelest of ways for her." Henry said, looking up at the patient and kind eyes of his grandmother.

"You denied her love, the one thing she wanted most," Snow replied, understanding Henry's point perfectly. "She had forgiven you for it, a long time ago." But, that wasn't what Henry wanted to hear. He knew that she had, she had told him so herself. "For everything else, she would need time to heal. As we all do." Snow debated with herself whether she should tell the boy about her suspicions but it wasn't her place to do so. And, there were more important things to deal with. "It has been very rough week for her, and everybody else. It overwhelms the person, and sometimes the only way to deal with it is to step back and away for a short period of time." Pulling the boy to herself, she left her arm on his shoulders. "Give her time."

They went back to the ship, meeting with David on board. As Neal was taken to the Captain's Cabin, although he still remembered the layout of the ship, Snow pulled the boy aside, asking for moment of his time, before he would run off to the cabin, following his father.

"Henry, I don't want you to be surprised if it doesn't work out." At her words he looked at her with frown on his face, his confusion evident. "He may not be her True Love."

"He has to be," Henry spoke vehemently, his posture adamant. With nothing else coming from his grandmother, he dashed below deck, after Neal, wanting to be there when his mother opened her eyes. He knew he had been harsh with Snow, but he could not imagine Neal not being Emma's True Love. The repercussions of such situation would be devastating. Regina's protective spell could not keep Emma safe for much longer, he knew. He was a child, but he wasn't stupid, and definitely not blind. He had noticed the worried looks Regina would have after inspecting the containment magic, and he had interpreted it as worry over the eventual failure of the spell. Emma did not have time for them to search for someone who could be her True Love. Refusing to even consider the possibility, he did not realize he was just like his adoptive mother on the subject.

Henry entered the room he had slept in, and saw his father sitting on the mattress, looking at the Savior. Staying by the door, he gave Neal the space.

The man slowly leaned down, gently touching Emma's hair with his hand, passing through the gold tresses with his fingers. Leaning his head down he lowered his lips on hers, closing his own eyes, expecting the pulse of magic to explode over him. But, as seconds passed, nothing had changed. The absence of magic Henry was intimately familiar with, made him enter the room, coming closer to the bed. Neal reached down and lifted the lifeless body of Emma Swan into his arms, kissing her lips again, closing his eyes in desperation, replicating the stories he had heard in his childhood about the True Love.

"I don't understand," Neal whispered, looking down at the unchanged body.

"Try again," Henry spoke, startling his father. As the man turned toward him, Henry reached the bed, and knelt beside it, just like he had been kneeling beside his father's bed just several hours before. "Try again, only this time think about your love for her."

Neal nodded and gently lifting Emma's upper body, cradling her head with one of his hands, he looked into her face, focusing onto his love for her, love he had tried to forget for thirteen long years. With all the memories of their time spent together, he lowered his head once more, kissing the mother of his son with all the love he had for the woman in his arms. But, nothing happened...


	10. Chapter 10

**Ta-da! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10.**

It was Snow that entered the room several minutes later, with a feeling that her suspicions and inklings had been confirmed. As she saw that her daughter's condition was unchanged as Neal sat beside her, with his head in his hands, and Henry on the other side of the bed, silently crying over his mother, she rushed toward her grandson, trying to comfort him. Looking up she saw Neal's sad expression and startled realization that he had not been the one for Emma seeped into his eyes, making his grimace of anguish even more heart wrenching.

"Your father would like to speak to you," Snow spoke softly, holding Henry in her arms. "It seems important," she added when Neal looked reluctant to leave. "Go, I'll stay with them."

At the subtle push, Neal rose looking at Emma with regret. Leaving the room without a word, the man went into the search for his father. Snow gently lifted the boy up off the floor, letting him hide into her chest. She had tried to warn him not to put so much hope in Neal, but he had ignored her, adamantly claiming that Baelfire was the solution, the salvation for Emma. Emma had mentioned that Henry's particular flaw, that bullheaded belief that he was always right. Seeing it from different angle, Snow could understand Regina's scoffing remarks regarding David's and her belief that they were doing in the service of good.

At the soft footsteps at the door, Snow looked up and saw the teary face of her husband watching them, his gaze switching between them on the floor, and Emma on the mattress. As his eyes connected with Snow's, he walked in, and knelt before them, joining in the comforting of the boy. David and his wife shared a look, exchanging so many thoughts with simple look, knowing they would have to act soon.

The tears on David's face had been caused by a strange mixture of fear, apprehension and relief, and Snow could understand that perfectly. It was all jumbled together, the cautious expectance that Regina was indeed Emma's True Love, for it seemed that Regina had been the only one to connect with the Savior on so many different levels, and the fear of the following task of convincing the former Evil Queen of the fact. Even when they had been still in Storybrooke, Regina would make direct contact with Emma, avoiding the Charmings and the others. Emma had been the only one who had gotten an apology from the Mayor. There was much underlying respect that they shared for each other, giving them just another connection that no one had with the women in question. Neal had not believed in Emma, thinking she had been jealous of his fiancé, just like Snow had believed that Emma had been in love with Neal.

The convincing part would fall on Snow, for she was the only one, after Henry and Emma, who could reach Regina. Henry was just a child and the idea of his mothers being together had not occurred to him, and Snow did not want to be the one to tell him that, because it was not her place. And, Emma… Emma could not reach her at the moment for obvious reasons. However, Snow knew that if anyone would have the thrilling success in convincing Regina of anything, it would be the Savior. But, she would have to do, for the moment.

As Snow considered how she was to approach the accomplished sorceress, David brought Henry up and with tender directions, they rearranged Emma's limp body into the previous position. Henry sat beside his mother and leaned onto her chest, trying to hear her heart beats but only silence greeted him, making his eyes water once more. He had indeed convinced himself that it would be over soon, as his father would wake his mother, and they all would live happily ever after. But, now, as he lied on his mother's silent chest, he thought about the situation. If he had been right, then in his happily ever after, his other mother was superfluous. With stark realization he righted himself, and gasped at the flash of understanding. His mother had known his hopes and still had said nothing to dissuade him from it, regardless of the pain the choice had given her. With another bout of tears, he contemplated his actions, regretting hurting Regina once more.

Mary Margaret had been right, and it meant that she knew something he didn't. She had warned him, and as kind as she had been with the subject, he couldn't hear her for all the hope in his heart. Now that the hope had been squashed, he heard the words his grandmother had spoken before. "Mary Margaret?" his voice startled the Charmings, as the silence had not been broken since Neal had left. "How did you know?"

Snow rose from the floor and looked at David, asking for help, not knowing how to answer the question. "I…" she started, but Henry just closed his eyes in surrender and gripped his mother's body closer.

"You need to find Regina," David spoke quietly, helping Snow off the floor. "I'll take care of them." With reluctance, Snow stepped away from the bed, looking at the boy, devastated by the turn of the situation, and her daughter, still suffering under the curse. Yes, she had to find Regina. "Go, we will be OK." Not lifting her eyes from the listless body of the Savior, Snow nodded and with the last glance toward her husband and grandson, she left the room, sprinting through the corridors of the lower deck. As she passed the Crew Quarters, she heard Neal arguing with Rumplestiltskin about something, but as she rushed by, she could not understand the snippets she caught. Climbing onto the deck, she contemplated the hard boat ride to the shore, as she was to row by herself. Not a stranger to hard work, she jumped into the small vessel and grabbing the oars, set for the close by shore line.

After a long but cheerful walk that took her mind of things, Regina sat down on one of the logs at the beach. In her arms was the baby, Kyle, blubbering about something no one could understand. Farther down the beach were the other children, running and screaming in joy up and down the sand dunes of the shore line. As they were closely watched and sometimes joined by Aurora and another woman who had decided to follow them, Regina did not watch the rescued children closely, trusting the villagers to take care of them. Her only duty at the moment was to entertain Kyle and she did it with pleasure. However, the baby evoked a lot of bitter sweet memories for her, all of Henry at that age.

"What did you say, cutie?" Regina spoke to the baby, noticing that the child was getting progressively cranky. "A time for a nap, is it?" As she did not want to move from the peaceful place on the beach, where she could watch the children play and enjoy the tranquil sounds of waves trailing over the sand, she just adjusted her hold of the boy, cradling him to her shoulder. As his tiny head leaned on her neck, Regina started humming gently the tune of an old lullaby of the Enchanted Forest.

She heard soft footsteps of light feet over the sand, bringing someone close to her. Ready to defend herself, Regina let the magic rise up, but as she caught the glimpse of the red armor of the woman warrior, she relaxed, knowing that Mulan would not do anything that would bring dishonor to her friends, and attacking one of the guests without direct provocation was such a thing. Mulan walked around the log and sat beside the older woman, careful not to jostle the log or to make noise. She glanced at the sleeping child in the witch's arms and nodded in salutation.

After some time spent in silence, Regina shifted, smiling when Kyle gurgled in sleep. She looked at the warrior and found the dark piercing eyes directed at her, watching her carefully, monitoring her every move. Shifting in her seat, she turned to the woman. "I am not going to go all evil and destroy the village, if that is what you are waiting for." She spoke softly, cautious not to wake the child sleeping in her arms.

Mulan shrugged and crossed her arms at the chest, her armor shining in the midday Sun. "The thought did cross my mind." Calmly, she looked away, watching the princess chasing one of the younger boys around a fallen log. "But, then it makes no sense to finish the job your curse started, and at the same time ensure that the Savior is saved." The level voice Mulan spoke in gave the impression that she did not think Regina would attack any time soon.

"Then, why are you here?"

The warrior chuckled softly, her scoff almost not heard in the sounds of the beach. Mulan glanced toward the older woman, shaking her head before focusing her eyes on the princess once more. "I am not here for you."

Regina followed the warrior's look and saw Aurora giggling, caught in a childish dance with Robert as Elias minded Samuel and Damian. "You love her," she whispered with understanding. She turned to the warrior and saw the dark eyes hardening. But before she could say anything more, to appease her companion or to delve deeper in the subject of Aurora, the warrior woman looked away.

"She is not hard to love." As she saw that Regina was not in the mood to explore the revealed weakness, Mulan relaxed her stance, however she remained vigilant. "Such an untouched and innocent soul is hard to come by," Mulan added, directing her look at the former Queen, her voice pointedly raising the subject of Snow, and Regina was very well aware at the underlying warning and message. But Regina decided not to interrupt or even disagree, knowing as far as the world was concerned, Snow had been the picture of perfection. "She had never faced the choices of war and the sacrifices of fighters, and I want to make sure that she remains unsullied as long as she lives, for she is the gift to…" Breaking off in the middle of the sentence, Mulan shifted in place startled with the amount of information she had left slip her.

"Does she know?" was the only question that followed the slip. Regina watched the warrior rise, suddenly feeling anxious at the woman's imminent departure. As much as she didn't want to be under supervision, being alone in the village full of angry people wanting revenge did not pose an attractive option.

As Mulan shook her head in sad but accepting denial, she sat back in her place. Unknown to Regina, her move just might have saved the former Queen of unwanted argument and display of power. Several villagers were not far away, with their farming tools waiting for an opportunity to attack. Having risen and looked straight at the leader of the group, she had showed herself to them and announced herself as the self-appointed guardian to the former Evil Queen. "I am honor-bound to Phillip and it would be an action of ultimate betrayal to announce my feelings for his chosen. And it is beyond hopeless, either way as he is her True Love." Looking at the woman beside her and smiled with tolerant content, borne in letting go of one's desires. "They are perfect together, and I have great friends in both of them. What more could I ask of life?"

The rhetorical question made Regina frown, with introspective direction her thoughts had taken. What more, indeed…

The silence fell on them, each one lost in their own thoughts. Only when Kyle announced his waking up, several minutes later did they return to the present.

"I did wonder whatever happened to Maleficent." Mulan said in barely interested voice, her calm manner of talking making Regina smile. It was a signature for the woman warrior, she realized. The calm, unshakable exterior hiding sharp and deadly interior, much like the charmed blade on her hip, but Regina was not fooled with the mask. After all, she was an expert in subterfuge.

"My friend met her untimely, or perhaps from your point, timely death." Regina tickled the child on her lap, making it coo in pleasure, as she looked at the warrior. "Hook killed her just recently…" Smiling at the child's antics, as Kyle grabbed the lapel of her jacket, pulling it to himself, Regina added absently. "Well, Emma did kill her first, when she was in a dragon form, no less, but I had placed the restoration spell on the place she was kept at."

"Emma did mention slaying a dragon when she was here," Mulan spoke, remembering the brash behavior of the blonde, hiding the 'out of the depth' feeling. "A lot of good it did her against an Ogre, in the forest. If Snow hadn't killed it, the Savior would be nothing but a human pancake." The warrior remarked, making Regina laugh at the matter of fact deliverance.

Just as Regina wanted to reply, Aurora joined them with the children, dropping beside Regina in a tired fashion, breathing heavily, with her face glowing in happiness. She sent the children away to keeping playing, but she warned them to stay close. Then she turned to the women, looking at their quickly sobered faces, where only seconds before had been unrestrained smiles. "What is going on?" she asked breathlessly.

"Maleficent is dead," Mulan spoke in her matter of fact way. At the news, Aurora gasped and looked at Regina to confirm the truth in those words. When the former Evil Queen nodded, the princess closed her eyes in relief.

"I always thought she was around here, biding her time, waiting to strike again." Aurora spoke after a moment of silence.

"Well, now you can lay your worries to rest, as you are beyond her grasp now," Regina spoke, a bit uncomfortable talking about her once upon a time friend with the friend's sworn enemy and bane of existence. Not that she felt any kind of loyalty toward the fellow witch, as they had betrayed each other more times than she could count, but the blonde conceited witch was the closest thing she had to an equal, and a friend, and as such, there were some underlying feelings.

"Emma did it," Mulan added, drawing Aurora's attention away from Regina. She purposely avoided mentioning Hook as he had been the one to take Aurora's heart, and as such the young princess loathed to hear the pirate's name. And, it suited everyone on the side of good to think that the Savior was solely responsible of deposing one of the witches that had terrorized the territories of Aurora's former kingdom. Additionally, as she did end Regina's curse, the Savior would be well welcomed at the Safe Haven, when she was awakened.

"The dragon she bragged about? That was Maleficent?" Aurora asked, remembering the precise moment when Emma had told Mulan about the dragon, because it had been the moment when she had decided to kill the woman that had caused her beloved Phillip to suffer the wraith's attack. Leaving the village, she had followed the small company into the dangerous forest, looking for the best opportunity to strike, waiting for the moment when Snow had been alone gathering the kindle wood. Mulan had told her later about Emma and Snow, telling her also about the dragon.

The sound of children yelling forced the women to look away from each other, turning their heads toward the distraction. Mulan relaxed instantly when she saw the reason of the vigorous outburst of the children, having started drawing her sword out of the scabbard. But when Regina saw the woman approaching them, her face soured and the restrained magic, summoned to help the children if needed, fled, as her gut sank hard.

Turning to the young princess, she transferred the baby boy into her arms, gently lowering the cooing boy onto the lap of the surprised woman. "Can you take him?" Regina asked, her voice imbued with a soft plea that made Aurora nod without questions. "And the others? Take them somewhere else?" The soft request was met with silent compliance. As Aurora rose from the log, she let the boy play with the dark tresses of the witch for a moment more, seeing the Evil Queen in a completely different light.

"We will be at the village hall," Aurora notified Regina softly, as the older woman smiled at the boy grasping at her. "Come by later."

Regina hummed noncommittally, waving them off. As soon as they stepped away, and Aurora called the children to her, the older woman turned to the new comer, dreading the next words that would come out of the pixie haired woman's mouth. She watched Snow traipse over the fallen logs, and shifty sand, her direction clear. Sensing her defenses rise, Regina crossed her arms over her chest, feeling the absence of the boy acutely, but not letting herself dwell on something that could not be, she directed her attention to the approaching woman. Mulan remained by her side, but if Snow asked her to leave, there was no doubt the warrior would leave them and rush to the princess and the children. And, with no one around, Regina had to be extra careful with her temper and she knew that the upcoming conversation would test her to the limits.

"I need to talk to you," Snow spoke as soon as she reached the piece of the driftwood Regina was sitting on. Turning to Mulan, and just as Regina had predicted, Snow asked, "Can you give us a moment?" And, again, just as Regina knew it would happen, Mulan rose without a word, casting a last glance toward the women and deciding that it wasn't her place to interfere and that she was needed elsewhere. With an acquiescing nod, she turned and walked away.

"Does the Savior want to see me?" Regina said coldly, not waiting for Snow to continue. Perhaps if she hurried it along, it would be less of the torture. "Am I summoned, Snow?"

Snow stood for a moment, taken aback at the sudden harshness of the woman in front of her. But, deciding to ignore it for the moment, she walked to the older woman, looking at her defensive posture. The crossed arms and hands hidden under her armpits, and the head slightly bowed, slightly tucked into her shoulders were the signs that Regina expected a major blow, whether she knew it or not. Well, she would be relieved, Snow remarked to herself mirthlessly, knowing that it would be an uphill battle to force Regina into the position to help Emma.

"No," Snow spoke softly, having inkling, more of a hunch that her former step mother would misinterpret her answer. But, she saw it as an opportunity to overcome her ridiculous defensive mechanisms and reach the frightened woman beneath all the bravado and contempt.

"She doesn't?" Regina said, her throat clenching in loss she didn't want to accept. But the slight shaking of her voice was a sign enough for Snow that Regina had indeed taken her word the wrong way, feeling hurt by it. So there was still hope, Snow sighed silently.

"You are not summoned," the younger woman said, coming closer to the seated woman, but steering clear out of the reach of her hands. "As for her wanting to see you, I believe she does, but even if she did it would do no good, as she is still under the curse."

Regina's neck snapped with the speed her head lifted at the surprising news. "What?" As surprise was evident in her voice and on her face, Snow expected a relief to follow. "I would have thought the man would have already kissed her by now. What does he need? The Court approved invitation? Or, perhaps a dwarf leading him to her room?" The bitter tone exploded out of the older woman, making the younger one step back. Regina rose, keeping her arms crossed, feeling the need to move, run away, but deciding just to get a bit more space, for the moment. "Henry would've pushed him onto the damn bed by now."

Snow felt her lips quirk at the apt description of her grandson's behavior at the ship. "He almost did." Seeing that Regina waited for the rest of her sentence, keeping her back to the younger woman, Snow pressed on. "And Neal did kiss her." The slight straightening of the older woman's spine was noticed, but Snow did not draw attention to it. "Several times, in fact, but it didn't work."

Regina turned to Snow, her face betraying the disbelief she had tried to hide. "It…?"

"Didn't work," Snow confirmed, waiting for the proverbial light to hit the woman in front of her. But instead of expected relief and acceptance, Regina closed off, her eyes becoming hard and her face smoothed into the mask of indifference, suggesting that the woman had retreated into the protective shell once more. The familiar move pissed the young woman, having already faced the closed off Regina, introducing the Evil Queen to the world. But, this time, her daughter's life was at stake and she would be damned if she let it go on like that for much longer.

"Damn it, Regina!" Snow shouted, her anger exploding. She rushed forward, grabbing the stunned witch by her upper arms, and shaking her, deciding to get some sense into her any way possible. "How can you ignore this?!" She saw Regina's eyes flash purple but she held her ground, knowing that if Regina wished for it, she was dead. And, she would accept death if it helped Emma.

Regina untangled her hands and pushed the younger woman away, still holding on to the reins of her magic, not unleashing it upon the offending party, no matter how much her body wished it, called on it. "Will you stop with that nonsense already?" Regina said to the woman regaining her balance a few steps away from her. "I am not what you are asking for!"

"I am not the one who is asking, Regina." Snow said, watching the shaking hands carefully. "You know that." Inching slowly to the woman, Snow directed her eyes away from the clenched fists and gazed into the dark eyes. "Deep inside, you know it is the truth, no matter how hard you fight against it."

"It can't be!" Regina replied, her voice rising in volume.

"Why?" Snow shouted against the rising wind, having a feeling that the swirling air was caused by Regina's turmoil. "Why do you think it is impossible?" Reaching again for the woman, Snow braced for another push or blow. But as her palms closed over Regina's upper arm muscles, the young woman felt the ground tremble beneath her feet. Not daring to look away from the eyes that darted around, not focusing on anything in particular, Snow held on.

"It just is!" Regina spoke, but her voice lost some of her volume. Finally looking at her once nemesis, into the green eyes that seemed to haunt her entire adult life, she sighed and the former Queen repeated it once again. "It is."

"Whom are you trying to convince?" Snow spoke softly, seeing her chance to dismantle the defenses her step mother had built over the years. The simple question drove out the fight out of the Queen, and the magic dissipated from the air, the wind slowing down. "For you are not succeeding." Still having a firm grip onto the woman's upper arms, she held her gaze into the dark eyes, swirling with emotions. "It is not just your fate you are holding in your hands." Not willing to squander the moment of Regina's stunned silence, Snow pushed. "She needs you, Regina. We all know it, now more than ever."

"It's not me she needs," Regina whispered desperately, her obstinate insistence on the matter reminding Snow so much of Henry that she had to smile. "I am not the…" Regina started, but she broke off before she spoke the words that had chased her since she had lost Daniel.

"How do you know?" Trying to be the voice of reason for her former step mother, Snow continued. "How do you know beyond any doubt? Have you tried to wake her?" At the older woman's head shaking, Snow pressed on. "Then, can you just try? And then you will know, for sure. What do you stand to lose?"

Regina blinked and focused once more onto the green eyes of the woman in front of her, the eyes she had passed on to her daughter, and she then to her son. It seemed that almost every person she loved in her life had those particular green eyes. As she imagined the Savior in front of her, her eyes softened. "Everything," she whispered, the image of the blonde disappearing as her eyes watered, and the reality of Snow standing before her returned.

Snow felt her breath catch at the raw pain in that one word Regina had managed to push through her teeth. And at the sight of tears of the woman she always had imagined to be the strongest of the people she had known, her heart squeezed painfully, for the first time earnestly hoping that she had not been wrong, because if it proved that Regina was not Emma's True Love, it would destroy the woman in front of her completely, too far beyond any possibility of healing. Not really understanding the twisted hope Regina had surrounded herself with as the shield around her heart, she had gathered the outlines – either way it went, Regina was to be devastated, for different reasons and with different results.

"She is dying," Snow said, knowing it was another blow to the already damaged woman. "How much longer until the curse destroys whatever the barrier you have placed? How long before Henry loses one of his parents? How much longer before I lose my daughter? How long before you lose the only person willing to stand by your side unconditionally, or before you lose the only person who understood you perfectly?" Snow carefully asked each question, seeing the effects of the each word she had spoken. Never had she done something as hard as this, and she hoped she would not have to do it once more.

Regina felt her eyes fill with tears, clouding her vision. She had known the barrier had been failing, but she hadn't noticed anyone else knew. "A day, maybe two," she managed to whisper, her throat feeling like she had swallowed hot glass, pushing Snow away once more. As she turned her back to the insistent woman, she brought her hands to her face, wiping it from tears, but as her eyes continued to fill she gave up on the futile task. Taking a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, uncomfortable being so exposed in front of Snow of all of people, she took a step forward, putting a greater distance between her and her former step daughter.

"So that's it?" Snow felt the anger in her rise once more, when she saw Regina stepping away from her. Not accepting defeat, refusing to let it finish there, she rushed after the woman, grabbing her by the shoulder and turning her around, bringing her face to face. Her eyes glared in anger piercing the older woman with cold fury, making her skin erupt in goose bumps. "I am to go and tell my grandson that he would never see his mother open her eyes?!" Invoking Henry was a low blow but she was tired of losing this battle, and she would use every trick and underhanded blow she had at her disposal. She would even use the stable boy's name, if it gave her what she needed. Yes, it was cruel and far from good, but she had lost her daughter once before, and she was damned to the gates of Hell if she was to let Fate take Emma away from her again. And, she supposed, as her heart was already darkened with her actions regarding Cora's death, one more spot was the agreeable price to pay. "You are willing to let her die, and for what?" she let her voice turn into the whisper, filled with contempt and disgust. "Because you are afraid to accept your happy ending?"

Lifting her arm in abhorrence from Regina's shoulder, she scoffed at the woman before her and decided to give one more try, one last shot in the dark, the cruelest one of all. "If you don't try, I am going to tell everyone who is willing to listen, and believe me when I say everyone, that you had the cure for the Savior all this time, but you refused to give it to her, not willing to let her live." The surprised disbelief showed in Regina's eyes, quickly replaced by fear, the one Regina was especially susceptible to – that she would lose her son. Not enjoying the effect she had on the older woman, Snow added the last part, her heart already broken with the amount of pain she had caused the woman she once called her mother. With all hope that it worked, and that Regina would have a heart to forgive her one day, Snow closed her eyes and whispered her final words. "And I am going to tell it to Henry first!"

At those words, something snapped in Regina and she reached for Snow's throat, growling as her eyes flashed purple and her hands had electricity sparks run over them. But Snow did not put up the fight, not even to fight off the hands burning her skin. As Regina focused onto the eyes, the green eyes that were losing their light quickly, she was immediately reminded of another pair that was losing their light, and if she did not do anything the light, that bluish white glow of magic would never graze the green eyes again. Releasing Snow in self-disgusted move, she sat beside the kneeling woman, trying to quell the magic inside her, calling for blood.

"Just bring her back," Snow whispered, her voice breaking with the tears choking her, kneeling before the woman who held her daughter's life in her hands. "Please…"

"Fine!" Regina said, pulling the other woman up, in one move healing her as well. With resigned look she turned away and started walking toward the boat, expecting Snow to follow. She would try, and when she proved to everyone that she had been right from the start, Snow would not be able to blame for this. _But, you yourself do not believe you are right, why would anyone else? The evidence is overwhelming, and yet you fight, out of the sense of duty and loyalty, even though it had never brought you peace._ However, she refused to give in to the annoying voice in her head, cloaking herself in the indignation.

The rest of the journey to the ship passed in silence, for there was nothing else to be said. As they had reached the boat, Regina propelled it to the ship with her magic, not deigning to look at the younger woman, her arms crossed in front of her, as she seethed in the quiet. Having climbed onto the deck of the ship, she passed everyone without a word, directing herself to the Captain's Cabin. As soon as she reached the threshold of the room she felt her anger and hatred toward Snow leave her body immediately.

The moment she saw Emma lying on the mattress, there was nothing else for her. Passing by Henry, not even noticing him or his heart-broken look, she walked to the bed, she saw that the protective spell was failing sooner than anticipated, and that it would dissipate in the next hour or so. She sat onto the mattress, placing her hand over one of Emma's, left on the bed, not placed onto her chest as the other one had been.

Bringing the loose hand to her chest, she placed her other hand onto Emma's face, feeling the cool skin beneath her fingertips. "You may be the Savior, Emma, but you always had the power to destroy me," Regina whispered, as her heart filled with such powerful yearning to see the mischievous green of Emma's eyes once more. Surrendering to the Fate, she closed her eyes, feeling her magic envelop her without her permission, and leaned down, slowly bringing her mouth to the Savior's face. Not ready for 'the Kiss' she leaned her lips onto Emma's forehead, replicating the kiss Emma had bestowed on her in what seemed eternity away, but was only several days before.

The pulse of white magic lifted from the blonde woman, spreading outwards in a whooshing wave, passing through the walls of the cabin. And a second after that, Emma gasped, taking in air into the oxygen starved lungs. She opened her eyes, smiling into the stunned chocolate ones. "My Queen," Emma spoke with soft smile before she promptly passed out, sinking into deep sleep, this time non-enchanted one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11.**

Still shock frozen, Regina watched the blonde woman sleep, her chest moving with each breath the Savior took. The soft color filled Emma's up to then pale face, and the comforting heat returned to the blonde's skin, and as each moment passed, the Savior looked more and more like a person sleeping, unconcerned with the world. Feeling the strong pulsing beneath her hand, she looked at her palm, placed right below Emma's left shoulder, a bit away from her heart. As she took away the hand, a sound pierced through her stunned consciousness. Turning into the direction, she saw her son sitting by the Cabin door, on the floor, with his knees pulled up to his chest.

His face was covered in tear marks, but at the second she was drawn to his eyes, looking at her with wonder and confusion at the events precedent to the very moment. "Mom?" he whispered, his eyes darting between Regina and Emma, still not believing what he had witnessed only seconds before. The surprise, so apparent in his youthful and innocent face brought Regina back to her senses.

With overwhelming urgency and need to leave, she rose of the bed and walked to the door, stopping only for a moment by her son's side, reaching for his face. Touching his cheek tenderly, she smiled down at him, although it felt like an uncomfortable mask on her face. "Go to her," she whispered to Henry, caressing the ridge of his cheek bone, before she left the room in a hurry.

As she came to the hatch to the deck, she leaned onto the wood paneled wall, breathing deeply, as she tried to dispel the panic trying to overpower her. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw the moment Emma had awakened, looking straight at her, with no surprise in her eyes at the revelation. Feeling the walls closing in on her, Regina moved, climbing up the stairs, reaching the deck of the ship.

But as she cleared the hatch she saw people standing close, waiting for her to return. Snow waited, watching the passage with hope in her eyes, and as their eyes connected, Regina just nodded, her gesture going unnoticed by everyone else. At the grateful and pleased smile, the former Evil Queen moved away, not able to stand the triumph in the woman's behavior. Not willing to deal with any of them at the moment, least of all her new discovered brother, she summoned her magic.

"Regina!" Neal called after her, having not noticed her until she moved away from the hatch, running toward her but before he could reach her she disappeared in the swirl of purple mist. As he turned around, he saw David's and also his father's relief evident on their faces. But the reaction that puzzled him the most was of the pixie haired woman before him. Snow was trying to suppress her smile, as she came to him, watching the place where Regina had been only moments before. "How can this be?" he whispered, outrage noticeable in his manner. But when Snow took his forearm gently, the cold wave of misery passed through him, making him accept his loss. He realized that his arrogant belief that he had been still Emma's love of her life, even after the way he had abandoned her and doubted her had gotten the better of him. Shaking his head he looked toward his father, now a mortal man, feeling overwhelmed by the truths he had learned in the past several hours.

"It just is," Snow said quietly, still holding his arm in her gentle grasp, glancing up toward his face, her sympathy evident in her kind smile.

"But she is the Evil Queen!" Neal whispered without fire in his words, knowing already that the moniker would get him nowhere, especially after he had learned all the facts of their journey, including his family relations.

"Is she?" Snow asked, not really expecting an answer. If anyone had told her that she would become a staunch defender of her former step mother just a month before they had set out to find Henry she would have told them that they had lost their mind. Turning away from Neal, she looked at the spot where Regina had stood before the mist had taken her away. "She is a woman who was abandoned by Fate just because of who her parents were, causing her a great deal of pain. She is also the woman who raised your son into a wonderful and brave young man he is." In that moment, Snow realized she sounded just like Emma had, when they had had their talk about Regina. "She is your kin. And she is Henry's mother." As much as Snow's voice was gentle and her touch kind, Neal could hear the underlying warning and threat issued with a tender smile and blaze in her eyes.

Neal nodded, defeated. Not only did the Savior have her True Love in the Queen, but the dark woman was openly accepted in the Charming family, her position as his son's mother firm and unyielding. There was not much he could do after all that had been done. Rumplestiltskin had told him everything, and he did think that the old man had not kept anything back for the sake of transparency, hoping for forgiveness in return. If anything, the stories of his manipulations of Regina in the past made Neal feel a bit of admiration for the woman, for she had lived through it with her head held high, no matter the blows she had received and dealt, in return. If he had been in her place, he would have given up a long time ago, broken and damaged beyond recognition and recovery. Walking away from Snow, he glanced upon the spot where his sister, the idea he needed time to get used to, had been the last time he had seen her. Stepping slowly, he walked to the Helm, nodding to Hook in greeting. He turned around and looked out at the sea, leaning at the railing, knowing that Hook would give him the time he needed for himself, to sort all things out.

Emma felt her consciousness seep into her mind, bringing the sense of her body along. The feeling of heaviness was leaving her limbs, receding slowly as she sensed her body awaken. But, the heaviness refused to leave her upper body, pressing down onto her. Opening her eyes, she reached for her chest and came across a shaggy mop of hair she recognized instantly. Going through it with tenderness she lifted her head a bit, finding her son locking his happy eyes with hers, not moving from his spot on her body.

"Hey, kid," she murmured, letting her head fall back onto the pillow she had been lying on. She felt worried for a moment as she had not expected to feel so weak after waking up. "What are you doing?" Her voice, still weak from misuse, was barely audible in the small room, but as Henry still had his ear pressed on his mother's chest he heard her well enough.

"Listening to your heart." Henry spoke easily, refusing to lift his head. "It is good to finally hear it beat again."

Hearing his reply, Emma frowned. Finally? Just, how long had she been under, she was wondering. She was not pleased with the idea of her son witnessing her 'death' albeit it had been only temporary. If she had been under the curse for a long time, then Henry and the others definitely were very worried about her.

Gently tapping Henry's back, she gestured him to move a bit so she could rise. Moving gingerly, she tested her limbs before she attempted to move them. Sitting up, she glanced down, seeing herself in the fresh clothes, the color tones being somewhat darker than she usually wore. Smiling, she imagined that she was glad that Regina had picked up the things for her to wear, not Mary Margaret. At the thought of the older woman, her mind immediately summoned the last memory she had of Regina, remembering her chocolate brown eyes looking down at her in stupefied panic. She had called the woman her queen, remembering how she liked to tease the older woman with her title.

Again, as she straightened out, she glanced at her clothes, dusting them out, even as she knew there would not be a speck of dust on her, due to Regina's protective barriers, whose remains she could still feel in the air around her. She tried to account for the lost time but all she knew was that she had been away for a second, or eternity, and that to her it was all the same. She looked up, and saw Henry, who had risen from the bed while she had been ruminating of her cursed sleep, eyeing her expectantly. Reaching for him, she transferred her weight onto her legs, standing up in what seemed forever. Along with the blood rushing through her veins, she felt her magic simmering right beneath the surface, waiting for her to summon it. Smiling at her boy, she threw her arm around his shoulders and step by step, walked out of the room feeling her energy return with each new step. By the time they reached the stairs, she felt as good as new.

Climbing up on her own, closely followed by her son, she reached the deck, exiting the belly of the ship, her a bit ungracious move drawing the attention of every person present. She scanned the crowd, seeing some new faces, mostly young ones, some old ones, the ones she had traveled with, some unexpected ones, but never the one she yearned for. Finally, her gaze settled on Snow, the instinct telling the Savior that her mother would have the answers she needed. Stepping closer to her, she felt the boy stay close to her, gripping her hand in his, as if he was afraid of her disappearing on him, or dying again.

Before she reached her mother, however, Emma was intercepted by the man she had not thought she would see any time soon. Neal stood before her, alive and well, looking at her like she was a mirage of some kind. His dark eyes looked her over, searching for something desperately, but she knew he would not find what he was looking for. Placing a hand to his shoulder, she focused onto his eyes, drawing his gaze to her own eyes. "I am glad that you live," she spoke silently, her voice calm and uninterested, as her face held such impassivity that it frightened him – for Emma's face was never passive, it always had some movement on it, whether it was a nervous twitch of the muscle of her jaw, worried frown on her forehead, or mischievous smirk on her lips – her face never stood still. But now it did. Not even her eyes showed recognition or any emotion when they looked at him. Feeling the loss more keenly than he ever would have guessed he would, he let himself be pushed aside by her insistent hand.

Reaching her intended goal, she stood before the pixie haired woman. Letting herself be hugged by her mother, she brought her arms up, patting the back of the woman gently. She saw her father's blue eyes fill with happy tears, but he only nodded at her, knowing her deep need to be done with the greetings and celebrations, as she more important things to get to.

Pulling back from the hug she looked into her mother's eyes, gleaming with wetness. As she reached for her mother's cheek, she placed her other hand onto Snow's shoulder. "Where is she?" Although the question had been asked without any emotion, Snow could see them swirling in her eyes. The love mixed in with apprehension and concern shone brightly out of the green eyes, making it almost painful to be submitted to her gaze.

"I don't know," Snow spoke softly, sorry that she could not help. "She seemed really shaken when she let her mist take her away." Gesturing toward the spot where Regina had been there last, she shrugged, before she turned to Emma once more. "I may have been a little too harsh on her to make her understand," she added in a soft whisper, almost too low for Emma to hear. But the blonde woman did anyways, and she pierced her mother with a stony glare before her countenance changed into a softer one.

"I am sure it was necessary, with her being hard headed and all…" Emma spoke, her voice taking a tinge of humor as she smiled gently at her mother. She looked at the spot, still feeling the remnants of the magic Regina had left behind. "I need to go," she said, glancing toward the pixie haired woman, her voice growing soft. Snow took Henry to her side and nodded, with an understanding smile.

Keeping the boy to her side, Snow watched Emma walk away. Seeing her daughter spread her arms wide, the white and blue light seeping out of her closed fists, she smiled. As Emma glanced over them once more in good byes, she decided to speak. "Bring her back. We'll wait here." There were so many meanings in her shaking voice, each speaking of a different thing, but Emma had heard everything hidden beneath the words understanding each plea perfectly – as if it had been put in utterance. Emma kept her gaze to her mother, smiling at her son and nodded. Winking at him, she allowed her magic to envelop her and to whisk her away, to a place she had not seen in person but in another's memories.

She had a feeling she would find the older woman there. It was the place where it all had begun. Regina's need for vengeance, at least.

Emma looked around and smiled. Although she had not been there before, she had been in its counterpart in Storybrooke many times, as Henry had wanted to show off with his knowledge of horses. The building had the same shape, but it was different in coloring and style. Where the Storybrooke stable was modern and freshly painted, with modern appliances about, the building in front of her was old and abandoned, although it seemed it had been well cared for once upon a time.

Walking on the path to the front door, she took stock of her own body. Sluggishness she had felt aboard Jolly Roger was gone, and the magic was brimming in her, ready for anything. Last time she had been off to the wilderness in the Enchanted Forest, she had an encounter with an ogre. Who knew what could be out there this time, Emma thought while she regarded the shadows around her.

Pushing the wide door open, she winced at the loud groan of unused hinges of the heavy oak door. She peered inside, searching for the familiar outline of her friend, and now - so much more. When she had entered completely into the old building, and her eyes had gotten used to the darkness, she saw what she was looking for several feet away, on the floor.

Regina was kneeling on the floor, her head bowed, and her hand touching a spot on the floor. Emma gasped when the scene caused her mind to super impose it with another one, this one from her memory, seeing Regina holding Daniel in her arms, desperately trying to kiss him alive but failing. The pain of the memory, the suffering Regina had suffused to the image by her own experience of it, shook Emma, bringing her down to her knees. She watched the dark haired woman sob in anguish, unable to move, to comfort her. Finally, as the shock of the grief had let go of her limbs, Emma raised her hand, reaching toward the other woman.

She placed her hand on Regina's shaking shoulder, tenderly caressing it with her thumb. Only a reminder that the brunette was not alone, in her nightmare, but it had to be enough for now. Emma knew that if she pushed too hard, inserted herself in Regina's space too much, it would end badly. The raging Evil Queen badly and Emma didn't think the world was ready for it. Honestly, she didn't think she was. So, she just waited.

After a while, when the sobs stopped, Regina turned slowly to the blonde woman behind her, the recognition sparkling slowly in her dark watery eyes. When she realized who was before her, Regina blinked with surprise, brought back to present instantly. Instead of her father, as she indeed had expected because he had been the one who had found her in the stables that day long before, when she had cradled Daniel's head on her lap, crying inconsolably, there was the Savior, watching her with those understanding and kind eyes she had inherited from her mother. Anger surged in her, such immense power rose at her bidding, making the air around her crackle with electricity. Pushing away the consoling hand with a violent smack, Regina came to her feet quickly, aided by the force of magic. "What are you doing here?" the older woman spoke with such malice and hate in her voice that the Savior had no words against it.

Emma felt her heart speed up. The storm was coming, and she was not sure if she would survive the amassing gale, because Regina was in a mood for damage. Rising slowly to her feet, keeping her hands in the plain sight, she stood her ground bravely, hoping that she would reach Regina before the older woman did something to hurt herself.

"You are not allowed to be here!" Regina whispered angrily, her eyes flashing. In that moment, Emma realized that it wasn't her Regina was raging against. It was Snow. But before she could do anything about it, Regina extended her hand and the stream of fire came rushing right at her. Instinctively, Emma deflected the attack coming closer to the woman, silently thanking her for merciless training Regina had given her only several days before. It also had given her the insight in the older woman's fighting style, and she somewhat knew what to expect next. And, as she had thought, Emma remarked to herself with a smirk, the stream of ice came at her. Not giving it more than a thought, Emma dismissed the cold magic and came so close to Regina that she could touch her. Without hesitation, she reached out, grabbing Regina's wrists, pulling them up. However, as she had expected more resistance, her sudden move brought them to the edge of one of the stalls, Regina's back hitting the division panel. As the older woman released a muffled groan, Emma held her hands tight, but not hard enough to hurt the brunette.

"Regina!" Emma spoke harshly, expecting her captive to fight. And, as if reminded by Emma's thoughts, Regina started wriggling, trying to push her captor away. "Look at me," Emma urged, resisting the hits Regina was giving out with her knees. "Look at me, Regina," Emma said with a groan, as Regina managed to strike a painful blow. "Damn it, Regina, stop that!" Emma growled, as she pulled Regina's hands up, high above their heads, using one hand to keep them in place and the other to grab the woman's chin, pulling her face toward her. The sudden violence of the move startled Regina and she looked into the eyes of her captor, forced by the insistent hand under her chin. The concerned green eyes darted over her face, searching for something. But, the eyes, as much as they were similar to Snow's, were not the eyes of her once nemesis. Focusing onto the face of her captor she saw who it really was with her in the stables.

"Emma?" Regina whispered, her voice trembling tremulously.

Emma sighed in relief. "Hey," she breathed out, releasing Regina from her hold, but still keeping her hand on Regina's chin. But instead of firm grip, it was a tender hold, keeping their eyes connected. But as soon as she spoke Regina's eyes changed, the fear passing through them. Surprised with the development, Emma could not react in time to catch the older woman as Regina pushed away and disappeared in the swirling magic. Emma was so fiercely reminded of another event, this time from her own memory. It had been when she had accused Regina of killing Archie. The same look of desolation and distress passed through Regina's eyes then.

Lowering her head down into her hands, Emma closed her eyes. It didn't go as well as she had hoped, but at least they were both alive. Passing fingers through her hair, the blonde woman looked around. With one hand, she scratched the back of her hand, while her other hand fell to her hip. Where would Regina go next?

With all the knowledge Emma had of Regina, gathered painstakingly by listening and reading to other people's stories and learning about the woman from the source itself, the answer was easy. She would go to the place where she had been the most powerful. But, where was that place? Was it the former White Castle, the seat of her kingdom? Or perhaps the Charming's Castle, where she had spent the last moment in this realm, with Snow brought down on her knees at her feet? Or maybe the jagged cliffs where the curse had been enacted?

With an exasperated chuckle, Emma shook her head. Of course Regina would make it difficult. It would not be like Regina if it was not. Leaving the stables, Emma made a decision to start first with the White Castle, but she would check every place she could think of if need be. Remembering the position of the castle from Regina's memories, she closed her eyes, once more letting her magic engulf her.

She appeared in front of the massive castle placed in the valley among the hills. Surrounded by what once appeared to be lush and teeming forest, the castle itself was on a small plateau rising above the water level. On three sides it was protected by hills and mountains, while on the one side it had an access to the small bay, hidden by the hillocks. A good strategic place for defense, Emma remarked as she looked around. The castle itself was grandiose and opulent, its strangely shaped buildings presenting an intricate design. For some reason it was not as damaged by the violent passage of the curse as the Charming's castle had been. Feeling the magic in the stone around her, she understood that it had been protected and that the magic was the only reason it was still standing.

Pushing the gates open, Emma rushed inside, guided by her instinct, or as she observed to herself, Regina's memories. Each sculpture, each turn of the path, each new door she passed brought out new images in her mind, driving the feelings of loss, entrapment and helpless anger into Emma, making her feel more and more understanding to Regina's plight.

Steeling herself for the onslaught of new memories, Emma entered the heart of the castle, passing by the gardens. Unable to stop the tears, she saw the shadows of past run around, telling her the stories of passing days Regina had spent in the captivity of her own grandfather. She pressed on, her quick step turned into run as she went by luxurious rooms, all nothing but the gilded cages to her mind. She did not question herself where she was going, but followed the directions that her heart had given her. It had been often said that Emma did things impulsively, sometimes to her own detriment. But, now, after all that had happened, she learned to trust her instinct. So, she followed the directions, running hard up the stairs, going to the place where she knew, with absolute certainty, that Regina would be at.

She disregarded the pain in her legs, as she dashed over the landing of the floor she was looking for. Entering the hallway she stopped in place. The hallway was actually the terrace, going all the way across the side of the castle, showing the majesty of the kingdom from that side, as the various towns and villages could be seen from that place. Emma shook her head, knowing that it was only the memory, for there were none of the villages remaining after the curse. Continuing down the passage, she allowed herself to catch her breath from all the running. Finally, she reached the place she was looking for. The place she was guided to.

The Royal Chambers.

She pushed the gilded doors open, and entered the room, ready for anything. But, what she found was not what she had expected. Regina stood on the terrace, looking out. But it wasn't the pose that was surprising, it was the clothes. Regina was wearing dark overcoat covering her black leather breeches and knee high riding boots. The air around the woman was simmering with the aura of malice. Emma smiled at the presentation, knowing that the Evil Queen had been resurrected for this moment, as the final defense. Knowing that it would irk Regina, she quirked her mouth in her insolent grin, and with a quick prayer to whoever listened, she forced on.

"I thought I might find you here," Emma spoke, startling the Queen. As she walked to the other woman, Emma looked around, seeing the room for the first time with her own eyes. Untroubled by memories, she could see the elegance the room was decorated with. Much like the Mayor's Mansion in Storybrooke. As she lined up with the other woman, she noticed the frown on her face. "Enjoying the view?" Emma asked, leaning on the railing of the balcony. She glanced at the woman, as she crossed her arms nonchalantly.

"How did you find me?" Regina whispered softly, looking at Emma with something like wonder in her dark eyes, breaking through the Evil Queen's façade. Her hands were clenching the railings hard, the fact Emma did not miss.

"I will always…" Emma started, but before she could continue she watched the woman beside her explode.

"Don't you dare!" Regina yelled vehemently, as she pierced Emma with cold and hard look. After a moment, she turned around and strode out of the room without another word. The hard clack of her heels reverberated in the halls of the huge and empty castle.

Rushing after Regina, Emma managed to catch up to her at the corner of the terraced hall. Falling into the step, she followed Regina silently until they reached a small meeting room. Emma glanced around, recognizing the place and shiver passed through her, at the memories of the place. Regina smiled haughtily at the cold understanding that Emma's face showed.

"Yes, this is the place," Regina spoke, her voice strong and demanding, filled with condescending sneer Emma had witnessed only when Regina had been in particularly vicious mood in Storybrooke. "This is the place where I took poor Graham's heart." The malice in Regina's voice overwhelmed Emma, as she stood frozen in place. "This is where I ordered him to kill your mother. Where I had killed many others, took countless hearts and planned and ordered many deaths around." As she spoke, Regina circled Emma, letting all the almost forgotten behavior of the Evil Queen rise to the surface, as she played with her victim. "Here, I orchestrated the death of the good king Leopold. Oh, it was one of my better works, you know. How the Genie ate every word I fed him, not once questioning anything. And he, in his brave rush to save his dear beloved, killed the only man who had been upfront and friends with him." The mocking filled Regina's voice, the harsh edge of the powerful monarch heard in the tone. Emma closed her eyes at the sorrow she felt, letting her tears fall.

When Regina saw the tears, she aimed for the kill. "This is where I ruled." The strong and clear enunciation of the I sent a clear message. Regina was once more assuming the title of the Evil Queen, seemingly destroying all the good work she had done in the name of redemption and recovery.

But, Emma knew better.

She had seen it once before. And she thanked the lucky star that had given her the experience for she knew now what to do. Internally, she shrugged at her own comment, because the experience she had gained had been gotten in foster care, in one of the youth housing centers where the kids had been forced to attend psych sessions. There, she had met a girl, a bit younger than her, Sarah. Abused from the early age, Sarah had major issues with trust and love, unable to form attachments. In the group sessions she had shared her history with other girls, Emma included, telling how whenever she would grow close to someone that someone would turn on her one way or the other, hurting her worse than the one before. Eventually, she had been brought to the point when she would rather destroy anything resembling happiness to her than allow another chance, or the slightest opportunity to be hurt. The behavior explained away by the center's resident psych made Emma realize that she had been one of the lucky ones in the system.

"I know," Emma whispered, following Regina with her eyes, turning slightly when she would walk out of her line of sight.

Regina saw something in Emma's eyes, and decided to try again. "This is where I planned every step of the hunt for your mother."

"I know." The soft voice carried strength in it that unnerved Regina.

"I killed thousands with my bare hands!" Regina raised her voice, her temper rising as well.

"I know," Emma said, looking Regina directly in the eyes. The defiant posture the Savior had taken served its purpose, irking the Queen beyond her façade. Regina turned away to leave, but the passage filled with the white mist, cutting her way. Furiously, the brunette tried to break through it with magic, but the mist did not yield. Feeling trapped she turned to Emma, grabbing her lapels roughly.

"You will leave this place!" Regina managed angrily through her clenched jaw. "Now!"

Although the grip hurt, and the urge to push away offending hands was almost overwhelming, Emma stood motionlessly. Her only answer was softly spoken NO.

"Leave me alone!" Regina screamed into the air, still holding to Emma's lapels.

Emma placed her hands over Regina's and smiled gently. "You forget, we have shared our memories. I know everything there is to know about you. As you know everything about me." Emma held Regina closely as she spoke, not allowing the Queen to step away. "And, I am still here, with you."

Regina managed to pull out one of her hands out of the firm grip, using it immediately to free herself completely, pushing Emma back with her magic. She sneered at the understanding look on the Savior's face. "I don't need your pity." Regina spat, as she stepped away. "You were always a persistent fool, Swan. Just like your father."

Emma nodded slowly. "Perhaps." Crossing her hands on her chest, she looked the brunette circle the room, trapped with the magical mist. "But, for some reason it worked for me…" she added casually, shrugging her shoulders.

"Get out of my way," Regina yelled, attacking Emma with the purple swirl of magic, but Emma was ready for it, and just shrugged it away, prepared for another volley of raging power directed at her. "Now!"

The room filled with magical fire, heating up the air, but not damaging the things around them. The fire was meant for Emma, to hurt her but never to kill her, and the blonde woman knew that. With a simple wave of her hand, Emma extinguished the blaze, smirking at Regina. "You may be the powerful Evil Queen," Emma spoke, blocking Regina's magic the same way she had blocked Rumplestiltskin, "but I am the Savior!" She gestured at her magical supremacy, keeping her voice calm and far from gloating. It was never about overpowering her, but about showing her the way.

With the angry snarl, the Queen raised her hands up in helpless rage. Coming to the mist obstacle in the way, Regina turned back and with another scornful scowl on her face she spoke. "Leave, or I will destroy you!"

At those words, Emma leaned her head to a side, watching the other woman inspect the barrier carefully. Oddly, it did not sound as a threat. It sounded more like a statement. It sounded like a warning, a promise of regret. With that thought, it hit her. "Is that it?" Emma spoke, still thinking about Regina's previous words. Disregarding the frantic but confused look directed at her, she stepped closer to the former Queen. "Is that what this is all about? You are afraid for me?"

"Believe what you will, just leave." Regina spoke keeping her back to the blonde woman.

Emma reached Regina and held her from behind, leaning her head onto the brunette's shoulder, pulling her tight against her own body when the brunette tried to wriggle out of the forced hug. "I am not leaving you," Emma whispered gently. She felt the fight drain out of the older woman, and for a moment she wondered if it was a trick to lower her guard down. "I know you are in a lot of pain, and that this is the only way you know how to dull the edges of it. But, hey, I am still here." With a soft nuzzle of her cheek, Emma moved Regina's hair of her face. "Let me help," she whispered so softly it was almost inaudible.

"Why do you keep on coming after me?" Regina asked, her voice soft.

"Because I know you. I understand you, all of you." Emma tightened her hold gently. "Because I love you."

At the words, Regina tensed but before she would fight out of the embrace, Emma continued in her soft voice, knowing the fear Regina was feeling. "I am not here to claim you, or to force you into something you don't want." She slowly released her grip around the brunette, turning her gently around. "I am here as a friend." She took Regina's hands and leaned them to her own chest, keeping Regina close, but not in the crowding manner, giving her the illusion of space. "I am here to not let you drown, and pull you to safety."

Regina felt her eyes water at the soft voice and the conviction Emma had in her salvation. But the doubts and fears were still too strong in her. She glanced up in to the kind eyes of the blonde woman, the tears running freely. A gentle finger passed across her cheek wiping away the tears, the close movement of the hand making her eyes close. "Please," she begged, like she had begged only once before, her voice shaking with tears and sorrow. "Let me go…"

"I am not holding you as a prisoner. I will let you go if that is what you really want." Emma spoke, still holding one of Regina's hands, but the hand on Regina's face fell down to her side. "If you honestly want me away, then I will honor your wish. But, not if the demand is made in fear or in some odd need to protect me from yourself." At the stipulation, Regina's eyes opened, shining with surprise. Emma released her hand and stepped away, making the mist in the hallway disappear. When Regina started toward the hall, Emma nodded in defeat, her shoulders slumping but she did not move to stop the other woman, honoring her word.

Emma turned away, not willing to watch Regina walk out of the room. The soft buzzing of headache brought on by tears filled Emma's head making it impossible to hear the clicks of the Regina's boots on the hard stone. In a way, she was thankful, because she knew that the ringing sound of the heels would have haunted her till the end of her days. Dropping herself on the small sofa in the corner of the room, away from the door, she curled into herself, feeling her heart break. She could not force Regina into acceptance. Well, she could but it would make her no different than any other authority in Regina's life, making the decisions for her. Emma refused to be equated with Cora or Rumplestiltskin, or even Leopold, if only by her own mind. She would not keep Regina against her will, no matter the reasons why Regina was running away. But, the choice hurt, nonetheless. She let her tears come, as she was alone in the room.

"Why won't you let yourself be happy?" Emma murmured into the room, hiding her head beneath her elbows, as her forehead was on her knees. The pain she felt coursing through her made it hard for her to breathe or to even think.

"Because the price might be too high," a soft voice replied, close to her. Emma jerked, lifting her head and looked at the person who had spoken. It had been Regina's voice but she dared not believe. She saw the woman the voice belonged to kneeling on the floor beside the sofa, only an arm's length away, looking up at her with the tears in her eyes, brimming with pain. As Emma could not speak, Regina forced on, knowing she would have to put her fears in words, perhaps for the first time in the long while. "There is the fear that you being my True Love, what I did for Daniel cannot be justified, because he was not. And, the fear that you were not, and if I let myself hope that you were… But those fears are irrelevant now." Regina picked the seam line of her coat, not knowing what to do with her hands, as she had never felt so unnerved before. "What if you die? Like you could have died from that curse… What if you die and I go back to destroying the world? Who would pull me back, this time? Who would be able to stop me? I killed so many before…" Her voice shook with emotions, but she still did not dare to stop or to look up. "And worse, what is being with me corrupts you that your heart starts to blacken? What if I destroy you?" She had lowered her voice to the whisper, not able to prevent it from breaking. "I cannot bear the thought of a world without you as a Savior in it," she mumbled into the chin.

Emma smiled at the muttered statement. It was the biggest compliment ever Regina could have given her, and as well it was the closest Regina had ever come to proclaiming her feelings for Emma. During Regina's speech, she had calmed herself down, listening to the words and underlying emotions. It appeared that Regina had never left the room, turning back at the last moment, but Emma had already in the different position and she had not seen her stay.

As the older woman was still sitting on her heels in front of her, Emma decided to move. Unlocking her limbs, she lowered herself onto the floor and pulled Regina's head onto her shoulder, pulling her into embrace. "I am sorry," Regina mumbled into her shoulder, the tears seeping into her jacket. "I am sorry," she repeated the words over and over as she clung to Emma. The blonde woman soothed her gently, feeling her own tears glide down her cheeks, into Regina's hair.

When they calmed down enough to breathe in an easy rhythm of relaxation, Emma shifted gently, lifting Regina's head, guiding it a bit away, so she could see the chocolate eyes. "I can't promise that I will not die, but I can promise I will fight against that outcome with all that I have, and I promise to be more careful in the future." When Regina nodded in acceptance, she smiled gently and leaned their foreheads together. "As for destroying me, I think it's you who is in danger of corruption." As she spoke, Emma wickedly smiled and started tickling the older woman making her scream in delight, as she tried to wiggle away.

"I surrender! I surrender!" Regina squealed in between the bouts of laughter, trying to push the insistent hands away. "I give up!" she said breathlessly, hitting Emma's shoulder in play.

"So soon, my dear?" Emma imitated the haughty tone of the Evil Queen, to Regina's surprise. But, before Emma could ask what was wrong, Regina burst into another bout of laughter, pointing at Emma.

"I am much better at that," Regina pointed out as she was able to get some air into her lungs.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you are," Emma spoke, dropping down beside Regina on the floor. Leaning onto her elbow, she looked at the smiling brunette lying down, stretched out on the ground. Her gaze had drawn Regina's attention and at her frown, Emma just took the closest Regina's hand and held it in her palm. "Seriously, though. I have grown up on the streets of major cities. There is not much that can corrupt me."

Regina turned gently her hand, intertwining her fingers with Emma's. "After all that I have learned, and from where I am from, I cannot help but be concerned." Even though she spoke calmly, the underlying worry was clear. Emma kissed the back of her palm and smiled.

"And that is all right, until it overwhelms you and you start making stupid choices." Even though the words themselves held the slight sting of reprimand, the tone was gentle and patient. Emma locked her eyes with Regina's. "Remember, you are not alone in this. There is the whole clan of Charmings out there to help out, as well as the other side of the family. Not to forget the entire cluster of friends we have, wanting or not. And I want you to know," Emma released the hand in the favor of the face, caressing the cheek below her. "Whenever you feel your fears rising up, tell me – no matter how silly they might be for you. Please, don't keep them away from me." At the Regina's soft nod, Emma wiped the errant tear of the brunette's cheek, smiling at her companion. The blonde woman lowered herself down on the floor, pleased that she had made her point, easing Regina's fears, for the time being.

After some time had passed, Emma jumped up, startling Regina. Offering her hands to help the brunette rise, Emma smirked irresistibly at the older woman, making her smile. "I think a tour of this place is in order," Emma spoke, nudging Regina with her elbow, her gleeful mood infectious. Offering her elbow with a sharp gentlemanly bow, Emma smiled when Regina did indeed place her arm through the hook of her elbow, guiding them toward the stairs.

"And after all of that is over, I guess you will take me to bed?" Emma spoke not thinking about what she said. When Regina faltered in her step, Emma looked at the other woman and saw the blanched face of the former Queen. "No, I mean, to sleep, we will find ourselves a place to sleep. I guess there is a bed in this castle? I don't feel like going back to the ship just yet, and it will be dark then. I didn't mean to insinuate anything, well unless you want to, but it is OK if you…" At the soft clearing of the throat beside her, Emma flushed, feeling the heat suffuse her face up to the hair roots, closing her mouth before anything else escaped. She peered through her eyelashes at the brunette, seeing only the amused smile on her face.

"There is indeed a place where we can sleep," Regina spoke kindly choosing not to tease the poor woman. "If you want to stay here, I can find us a bed." But then she just smirked at the still blushing woman. "And I will keep your offer in mind," Regina added in lascivious whisper, laughing out loud at the gaping younger woman, leaving her behind.

"Regina!" Emma yelled in not quite mustered outrage. "It's not funny," she complained as she quickened her pace to catch up with her guide…


	12. Chapter 12

**I have wrestled with this chapter for two weeks and still, I am not happy with the result. But, as it is only a filler, in my opinion, I didn't want to spend any more time on it. So there it is.**

**Enjoy!**

**PS Thank you for the reviews.**

**Chapter 12.**

As Snow watched her daughter disappear in the blue-white mist of her magic, she patted her grandson's shoulder with a soothing and kind gesture. "Come on," she spoke to him softly, glancing up to David. "We need to get of this ship." Leading the boy toward the boat, she leaned her head onto David's shoulder when he stepped right next to her. No one stopped them and with David's powerful muscles, they were on the shore quickly.

Going to the village hall where Snow expected the other children of the ship to be, she let Henry explore the village for the first time they were there. Without worrying about Regina's safety, Henry could allow himself to look around taking in the sights and all the interesting things he could see in the village. "He looks alright," David whispered to Snow while they were watching him talk to a blacksmith.

"It hasn't hit him yet." Snow crossed her arms on her chest. "And when it does…" She looked up to her husband's kind blue eyes, her worry evident in her green ones.

"Hey there," another voice joined them there. The couple turned to see the newcomer and smiled in welcome when they saw that it was Princess Aurora, carrying the little one in her arms. "I was starting to get worried. It has been hours since you left the children in our care." She looked over to Henry, searching for something. "I hoped Regina would be with you," she spoke when she saw that the older woman was nowhere in sight. "This little one was getting fussy…"

Snow shared a look with David and took Kyle out of Aurora's hands. The princess smiled at the young one recognizing the pixie haired woman. As the baby calmed down and started playing with the buttons on Snow's coat, Aurora saw Henry talk to Elias, interested in what he had to show him. Glancing sideways she noticed the ever vigilant eyes of the Prince Charming follow the boy wherever he went. Looking up at the cloudy sky, she nodded to herself. It was near supper time. "Will you stay for the meal? There is enough room for everyone to sleep here, if you wish."

"It is kind of you to offer," Snow started, but before she could continue Aurora's blue eyes filled with a fierce look. "We left our people on the ship…" Snow tried again, but she was met with a pleased smile.

"A runner will be sent, and your shipmates will be invited. Come along, Snow, I bet you have grown tired of the constant movement of the deck. Enjoy the opportunity to sleep on the hard ground." Aurora spoke, leading them inside, as the boys came running to them. "Hot meals, warm beds, and enough privacy… How can you say no?"

"Apparently, I can't." Snow said with a hard edge to her tone, before she smiled and entered the village hall. Entering from another side than before, she noticed a stairwell hidden in the shadows, leading to the upper floor.

Aurora led Snow and David to the central room, and as Snow passed her by, she took her arm, careful not to disturb Kyle in Snow's other one. "I have had the rooms upstairs prepared for you and the children. Even the pirate is welcome to a warm bed and good ale." The woman guided them to take their seats in the room they had been before, only now there were two tables set for dining. Although they were prepared in simple and, well poor fashion Snow could feel the welcome beyond the gesture. Walking to the table meant for the adults, Snow took her seat beside Aurora, gently lowering herself, minding the baby. David sat beside her, leaving one seat at their side. Across of them was meant for Neal and Rumplestiltskin, leaving Hook to sit beside Mulan across the rulers of the village. The idea of the dark pirate beside the warrior woman made Snow snicker silently.

They ate, talking about various things, Phillip and Mulan describing their travels while they had searched for Aurora, Neal sharing some of his adventures, with others joining in with anecdotes or questions. They had left the children to amuse themselves at the table just aside theirs, apart from Kyle who had been tucked in, under Martha's careful watch. Often, Snow or Aurora would rise to check on them.

On one such trip, Aurora joined Snow, smiling at Henry who kept the rest of the children at the table animated by a story of the Savior. "I would have thought that Regina would have joined us," Aurora said as an introduction, as they moved away from the children's table. Snow gently shook her head, walking to the corner of the great room, staying in sight, but far enough not to be heard by the others. With a soft sigh she sat on a low seat at the wall, crossing her ankles. Aurora joined her, interested in what Snow had to say. "Does it have to do anything with _your_ talk today?" Aurora spoke softly.

Snow smiled in chagrin and nodded. "I had to make her accept some things and I was unsuccessful right up to the end."

"We were too far to hear anything, but it seemed intense," the Princess added gently.

"You could say that. I honestly still cannot believe she has let me live, even after all the things I have said to her." Snow looked down at her hands, feeling them shake at the memory of the day's event.

"What was it that she had to accept?" Aurora asked, her mind deciding that she already knew. Snow had forced Regina away for the good of the family.

"That she is Emma's True Love," Snow said, her voice barely heard over the joyous laughter booming from the adult table. Aurora blinked and frowned in confusion.

"I think I've just heard you say that Regina was Emma's True Love," she said with the obvious disbelief in her voice, as her eyebrows almost reached her hairline.

"That _is_ what I said," Snow replied, looking at the younger woman, the seriousness of her words apparent in her eyes. "And, she is," she added before Aurora could say anything. "Emma has been awakened this afternoon by none other than Regina."

"But, I thought that man, Baelfire, was Emma's True Love. That is why you came here, isn't it?"

"Because Henry and Regina insisted, and Rumplestiltskin was all for finding his son. But, the rest of us, Gold included, thought Regina would see the truth for what it was and act on it. It didn't work that way…"

"So Emma's awake? And, you have left the couple…"

"No." Snow interrupted before Aurora could say anything suggestive or outright crude. "Regina has fled after the kiss. Emma is looking for her."

"You aren't helping?"

"I am the last person Regina wants to see right now." Snow placed her hands on her knees in resignation. "And, they left using magic."

"What? Emma has magic?" At Snow's pointed look, Aurora nodded. "Of course she has. Go on."

"Because of all the damage I have caused, Emma might take a while to find her, and then to convince her to come back. I don't expect her to return alone, and she knows that. And, maybe it would do them good to be alone for a while…" Snow discontinued that line of thought, refusing to think about her daughter _that_ way.

After Aurora realized Snow would not say anything more on the subject, and seeing that the people were getting tired, children especially, so she took it upon herself to be a good hostess and guide the youngest ones to the room upstairs, set specifically for them. After they had settled in, she came down and explained to the others where their rooms where. Then, she came to Henry and Elias. Stooping down a bit, she smiled at them, telling them that they can share the room with the rest of the boys, or go into a different one, just the two of them. With delight of freedom, they scampered off to the upper floor, taking the offered room for them. As everyone was situated, the Royals of the village bid them good night and left, followed by Mulan.

As the tables were cleared by the villagers, the men left upstairs rather quickly, deciding to go to bed early as they overindulged in the ale and wine, leaving Snow and Rumplestiltskin beside the fire in the great room.

Snow smiled lovingly at the antics of her husband, who was obviously worried about their daughter, and in the company of other 'tough' men he had decided that the merriment and drinking would take his mind of Emma.

"It seems that we have been abandoned for warm sheets, Miss Blanchard," Rumplestiltskin spoke walking to Snow, as he carried a large pitcher of fresh water. He sat beside the fire, placing his cane beside his seat, as he lowered the pitcher down carefully. Leaning back, he spread his aching leg, pulling out a hidden woven basket from beneath his seat.

"I guess that Neal and David decided to drown their worries and sorrow in the wine," Snow remarked, looking at the older man. "And, the good Captain just wanted to drown himself in the good drink." Rumplestiltskin chuckled at the humor in the woman's voice but he sensed something beyond it, something other than worry.

"Something on your mind, dearie?" he asked, his trademark condescending high pitched tone that usually accompanied the word gone.

Snow looked around to see if anyone but them remained in the room. The villagers had cleared the tables, putting them away, and now the guests were alone in the village hall. "You mentioned before that Henry was to bring about your doom." Snow looked at the old man, as he looked around the woven basket. "And, in Neverland, it was said that he would have helped Peter because he was the boy from the prophesy." She sighed. "What it all means?"

"Ah," Rumplestiltskin said, taking out a copper kettle and pouring water in it. "You cannot put much stock in prophesies. They are often not what they seem. They come true in unexpected ways." He looked toward Snow and seeing her confused frown he continued. "When I was still young, I was drafted to fight in the Ogre Wars." With a slight smirk as he remembered his delight when he had learned about it. Having placed the kettle over the fire, he leaned back. "At the soldier camp I came across a child seer. She had foreseen that the very next day, my actions on the battlefield would leave my son fatherless." Rumplestiltskin saw that he had the young woman's complete attention. "So, guided by her words I made a choice. I didn't want to leave my, as I thought then, unborn child without a father. You see, I had grown up without one, and I didn't want my son to suffer so, therefore I concocted a plan to escape. The morning of the supposed battle I broke my ankle on purpose, this making myself unfit to fight. Dismissed from the army, I hobbled home to see my newborn son." As he talked, Snow could see that he remembered those moments that had happened centuries before as they had happened only a day before. "But, because of the choice I made I was branded coward and it started a chain reaction that ended with my own boy leaving me…" He patted his damaged leg. "So my actions had indeed left my son fatherless…" As the water started boiling in the kettle, the old man took it out of the fire, pouring the water in another kettle, used for steaming the tea leaves. "At the other instance, I had been foretold that a boy would lead me to my son, but also to my destruction," Rumplestiltskin started speaking again, as he took out two cups, as well as the container of tea herbs he wanted. Placing the leaves in the steaming pot, he looked at Snow. "So, when I heard it, I decided I would simply eliminate the boy. But only recently I have learned that he is my own grandson and that my destruction was, again, my choice, to protect and save him." As he finished tinkering with the pot, he leaned back again. "Fate and Destiny are peculiar things, dearie, and knowing them can be, and often is more damaging than going blindly through life."

At that moment, Elias came down the stairs. After the boy had seen Snow and Rumplestiltskin sitting by the fire, he came to the woman, taking his seat beside her feet. The woman gently ruffled his hair, watching his tired face. "What is it, Elias?"

"I cannot sleep, Your Ma…" Elias started but stopped himself at the look Snow directed at him. "Erm, Snow," the boy said, keeping his head down in respect.

"Then you can join us for a cup of tea, young man," Rumplestiltskin spoke before Snow would say a word. The woman in question nodded in approval when the boy looked at her for direction, his eyes asking for permission.

"So, Elias, what keeps you up?" the old man asked, his voice unusually gentle, as he took out another cup out of the basket. The boy just shrugged his shoulders, leaning onto Snow's knees, using them to stay upright. For several minutes, they engaged in mindless chatting, involving the boy as much as they could in their conversation, but, it slowly came to a lull, as they run out of the topics Elias could join in.

"Why is Prince Henry so special?" Elias suddenly asked, interrupting the silence that had fallen on them. At Snow's startled glance he blushed. "I am sorry…" he started, but the woman waved his apology away with a smile, while she placed the cup into her lap.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, instead.

"Well," he looked at her, still blushing. "When we were brought to the island, one of the lost ones would check our faces against the one drawn on a parchment. One of the men said that he was the Realms' Walker and that he had the power of crossing Realms at his command, not needing anything else. That is why Peter wanted him, to take that power for himself. It was foretold." Elias worried his hands when he saw both of them staring at him with surprise and interest. With hurried moves, he drank the tea at once. "That is what I heard," he added, embarrassed by the continuing looks he was getting.

"Prince Henry is the Savior's son, and perhaps he inherited more than just his eyes and manners from her," Rumplestiltskin spoke kindly, patting the boy gently on his back, easing his discomfort. "Until that is proven, he is just a boy who had the fortune, or possibly infortune to be born into this family," he added with an amused glance toward Snow. With soft encouraging moves, he sent off the boy to bed, Elias obeying with eagerness, after he had said his goodnights.

"A Realms' Walker?" Snow whispered with awe, after the soft thuds of Elias's footsteps could not be heard any more on the stairs and on the boards above them. As the second floor had an inner railing that looked down on to the central room, providing more space for the people, enabling everyone in the village to attend the village meetings in the village hall, Snow had waited for the footsteps to move away from the room.

"It doesn't have to mean anything. We haven't heard the original prophesy, only someone's interpretation of it. And, even so, Henry has walked through various Realms already, hasn't he?" The pointed tone of the man's voice drew Snow's attention. "His world, the Nether world, the Neverland, and the Enchanted Forest."

"But, the same could be said about me," Snow said in disappointment, drinking the rest of her tea.

"That is why prophesies should not be taken lightly. There are many ways they can come about, and it is almost impossible to predict how something is to come to be."

The silence fell on them, as Snow couldn't find an opposing argument. With another batch of soothing tea, they watched the fire, the sounds of the tranquil night, accompanied by the cracking of the burning logs heard in the great room. Snow sipped the tea, thinking…

Suddenly, something came to her, and unwilling to let the opportunity go, Snow turned to the older man beside her. "Did you father Regina only to have her cast the curse?"

"Well, no." Rumplestiltskin looked at the woman beside him and with a strange feeling of release he started talking about his past. "I needed someone powerful to cast it. Someone who would be desperate enough to do it, no matter what the cost." He glanced upon Snow. "And, it was a great cost." Pouring another cup of his concoction for himself, he continued on. "So, I approached a poor miller's daughter after she had forced herself in the proverbial corner with her own arrogance and scorn for others. As I said once to Miss Swan, I had a talent of finding desperate souls, so I appeared to Cora, offering her a deal: I would turn the straw into the gold, thus making her seem more than she was, and in return she would give me her firstborn. I thought, a woman that power hungry would do anything to gain influence, even give their own child away. However, she surprised me as she wanted to change the deal. If I thought her how to use magic, if I thought her how to spin straw in to gold, she would give me her firstborn. And, as time passed my fondness of her grew. She was an eager student, learning quickly. Finally, she changed the deal for the last time – it would be my own progeny she would give me, as we would be together. I agreed. But, her thirst for power and arrogance were stronger than any affection she might have had for me, so she ripped her own heart out to prevent it from influencing her on her way to power and the throne. Up to that moment, I honestly considered finding someone else for casting the curse as I was unwilling to let the child of the woman I cared for be part of something devious. However, my desire to have someone else fulfill that part disappeared the moment Cora betrayed me, leaving me with Regina. So, I used her as it was planned in the beginning as a revenge for her mother's sins against me."

Snow blinked at the story she unexpectedly got from once the most mysterious and most feared creature in the land. "She suffered a lot because of it," she said softly. Rumplestiltskin chuckled as if he knew something she did not. And, knowing who he had used to be, Snow concluded, that just might be the case.

"Through great suffering comes greatness," Rumplestiltskin said after a moment of silence. "It is the challenges in life that make us who we are, Miss Blanchard, that shape us into people we are."

Snow frowned, unable to deny his claim, as often it had been happening that night.

"Let's take you, for example. Snow White, the much celebrated daughter of Leopold and Eva, the just Royals… If your mother had lived, there would have been no need for you to set the example for the Kingdom, thus learning responsibilities of a Royal the hard way at such young age. You would have grown up into a kind and fair ruler under her guidance, but not the paragon of good you have been for the people of the Enchanted Forest." Rumplestiltskin took her cup, filling it with fresh tea. Offering it back, he continued. "Because she died, Eva remained a saint in your memory, as you did not have a chance to see that she was just another human being. And, as she was a saint for you, her ideals and rules for a good person and Royal were your laws that you abided by to a fault. And, when Cora poisoned your mother, the choice you made defined you. A choice that caused you a lot of pain, no doubt, but the choice your mother was proud of you for it. And, so it became her legacy…"

Leaning back, the old man sighed. "And, the loss you suffered made you try to protect another one from losing their mother, even though it was a mistake, but it was for the right reasons."

"She begged me not to tell, especially not to Cora."

"And with the Evil Queen in your life, you met your Prince Charming… And, the rest is, as they say, history. But, consider this. If she hadn't hunted you, you would have never turned into a road thief, and never would have met David. And, if your love had not been tested on every step of the way, how would you know it is the True Love that you have?"

"But, why is it necessary for one to suffer so to be great?"

"Ah, Your Majesty, it is not one's suffering that ensures greatness. It is what the person does while they are suffering. The choices they make while in pain. The sacrifices they offer."

"The heroes…" Snow whispered, remembering one of Henry's rants about the duties of a hero.

"Yes. And, I have yet to meet a person who has the luck to have a True Love, and not to suffer greatly in life. I think it is a trade, of sorts, a reward. And, also, it is a gift that only people who know how to treasure it get."

"So you would say that Regina deserves True Love?" Snow asked with interest.

"It is not important what I think. She has one, and it speaks for itself." Rumplestiltskin shifted in his chair. "But, I would say that she does. After all that had been done to her, yes." He looked at Snow with his eyebrow raised. "Don't you?"

The pixie haired woman just nodded, lifting her cup up to her mouth. Rumplestiltskin was right, it did not matter what they thought, the fact was that Regina had her True Love, and that it was Emma. It was written in stone, and nothing could change it. And, she was the last person to try to get in between the two bonded in such way. But, for some odd reason she did not mind that fact at all. It was a bit strange to see Regina as her daughter's True Love, when she had been Snow's step mother, but wasn't anything she wouldn't deal with.

"If she is your daughter," Snow started after a while, an idea coming to her mind. "Shouldn't Regina be more powerful?" she asked, looking at the man, whose countenance had changed a bit when the Queen's name had been mentioned.

"She is," Rumplestiltskin answered with strange gentleness in his voice. "She just doesn't know it yet." The soft smile of pride came to his lips, for a moment making him look younger. "Regina always used her magic as a tool, a way to get things done, but she never tried to delve deeper into the core of her power. She learned that offhand approach from her mother's behavior." He steepled his fingers in front of him, leaning back with an amused smile. "It is good that she had not discovered her true power before she casted the curse. If she had, we all would have been burned to cinders," he said with a chuckle, surprising Snow with his callous behavior. "But, it won't remain a secret for long. Miss Swan has a penchant for unearthing and solving mysteries and being Regina's True Love, she could already know about it. After all, they had shared their minds and magic, I doubt there is much Emma doesn't know about Regina." He spoke with interest. But, when Snow moved in confusion, he smiled at her, feeling the patience he had been blessed that evening last even longer. "What is it that you know of the True Love couples?"

Snow blanched at his question, surprised with his line of conversation. "Not much. I can only draw from my experience. But, what does it have to do with Regina's powers?"

"Everything…" Rumplestiltskin gathered the cups and the kettle and the pot, placing them beside the fireplace. "The main trait of the couples is that they are equals. They are the presentation of the balance, and as such one cannot be more than the other." With a smile, he took his cane, leaning his chin against the hand hold. "You and David are equals as Royals, equals as fighters; all in all you complement each other perfectly, and you understand each other completely. He might be a bit rash, but you balance it out with your foresight. It is the same about our hosts. Phillip and Aurora are equals, as well."

"So, Emma could have only a very powerful witch, or a magical being for her True Love? One that would be able to understand her past…" Snow added, comprehension dawning on her face. It was obvious.

"And how many people fit that bill?" Rumplestiltskin said knowingly, rising up from his seat, sighing when he leaned onto his injured leg. With a respectful inclination of his head, he bid Snow good night, leaving her to her own thoughts. While he climbed up, he felt eyes upon him, but as he was tired and unused to not having his power, he disregarded the feeling, leaving for the room he shared with his son.

Henry sat on the floor of the inner balcony, hidden in the shadows, right above where Snow and Rumplestiltskin had been sitting the whole evening. His position had given him a perfect opportunity to listen to his grandmother and grandfather talk, as the stone hearth helped the sound travel upstairs. Shocked with the knowledge he had gained with eavesdropping, he slowly and carefully moved over the boards to his room, aware that Snow was bound to come checking upon him and Elias any minute. He sneaked in the room he shared with the other boy, not a moment too soon, for as soon as he covered himself with a blanket, the door opened and a head peaked inside. Pretending to sleep, he waited for the door to close before he opened his eyes, wide awake.

He had heard Snow say the word understand and it sparkled something in his memory, something that someone else had told him. _Only one is her own salvation, and it is born not only of love but of understanding and forgiveness, as well_. It was the fairy that had told him, and Snow was the only one beside him who could understand the words. She had known because she had heard the words and understood them, but he hadn't. He had been warned that the solution had been a lot closer that he had thought, but he had pressed on with finding Neal. Emma had never forgiven Baelfire for choosing the fabled prophesy over her, no matter how cool she pretended to be about it. And, she was the only one who showed any kind of forgiveness for the Evil Queen, even if she had been doing it for his sake.

But the fact that Rumplestiltskin was Regina's father was something he could not wrap his mind around. Hearing him speak that evening about Regina and her destiny only sparked anger in him, for he had been under belief that Regina had chosen to be evil, because of all bad things that had happened. But to hear that she had been meant for it from the start was the last drop in his already overwhelmed cup. No one had told him any of that! Still bristling, he closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

In the morning, he rose early, and after sneaking to the kitchens and taking a small fresh loaf of bread, he walked out, directing himself to the beach front. Picking up a stick along the way, he waved it in front of himself, breaking the grass and smaller bushes in his way. After several minutes, undisturbed, he reached the beach Elias had told him about the night before. Finding a good place for hiding, he sat, leaning his back on the driftwood that was taller than him in seated position, masking his position. Pulling his knees to his chest, he placed his forearms on them, looking at the waves, coming to the shore.

The tranquil rhythm of the sea calmed his wild thoughts. The waves of foamy water crashed upon the shore with the endless hum. Tired, he leaned his head to the wood behind him. His sleep was often interrupted with his memories of his mother sharing something with him, or his adoptive mother telling him about Emma. The final memory that had kept him awake since the dawn had been the moment before Regina had woken Emma with the kiss. The words he had not been supposed to hear ringed in his ears even now. _You may be the Savior, Emma, but you always had the power to destroy me_. The words Regina had whispered looking down at the pale face of the blonde had made such impression on Henry. And after the events of the day before, he understood some of the things his brunette mother had meant. It had been Emma who had protected Regina from the wraith, and also it was Emma who accused her for killing Archie. She was the only one who had sat down with him and had told him that he had been wrong about his mother, even telling him why the Madam Mayor had behaved in such way.

It hadn't been just about the curse that Regina had spoken of. There were things at work that even he understood that he was too young to understand. But all the little details that his brain catalogued for the future came in full force, helping him create a picture, a picture he would never think of seeing before the True Love's connection his mothers had shared.

The shirt he had stolen for Emma had mysteriously found its way back to his mother, and she had worn it while Emma and Snow had been lost in the Enchanted Forest. At the time he had thought it weird, but as he had been worried about Emma he hadn't given it much of the thought. And, Regina's unsecure congeniality toward Emma after she had gotten back was shown in a different light. He had noticed that whenever there had been a fight between the Charmings and his mother, Regina would almost always look only at Emma.

It hadn't been only Regina that had behaved weird. Emma, also, had some unexplainable moments. Inviting Regina for her welcome home party, giving her a warning about leaving, saving her at all the right moments… And, Snow had told him that they had been friendly on the ship. They even had shared the cabin without killing each other. His mother herself had been telling him the stories of their training together, with the gentle light in her eyes he had used to see only when she had been talking to him. After all, he had seen them interact with his own eyes, and he had witnessed the seamless communication they had exhibited while saving him from the dungeons of Neverland.

So, if he really thought about it, it made perfect sense. But, it did not change the fact that Regina had not told him about Rumplestiltskin. Neal hadn't either. Emma couldn't have. However, even that wasn't what was troubling him in the early cold morning.

_We came here to destroy magic, Henry, but then we found something more important… Something that changed everything. You._

Peter Pan had been taking the children from various worlds to find him, because of prophesy. So many boys, ripped away from their homes, never to be found again. He had been the reason Elias and others would never be able to go home. He was the reason they were all stuck in the Enchanted Forest. He had known that he had been captured to be used by Peter for something bad, but to hear it from Elias was an unexpected blow. He had listened carefully to Rumplestiltskin when he had explained the thing about prophesies, but even his sure tones had done nothing to ease his guilt that had been troubling him since Greg had kidnapped him.

But as he sat at the beach, he realized that the guilt that he had felt hadn't been only about the kidnapped children, but about his part in Emma suffering the curse of darkness. If she hadn't taken off the mail to give it to him, she wouldn't have been affected with the curse. The fact that he would have been dead frightened him but not as much the fact that he could have lost both of his mothers that day. And he had forgotten about the stupid dagger Emma had given him, until he had given it to David to free himself. If Peter had succeeded, then he would have been responsible for deaths of many.

"There you are," David spoke from behind the driftwood. "I found him! He is alright." He yelled to someone behind before he walked around the wood and took his place beside his grandson. He just glanced upon the boy, not asking anything, knowing that Henry would say when he was ready to talk.

They sat in silence, watching the sea for a long time. But, after a while, Henry looked up at his grandfather with frown on his face. "Why did no one tell me that Rumplestiltskin was my mom's father?" Henry started, anger evident in his tone. "No one tells me anything, anymore!" He picked the stick and threw it away from himself. "And, what is keeping them so long?"

"You miss them." David said softly, compassion in his voice as he placed his arm around the boy's shoulders. Henry shrugged him off, leaning onto his knees. David exhaled. "You know your mother is stubborn. And, you remember how she is like about Daniel. I believe that it is hard for her to accept that she has another chance at this, and with Emma of all people. But, Emma will find her and bring her to us, no matter what. It may take a little bit of time, but they will come to you." Again, David placed his hand on Henry's back but this time he wasn't rejected. "You have been eavesdropping?" he asked carefully.

Henry looked at him with angry scowl. "It is the only way I learn anything around you!" But at David's patient look he calmed down. "Elias had woken me last night, and I followed him out, but when he asked Snow about me, I had to hear." He bowed his head in apology, knowing that he had been rude to his grandfather. "So, it's true? He is her dad?"

David pulled the boy to him, embracing him. Even he didn't know how he was feeling about the information Snow and Emma had shared with him about Regina's origins, and he couldn't imagine how confusing must have been for Henry. "It's the truth that he is her biological father. But he is not her dad." David spoke gently, rubbing the boy's back. "Prince Henry was Regina's father, and nothing can change that, not even the biology. Just like Regina is your mother, no matter what."

Henry nodded in understanding. "I am the reason she ran away," he mumbled into David's chest, burrowing himself deeper into the hug.

"What do you mean?" David asked, reaching for Henry's chin to look into his eyes.

"If I hadn't pushed for finding Neal, she wouldn't feel rejected and she wouldn't run. It's my fault." The boy's green eyes filled with tears, as he sniffled.

"Henry, no!" David said firmly, as he forced the boy to look into his caring blue eyes. "There are too many reasons for Regina's run to take blame for them. You may have been a bit rude and pushy, but Regina had her own reasons. It is not your fault. At least, majority of it is not your fault." Pressing the brown head against his chest, he sighed. "What ever the reasons, Emma will get her back. Regina would never leave you. She just needs some time to work some things out. She learned about Rumplestiltskin on the ship herself. And, she hadn't had time to deal with it before we found you. Emma had been a great help to your mother, but when she was cursed, Regina was left without support – for she wasn't going to come to us to talk. And, I think she wanted to wait for Emma to wake up to help her tell you."

The words his grandfather spoke had sense in them, and Henry could agree with them, but still it did not diminish the guilt that had gripped him. He had shunned his mother, and now he was paying for it. But, as soon as that thought passed through his mind he shook it away. He was being selfish, thinking only about himself and the consequences that concerned him. However, both of his mothers had many more things to deal with, regardless of him. One of those things being the True Love they shared.

Henry smirked with approval as he thought of Emma's and Regina's animosity toward each other while they had been in Storybrooke before the curse had been broken. It was certainly a way to make them be civil to each other, and to attempt in being one family, however functional. With gentle nod, he decided to let them be, and to come to him whenever they decided, if it meant that Regina would stay.

He looked into his grandfather's inquisitive eyes and nodded at the unasked question. He was alright, and he would be patient. It is time to stop behaving like a child, he firmly decided, somewhat ashamed with his outburst. And, he wanted to talk about prophesy with Regina and Emma, perhaps they knew something more.

He started asking David questions about the Enchanted Forest, how it had looked before the curse, enjoying the descriptions his grandfather was sharing with him. But, after an hour of incessant talk about the past in that place, the strange rumbling passed through the air, and the light close to the two turned greenish. David rose, reaching for his sword, but Henry only stepped forward to the point where the rumbling was coming from.

"It's a portal!" Henry yelled over the noise, instantly recognizing the electric currents of the air, as he had experienced them before. David stood beside him, ready to defend the child with his sword. He glanced toward the village and saw Mulan and Phillip rush toward them with a group of armed people.

The hole in the air opened and spit two people out, throwing them to the ground hard. In a second, the air regained its previous color, and the rumbling stopped. Henry exclaimed with glee when he recognized one of the newcomers by the noticeable red coat. "Ruby!" he said, rushing toward the women, as he knew the other one as well. "Belle!" Throwing himself onto his knees beside his often times sitter and guardian, he placed his palm onto Ruby's face.

The woman groaned and opened her eyes, recognizing the boy instantly. With a squeal she threw her hands around him and hugged him tightly in greeting, as she rose to a sitting position. Turning to her side, she looked at the other woman. Belle had lifted herself onto her elbows, smiling at the boy with her gentle smile. David helped her up, hugging her. By the time they all settled, Phillip and Mulan reached them. When Phillip saw who the newcomers were he dismissed the guard and came to the kind woman he once upon a time called a friend.

"It is good to see you again, Belle!" he spoke, taking her hand, covering it with both of his. "Welcome," he said with smile, his look encompassing both women. As he saw Henry still holding the other woman, he concluded that she had been the family friend, and as such she also was welcome. After Mulan murmured a quiet greeting to the women, they all started toward the village, the only one talking was Henry as he was shooting out his questions about the people left behind in Storybrooke.

They reached the village hall, and as David had thought, they were led right into it. The commotion of the armed people already alerted everyone that they had visitors, and the return of the guard told that it was friends who were coming. Therefore, Aurora was already in the village hall, commanding the kitchens, as she wanted to offer the guests something warm and filling, as it was nearly time for lunch.

Snow rushed in, with children, and as she saw who it was, she gave Kyle to Elias to hold and rushed into the arms of the woman with the red coat, mindful of Henry, who had just moved out of the way. "Red!" Snow said with happiness, hugging her dearest friend. Then, she turned to the other woman, offering another friendly hug. "Belle," she spoke gently. "I know someone will be very happy to see you," she said, noting with glee as the kind eyes lit with happiness and expectance.

"How did you come here?" Henry asked finally, as all the greetings were exchanged. He missed the commotion at the door, but when he saw Belle's teary gaze, he turned to see his grandfather frozen by the entrance into the great room. Blinking the tears away, Belle stepped toward the man, snapping him out of his stupor and hugged him desperately.

"I told you I would see you again," she whispered to her love, making him chuckle with elation. Then she turned to the room. "Anton salvaged some of the beans from the field and washed them in the water from the well."

"Water of the Lake Nostos," Rumplestiltskin whispered with understanding. As Belle nodded, he took her to take a seat, he sitting beside her. The others joined them, spreading around, Phillip and Mulan taking the outer edge, not wanting to intrude. "But, how did you know we were here?" he asked, surprised. But, it wasn't Belle who answered.

"We didn't." Ruby spoke, taking up the storytelling as she saw that her friend was too shaken by seeing her love alive to talk. "We went to Neverland, first. There, a pixie, a friend of yours, I believe," Ruby said with a smile, turning to Henry, "told us that you had already moved on, to the Enchanted Forest." Reaching out to the boy, she patted his head. "She also told me what had happened there. And, she said that she hoped that you understood her message."

Seeing the boy's smile and nod, she went on. "So, we came here right away. You told me about the Safe Haven, and I thought it would be the perfect place to start looking for you." Ruby said, looking at Snow. "And, here we are, all together." But, as she looked around, she noticed people missing and Neal, standing beside the door. Nodding to him in greeting, she glanced over the people in the room one more time. "Almost all." She turned to Snow, her look containing sympathy but before she could speak, Snow smiled shaking her head.

"She is awake, and Regina is with her. We just don't know where…" The pixie haired woman said softly to her friend, explaining as she saw the confused look. The intense look they shared afterwards told the guest everything she needed to know, as she had been informed that Emma had been under the curse of darkness by the little fairy, and that only True Love's Kiss would save her. And, if Emma was away with Regina…

"Well, I'll be damned, I was right!" Ruby exclaimed before she placed her hand over her mouth, looking slightly abashed, as much as Ruby could look abashed. The young woman smirked at her friend and grinning, she leaned back.

"So, how many beans do you have?" David asked, interrupting the pregnant silence.

"Just one more. But, Anton is growing more back in Storybrooke with the dwarves' help." Belle answered, avoiding Rumplestiltskin's look. "We can go back to Storybrooke."

"But, the spell…" Rumplestiltskin started, but suddenly his countenance changed. "You didn't cast it. Belle…" he started, with worry but the young woman placed her hand onto his cheek.

"I gave it to Mother Superior and she found a way to change it, so we can go back. It is casted."

"Belle, it is a powerful spell, it is not meant to be trifled with." Rumplestiltskin said. "Magic always has a price."

"She understands that. She managed to change it, to keep its cloaking properties, adding some protective and repelling charms and she also found a way to bind it to people of the town." Belle spoke softly, urging the man to settle down. She would not say that she had begged the woman to find a way for them to return to the town. "It is all very complicated and long, and I didn't understand most of it. The point is there is a special chant that can enable people to come into the town, and only specific people, invited by the protectors of it. And a consensus has to be made."

"Who are the protectors?" David asked, pleased that the young woman had found a way to circumvent Rumplestiltskin's wishes and still protect the town from another Greg or Tamara.

Ruby looked at Snow with unexplainable look and then she glanced upon David, frowning. "Blue, Emma and…" she stopped, but then she looked at Henry and with a gentle smile she continued, "Regina." The moment she spoke the name, she flexed her muscles, expecting a roar of outrage but the silent acceptance surprised her. Obviously, they had missed a lot. Even with Regina being Emma's True Love, she did not expect Snow to accept the fact so calmly. It seemed that the impossible had happened. The truce was called. She shared a look with Belle, and with a smile she winked at the boy who glowed at the news.

"I am surprised, though that the town picked Regina as one of the protectors," Snow spoke with interest, placing her hand over Henry's shoulders, pulling him toward her. She was glad that the woman was part of the defenses, it meant that she wouldn't be run out of the town the moment they got back, and Henry finally can relax and start living his life, along with the woman who had suffered greatly in her life. Regina could finally be part of something greater than her, a family, an accepted part of the town, a protector… Snow was glad for the woman, and her entire family.

"She did save the town," Belle answered. "And, the people thought that as she was already familiar with the bureaucracy of the town policy, she would be a welcome asset in Storybrooke. She is even reinstated as a Mayor."

With that Henry frowned, as he thought that the town would be invisible to the rest of the world. "I thought no one would know that Storybrooke existed. Why would it need a Mayor if that is true?"

"It's complicated but the town exists only no one would feel the need or desire to see it, or even look for it," Belle said, frowning as she searched for an example that Henry would understand. "It's like repellant spells in Harry Potter. They would know it's there but they would need to go somewhere else…" When she saw comprehension in his eyes, she smiled gently in success.

As the main reasons for them being there, Belle and Ruby asked to be filled in on the adventures of the small group. They talked into the late afternoon, breaking their conversations only to eat a light meal. During the break Phillip reached for Belle's hand and introduced her to Aurora and with remembrance of the adventure when Mulan and Phillip had met Belle, they talked.

Soon, the people of the group were reminiscing the particular parts of their pasts, enjoying the simple meal with friends. Even the younglings joined them, listening to the stories that adults told. Henry climbed into his father's lap and enjoyed the time surrounded by the people he loved, missing the two most important women in his life fiercely, but the company of his family and the knowledge that they would return to him soothed him.

As the evening came, the women excused themselves to the others, retiring to sleep, as they had a very exhausting day. Hook only stopped by to eat something, keeping himself away from Mulan and Aurora. As he had explained to Snow, he felt much more comfortable on the ship, than in the village. As he turned to leave, Neal joined him, deciding that he too would be more comfortable on the ship, leaving Rumplestiltskin and Belle with a room for themselves. One by one, the others went to their sleeping rooms, as it was already getting late. Henry followed Elias without a complaint, listening to the other boy tell him about Red, who had been the member of the war council with Snow. Although he already had known that, it was interesting to hear someone else's point of view.

As he changed into pajamas, he looked out the window and wished for a safe journey to his mothers. With a smile, he said good night to the other boy, and blowing out a candle, he settled into his bed. Closing his eyes, he thought of Emma and his mother, hoping they were alright, wherever they were. He fell asleep quite quickly, as he had not slept much the night before. When Snow came later in the night to check upon him, she saw him blissfully unaware of the world around him, bundled into the soft blanket.

She sat on his bed, careful not to wake him. David had told her about his night excursion and that he had heard them talk about him and Regina. He had also told her that Henry seemed to come to a decision there on the beach, and by his polite excitement with which he interrogated Red and Belle, she could see what his decision had been. Not once had he asked about his mothers' unless it was to clarify something someone else said. Pleased with his patience, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, pulling the covers over his shoulders, tucking him in. She turned to tuck Elias in as well, smiling at the boy, as he had thrown his leg over the blanket and stuffed his head under the pillow. Gently, she corrected his position and turned to leave, when a small cloud of purple mist drew her attention.

On the floor beside Henry's bed was a parchment, still surrounded by the remnant purple mist. As she crouched to take it, she noticed the sharp elegant letters spelling Henry's name with flourish. Recognizing Regina's handwriting, she picked the parchment of the floor and placed it beside Henry's pillow, where she was sure that he would see it the first thing in the morning. As much as she was burning to read it, to see if Emma had joined her, she abstained because it was meant for the boy and she would not meddle in their communication. With a smile she welcomed the sign from other woman, and left the room, closing the door behind her slowly, soundlessly.

She went to the room where David was waiting for her, and smiled at her husband. "He is alright and in his bed. I expect he will be ecstatic in the morning." She spoke softly, refusing to explain as she saw perplexed look in the blue eyes she adored. Lying down, she settled and in the arms of her own True Love she fell asleep.

The morning came with cheerful chatter of the villagers, waking Henry up. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was alone in the room and that something was bothering him, as it rustled under his cheek. Moving away he saw that he had been lying on a piece of twice folded paper with his name on the top. Instantly recognizing his mother's cursive he opened it, an excited squeal passing his lips. With a mortified look around, he checked if anyone witnessed his behavior. Satisfied that he was alone, and that the door was closed, he directed his attention to the letter.

_Dearest Henry_, his mother wrote, her elegant handwriting flowing on the paper, but he could see the traces of blotted ink on the parchment as she had written with an old style quill. Disregarding his thoughts on the whole process of writing and dipping in the inkwell, he returned to the letter itself.

_Dearest Henry,_

_As I write these words, Emma sleeps close by, so you can tell your worried grandmother that she had found me. She would get a charge out of the thought, as it seems it is the Charmings' most annoying trait… _

_After Emma had found me and poured some sense in me, I decided to see what the curse had done to the land and in order to do so, I'd instigated a hike that Emma agreed with, to the Safe Haven. It should take us another day's worth of hike, two at the most. So, we should be there in the evening of the second day, or the morning of the third. But, my dear son, we are coming. Do not doubt that for a second._

_Your mother had met the trolls for the first time this evening, and she was magnificent against them. Now, we are camping under the stars in the forest, safe and warm. _

_I hope you are well and that your grandparents, all of them, are keeping you safe. And, Neal, as well. But, remember, no sweets in the evenings and brush your teeth regularly. And, no ale for you, young mister, no matter what anybody says._

_With all my love,_

_Regina_

Henry smiled at the weak lettering of the word all in the last line of the parchment, as if his mother hadn't known what to put there. And he hadn't missed that Regina had addressed Emma as his mother, and as well she had called him her own son. Glad that the things were finally working out, he left the warmth of the bed and dressed. He rushed out of his room, running to find his grandmother to show her the letter, rather than to tell her the news.

Elated with the information he had, he spent the whole day playing with other kids, or talking with Red, as she showed him how to use a bow. The other boys watched with pleasure, trying out the small bows David had fashioned for them, as he watched over them. Snow and Aurora shared the duties regarding Kyle, often times both joining the other boys, enjoying their cheering laughter.

After Snow had read the letter she smiled. Regina had been right - she did have a kick out of finding out that Emma had found her. As once Regina had said, that should be the family motto. But, the thing that warmed her heart mostly was the offhand mention of Emma as Henry's mother, and the obvious pride when she had written about the trolls. As she was sure that the women would keep each other safe, she relaxed and enjoyed the day with her grandson and the other children, the constant chatter of prepubescent people reminding her of her time as a teacher.

Too quickly, it seemed to the children and people around them, the day passed. Another evening spent in the village hall, only this one was a quiet one as they sat together, chatting about their day unobtrusively. They joined their hosts for a supper, the tables placed in the great room once more.


	13. Chapter 13

**I could not split the chapter, so it might seem rather big. **

**Warning: some mild 'smut' ahead between the main characters...**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 13.**

It was a lovely day in the Storybrooke forest. The Sun shone, the rays of light piercing the crowns of the trees, making the play of shadow and light all the more interesting. The birds were chirping high in the trees, while a small squirrel passed on the ground, looking for something, as it skittered across the forest floor. As it heard a branch snap, it lifted it head and frighteningly sniffed the air. With a small shriek it hopped on a low branch of the nearby tree and scampered up, in the safety of the leaves.

Emma walked on, enjoying the intertwining shadows and shafts of light on her face, as she went through the forest. It was peaceful, this forest. She was glad that Henry had made her take a walk to clear her head. It seemed to work. She couldn't even remember why she had been so short with everyone of late. Only that something had made feel so angry, so willing to be violent toward others.

She shook her head and continued strolling, watching around the place she had found herself in. It wasn't far from the trail, and it was only a mile south west to the wishing well, but it was far enough to be sure that she would not come upon anyone in her cool down walk. Unless someone was specifically looking for her, but most knew to steer clear of her when she was in one of her moods. Even Leroy…

Suddenly, the birds fell silent and an unearthly quiet lowered onto the forest. Emma froze, searching the shadows around her, her eyes darting in her scrutinizing gaze. Releasing the snap on her holster, she held her hand over the handle of her pistol, still searching for the cause of fear in the forest.

A shadow moved in her peripheral view making her turn in that direction. Again, something dashed in between the trees to her side, attracting her attention. But, then it all stopped. For a time nothing moved. A gentle breeze started up, shaking the leaves, making the light flicker and shadows stir. Sighing, Emma relaxed and lowered her hand, shaking her head, thinking herself silly to jump at the shadows. She turned to go, still shaking her head when she felt someone in front of her. In a speed of light her hand pulled out the gun out of the holster and placed it in front of her. Then, she saw who it was.

"You already killed me," a young man spoke, showing the bloody gash across his middle. Emma knew who he was. He was one of the Lost Boys she had fought off in the Hall at the Island in Neverland. Apparently, she had killed him, even though she had thought that she had started killing in the camp, not before then. But what did it matter? She had killed him and many others.

As soon as she thought of the others, they all appeared before her, surrounding her, each proudly showing his wounds. Emma blanched at the number of them, for the first time faced with the reality of what she had done. They advanced toward her, reaching for her. As the hands touched her, she fought them off, pushing away the limbs, but there were too many. The insistent hands pulled her down and covered her with the bodies of the men she killed. The reeking of the fetid, rotting bodies overwhelmed her, and her already disturbed stomach rebelled. Feeling the acid in her mouth, she grimaced, trying to push off the heavy burden of the flesh. Finally, after what seemed hours under the foul creatures, she managed to slither away, crawling on the ground. As she was able to straighten out and take a deep breath of fresh air, she started running, away from the pile of decomposing bodies.

As she ran, the young man from before appeared right beside her, moving with her, although he was not running. Pushing harder, Emma could feel her energy draining. "There is nowhere to run," the man spoke from beside her, his voice taunting her. "You cannot escape us." As soon as he spoke those words, he spread his arms wide in the air and started toward her. Reaching for her neck, he followed her every pivot, every move she tried to use to get away unsuccessfully. "You belong to us, now." The cold hands tightened around her neck, stopping her in place. Emma froze with terror as the ice filled her veins. She was going to die.

And, then, there was nothing. The Lost Boys disappeared, and she found herself in the forest, gasping, her lungs unable to pull in the air because of her panic. Forcefully, she managed to calm down enough to breathe. She was on her knees and hands, shaking, her limbs weak with fear and exhaustion. Breathing deeply, she counted in her mind, knowing the dangers of hyperventilation… Rising to her feet, she leaned onto the closest tree, unable to stand on her own for a moment. She needed to get home. The only thought that repeated in her mind was to get to safety of home. There were people who knew how to deal with these things: Gold, Blue, even Regina, and she needed to get to them.

As she pushed away from the tree, steady enough to start back home, shadows converged and moved to her. The black mist rose from the ground, circling her legs. Emma hastened her steps, feeling the cold and despair of the mist seeping into her skin. Before she could move more than ten steps, the mist surrounded her and started climbing up her body, covering inch by inch of her, turning solid. She could not move, not one inch. Stuck in the mist, she watched helplessly as it came up her tights. Trying to push it away with her hands, she cursed at the ineffectiveness of the action. As the darkness claimed more and more of her form, she felt the coldness and anguish overwhelming her, and she knew that it was the mist's doing. Her hands, then her shoulders were encased in the cursed fog, pressing onto her, making it impossible for her to take in a deeper breath. Making do with short ones, she was furiously thinking of a way out, but the desolation of the mist made it hard for her to think. All she wanted to do now was to give up, to surrender to the darkness, but something in her kept fighting, kept struggling. Her muscles strained with the effort but she could not move. The darkness covered her whole, the blackness engulfing her senses. Her eyes stilled, the lids open, as she stared into the mist, the endless night, not able to blink. Her lungs burned with her inability to breathe, her ears rang with the deafening silence, and all she could smell and taste was death.

There was nothing she could do, but she refused to give up, even though every cell in her body begged for mercy of surrender, her every thought called for the peace of eternal night. The pain of the empty air in her lungs would have made her scream if she could have moved. The fear of the dark, the constant panic edged her heart to beat in a frantic rhythm, but even it started slowing down, the time in between the beats growing longer and longer. Each space of quiet was filled with tremendous grief and anguish, despair, pain and silence, on its own the most terrifying of all. At last, as it sputtered the final pulse, Emma's heart stopped. Everything stopped, leaving only nothingness in the dark.

Emma pulled herself up into the seating position, gasping for air as her hands lit with magic on their own. Shaking, drenched in her undershirt, she looked around, her eyes darting from object to object, the faint glow of her magic giving enough light for her to recognize where she was. A dream, she sighed silently with relief flooding her body. Only a dream. But, as soon as she closed her eyes in sighing relief, the pictures from her nightmare came alive, the terror racing through her blood again. "No more sleeping tonight, I guess," Emma murmured into the room, rising from the bed she had been in. Drying herself with a quick swipe of her hand, she put on her clothes and having pulled a blanket of the bed, she walked out of the room, putting it around her shoulders, to warm up her still chilled limbs.

The room she had been in was the closest one to the Queen's chambers. As Emma had declared that she had been exhausted by the time they had finished with the tour, having eaten as they had walked around the empty halls, Regina had decided to give her a room of her own, to get some rest. The older woman had said she was to look into something as she hadn't felt the need for sleep just yet. Agreeing, Emma had enjoyed the soft bed, right up to the moment when that nightmare started.

Seeing that it was still dark outside, Emma quietly passed the closed doors of the Queen's chambers and walked on into the gardens. Not familiar with the night sky, and with no watch around, Emma could not guess the time, but as there was no sign of dawn yet, it was safe to say that it was too early to be up. Walking around the ravaged plants, Emma could see what the gardens used to look like. She thought back to the earlier in the evening.

_"How is it that this castle looks only abandoned, while the other one looked destroyed?" Emma asked, walking a step behind Regina, taking in the sights and seeing in the memories what it had looked like before the curse. Regina turned to her, and with a small hand gesture, invited her into a huge garden that sloped in several terraces down, each connected with the stairs and paved paths. Stepping down the steps, Regina kept silent until she reached a stone circle with earth in it. Emma knew it was a place where a tree had used to be there. The older woman sat on the stone wall, waiting for the blonde to join her._

_"This castle belonged to the White family for more than five generations," Regina started when Emma sat close to her. She looked around with a look lost in past. "As they were always prominent as fair rulers and beacons of good, they always could claim friendship with fairies and other magical folk that was on the side of the good. Blue Fairy, the fairy godmother, or the mother superior as you have known her, was the family friend for decades, even centuries. Sometime before even Leopold was born, she had placed protective spells around this place, spelling every stone, every grain of sand, every bit of glass used in the construction of the castle, making it impervious to the magical attacks. When Leopold decided to remodel, I guess it could be said, Blue came and repeated the process with additions. That alone would have helped to keep the castle protected from the curse." Regina was looking around while she spoke, her eyes moving from place to place, never lingering too long. "When my mother came to the palace, she insisted adding few spells of her own. And when I took the castle for myself, I casted several spells into the mix." She sighed and looked down at her hands, placed on her crossed knee. "All in all, this was the safest place to be when the curse hit. But, people didn't know, and when they saw me go into the carriage that took me far away from the castle, they ran." She kept her head lowered, as she played with her fingers. "You see, I didn't care if they lived or died. All I cared about was to be in the Snow's castle on time, to see her face as I exacted my revenge."_

_Emma could hear the contrition in Regina's voice. Placing her hand over the restless ones in Regina's lap, she spoke. "You care now. That is what is important." Knowing that the brunette would not see it that way, she pressed on, bringing herself closer and using her other hand to lift Regina's chin, looking into her eyes. "You feel the pain of your actions, however late. And, that pain guarantees that you will not forget the others if you find yourself in the same situation as before." With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Emma warned Regina to keep quiet. "I can kill you on this spot right now. I can bring your head to all the people demanding justice. But, it will not bring the people you killed back. It will not turn back time, and make up for everything that was lost. So, what is the purpose of killing you? Satisfying the need of the hurt people for blood, for vengeance? You lose your head for being the Evil Queen, Rumple for being the Dark One, then who is next? Snow, for killing your and King George's soldiers? David, for impersonating the Royal Heir? Where does it end?" Emma argued with passion, refusing to lose her temper at the repeating of the situation, where Regina gets overpowered with guilt and Emma pointing out the reasons to go on, and the reasons of her forgiveness. She was willing to argue till the end of their time, if it meant she would eventually convince Regina to see herself as someone worthy of forgiveness. "This pardon people may see as a clean slate. But forget what other people think, their opinions do not matter on the subject. This pardon is your chance to do some good in the world. But, no matter what you do, it will always be remembered what you have done here. No amount of good can undo the bad, as well as no amount of bad can undo the good. Well, generally speaking, I am not talking about the magic. However, you can decide to tip the scales in your favor, and be remembered as a paragon of good, with the dark past. You can be the paragon of good because of your dark past. You know how evil works, how it seduces and you can help us fight it." Emma smiled at the older woman with an encouraging smile. "As you said before, it is all about the balance…"_

_Deciding to change the subject, Emma looked behind her and pondered at the empty space, where the tree used to be. Giving Regina time to gather herself, she rose from the wall and circled it, watching the earth inside. There had been a tree, she was sure of it, but there was not a trace of it now. "Where is the tree from here?" Emma asked after a while._

_"You should know, since you tried to chop it down with the chain saw," Regina said pointedly with the raised eyebrow. Emma nodded sheepishly, placing her hands onto her back, before she remembered she did not have any back pockets._

_"Oh, right." Emma's guilty expression forced an amused chuckle out of Regina. Going with her fingers through her hair, the blonde looked at the hole in the ground where the tree had been. "Sorry about that." Emma retook her seat beside Regina and smiled apologetically at the other woman. "After your little speech about the attributes of a Honey Crisp tree, I guessed it meant a lot to you, so I thought to hit where it hurt…"_

_"Ah…" Regina sighed in understanding. "If it is any consolation, you did scare the hell out of me when I heard that blasted thing start up. And, even more when I saw what you were doing to my tree." Remembering their first war, Regina smiled. And, to think the Huntsman had been right all along about their spats. "It had started badly for me. I had been reading the book and then I had seen the torn pages. When I asked Henry about it, he denied any knowledge of it, and you know he cannot bluff very well." Regina then glanced upon Emma. "Then he told me I was not his mother. And the stupid clock started working again…"_

_"Then you came to my room with the basket of apples," Emma interrupted with a playful smirk on her lips. "If I had taken Henry seriously, I would've known that you were threatening me from the moment I opened the door. I mean, the Evil Queen with the apples…" Emma shrugged, her eyes telling Regina that Emma had not meant any harm with her words. "I never got to try one of them. As I was to bite into one, Henry knocked it out my hand and threw it away. And, after all that praise, my mouth watered for one." Emma smirked, at the memory of their son throwing the apple behind his back in the middle of the sidewalk on the main street of Storybrooke. "By the way, who uses the word vigorous for an apple tree?"_

_"You remember the exact words?" Regina asked, surprised that Emma still recalled the conversation they had almost two years before._

_"I tend to remember what people I consider a threat to me say to me, or around me. It helped me a lot in the past."_

_"Do you still consider me a threat, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, smirking, her voice taking on the haughty teasing tone Emma had been in position to hear from her before, during their time sharing on the ship._

_"A threat, no. But danger, yes, absolutely." Emma looked into Regina's eyes, her green ones glinting mischievously in the evening light. "However, that is not why I remember our conversations now. I am your friend, Regina, and as a friend, I want to learn about you, as much as you are willing to share. And, also, it would be inconsiderate of me, as a friend, to forget what you have told me in confidence." Emma finished with serious expression on her face._

_It wasn't much long after that the night fell, and soon after that they parted their ways, Emma barely able to walk up to her designated room as she fought to keep her eyes open. Regina graciously escorted her to the door, leaving her to get much needed rest._

Emma looked at the stone wall made specifically to be a home to a tree from Prince Henry's apple orchards. A gift from the King, to ease the pain of leaving home, she thought in the quiet of her mind, focusing her attention to it, waiting for the shakes caused by her terrors to quell. Rooting around in the earth, she found a small, almost petrified seed, lying forgotten in the ground. With the gentle care, Emma took the seed into her palm and started feeding it with her magic. She did not know what she was doing, or exactly for what reason, but she followed her instincts, and they were telling her to do this. As the seed started glowing with Emma's magic, she tilted her palm and watched as it slid back into the dirt in the stone circle. Next time, if ever Regina decided to come back to this place, there would be a Honey Crisp apple tree waiting for her. If not, well, it seemed to be a shame for the circle to be empty. Stepping away, she walked to the edge of the garden, her eyes reaching to the sea under the light of stars in the clear night. There was no Moon, but Emma didn't know if it hadn't risen yet, or it had passed its rotation. Then, this being the magic realm, and as it really did not matter, she shrugged her self-inquiry away. Leaning against a pillar, she pulled the blanket tighter around herself, as the night grew colder. It was beautiful there, even after the curse had ravaged the land. And her mother had grown up looking at that beauty every day. Feeling like the stranger she was in the Enchanted Forest, she wished for at least a bit of sense of belonging in this world, seeing that they were stuck in it. But, at least, the family was all accounted for and in one place.

"For someone who could not speak a word without yawning, and who stumbled to her bed only three hours ago, you seem unreasonably awake for this time of night," Regina spoke from behind the blonde, her steps having been unheard by the tired woman. When Emma looked over her shoulder at the brunette with the shadowed and exhausted green eyes, Regina frowned in concern. "Or, maybe not." Seeing that the Savior was still very much tired, but as Emma looked unwilling to let herself sleep, Regina concluded that it could be only one thing that would prevent the blonde from a well-deserved and much needed rest. As she had learned with Henry, the people who were awakened from various curses usually suffered lasting effects. For Henry it had been the fiery room of the Netherworld. For Emma, it might be something entirely different, but, it seemed that they both suffered the same end results. Nightmares. Regina had seen that shadowed look before, with the same tired green peering into her own eyes, but that time it had been her son, after he had woken from the dreams about the Netherworld.

"Come, there is a warm seat in front of the fireplace in my room," Regina said, gently taking Emma's shoulders, pulling her off the pillar. "It's cold out here," Regina murmured, shivering, as she was not prepared for the brisk air of the night. Pulling the reluctant woman with her, Regina climbed the stairs, and walked to her chambers. Opening the door, she ushered the blonde woman in front of herself.

Emma saw the fire blazing in the hearth, and a lounge turned to it, with a small table accompanying it, several books and scrolls on it. Across of the lounge was a comfortable looking chair, with high back, wide seat and soft looking arm rests. At Regina's insistence, she picked the chair, loath to disturb what seemed Regina's work. Taking her boots off, she climbed into it.

Having situated herself in the chair, folding her legs beneath her, Emma leaned her head to a side of the back, looking into the fire. Regina had not spoken since entering the room, trusting Emma to talk if she wanted to, or to ask anything she needed. Having continued her reading, she would throw a glance from time to time, checking upon the blonde woman. Emma was aware of the scrutiny, but she didn't want to talk about her dreams, and honestly she was too tired to even speak. Staring at the dancing flames helped her keep her mind empty, the hypnotic moves of the blaze taking most of her attention. But the warmth of the fire, as well as the peaceful cracks of wood, with the rhythmic page turning, lulled Emma to sleep and she closed her eyes.

Regina noticed when Emma dozed off, glad that the younger woman would get some rest. However, she debated with herself whether she should leave her to sleep in the chair, as it may turn to be uncomfortable position to be in after a while. As the side arguing for a proper bed won, Regina came to the chair and crouched in front of it, placing her palm onto Emma's knee.

Emma only opened her eyes, looking at the disturbance. Seeing Regina in front of her, she frowned in question. "Come to bed," Regina whispered gently, offering her hand. After Emma nodded in acquiescence, Regina rose and helped the other woman out of the chair. Leading Emma to her bed, she watched the other woman drop herself onto it face down. Smiling at the childish behavior, she covered the woman, and coming to the other side, she took off her blazer and pants, having taken her boots before she had retaken her place on the lounge. Going under the covers, she snuffed the candles with her magic, leaving the fire burning. It would burn through the night, giving out just enough light to keep the darkness away, and still faint enough not to bother her sleep. As she turned to the side, Emma moved her head, not opening her eyes.

"If this is how you understood my offer, I am sorely disappointed," Emma murmured, the teasing strong in her sleep addled voice. As Regina snorted at the bantering innuendo, Emma smiled, peering through her eyelashes on the one eye.

"Sleep," Regina admonished gently, as she made herself comfortable on the side of her large bed. "The exhaustion has taken that little sense you had," she added before Emma could say something else. "Now, sleep. We have a long day before us tomorrow, and dawn is not far away."

Emma murmured something unintelligible as she fell asleep once more, her breathing leveling almost instantly. Regina closed her eyes, and dropped into a dreamless sleep not long after Emma.

The morning came with the Sun peering through the windows of the chambers, bathing the room in soft glow of white and pale pink. When the rays of light came upon the bed, across the pillows, the glare woke Emma, as she turned away from the intrusion, squinting in defense. As she opened her eyes, she saw that the glare was from the daylight and feeling the coldness of the sheets beside her, Emma jumped out of the bed, looking around for any sign of Regina. As she saw a plate with dry meat and a pitcher of water on the table in the middle of the room, she relaxed and put her boots on. She shook out her hair, using her fingers to untangle it and pulled it in a quick tail.

Beside the pitcher of water was a message written in Regina's slanted and sharp precise cursive, telling her only to eat and then join her in the main courtyard. Grabbing all the meat, Emma drank water at one go, and rushed to the stairs. As she briskly walked down, she put on her jacket, chewing on one of the pieces she held in her hand. The message had been carefully folded and placed in the inner pocket of the jacket.

She ran into the wide space, she remembered from the day before. There she found a woman crouched in front of something, turned with her back to her. As she stepped on the gravel the yard was covered with, the woman rose and turned toward her. Regina straightened up and as she turned the long, almost to the ground, green coat fluttered around her legs uncovering her black leather pants and knee high riding boots. However the coat was not buttoned and underneath it, Regina had a shirt and a vest, neither doing much to cover her neck and upper part of her chest. Breaking a dozen of decency laws, the vest drew attention to the brunette's ample bosom, hiding it just so, making the view all the more enticing.

"Holy…" Emma mumbled before she caught herself. Swallowing uneasily, she took another bite of dried meat to stall for time, all the while she glanced up and down the other woman's clothes. "Is that what you used to wear while you were here?" Emma said after she had finished with the food.

"What?" Regina asked with such innocence in her voice, that if it had been anyone else, Emma would have honestly thought they were speaking with truthful ignorance of the subject. "You don't like it?"

Emma narrowed her eyes at the obvious play, and disregarding the words, for it would only lead to her placing her foot in the mouth, she raised her eyebrow in question. When Regina only smirked back, the Savior looked behind the brunette and saw the things Regina had been busy with. There were two backpacks on the ground, filled to the brim, with two rolls of blankets attached to them.

At Emma's pointed look, Regina led their way to the packs. "I want to look around, so I thought we would travel the regular way for a while." As she spoke she glanced at the other woman, looking for approval of her plan, her eyes betraying her need to do as she planned. Emma turned her gaze to the brunette with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Why?" Emma asked carefully, her voice calm and without inflections. She could see Regina wanting to do this, but something that to her seemed silly and took a lot of time had to have a good reason for it.

"I…" Regina started before she turned her head away, her shoulders slumping only for a brief second, but Emma had seen in nonetheless. "Forget it," she suddenly said, shrugging off her previous countenance. "Are you ready?" asked the brunette, her tone sharp and pointed, Madam Mayor appearing right before Emma's eyes.

"No," Emma spoke, but before Regina could react, she took the other woman's hands into her own. "I only wanted to hear the reason for an expedition that could take days to finish, and reach our destination. It seems important and I am interested in knowing it." The blonde focused on Regina's face. "So, I am asking again, why? But, if you really have changed your mind, then yes, I am ready."

Regina blinked rapidly before she nodded. "How do you do that?" she whispered softly, but before Emma could answer her hypothetical question, Regina took one of the packs. "I want to see the damage." This time around her voice was strong. It was apparent what damage she spoke of.

Emma picked the other pack up and shrugged it on, without questions. As Regina started, Emma followed, something coming up in her mind. "You do know there are Ogres out there? And Chimeras? And, who knows what else…" Emma spoke, as Regina led them to a hard wooden door close to the main gate. Opening the door with her magic, Regina glanced at the Savior and smiled indulgingly.

"That is why we are taking some of these with us…" she said as she lit the torch right beside the door. The light of the torch showed metal rack after metal rack, seven of them, stacked in one row filled with swords, crossbows, lances and many other kinds of weaponry. Emma entered the hidden room glancing toward Regina, as she picked out a sword similar in style to the one Regina had picked for her. She also took a leather belt for the scabbard, intending to use it to fix the sword on her back, beside the pack. In the meanwhile, Regina inspected the various offerings in bow racks. "Did you, by any chance, inherit your mother's aptitude for archery?" she asked, her eyes darting toward Emma. Seeing her shake her head in negation, she looked back at her quarry. "All right, then. A crossbow it is," she said, taking one of them and an accompanying quiver, filled with arrows.

"Do you even know to use that thing?" Emma remarked, as she took several daggers from the shelf behind Regina.

"It's quite easy." Regina demonstrated as she was speaking, proving her point. "You load, aim and shoot." With a smirk, she turned to Emma. "Much like the things you like to carry around."

"If you hadn't noticed, those things proved quite handy these past two weeks," the blonde woman replied, placing two of the daggers in the side straps of her boots. "And, I guess they are the reason you haven't yet yelled at me for taking that black thing off," she added quietly, while she was kneeling down on one knee, her hand fiddling with the straps on her other leg.

Regina came to Emma and reached gently for her face, placing her palm on the pale cheek in front of her. When the green eyes found her own she twisted her lips into an expression of sympathy. "I am not going to say much on the subject, except this: you made the choice, and I am very glad and thankful you did, but I am sorry you have suffered for it."

"He is alive because of it," Emma whispered quietly.

"And that was the only thing that mattered at the time," Regina replied knowingly. Removing her hand of Emma's face, she offered it to the other woman to help her up. Feeling that the subject was still uneasy for her companion, Regina silently helped her up, and then led the way out of the castle, following the unkempt road toward the forest, and later the hills surrounding the castle.

When she moved several dozen steps away from the gate, Regina turned and sealed the place with her magic, making it impossible to open without a magic intervention. Emma looked at her with a frown on her face but spoke nothing. Regina continued walking as if she hadn't stopped at all, Emma beside her, matching her stride for stride.

They trekked in silence, Emma following Regina's lead, as they went through forest, occasionally passing by a ruined cottage or an overgrown road. The nature had taken its course, and rather quickly too, and the presence of people had been almost erased from the area. However, the sporadic camp site, or trace of clothing spoke of at least someone roaming those parts of the forest Emma and Regina were passing through. From time to time, Regina would look around, usually by the road or a destroyed village and have a faraway look on her face Emma had learned to be remorse. After passing yet another abandoned group of houses, Emma had had enough of silence and with aplomb she entered one of the houses and sat down on a log beside overturned table. Her sudden move startled Regina, who had moved further down the road.

As Emma took out a canteen of water from her pack, she glanced around the ruined home. A piece of paper had been stuck on a wooden cover for the window, and the wind must have blown it in, Emma regarded it thoughtfully. As she sipped the water, she carefully reached for the paper. _Head South – East, Safe Haven there _was written in block hand writing with coal that had seeped into the paper, barely recognizable as the parchment had suffered the weather. Obviously someone was scouting the area for the survivors, sending them to the village in to the sanctuary.

Sensing the movement behind her, Emma just took another sip from the canteen. As she placed the water holder onto her knee she offered the paper to the woman still standing behind her.

Regina took the piece of paper and after reading it she nodded. With a move of her hand the paper became new, the letters written anew, this time with ink. With another flick she affixed it to the door. Then she stepped around Emma and took her seat on another log in the room. "What is wrong?"

"You are taking us deeper in land," Emma spoke, certain of her deduction. After her statement, she looked at the other woman, some part of her expecting to hear an explanation or a denial, but what came next surprised her.

"If you want to leave, you can," Regina spoke, her voice soft as she looked away, covering her move with removing her pack of her back. "I can do this on my own." Although her tone was calm and measured, her hands shook as she opened the flap. Taking out the only food she had found in the castle, the dried strips of meat, she took one as she was hungry.

"I am not leaving you alone," Emma said suddenly, as she leaned onto her knees.

"I do know how to take care of myself!" Regina bristled at the Savior's attitude. But, as she was going to rise in her anger, Emma caught her hand and pulled her down.

"That is not an issue," Emma replied, her eyes blazing with annoyance. However, she released Regina and took a breath, closing her eyes as she sighed. "I know you do. That is the reason I don't want to leave you by yourself." At Regina's confused frown, Emma once again took the brunette's hand, holding it gently in her own. "If I let you go, I am not sure you would ever come to us. And I am under strict orders to bring you back. No matter what." Even though her voice was kind and soft, the statement was firm and unyielding.

Regina gasped softly at the connotation of Emma's words, for there were only two people who would dare to tell Emma to bring her back, and only one person who would make it an order that Emma would obey. Snow, who had always been such an ardent supporter of second chances, and who passionately believed that she was Emma's True Love, had offered her a white flag of truce in a shape of the White Knight. "She asked you to take me back?" Regina whispered, surprised at Snow's actions.

"She didn't ask," Emma said, her meaning clear. She had said she had had orders… "She also knew it might take some time for you to forgive her and be willing to come back, so I am to stay with you until you do."

"But, Henry…" Regina started, before a gentle squeeze of her hand stopped her.

"He has his father, and his grandparents with him. He is not alone."

It was the end of discussion. Regina could not think of anything else to add, and if she were honest with herself, the Savior's insistence to stay by her side pleased her in a way she could not explain neither did she want to. As she chewed on the strap of meat, she rose from the log, gesturing to Emma to follow her suit, and leave the house before her. As they walked away from the village, Regina led them deeper into the forest, her mind unwilling to see another destroyed human habitat. Several hours passed before they came upon a small stream in a clearing that was bordered with boulders on one side, and the trees on the other. The brunette looked up, and noticed the Sun was close to the horizon in the West. It was a time for a night stop anyway, she concluded, lowering her pack on the ground. With her magic, she summoned several small rocks out of the stream and made a fire place, close to the boulders that would give them natural protection from wind. Emma silently scanned the make shift camp place and nodded in approval. Not that she had been an expert on outdoor camping, but it seemed sound to her.

Emma dropped her pack and coat to the corner she concluded was to be their sleeping place, and with tired puff, she went in search of kindling and wood. Mindful of Snow's warnings from the last time she was in the Forest, she kept herself within the voice distance from the camp, as she gathered the wood. She came back with her arms full, not sure if it was enough to last the night. However, as she was exhausted, she couldn't bring herself to care. Dropping her armload beside the fire place, she glanced around looking for Regina.

The older woman was washing something in the stream, having filled the canteens already, the soft humming spreading from her lips into the air. Beside her was a small pot or better said, a cauldron, and occasionally, Regina would put something in, her melodious humming uninterrupted. As Emma heard the brunette, she smiled at the tune, recognizing the one Snow used to whistle while doing her chores in Storybrooke. Before she was caught with a silly grin on her face, Emma decided to make herself useful and started building a fire, along with shaping two prong like twigs, that would be used as a carrier for the cauldron. As she finished with the making of the necessary parts, Emma blew gently onto the logs, her magic making the wood catch the blaze instantly, without much of smoke.

Moving away from the fire, Emma unbuttoned her jacket and a few buttons of her shirt, cooling herself down. Deciding to wash up before supper, she rose to her feet heavily, and shuffled toward the water. As she drew near, she saw that Regina was cutting up dried vegetables into the cauldron. At the promise of the warm and tasty soup, Emma mumbled in satisfaction, as she lowered herself down gracelessly. Before she could even say anything to Regina, a big yawn interrupted her.

A soft snigger came to her from Regina, as the older woman glanced upon her, her hands not stopping their work. "Hi to you too," she said, humor in her voice and her eyes.

"Sorry," Emma spoke with some embarrassment as she submerged her hands into the creek. Hissing at the coldness of the water, she quickly splashed her face. As she turned to rise, Regina's voice stopped her.

"Could you put this on fire? I'll be a minute." At Emma's nod, Regina graciously lifted herself up and hopped over the water, going into the woods. Following her with her eyes, Emma picked the cauldron and as Regina disappeared from her line of sight the Savior walked to the fire, fixing their supper atop of it, her eyes darting around, scanning the forest around the camp.

Suddenly a cackle came from behind her, from the direction of the boulders. Emma took out her sword, moving slowly to the source of noise. As she stepped out from the shelter of the stone she saw three hideous creatures hiding in the shadows. Each of the louts had a club that they brandished with malice. Seeing the hateful grins on the creatures she placed her sword in front of her, ready to defend herself, not knowing what to expect.

"What have we got here?" one of them spoke in a growl, pulling out a long curved blade from beneath his cloak. The beastly face peered at her from the darkness of the shadows. "We haven't had meat in ages," he added and grunted in rhythm. Emma felt her stomach drop as she realized the creature was laughing. "Get her," came the order and the remaining two came at her, brandishing clubs and the similar blades as their leader.

Emma placed herself into the position for receiving an attack, her sword in front of her in one hand, as the other started glowing with magic, making the shadows recede a bit. At the display of magic, the creatures stopped their attack, still too close to Emma's comfort. But, after a second of deliberation they attacked again, their weapons aimed for Emma. But before they reached her, Emma pushed them back in a sudden burst of fire shooting from her hand. The blazing trail changed into the thick chain as soon as the attackers were pushed several feet away and it swirled around them, tying them together into one bunch. With a pleased smirk upon her face, Emma summoned several balls of light and left them floating in the air above the monsters she had subdued. Sheathing her sword, she came closer to them, seeing their faces for the first time, as they tried to escape the glare of light.

"What am I to do with you?" Emma asked, walking around her captives, one of her hands on her hip, and the other one on her chin. Now, in the light she knew what those creatures were. As she remembered the story of her mother meeting 'Prince Charming' the descriptions of trolls came vividly to her mind. And these things fitted the portrayals to their teeth.

She had no doubt that she would have been harmed or worse if she had not defended herself, but she was loath to kill them. And, it would be foolish to release them as they still posed a threat. There was an idea, to leave them tied up during the night, but as tired as she was, she really wanted to catch some real sleep, not worry about someone getting free and slitting her throat in the middle of the night.

"May I offer a suggestion?" Regina asked from behind her, leaning on the boulder. Emma turned and frowned at the deferential tone Regina had spoken in. As Regina made herself known, the three captives started grumbling in fear, having recognized the Queen.

Emma nodded carefully, interested in what Regina had to say. She watched the former Queen walk to them, her gate elegant and provocative announcing the Queen this realm had known. The familiar smirk appeared on the brunette's face as she looked at Emma, having walked an entire circle around the captives. If she did not know any better, Emma would shudder with the malicious power presented in the whole 'Evil Queen' behavior. But, Emma noticed the mischievous glint in the dark eyes, and she liked when Regina was having fun without harming anyone.

"You could turn them into something more…" Regina spoke, breaking off in a dramatic pause as she looked into the scared faces of the prisoners. "Manageable," she added with the threat suffusing her voice as she made the crushing gesture with her hand. For a moment, Emma could see her destroying hearts in her hand with the same expression of power and destruction. Quickly, she shook off the image, as she saw that the show was not over. As the prisoners whimpered in dread, recognizing the motion of her hand, Regina continued. "Or you could just… You know…" Regina made a sweeping gesture with her hand, as if she would send someone away, followed by the exhalation of air. Emma had to place her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud at the frightened and paled faces of the trolls.

"What do you prefer?" Regina asked, again with her deferential tone. "Your Grace?"

The title made the captives fall silent in surprise. If the Queen called someone by the title, it would mean that someone was much powerful than the Queen herself, and as they knew there had been only one person more powerful than the Queen before the curse, and he had been captured a long time ago, never to be heard of again. And, now in the light of the Queen's victory – with her curse doing what she had promised to do, if she considered the blonde more powerful than herself, the woman must have been someone terrible indeed.

At the startled gasp of the hostages, Emma understood the tone and the title. It was the power game.

"I don't think I am feeling merciful for giving them an easy death," Emma spoke, adopting the coldest attitude she could. "Maybe we should leave them around for Ogres… There are Ogres around here, right?"

"Please, Your Majesties, there are no Ogres here," the leader spoke in his grumble, trying to move from underneath the chains. But, as Emma smiled at his obvious lie, he stopped struggling.

"Then you wouldn't mind being left here on your own, would you?" Emma added, coming closer to the leader using magic to make him look into her face. The night had already fallen and the only sources of light in the shade of boulders were the floating orbs of light. "And I can even yell, and you wouldn't mind."

Regina came to her and gently insinuated herself in between Emma and the trolls, before Emma could do anything stupid, like summon the Ogres. "Your Grace, I suggest you be lenient with them unless you don't want to kill them by pure fear. If that is the case, then you are doing well." Placing her hand onto Emma's back, Regina guided the Savior away from the captives, taking them to the safe distance. "You don't want them roaming around while we sleep, and you don't want to kill them," Regina said softly, as Emma nodded, summarizing the blonde's quandary. She looked into the troubled eyes and smiled gently, her face hidden from the prisoners by her own body. "Why don't we send them away?"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, turning her head as she looked into the dark eyes in front of her filled with understanding and comfort. "I thought you could only transport yourself with the poofing magic? Well, Cora did it, but…" she whispered, confused.

"Oh, no, one can move anything or anyone, if they have enough magic, and you, my dear, have more than enough," Regina answered with patience and pride she had often showed on the ship while they had been training. "If you are unsure, I could guide you?" It was the unsure tone of the brunette's voice that got through to Emma. The subject of joining their magics together was still touchy for the older woman.

Emma nodded but as she raised her hand, letting her magic rise up within her, she turned to Regina. "Why can't you do it?"

Regina smiled softly, as she leaned her head to a side in an expression of dismay at her failing, before her lips turned back to her soft smile that only two people had seen so far. "If it was one of them, or even two, I would have been able to do so, but three is beyond even me…" Regina offered an explanation unobtrusively.

Emma nodded, and lifted her hand once more, her magic showing as it sparked off her fingertips. "Regina," Emma said quietly, her eyes showing the unnerved and unsure Savior. Regina placed her hands on Emma's shoulders as she came from behind her. Pulling herself up with the blonde woman, Regina placed her mouth next to Emma's left ear.

"Let your magic flow as if you are to transport yourself but do not let yourself move," Regina instructed gently, feeling the magic fill up the woman in front of her. "See the place you want to send them in your mind, just like you did for yourself." As Emma did what she said, Regina could feel her own magic react to Emma's, rising from within her to join with its companion. She tried to suppress it, focusing on telling Emma the last part. "Send your magic to them, like you are attacking them, only this time it is the transportation spell. Can you do that?"

Not a second after she finished speaking, Regina felt a surge in the air and with a loud pop the trolls were gone. Emma sighed happily, having seen what she had done. But, too quickly the exertion of magic caught up with her, and Emma felt weak, especially after the trek of the day and the poorly slept night. Before she could step away from Regina, her legs started shaking and suddenly there was an arm around her middle holding her close to the woman behind her.

"Lean on me for a moment," Regina whispered gently, holding the Savior to herself. It was normal for a spell of that magnitude used for the first time to force the practitioner to rest. When she had done the transportation for the first time, sending a message to her father while he had been travelling, she had to rest for a whole day, suffering headaches and weakness. That Emma was still on her feet, albeit with help, meant that Emma was indeed very powerful.

Emma placed her hand onto the gentle one on her belly as she turned slowly, coming to Regina's left side. Letting the arm slide around the small of her back, she moved slowly toward the camp, pulling Regina along. With another yawn Emma reached the blanket that apparently Regina had placed when she had gotten back. Lowering herself gingerly with the other woman's help, she smiled into the worried face, her smirk easing Regina's nerves. The dark haired woman knelt beside the Savior, looking into her eyes, checking for signs of magical exhaustion. Happy with her exam, she turned to the soup simmering in the cauldron. Taking out some of it in a small metal bowl, she offered it to Emma carefully holding it in her hand, as the soup was hot.

"It's not as good as Snow's but it is manageable," Regina said after she took a portion for herself. She glanced at Emma eating without pause and smiled. They had been walking for leagues and leagues that day, Emma following Regina's lead without a word, without asking for a break or even a moment to catch her breath and the Savior hadn't slept much the night before, as her sleep was often troubled with uneasy dreams. Regina had been aware of it as she had slept lightly, in the bed beside her.

"It's good," Emma mumbled, not even swallowing her mouthful. With eager moves, she lifted herself up on her knees and shuffled to the cauldron, taking more of the soup. She started eating right away, ignoring the slight burn of the hot liquid. She finished with her meal, and watched Regina eat with slow and measured moves that belonged in the finest dining rooms not the forest floor.

Not willing to interrupt the brunette eating, Emma just took in the details of the other woman. Regina was sitting on her heels by the fire, her back straight as she held the bowl with one hand in front of her, and the other held a spoon she was lifting to her mouth. The black leather pants were tight on her, as it probably had been the plan, showing Regina's sculpted legs in a different, more powerful light. The woman had stamina to walk all the way she had, without a complaint, after twenty eight, well now it's more like nine, years spent as a bureaucrat, sitting behind a desk. It must have been all those ankle breaking heels she had used to wear all day long, Emma thought, as her eyes followed the seam of the pants down to the boot. The black leather boot had a heel but it was a moderate one, only two inches and it went well with the whole style.

But what really caught her attention was the vest. The intricate braiding of the leather straps that went down vertically after an inch of glossy black leather, giving out the look of stripes, was drawing her eyes. Emma followed the lines upward as she considered the choice of colors for the former Mayor. Since the day she had met Regina, Emma noticed that the woman favored dark colors, mostly gray and black, with some splash of white, purple or dark blue. Even the décor of her home and office showed the particular pattern of black and white, with the emphasis on the black details. Except the white horse statue on the mantle in her office, Emma remembered. She knew now it was a memory of time from before she had met Leopold White, when she was still pure and unsullied by the machinations of her parents. The battle of identities, Emma concluded, had been always present. With a blink Emma focused on the present, her eyes finding her view of the upper part of the vest, and the white shirt underneath it unobstructed. She narrowed her eyes not knowing what was different from just a moment ago.

"Found something interesting, dear?" Regina's amused voice pierced her confusion. Emma's eyes darted upwards to Regina's smirking face, with realization what had been different. Regina had finished eating and lowered the bowl down.

"Yeah…" Emma mumbled before she cleared her throat. "Let me get those, I'll wash them." She rose on her feet, picking the bowls and the now empty cauldron and walked to the stream. Regina watched Emma move away, chuckling silently at the flustered Savior. She had noticed the intense stare she had been subjected to, but as she had looked at Emma to rebuke her for her blatant ogling, she had seen the look in the green eyes. Emma had been lost to memories, and she could see the moment the blonde had returned to the present time with the slight change in her eyes. The intense focus had come back into the gaze, followed by confusion. Regina could not resist the quip, flattered by the attention she had been receiving from the other woman.

While Emma was taking care of the dishes, Regina checked the fire and then got up to place several warning and protecting spells around their camp site. The wandering trolls and various other things in the night made camping dangerous. Soon she returned to the fire, making a place for her to sleep. She heard Emma return, her moves slow and tired as she lowered the cauldron and bowls on the rock beside the fire, careful not to get dirt and dust onto them.

"Were you really going to summon the Ogres?" Regina asked, as she fussed with her blanket, glancing at Emma, who had dropped on the ground and stretched out on her cover.

"Why? It worked for me before…" Emma answered placing her hands below her head, sighing as several joints popped as she tensed her spine.

"What exactly worked for you before? The way I heard it, the Ogre would have made a pancake out you if Snow was not there to save you?" Regina said as she took her seat.

Emma looked toward her and narrowed her eyes in recognition as she realized where Regina had gotten the information. "You've been talking to Mulan…" she said as she looked away, her eyes focusing on the starry sky. "She didn't tell you how my trick with Ogres made Hook tell the truth," Emma added.

"Your trick? You mean, terrifying the people by attracting the angry giant monsters that incidentally eat people?" Regina teased, her voice gentle. But then her countenance grew serious. "You do know you cannot fight an Ogre with magic, don't you?" At that Emma looked at the brunette with surprise on her face, so Regina decided to continue. "It has something to do with their skin, makes it tough to kill them. If the magic was the answer the old Dark One would have destroyed them in the Ogre Wars centuries ago."

"Huh," Emma huffed in disappointment. "Good to know. Is there something else?" She lifted to her elbow, looking at Regina with the interest in her eyes.

"Well, there is one thing…" Regina started. Seeing Emma's encouraging look she sighed and continued. "While within borders of my kingdom, the wolves are protected by the Royal Decree. They cannot be hunted or killed." Emma raised her eyebrow in question at the strange law. But then she remembered the story she had read in the book. The Huntsman had asked the Queen to protect the wolves as the payment for his services. As understanding came to her eyes, Emma looked into Regina's eyes, shaded by the angle she had placed herself at, away from the fire. "Yes, I promised to Graham."

The silence fell onto the campsite, the tranquil night air interrupted only by the solemn cracking of the fire and breathing of the two women who did not know what to say to each other after the mention of the old Sheriff of Storybrooke. Emma lied back onto her blanket, using the lower half as the ground cover and the upper part as the blanket. Her coat was bundled into a makeshift pillow. Turning away from the fire, and Regina, Emma covered herself and closed her eyes, forcing herself to sleep.

Regina looked at the back turned to her and sighed softly, suddenly feeling cold regardless of her proximity to the fire. Slowly, she placed herself onto the blanket covered ground, the back pack serving as her pillow. Shrugging her coat over herself, she looked up into the sky. It had had been years, even before the curse had been casted, since she had spent a night outside, in a simple camp. The last time she had done it had been when Snow had rescued her from her own soldiers. And before that, it had been with Daniel when she had snuck out to see him. Now, she was with the Savior…

The memories of her time with Daniel were heavy on her mind. She still loved him, but she had realized in the previous days that her love for him had changed during the years she had spent avenging his death. He had a special place in her heart and he always would, but she now realized he was more of an ideal to her rather than a real person. And she herself had changed in the time, and she was sure that if Daniel had been restored with Whale's science that he would not be able to reconcile her and her actions of the Evil Queen with the kind good hearted girl he once had known.

A tear glided down her cheek as she looked up to the stars. She would rage against the Fate and Destiny with all her power if it would have gotten her anywhere, for it hardly seemed fair to be doomed for the decisions of her parents. Sins of the fathers, an errant thought came, and Regina sighed. It did not matter, for what was done was done. She might have been the daughter of Cora and Rumplestiltskin, doomed to suffer for their choices, but she had made some choices of her own and they had gotten her into this mess in the first place. She had chosen to become the Evil Queen, and reasons were not as important as the consequences.

Shaking away the grim and pointless thoughts, Regina closed her eyes. It would be so much easier to leave everything, everyone and go to a place where no one heard of the Evil Queen or the Madam Mayor. What would be better than forgetting everything? With a half a mind she considered the idea that if she ever got back to Storybrooke she could pass the barrier and just keep going, away from all the heartache and disappointment. And, if she forgot everything in the process, all the better.

As she sighed at her own thoughts and the gloomy ways they took, she felt something move beside her. As the protective spells were not triggered she decided to keep her eyes closed not willing to talk to the Savior. But her pretense only lasted a moment as she felt a gentle touch wipe the tear tracks of her cheeks. She opened her eyes and saw Emma leaning over her. Her eyes held apology but there was something else in them, something that shadowed them, making them appear cold and flat in the fire light. As Emma's eyes kept darting around, scanning the woods, Regina took hold of one of her hands. The rapid pulse she felt under her fingers made her rise with concern, looking into Emma's face. The Savior looked pale. When she sat up, she saw that Emma had moved her blanket closer to her, lining it up with her own. It had been done in complete silence and care to not disturb her, Regina realized, her heart squeezing at the thought that the Savior had already suffered a nightmare powerful enough to make the tough woman search comfort, and that Emma refused to wake her for it, probably out of some feeling of gallantry or some other nonsense.

With care, Regina gently pulled the younger woman into her arms, leading the blonde head onto her shoulder. Only then she felt the shudders shaking the other woman, and she squeezed her arms, pulling Emma closer, warming her chilled body with her own. She felt Emma's hands grip at her back, burying her head into Regina's neck. Suddenly, Regina felt something wet drip onto her skin and with comfort brought out of understanding she placed her hand into Emma's hair, holding the crying woman close. With a quiet voice she murmured softly the comforting words, and as Emma's shivering stopped and her breathing eased, she started humming an old song, as it came to her mind. The words shaped instantly in her mind, and she crooned them to the still awake but calmed Savior. The song was one of many that minstrels in Leopold's court favored. It spoke of love and endurance of it in face of many dangers and foes, and in the end the two meet, having conquered every obstacle…

Emma gently released her hands, as she moved away from Regina when she had stopped murmuring. With care she untangled herself from Regina's grasp and leaned her head onto her palm, as she leaned onto her elbow, looking down at the brunette. The woman had accepted her without question and comforted her with ease, even though Emma had shut her out only hours before. As the fire still burned, she could see the faint salty tear tracks on her face, and she remembered the guilt that had attacked her as soon as she had seen them when she had pulled the blanket closer. With infinite care she placed her palm onto Regina's cheek, her thumb rubbing the mark of tears. At the gentle touch, the older woman closed her eyes. "I am sorry," she heard Emma whisper softly. Blinking her eyes open, she saw the regret in the green eyes above her. "For earlier…"

"Emma…"

"I just didn't know what…"

"Emma," Regina started again, when Emma broke her words.

"I know what you did to him. I mean, I knew it all along, and it was confirmed with the sharing, but it was still…" Emma struggled with her words, not knowing how to express what she had felt and was still feeling. "I had forgiven you. Never doubt that. It just…"

"Emma," Regina said gently as one more time Emma couldn't finish the sentence. Regina reached up and placed her fingers over Emma's lips, stilling them. "You don't need or have to apologize. I know." With a gentle look she moved her head, leaning it a bit to side so their eyes would be perfectly lined. "It is I who should apologize for…" Regina said but before she could finish Emma moved her hand slightly off her cheek and placed her thumb over Regina's still moving lips. The surprise of having her own gesture used against her kept Regina silent.

Emma kissed the fingers on her lips and gently moved her head, dislodging them of their position. "No. No more apologies for the past. There are too many things we should ask for forgiveness for and if we continued with it, for months nothing else would leave our mouths but 'I am sorry'." Emma sighed as her finger traced the scar on Regina's upper lip. Her eyes focused onto the thin line that had tickled her imagination since the day she had met the Madam Mayor. She felt the pull of the soft lips and lowering her head slowly, her eyes darted to the dark ones who watched her carefully, with interest. "And, I can think of so many other ways to keep our mouths busy," Emma whispered with an edge of seduction creeping into her voice, as she got so close that she felt Regina's breathing on her own skin. Inching her head a bit lower, she connected their lips, moving her finger away, but keeping the hand on Regina's face, gently keeping it in place. As the lips touched Emma felt electricity run through her as it burned every cell in her body. The magic rose in her making her skin glow white in the dimness of the night.

Regina lied frozen as she realized what Emma had intended to do, unable to stop the blonde as she was not ready. But, the moment her lips felt another pair the immense swirl of power and emotions rose from within her, taking her breath, along with her reason. The tendrils of her magic passed through her blood, rushing to the surface. All too soon Emma moved away, lifting her head, as she looked into her eyes. Regina saw the power glow in Emma's eyes, and as she was close enough, the brunette could see the purple reflection in Emma's eyes as well. Breathing heavily she took stock of her body, surprised to see that her arm was on Emma's back, and the hand of the other was on the blonde's face, mirroring the one on her own. With a light pull she brought Emma's head back, this time returning the kiss. Again, the surge of magic and emotions was overpowering.

It wasn't the kiss that took her breath away. As the kisses went, those two were alright. Good, but not earthshattering. It was the acceptance and love beyond the kiss that shook Regina to the core. And the magic that reacted to Emma's touch in the most unexpected ways was not helping her find her footing.

Once more, Emma lifted her head, and with a gentle smile, looked into Regina's eyes. After several seconds of just breathing and watching each other, Regina felt the magic ease and saw that the glow was disappearing from Emma's eyes, the green of them becoming prominent once again. With a silly grin on her face, she pulled Emma into a hug, burying her head into Emma's shoulder. The suddenness of her reaction made Emma explode in deep joyous laughter that shook her frame. Regina only giggled in answer, enjoying the closeness.

After several minutes, they settled for sleep, sharing several more kisses, each provoking the same reaction, although it was only the lips melding. Exhausted, Emma fell asleep first. Regina watched the Savior sleep, using the time to catch her breath, before she lifted herself and pulled a piece of paper and a quill with an inkwell out of her backpack. Casting glances toward Emma, she composed a letter, muttering softly when the ink would run and ruin her precise handwriting. With magic she fixed most of the letter, and she folded it, willing it away to Henry. After she was finished, she packed her bag, and lowered herself down. Emma had turned to her in her sleep and with soft sigh Regina lowered her head onto the blonde's shoulder, placing her arm around Emma's middle, immeasurably comfortable with the position. Deciding to let go of her reservations and fears, as Emma would rampage through them with her bullhead approach, she closed her eyes, feeling absolute peace after a very long time.

As the first light of the day reached her face, Regina came aware of a hand gently passing over her back, the soft caress tracing unrecognizable traces over her vest. Opening her eyes she smiled at the position. The very first morning on the ship found them in the same position with Regina's hand over Emma's heart. Covered with her cloak, Regina was warm as Emma's arms held her underneath it. She wriggled her fingers over Emma's chest making the blonde woman chuckle, as she too remembered the conversation of the first morning on Jolly Roger.

"Hey," Emma spoke gently. "Good morning."

Regina only pushed herself closer to the other woman in the answer. Emma chuckled softly and kissed the forehead in front of her lips. They spent several minutes in silence, relishing the comfort of each other.

However, they knew that they could not stay forever. With quick moves they rose and packed up the camp, eating the last bits of the meat strips for breakfast. Every time they would come close to each other, one would reach the other, establishing the connection with a simple hand hold or a soft brush of their shoulders. Finally, as they were set to leave, Regina offered her hand in silence, sighing with relief when Emma took it.

The brunette guided them through the forest, noting that there were Ogres nearby and gesturing to Emma to keep quiet she led them carefully toward the general direction of the Safe Haven. But, as they had to walk slowly, they didn't cover much ground. Close to evening, Regina found another brook and followed it to a small waterfall, deciding it would be a good place for camping.

Sending Emma to find wood for the fire, Regina started searching for a rabbit that she had seen flee the small clearing. They had no meat left and there were not enough of the vegetables for another broth, so she was going hunting. With a small flick of her wrist, the hare flew into her hand.

While Emma was building fire, and later setting the camp, Regina prepared the meat for baking. As she had seen Emma watch her carefully several times during the evening, she knew that everything she needed for making the supper would be ready the moment she came to the fire. And as she had thought, the four poles were buried into the ground at the edge of the fire, their ends split to hold the two barbecue sticks with meat on them. As she sat by the fire to monitor the meat, she gave Emma some paper and her quill with ink.

"What do you need this for?" Emma asked as she looked at the quill in her hand.

"I thought you wanted to write to Henry…" Regina spoke absently, turning one of the twigs.

"With this?" Emma said, as she looked at Regina with consternation. "I have problem writing with a fountain pen, and you want me to use the actual quill?" But, as Regina only raised her eyebrow in her cocky fashion, Emma gritted her teeth and started composing a note for her son, often swearing when an ink blot would cover a part of the parchment, or she would smear the words she wrote. But at last she managed to put together a small letter. With pride, she showed it to Regina. The brunette read it with tender look in her eyes and she showed Emma how to clear the blots. Again, with guidance, she directed the blonde woman how to send it to Henry and as she watched the letter disappear in the soft swirl of bluish white mist, she heard Emma sigh in triumph.

Emma kissed her cheek in exuberant move, before she left to wash her hands in the pool beneath the waterfall. Regina watched her in the growing darkness, enticed by the careless walk Emma exhibited. She was happy - Regina realized with surprise, feeling pleased with the knowledge. Emma was happy and almost skipping toward the fire, as Regina's eyes traveled across her face. Feeling the scrutiny, Emma smiled at the woman, dropping herself beside her companion, stretching her legs in front of her. With a wide grin she looked at Regina, making the other woman smile in response to her antics.

When the meat was roasted enough, Emma moved them closer to the small cliff, leaning against it with her back. Inviting Regina to sit in between her legs, she took the meat and welcomed the woman. Regina leaned onto Emma's front with her side, placing her arm around Emma's shoulders. With surprise she noticed that Emma arranged their weapons close, within the reach of both of them. At her questioning look, Emma shrugged. "There is something in the forest. It was watching me while I gathered the wood."

Even though she herself had been in the forest, scouring the brush for their supper and had not felt the presence, she did not discount Emma's senses. It was quite possible that there was something waiting, but she had placed the warning spells and several others around their camp site, just like the evening before. However, for Emma's peace of mind she would remain cautious. They ate in relative silence, occasionally interrupting the quiet meal with an observation or a question. When they finished, Emma nuzzled into Regina's neck, humming in fulfillment. Quickly, they rearranged themselves onto one of the blankets, covering with the other, as they held each other. With a kiss goodnight they both surrendered to sleep quite soon.

A soft cry roused Regina from her light sleep. The moment she opened her eyes she did not know why she was awake, what had been that disturbed her slumber but again a quiet moan came from beside her, making her alert right away. Rising to her elbow, she leaned toward the woman beside her, and she saw the distress on the Savior's face. Emma was whimpering in her sleep, obviously tortured by another instance of her nightmares. As the blonde had been exhausted by the lack of sleep and the hard pace they had been using for the past two days, Regina was loath to wake her, and yet she did not want to let her suffer her dreams anymore. She sidled close to the other woman and with utmost care she took her into her arms, moving Emma's body just so that the blonde's head would rest on Regina's shoulder while the rest of her figure would lie almost on top of the older woman. Cradling the Savior in her arms, Regina gently passed her fingers through Emma's hair, sighing with relief as she felt the blonde's turmoil ease with the soft caress. Covering them both with the blanket, Regina kissed Emma's forehead in affection and concern, wishing for the Savior to have better dreams. With the soft and rhythmic breathing on top of her, the brunette was soon lulled back to the light sleep, confident that she would be awakened with any change in Emma's breath, or by any move.

The Sun slowly came up from the east, lighting the small clearing with a soft pinkish glow. It was a brisk morning, cold enough so the air leaving the two sleeping women was turned to mist. As the fire had burned out just minutes before, the warmth of the camp rapidly dissipated. Emma, still sleeping, burrowed deeper into the heat surrounding her, seeking more warmth. The muffled groan that sounded after her move awakened her, and she frowned in surprise. How had she gotten there? But, then her innate mischievousness took her over, and she burrowed her face into Regina's neck, kissing the soft skin under her lips. At the soft moan, she realized that the brunette hadn't woken yet, but with the stimulation she was about to, any second now. A hand climbed up her back, and Emma took it as a sign to up the stakes. Lifting herself on to her elbow she looked at the still sleepy Regina's face, and smiled gently at the woman. She lowered her lips onto the enticing mouth in front of her, and murmuring softly she wished Regina a good morning before kissing the woman again, this time with more passion in it.

Still in the haze of her sleep, Regina replied to the kiss with passion of her own, pulling Emma toward her. The magic rose from within her and spread out through her body along with heat. She could feel her magic seep into Emma through her hands, as well as Emma's came to her with every touch the blonde initiated. The feeling was overwhelming; it was like she was high on best drugs all the worlds could offer, and she would know because magic was one of those drugs. Her pulse raced, her heart was pumping so hard she thought that it wished to join Emma's, by jumping out of her chest. Regina felt tingly all over, and atop it all she was getting aroused, and it felt better than good. But before she could summon the strength of will to stop Emma from taking them to the levels she wasn't ready yet, Emma moved her head away, breathing heavily. The blonde leaned her forehead onto Regina's cheek, her eyes glowing.

"Is this going to happen every time we kiss?" Emma asked softly, her body shaking with the restrained magic overflowing from her. With a grunt she raised her head a bit, to look into Regina's eyes that still held the purplish hue. "Not that I mind," she continued with a sassy grin. "The _more_ will be mind-blowing." Her remark, followed by the lewd smirk made Regina punch Emma's shoulder lightly, chuckling softly at the grumbled complaint. "Seriously, though." Emma started, moving slightly away, allowing Regina to rise, as she sat on her feet. She gestured toward her hands with concern. The light crackled off Emma's palms, as small sparks were flying off in the air from them. "I cannot suppress it further than this," she said, looking into Regina's confused eyes. "And, if I didn't suppress it at all, I don't know what it would have done." The concern, tinged with fear, was obvious in Emma's voice.

Regina knelt beside the other woman, taking her hands into her own. The moment she did so, the magic flew into her, mixing with her own, making her gasp. Worried, Emma tried to take away her hands but Regina held on, intertwining their fingers. "It's okay. I can do this." While their palms were pressed against each other firmly, Regina was looking into Emma's eyes. "You are an amazingly powerful woman, Emma," Regina spoke, as she discerned that Emma needed the encouragement and reassurance. "And your body is not used to it completely. It will, in time and practice, and then, there would be no one to be your equal regarding magic." As she was speaking, Emma felt the power draining out of her, and she watched carefully for any sign of trouble in Regina's eyes. Not understanding how it was possible for Regina who was weaker in power than Emma to withstand the so much of the magic. Her wonder must have shown in her eyes because Regina smiled softly at the Savior. "The Death curse I absorbed was the preparation I needed for this." For a moment Emma did not know what Regina had meant but then she saw the memories, realizing for the first time what the brunette had gone through to bring them back. The Death curse had been powerful enough to kill Cora, but when Regina had taken it, with Regina's knowledge of magic, it had worked its way through Regina's system making it more resistant to future magic.

"I didn't know," Emma said softly in apology.

"I didn't want you to know," Regina replied, her gentle smile explanation enough for the Savior. With the knowledge she had of the older woman, she could see all the reasons why Regina hadn't told her about it. Only seconds more passed before Regina released the hold on Emma's hands. But, before she could pull out her palms away, Emma gripped them tightly though gently, and kissed each hand in hers own on the knuckles in gratitude for the help.

After several more minutes spent in silence, just being close to each other, Regina rose up, looking at the sky. The Sun had risen above the horizon a while before, heating the air with its mellow warmth, usual for the autumn. But, there were heavy stormy clouds, rolling in from the West and they promised rain in the afternoon. Therefore, she wanted to get moving on before long, and she also wanted a good meal before the temperature dropped with the inevitable downpour…

Emma followed her lead and started packing up the camp, leaving the dishes out for breakfast, all the while teasing the other woman gently for her reluctance to be out in the rain. For God sake, they had lived in Maine! The magically preserved remains of the hare they had the evening before were placed onto the newly built fire. Emma sat next to the fire, with a simple task of minding the meat, but the view she had of the woman was much more enticing. With her white shirt sleeves pulled up to her upper arms, the cuffs neatly folded and refolded up, and in her black pants and vest, Regina was a breathtaking sight. The way her hips sashayed while she walked around the camp, taking care of mundane things, drew Emma's eyes to a shapely behind.

"Stop ogling me and watch the meat," Regina spoke, not turning around. Although the rebuke sounded sharp in Emma's ears, Regina was smiling, unseen by the Savior while she packed the blankets away. She joined the blonde, chuckling at the blushing woman as she offered the slightly charred breakfast. "Well, I guess it's my fault. I don't know what I was thinking by putting you in charge of the food?!" Regina spoke with a slight tease, shaking her head.

"It is your fault!" Emma replied quickly, before she gulped. "Erm… You were… You should be honored by the attention," Emma tried to defend herself, but before she even finished talking she realized how stupid was what she had said.

"Where I come from, a subpar meal served to a Royalty is a ground for a capital punishment," Regina said, keeping her face straight. "And, I may not be the Queen any more, but I am still a Royal," she added her voice gaining the threatening edge. Emma stopped eating in shock, her face still wearing the trace of the previous embarrassment. At the gaping, Regina could not fight herself anymore and burst out laughing.

When Emma groused at Regina's mirth, the brunette calmed herself down, and placed her palm on the blonde's upper arm. "Well, thank you for the compliment," she said as a peace offering. After Emma shyly smiled at her, Regina continued eating.

Suddenly, Emma jumped to her feet, reaching for her sword, her eyes looking around. Regina followed her up, taking her crossbow with her. As she saw nothing around them that could be threatening, she looked at the blonde with question in her eyes. Emma shook her head, lowering her sword, rubbing her forehead with her free hand. "I could have sworn something was posing to attack." She looked toward Regina and shrugged. "I don't know, maybe I am on edge…" she said, placing the sword back into the scabbard with a dismissive move. But before the brunette could reach the Savior, something swooped in from the shadows of the trees, the massive wings flapping in the air, jumping right at Regina, throwing her down on the ground.

Reacting instinctively, Emma drew her sword again and created a ball of light in her free hand. She did not dare attack while Regina was still under the beast, and she knew that if she tried to pull the monster off the woman, by magic or physically, she might injure Regina. And, to prove her point, the beast flew off in the air, thrown away with a powerful blast of magic from the brunette. But it did not keep it away for long. It ran toward Emma, skillfully avoiding the balls of energy the blonde was throwing at it, and jumped at the Savior. However, Emma was ready and she pushed it away, even further than Regina had.

"Let me guess," Emma said, breathing heavily while she watched the creature growl two dozen feet away, circling them. It looked like a lion, but it was bigger than any lion Emma had seen. And it was red, with wings spanning out of its back. But, what was the weirdest of all - it had a human face on the head of a lion, a beautiful face of a man, ruggedly handsome, with piercing ice blue eyes. However, when it growled, Emma saw row after row of jagged sharp teeth in its mouth. "It's a chimera."

"No," Regina whispered, as she watched the creature glare at them, ready to strike at the moment's notice. "Even worse. It's a manticore. I didn't know there were any left." She grabbed Emma's shoulder, giving the blonde the warning. "Keep away from its tail. Don't let it touch you. It is poisonous." She underlined the importance of her words by squeezing the shoulder. Emma glanced toward the other woman with worried look and nodded.

As it seemed that the women were busy, the creature flew up in the air and initiated attack from above, reaching out with its deadly paws. It focused on Emma, but it dodged the bolts and fireballs Regina kept firing at it. In a mighty crash that reverberated over the small clearing the beast collided with the barrier that Emma had erected at the last second. Quickly lounging to finish the dazed monster, Emma moved in, slashing and hacking with her sword, agilely avoiding the rabid stinger that was the tail of the creature. Finally, she managed to cut its head off, ducking the mighty wings and the tail. As the creature collapsed on the ground, Emma turned with a grin to Regina, ready to celebrate. However, the roused grumbling from the forest told her to another danger travelling to them. The Ogres had been alerted by the sounds of the fight and now they were on them, leaving the forest and joining them on the clearing.

Regina stringed a bolt in her crossbow and sent it flying into the first greenish giant that emerged from the cover of the trees. The bolt was true, finding its target in the eye of the huge monster, killing it on the spot. She loaded quickly another one, downing the next one the same way. But, she wasn't quick enough to manage to kill the next two that came out of the forest, one coming from one side of the camp, and the other from the opposite, making the women split. Before Regina could defend herself, the monstrous arm came flailing at her, and hitting her hard it pushed her back several yards. Regina rolled on the ground helplessly with the force of the impact, feeling the hurt everywhere on her body. But, she had to react quickly as her assailant was going toward her, his steps echoing over the ground.

When Emma saw Regina fly through the air, she angrily threw her sword at her opponent, guiding it with her magic into the head of the Ogre. Not even stopping to see if she had indeed killed it, she rushed toward Regina, her fear, adrenalin and worry giving her such burst of power that she teleported without a conscious thought and appeared right in front of the woman, her hand quickly reaching for the dagger in her booth and sending it flying toward the gigantic creature, before she even completely materialized before Regina. Still in motion she knelt beside the downed woman and using the surge of magic, she started healing the cuts and bruises, along with the fractured ribs. With relief she watched the brown eyes she had grown to care for focus on her face, and when Regina smiled at her, she helped the tussled woman sit up.

"My hero," Regina spoke with gratitude, intentionally giving her words the tone of sneer that she knew Emma would disregard. Leaning onto the offered shoulder she sighed, feeling strangely unwell, even though Emma had healed her. Lifting her arm to place it on Emma's neck on the other side, she noticed a slight blistered patch on her skin, right on her forearm. She muttered several curses with such vicious quality that Emma froze, before she took Regina's shoulders and gently moved her away, the gesture allowing her to see the woman's face.

Regina was pale, and her eyes were focused on her arm. When Emma glanced down, she saw the bubbled skin, and moved to heal it, unsure how it escaped her the first time. But, even the second time, it did not go away. "It's no use." Regina spoke with defeat. "The tail must've grazed me when it knocked me down." Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and she let all the emotions seep into her own brown eyes.

Emma felt the skin under her hands warm up, even though Regina still remained pale. The fear, desperation and resignation were evident in the dark chocolate of Regina's look, making her eyes seem almost black. It did not help that Regina was already feeling the effects of the poison. "No," Emma said firmly, reaching for Regina's face. "No, there has to be a cure!" The blonde felt the other woman lose her strength, as she leaned limply against her. Lowering her gently onto the ground, Emma felt her eyes fill with tears. "Damn it, Regina, you are not doing this to me!" she said, trying again to heal her. "Not now, please."

"Don't cry," Regina whispered, reaching up to Emma's face, wiping the freely falling tears. "Maybe it's better this way," she said, doubt filling her voice. "Maybe it was about giving me absolution before I died," Regina added softly, speaking more to herself than Emma.

"Don't talk like that!" The Savior could see that her healing did not improve Regina's condition, but it didn't make it worse, so she kept at it. "I refuse to believe that." She placed her hand against Regina's chest, attempting to at least slow down the symptoms. "Think, and tell me what to do."

"Emma…"

"No." Emma grabbed Regina's hand, pressing it against her heart. "Do you believe the Fate would punish me so?" she yelled at the woman, raging against everything she could think of, as she was watching the woman who was her soul mate perish right before her eyes. "Do you want me to live on in pain of loss of you?" she added, willing to fight dirty, as long as it made Regina find the solution. "Fight this!" Anger turned into desperate plea. "Fight it, for me!" Letting the sobs overwhelm her for a moment she peered down into the pain hazed dark eyes. "Please… Don't leave me…"

"Henry…" Regina whispered but the sharp look she received in answer made her stop in her track.

"You will tell him yourself!" Emma made herself send another gust of magic into Regina, seeing that it eased some of the pain, but not enough. Never enough.

Suddenly, Regina looked up in the sky as the thunder rumbled over them, announcing rain. A lightning surged through the heavens, splitting the clouds and the heavy downpour started, chilling down already shivering woman, and her companion. Something flashed in Regina's memory, something that might help. She lifted her hand and reached for Emma's collar, pulling her close. "Take the body…" she whispered, in the gasping gushes of air. When Emma was about to complain, Regina only squeezed the collar tighter. "Gold…"

In understanding Emma nodded. In that moment the woman on the ground dropped her hand, having no strength to keep it up anymore. "Hold on," Emma yelled over the roar of the rain. The sudden hope that followed Regina's words fueled Emma beyond her imagination. With the power she had never even dreamed of before, she enveloped herself, Regina, and the manticore's body, along with its head in the transporting fog, directing herself to the Safe Haven, where she knew that the others were. Not even thinking about the possible consequences of attempting such arduous move by herself, she tried one more thing. Along the way, she wished for the old man, making him appear right beside their side, his cane dropping onto the stone floor, the sound reverberating of the wooden walls, from wherever he had been.

Without any preamble, she pushed him over to Regina, explaining what had happened quickly and in succinct manner, hoping that he would know what to do. She ignored the shouts and callings of her name, her eyes only seeing the woman that was already unconscious and fading fast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Again, apologies for the delay, I have many obligations as the school year had started. I hope this chapter is OK, for I had trouble with it. **

**Enjoy. **

**Chapter 14.**

It was a chilly morning. Although the Sun was brightly shining upon the earth, the winds from the inland were bringing the rainy clouds that promised cold and windy storm in the afternoon. And, with that in mind, Snow decided to take a long walk to clear her mind before the rains hit.

Pulling her coat tighter around her, Snow glanced down, watching the path carefully to avoid being tripped by an errant log or weed that had been pulled by the waves on the shore during the night. At the same time she let her mind wander. It had been a strange night for her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

Right after she had sent Henry to bed, he had come running to her, skipping in delight waving a piece of parchment in his hand happily. Giving it to her, he had hugged her and dashed off to change for bed. Smiling at his childish antics, Snow had watched him go upstairs. David had leaned over her shoulder to see what she had been holding. And, recognizing his daughter's messy handwriting he had leaned his head onto Snow' shoulder, holding her from behind, as they had read the message. It had been a short missive telling them that they would be home at the evening the next day, and that Emma and Regina both had been well, and that they had been missing Henry. Emma had added her greetings to her parents in the post scriptum.

Pleased to hear from her daughter after two days, Snow had felt elated. But, during the night that had changed. She had most confusing dreams of Emma, standing on a small pier watching them all leave on Jolly Roger, or going into a dark cave. With those, she also had dreamt of Regina dying in Emma's arms. After each instance, she would wake up with a gasp, waking David up each time. And her wonderful husband had done everything to try to sooth her, but it had not helped much.

And, now, she was walking on the beach, trying to shake off the feeling of impending doom. Even as she argued with herself that she had never had prophetic dreams and that her nightmares were only the consequence of her anxiety, something in her rebelled against the notion, convinced that her feeling was true.

"Mary Margaret!" someone called her from behind, interrupting her inner debate. Startled, she glanced over her shoulder and saw Neal walking briskly toward her. Waiting for him to catch up, she started walking again as he had reached her. Matching her stride, Neal pushed his hands into his pockets. "Are you OK?"

Snow looked at him with confusion, still stepping forward. "Yes, why do you ask?"

"I called you several times before you turned." He glanced toward her and shrugged, his gesture seeming out of place on his frame. It was a move of a child, the one Henry had been using before the curse had been broken. "You seemed… I don't know, worried…"

"There are many things to be worried about, Neal." Snow closed her eyes at her own sharp tone but the damage had been done, and she didn't feel like apologizing. With a minute shake of her head, she continued on. "Is there something you wanted?" she asked the man beside him. "I mean, there had to be a reason why you are chasing after me, and not spending the day with your son."

Neal stopped walking at the rebuke in Snow's voice. "He is with other children…" But when he saw Snow narrow her eyes he raised his hands in the air in front of him. "I wanted to ask you about Emma."

"What about her?"

"When is she coming back?"

"If you have been with Henry this morning you would know the answer to that question." Snow walked a few steps away from him, but then she stopped and turned. "You do know she is not coming back alone?" She saw him grimace at her words, as the pain passed through his eyes. "I hope you will not cause further strife in this family," came the warning.

"Why her?" Neal asked suddenly.

"Why not?" At the silence, Snow came closer to Neal, feeling compassion toward the man at his broken heart, but she could see Emma's point of view as well, especially after their talks on the ship. "As weird as it sounds, Regina always took Emma seriously. And one way or the other she never disregarded her. Yes, she considered her a threat for better part of two years, but you hadn't been here to see them together."

"So, it's over."

"Neal, it has been over for twelve years."

With those parting words, Snow turned away and continued walking down the beach, leaving the heartbroken man behind. In her mind, it was no one's fault, but the Fate that Emma and Regina were meant for each other. As she had heard Regina say once, it was all about balance.

She strolled over to the patch of solid ground leading to the village, deciding to join David, Phillip and Aurora at their home, for David had promised them to see their plans for the village, and perhaps give some ideas of improvement.

"Ah, Miss Blanchard," Rumplestiltskin spoke softly, when Snow nearly ran into him and Belle. "Something troubling you, dear?" he said, holding her arm as she slid a bit, startled by his voice.

Snow looked at him and Belle, surprised to see them there. She must have lost herself in her thoughts again, she concluded. "Thank you, Mister Gold" she replied softly. She smiled at the young woman by his side. "Belle," she said in the form of greeting.

"What is it, Snow?" the young woman asked, taking the pixie haired woman's arm and linking it with her own. The gentle countenance of the kind souled Belle pulled a smile from Snow. So, she let the woman lead her to the village, Rumplestiltskin by her other side. They were already on the fringes of it, when Snow answered.

"Just some dreams troubling me." But, but before she could go into it deeper, Rumplestiltskin froze.

As the women looked at him, he glanced down on his body, seeing the tiny swirls of mist forming around him. Recognizing the color and the taste of magic surrounding him, he looked at Snow. "Emma is summoning me," he spoke, disappearing in front of their eyes even before he said his last word.

However, when Snow looked at Belle in confusion, they heard the commotion coming from the village hall. Supposing that the answer was to be found in the biggest building of the village, Snow and Belle hurried toward the Hall, watching several people run out of it yelling of a monster and magic. Meeting with the children, Mulan and Red along the way, Snow rushed in, her feeling of dread increasing by the second.

Rumplestiltskin appeared in the village hall, the force of the transportation making him lose his grip on his cane, and it cluttered on the stone tiles of the floor as he grasped the picture in front of him. Too quickly for him to complain, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him toward his daughter, lying down on the floor, pale and lifeless.

Taking a moment to gather himself, Rumplestiltskin listened to Emma explain to him the events that had led to the injury that his daughter was suffering from. When he heard the word manticore, he looked up and for the first time noticed the fearsome beast, lying dead on the floor, close to Regina, its head beside it. As the woman before him was fading fast, he jumped right into it, barking out orders he knew the servants of the house would listen. The ones that had stayed after Emma had appeared with the monster, and had not left running in fear.

"I need a cauldron with fresh cow milk!" he yelled as he lowered himself down with Emma's help. With relief he heard hurried footsteps go toward the kitchen, no doubt to fulfill his order. Grasping Regina's injured arm he saw the blistered skin on her forearm and the reddish tinge to her veins, making them stand out on her arm, and the color travelled up to her chest even as he watched. With renewed rush, he felt the pulse of the woman before him. "Emma, I need you to reach into her in order to save her."

At the blonde's confused look, he quickly explained the principles of taking one's heart, and without further objection Emma stuck her hand into the brunette's chest, ignoring the gasps of the crowd that had gathered quickly. Once she even had recognized her son's voice, but she ignored it, completely focused on Regina. As she felt the heart pulse in her hand, she looked up at the old man, waiting for further instruction.

In the meanwhile, he had taken a dagger and with great care not to touch the vile tail, he had cut it off from the carcass. In that moment, one of women had brought the cauldron with milk and at Rumplestiltskin's direction she had placed it into the hearth. It had been prepared for the fire early in the morning, the wood stacked, but there was no flame.

"Focus on her heart beat and with each pulse send out your healing magic from your hand around the heart. Before you do that, I need you to light this quickly." He gestured toward the hearth, holding the dagger in his hand. Emma just glanced upon the logs of wood and they burst into flames. Only moments after, she started focusing on the pulse of the heart in her hand. With care not to squish it, she timed her healing power with each beat, synchronizing almost perfectly her magic with Regina's heart's beats. With her other hand, she touched the drenched forehead, pushing back the wet tendrils of the dark hair, her movements so obviously tender and loving. Glancing up to the old man, she saw him cut the tail into very small bits, having pulled on his leather gloves first. As he dropped the flesh into the boiling milk, he turned to the woman still standing around in case he had needed something else.

"I need some of White Oleander I saw in the shrubbery back by the spring. Also, I would need some of Monkshood and White Snakeroot as well." At the woman's surprised look he raised his eyebrow in question. "Problem, dearie?"

"But, those are poisons!" the woman spoke, as she was confused.

Finally, one of the spectators decided to join them, surrendering the boy she had held in her arms to her husband. "Martha! Go, take them from the apothecary, while I find the Oleander," Snow spoke, her voice breaking the stalemate. At her Queen's voice, the woman snapped into action, while Snow left the building in order to bring the needed plant.

Emma was almost oblivious to the commotion around her, as she counted the thumps against her hand, her fear fueling her magic to the new heights. Suddenly, she saw the movement on the face that she had been looking into. The weak flutter of Regina's eye lids announced the next. The brunette opened her eyes slowly, her gaze unfocused. Emma leaned more forward, coming closer to Regina's face.

"Emma," Regina whispered with relief, her eyes clouded with pain. But, for a moment they cleared, and she saw where one of Emma's hands had been. "Emma, no," she complained weakly, afraid that one of her greatest fears was coming to reality. After all, her descent into darkness had started the same way.

"It's helping you," Emma spoke firmly, making it clear that it was the only thing that mattered. "We are in the village hall," she added when she saw the dark eyes wander around, trying to see where they were. The pallor of Regina's face did not recede, but the redness of the veins had slowed down a bit, perhaps giving them enough time to do what was needed to save Regina.

Emma linked her eyes with Regina's, willing the strength and will to endure into the woman, hoping it would help. Weakly, the brunette reached for a hand that was not in her chest and sent out a pulse of her own magic, linking them the same way as they had been once before, using the magic itself to tell all the things she needed to share with Emma.

Immersed into Regina's mind and power, Emma gasped as the pain surrounded. But, before she instinctively pulled away from it, she willed herself to accept it as a way of taking it away from Regina. At the same moment, she sent out her healing and soothing magic, finally feeling some betterment.

Again surrounded by the memories, some hers, some Regina's, Emma found herself standing in a small meadow, near the apple orchards of Regina's childhood home. The woman herself showed to her, still wearing her black leather pants and white shirt with the vest. Placing her hand on Emma's tear tracked cheek, she looked into the green eyes with compassion and sympathy. "Thank you." Kissing the other cheek, she smiled sadly as she felt gentle arms hold her close to Emma. "But the poison will eat through your magic soon."

"How is it so immune to the magic, and acting so quickly?" Emma asked, unable to fight the dread that filled her at Regina's words.

"It is a magical potion, as manticores are magical beings. They are among the most deadly creatures of this world, apart from humans." She placed her other hand onto Emma's remaining cheek, fixing her head in place. "We don't have much time," she whispered gently, her words ominous. "I wanted to tell you so many things…" the brunette spoke with regret that she would not be able to share her life with the amazing woman in front of her. "But, you need to hear me say this," she said, her voice taking on the firmness she often displayed when speaking of the absolutes in her life. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Emma whispered back, letting her eyes close at the kiss that Regina initiated, feeling their tears mix on their cheeks. This time they were not assaulted by magic, feeling only their emotions in the kiss. The desperate merging of their lips signaled their goodbye, and Emma could not let that happen. She moved away, her face still close to Regina's. "You know that it doesn't count, right?" Emma tried to smile, her mouth twisting into disfigured line. "Given under duress, it is not valid."

Regina chuckled sadly. "It is only in case you don't get the proper confession, the unpressured one." At Emma's jaw clenching, Regina felt Emma's thoughts as they were her own. The angry retort of her giving up sparked a fire in the brown eyes. "I am fighting this with all that I have!"

"Are you?" Emma said back, her voice raspy from all the emotions and pain, but the sharp edge in it was undeniable. At those words Regina pushed herself away, her face turning into a scowl. But, the moment she stepped away her countenance changed, and the scowl disappeared, replaced by a sad grimace of pain.

"Do you really believe I would give up now?" Regina spoke after a moment. "After all of this…" she said brokenly, gesturing to the space between them. Slowly, she reached for the blonde's hand, willing Emma to trust her. "I want to live." The second she whispered those words, she found herself in the fierce embrace of the familiar strong arms. "With you, with Henry, even with all the extended family," she added softly while Emma held her face gently, cradling it in her hands. "I am trying the best I can to resist." Again, Emma looked into her eyes, and Regina saw the faith and trust in the green eyes. But, there was something else, some spark of understanding. Right after that, Emma's face sported a gentle victorious grin, barely hidden under all the strain clearly visible on her features. Focusing her attention on the Savior, Regina was suddenly overwhelmed by Emma's newest terrifying memories, including her dreams. At the startled gasp, Emma looked at the frozen brunette and saw compassion brewing in the depths of her chocolate eyes. "Oh, Emma."

"It doesn't matter now," Emma shrugged Regina's concern away, knowing what the other woman had learned. "Look beyond that," the blonde spoke out of nowhere, getting an idea. She took Regina's hands in hers. "See what I see when I look at you."

Regina did as Emma demanded, focusing on the picture of herself the Savior had in her head. The last time they had joined, Regina only glimpsed at just some of Emma's memories and only some of the feelings. At the time she had attributed it to the fact that she had been frightened to participate in merge, expecting death as a certain result of such union. But now, she could see everything, out in the open. Every event that had shaped Emma into the person she was, every instant she had thought of Regina, good and bad memories and thoughts. Her arguments with Henry on Regina's behalf, her internal debates, even the scathing remark Emma had made to Snow on the deck of Jolly Roger about killing the Charmings.

However, what really took her by surprise was the fact that Emma had always been drawn to her, since the moment they had met, and that unresolved desire fueled most of Emma's outbursts in their war for Henry. Perhaps it was the very reason Emma had accepted the fact that they were bound by the magic of True Love much easier that the former Mayor. And now, that desire manifested itself differently. Regina smiled when she saw the memory of the main courtyard from Emma's perspective.

But, there was something beneath all of memories, thoughts and emotions. Emma was a very intuitive person and her 'feel' of Regina was buried deep under all the almost overwhelming feelings of love and faith, and the memories of them together. Knowing finally what she was looking for, Regina mentally reached for it, for the first time seeing and feeling herself from another's point of view.

She saw herself as someone who was kind and gentle, self-sacrificing and redeemed, with innate goodness that had been darkened by circumstances and choices. However, it wasn't all positive and good. She saw the edges of evil darkness swirl around the good. She saw the marks of her past on her soul. Regina was surprised by the amazingly real picture in front of her. When Emma had said that she had seen her, really seen her for who she had been and was, Regina realized that the Savior had been telling the absolute truth.

But, under all the aspects of herself she saw, she felt something different. She sensed power in herself, immeasurable might of magic, just out of her reach, locked and hidden safely away, inside of her. That amount of power was no doubt near Emma's, if not equal with hers. All she had to do was to concentrate and reach for it, now that she knew she had it. And that magic was different from her own, it was a part of her, not learned. The surprising find left her speechless, leaning against Emma, as she tried to comprehend the facts.

"You are the daughter of the Dark One. It is only natural to have some magic of your own." Emma's gentle voice drew Regina out of the stupor. When the dark eyes focused back on her face, Emma smiled with encouragement. "Use it." Bringing her close, she leaned her forehead on Regina's. "Help me heal you." The Savior directed her piercing and demanding gaze to Regina's face, her lips twitching in satisfaction when the brunette nodded. "I should go," she added softly, kissing Regina on the lips gently, before she stepped away.

But before she could break their meld, Regina called after Emma. "Emma, I …", she started, unable to formulate her thoughts. All the confusing questions and ideas swiveled in her mind. But when she finally managed to put her words in wanted order, Emma touched her cheek, grazing it with the soft pads of her fingers.

"I know." And, Emma did know how terrifying it was for the other woman to learn something like that. How confusing and troubling all the reaction thoughts were. She also knew that Regina had firmly decided to fight, this time with truly everything she had. And, of course, there was the unspoken devotion present.

Breaking their connection, Emma blinked and found herself in the reality, and it seemed only a moment had passed for everyone else. Pleased that she had not wasted much time, she looked down onto the woman on the floor. The woman was almost unconscious, slipping under, but with her renewed faith, Emma knew that Regina would do everything to survive. The Savior smiled when she sensed additional burst of magic fill Regina's body, the taste and feel of it different and new, but still as compatible to Emma's as Regina's learned magic had been, perhaps even more.

Rumplestiltskin saw something was happening with his daughter, but as Emma was smiling, he judged it was nothing to be concerned at the time. As Martha had brought him the needed ingredients, soon followed by Snow with the leaves of the Oleander, he prepared the brew to the best of his ability, but he knew soon it would all depend on Emma, as the only magic–able conscious person around.

Cutting the tongue out of the severed head of the beast, he started on the next step of the potion preparation. Regarding the gathered crowd, he minced the meat into the cauldron. The mass of people had thinned out after the first wave of interested parties dispersed, leaving only the family members and the closest friends. Presently, the people watched him with mild case of disgust and overpowering worry. His grandson watched his every move, glancing toward his mothers, terrified, while held in David's consoling arms. Neal was standing right beside him, his comforting palm on the boy's shoulder.

Moving away from the boiling cauldron, he lowered his head to Emma's, drawing her attention without touching her, as she was still distributing the power through Regina, by the subtle glow of her skin in the dimness of the village hall.

"Next part is very hard, even for experienced practitioners," Rumplestiltskin warned Emma softly, carefully hiding his mouth from others in the hall. The Savior looked up at the old man, not letting her attention to Regina's heartbeats lapse, nor her responding pulses stop. "You will have to continue what you are doing, and also do what I tell you with this potion."

Emma glanced toward the cauldron, nodding almost imperceptibly after a moment of deliberation. "Tell me," she said, mindful to keep her tone low.

"I have boiled all the ingredients needed but, it is highly poisonous. In order to change it, Miss Swan, you need to transform it magically in such way that it would gain certain properties, and lose the toxic effect without destroying its curative abilities." Rumplestiltskin quickly explained to the woman what she was to do, making it certain that the procedure would work. At last, Emma was ready to try.

In a brief moment of consideration, the old man asked the gathered people to leave the hall telling them that Emma's concentration was to be completely undisturbed during the process, thus relieving Emma of the additional source of stress. After the grumbling crowd left the place, with a lot of dissatisfied comments and looks from Snow and Henry, Rumplestiltskin came to Emma and lowered himself by her side, kneeling down. Gently guiding Emma through the process, he was giving her the instructions and encouragement. He noticed that she had approached the task with such innate grate and acceptance that was so unusual for one Emma Swan. Her instinctual flow of magic and understanding what she needed to do showed the influence of the brunette on the floor in Emma's attitude toward the magic itself.

With relief they saw the purplish brown liquid turned into the gentle pink potion, signaling that what Rumplestiltskin had Emma do actually worked.

He removed the cauldron of the fire with utmost care, stirring the strange mix to cool it a bit down. When he judged it just properly warm he poured a portion of it in a cup and gave it to Emma to somehow make Regina drink it. As his part in Regina's healing was done, he grabbed for his cane and straightened up, wincing as his back cracked, after the time he had been suffered from the bending over the cauldron and kneeling.

"She needs to take a whole cup on every two hours until her body is completely healed," he said to Emma as she stopped sending the pulses through the brunette's heart. Slowly she pulled out her hand out of Regina's chest and leaned her palm against the shirt lapel over her heart. With the old man's help, she managed to provoke the unconscious woman's swallowing reflex, as she made the woman drink the whole cup, swallow at the time. "I will see to your room," he spoke gently, patting Emma's shoulder, in a way of announcing his leave.

But before he left the room he turned back to ask something. Glancing back he smiled at the scene in front of him, keeping his question unspoken. The young, often brash woman was having his daughter in her arms, holding her with such care and love. The gentle concerned smile the blonde Savior sported while cradling Regina's tortured body as she caressed the face of the unconscious woman brought on a slight burning sensation in Rumplestiltskin's eyes. The moment he had finished his part, he had ceased to exist for the blonde woman, her attention directed only to the woman in her arms. With a firm belief that Regina was in excellent hands, he went on out, going to search for the others who no doubt were waiting for any kind of an update.

"How is she?" came Belle's worried question, even before he had closed the door behind himself. At his startled look, she smiled with light chagrin, and she took his arm, leading him toward the Charmings and his son, the small group waiting on the small porch of the village hall, staying out of the hard autumn rain. He had seen the village Royals and the werewolf keep them company, the young shifter doing her best to animate his grandson, drawing his attention away from the dire situation of his mother.

Waiting with his answer to Belle until he reached all the interested parties, he inclined his head in greeting. But before he could even say a word, he was engulfed in such explosion of sound – when everyone present started talking at the same time.

"Hold it," David's booming voice suddenly was heard over the noise, startling everyone into the silence. Then he looked at Rumplestiltskin and gestured him with his hand to say what he wanted.

"Thank you." The former Dark One said, turning first to David. Then he looked into the young boy's face, leaning onto his cane. "Everything that could have been done, we did." Still looking at Henry, he addressed everyone else. "Now, we wait." With a soft pat on the boy's head, he moved away, going toward the village Royals. "They need privacy and commodities of a room," he spoke to Aurora, his tone making it clear that he would consider it a favor if she accommodated them. With an acknowledging nod, the princess smiled at others and went to arrange a room for the Savior and her True Love.

"Is she going to be alright?" Henry asked weakly, as he came to his grandfather.

"I don't know," the old man spoke honestly. The manticore poison had always been one of the most deadly ones in the nature and curing it had always been uncertain. "But, I know that your mother is not giving up that easily, and Emma is there to save her. And we all know Miss Swan is the Savior." Rumplestiltskin pulled the boy toward himself and lifted his head by his chin. "If there is anyone who could save Regina it's your mother."

The old man joined the people on the porch, sitting down on the bench where Snow left him and Belle a bit of space by moving slightly out of the way. Unusually tired, he leaned against Belle, his body sagging with exhaustion. Knowing that he had a little bit of time, he closed his eyes, trusting his love to wake him if he was needed. The others were silent in their vigil for the woman fighting for her life.

Emma glanced up as she heard soft steps coming in her direction. Seeing the princess walking toward her and the unconscious woman in her arms, she assumed that Aurora was there to lead her to a room. Carefully, she took the whole weight of the brunette onto her arms and shifted, managing to rise slowly, not jostling her precious cargo. Wincing as the circulation upped in her stiff legs, making her lower extremities tingle unpleasantly. But, she decided to ignore it, and with a small head move she gestured Aurora to go ahead.

The young princess did not speak, not willing to interrupt the silence. She had seen Emma place her hand into the former Queen's chest and she had seen the glow that magic had all over the blonde Savior. Although now the glow was absent, she did not want to risk breaking Emma's focus. And as she turned she blinked in surprise. The cauldron moved on its own behind the blonde woman, following them. Obviously, Emma was using magic to take it with her. Turning back to leading them to the room she had had prepared for Emma, Aurora took the stairs to the upper level, closely followed by the Savior.

"I hope it is satisfying," Aurora spoke, as she opened the door of the room. She went in and stepped aside, letting the blonde pass freely. Emma entered and smiled at the simple room having only a wide single's bed and a night table beside it. The room itself was bare.

Emma walked to the bed, and gently she lowered Regina down, placing her head onto the one pillow on the bed. Then she turned to Aurora and with kind smile she placed her hand onto the princess's shoulder, ignoring the cauldron that passed beside them and lowered itself on the floor right next to the bed. "Thank you, it is perfect." With a tired smile she winked at the young woman, giving her a polite dismissal. Aurora replied with a smile of her own and left, closing the door behind her.

Emma turned to the bed, and with sluggish movements she took off her boots. With gentle touch she divested Regina out of her leather boots and vest, hesitating at the pants. After several moments spent on deliberation what she was to do in the situation, she shrugged her shoulders and unlaced the pants, easing them over Regina's hips with magic, afterwards covering her with the quilt that was on the bed. Deciding that it was enough she came to her side of the bed and threw another glance around the room, checking it out. And as she turned around, she realized that she had left their things in their camp site in a hurry to get Regina to Rumplestiltskin. Jumping into her boots again, she closed her eyes, not really thinking about the consequences of transporting while exhausted.

Within a blink of an eye, she was back in the clearing. It was undisturbed, apart from the rain that still was falling down on Emma really hard. It only took her moments to locate the things that they had left behind and gathering them quickly, Emma closed her eyes again, letting the image of Regina fill her mind. In a flash, she was back, dripping wet on the wooden boards of the floor. Again, it only took a moment to come back, but the time that she had been gone had made mark on Regina. Cold and alone, Regina was gripping the pillow and sheets, whimpering.

Emma peeled off her wet clothes in a second and rushed toward the other woman, quickly throwing on a t-shirt and underwear she had in her pack. She dove in bed, covering herself with the soft quilt, and she took the suffering woman into her arms, holding her close. It only took a minute or two, but Regina calmed down. Unwilling to let her out of her arms, Emma settled herself to lean on the headboard of the bed, half sitting up, with Regina leaned against her. The blonde woman closed her eyes, letting her exhaustion overwhelm her, but the worry did not let her sink into sleep. So she only rested, waiting for the time for another dose of the potion. While her hand absently drew lines over Regina's back, Emma kept her eyes closed.

On every two hours she would rise and take a cup of the pinkish liquid and bring it back to bed. With care, she would pour it down Regina's throat, watching for any sign of improvement or further trouble. Only after the seventh cup, the brunette's breathing eased and the blistered skin reduced. Deciding to try healing one more time, Emma took Regina's injured arm and held it in both of her hands, sending a strong wave of healing magic through the limb in her hold. At her glee, the skin turned into the healthy layer, the signs of painful wound disappearing without a trace. It was a moment Emma could finally relax as the cure had worked and Regina was well, only asleep.

However, until she saw the chocolate eyes look into her own, she would not rest, for she did not want to miss the first waking moment of the woman in her arms. As the peace at the thought of Regina's healed condition enveloped Emma's mind, the blonde woman kept herself calm and motionless, holding the brunette's body close, with the head tucked in her neck. She could feel the steady heart beat pounding so close to her own heart. And with the soothing rhythm of Regina's breathing, she let her mind wander.

At first, her thoughts went back to the beginning of their adventure, the first turbulent ride on the pirate ship. All the talks and emotional exchanges she had with the woman in her arms passed through her memory, bringing a soft smile on her lips. It had only been a week, or ten days, if that, but the things that had happened to them would have to be enough for a lifetime. However, Emma knew deep down that the Fates were not that generous and that something would happen, if not soon, then in the future. It was the curse of the True Love, she thought, smiling at her own inside voice, the need to save each other often, overcoming the impossible odds again and again.

It was then that she remembered seeing two women in the crowd when she had been preoccupied with Regina. It was only a glimpse of the women's faces, but Emma was sure that it had been Ruby and Belle with her family. And, if that was true, then the girls had brought them the means to find way home for them. Otherwise, they would not be here, or the whole population of Storybrooke would be in the vicinity. Sure in her conclusion Emma sighed, wary of the implications.

When the woman she was holding was well and recovered there would be a talk of going home, a talk Emma dreaded for the reason, because she knew how her mother and father felt about this place, even though it was ravaged by time and the curse. With no beans left, if her parents decided to stay behind, she would be the one who would have to move through Realms to see them again. The thought of distance and of something happening to the beans, like it had happened when Regina had scorched the field of them caused a painful pang in her chest. And, it wasn't only her parents that liked this place, Henry did as well. But, she did not belong here, this wasn't her world. And the same was true for Regina. Even though the former Queen would easily adapt to being in the Enchanted Forest, she did not feel comfortable here, where painful memories resided on every corner of the Realm.

And, in all honesty, even though she could follow and even excel at the pace this adventure had put her through, she missed the time she had been able to sit down on a couch or a lounge chair and relax, watching TV or listening to music. She missed electricity and the noise of the civilization. All the information of magic and the realm was wearing on her nerves, always expecting something new and dangerous around the corner. With heavy sigh, she leaned her head back and focused on the flickering flame of candles she had lit on one of her trips to the cauldron. The night had fallen and the village was quiet. Not really wanting to fall asleep, Emma kept her eyes open, while her left hand was unconsciously gliding up and down Regina's back, tenderly holding her close. Her other hand was above and beyond her head, used as a cushion. It was a somewhat uncomfortable position Emma regarded knowing that the light twinge of her arm would keep her annoyed enough to keep her awake.

The first thing she felt as she sluggishly came awake was the incredible warmth, opposed to the coldness that had enveloped her as the poison had passed through her blood. It was comforting and safe, like a cocoon. Then came the scent of Emma, so strong and yet so soothing. Most likely, Regina thought, the Savior kept her close, holding her in the gentle embrace. That thought was extremely satisfying and pleasing to the older woman, filling her with warmth of affection and love toward her personal hero. And her assumption was proven when she recognized the feeling of a hand on her back. Next on the list of things she became aware of was the soft thumping under her ear and the light breathing over her head. Apart from Emma's breath and heart beat she could hear nothing else. But, then the other sounds came. The flicker of the wick of the candle, the creaking of the outer boards under the wind, the soft murmur of rain were the sounds that created the soft symphony.

Deciding to announce her wakefulness to Emma, Regina placed her arms around the woman, keeping her close, while she burrowed deeper into the shoulder. With a chuckling murmur, Emma only unfolded her free arm and placed it on Regina's head, treading her fingers through the soft strands of hair.

"I thought you would take more time before moving…" Emma whispered softly, as she guided Regina's head up. At the furrowed brows Emma smiled and kissed the burrows, flattening them out. "Your breathing changed."

Regina grinned in acknowledgement and lifted her head a bit, inviting Emma closer. The request did not pass unnoticed and Emma lowered her lips onto Regina's, initiating a gentle greeting. The soft kiss soon escalated as the magic levels in the women increased, and as the passion rose, threatening to overcome them. As Emma lowered her hand to go under Regina's shirt, wanting to feel the skin, the brunette gasped. Still in tune with her every sound, Emma pulled up and looked at the woman, worry flooding her features.

"You OK?" Emma asked, breathing heavily as her eyes glowed in the darkness of the poorly lit room. She looked down into the purple-pink eyes and frowned. That was new. It was logical that as Regina had come in touch with her natural magic that her signature would change, but Emma was not used to seeing the difference just yet.

Regina lifted her hand to Emma's face and with caressing fingers, she assuaged the worry. She smiled and nodded, pulling the other woman down on top of her, starting another kiss. "I love you," she murmured, placing gentle kisses along Emma's jaw. Coming to her earlobe, she kissed under it, and whispered one more time. "I love you."

Emma embraced her firmly and lowered her head next to Regina's. "I love you too."

They fell silent, for there was no need to say anything else.

Lying there, in Emma's firm hold, Regina looked up and saw the other woman watching her tenderly. But, as she had learned to read every look and every change in shade of the green eyes, Regina knew something was wrong. Perhaps, not outright wrong but something was troubling Emma. Lifting herself on her elbow, she gently pushed the unruly curls of Emma's face, leaving her hand on the cheek, directing Emma's eyes toward her. As she could see almost nothing in the weak light of the candles, Regina summoned several balls of light above them.

And as the light fell on Emma, Regina gasped at the exhausted face in front of her, bruised under eyes, and slightly gaunt. She knew that the dreams had been torturing Emma, but this level of damage was not caused only by nightmares. "What happened to you?" she murmured, but apparently loud enough for Emma to hear her and frown. It must have been that the poison had damaged her brain as she had known that approach wouldn't have worked on Emma.

"How long was I out?" she asked, not knowing any other way to make Emma talk.

"Sixteen, seventeen hours…" Emma answered softly, glad that Regina had moved away from the topic of her. But, she knew the woman above her, and Regina was nothing if not tenacious.

"Did you have another of your nightmares?" Regina asked softly, holding Emma's gaze.

"You need to sleep to have dreams…" The reply came. And, Emma was too tired to avoid the subject, and she did not want to argue with Regina. So, she surrendered, knowing that she was safe and that it would not be seen as a weakness. However it was hard to go against a lifetime of practice of keeping one to oneself. "I think I overdid it with the magic," she spoke, tiredly blinking. The chocolate eyes filled with renewed worry, but Emma smirked in response. "I will be fine."

"What did you do?" Regina asked gently, needing to know if Emma would indeed be fine after some rest.

"Fought off the manticore and ogres, transported you, me, manticore and Gold to the village hall, was healing you for an hour at least continuously, linked with you, transformed the potion, went back to the camp site to pick the things I had forgotten behind, came here and waited for you to wake. Then I healed your arm, after the potion worked." Emma knew that Regina would want every detail and that she would needle it out of the reluctant blonde any way possible, so she just said it all at once, shortening the process considerably, and leaving Regina gob smacked.

"And I assume, you haven't had anything to eat in the meanwhile?" the brunette asked after she had regained some of her composure back. At the younger woman's nod, her temper flared and she moved to leave the warmth of the bed, but strong arms kept her in place.

"I know you only want the best for me and that you are about to go find me some food," Emma started softly, blocking Regina only with her strength knowing that any further use of magic would set Regina off. "But, it is four in the morning, and I can wait till breakfast." She released the woman but looked her into the eyes, trying to enforce her point. "Alright?"

It was indeed pointless to go into the kitchens before there was anyone there, Regina concluded, acquiescing. And, Emma needed sleep more that food. With gentle moves, she placed herself back in the previous position, leaning on her elbow above Emma. With the devilish smirk, she placed her palm on Emma's chest, right in between her breasts making Emma gasp in surprise. Lowering her head down, Regina kissed the woman below her right on the expectant lips, grinning as she felt the hands climbing up her back, in the teasing caress. But, before Emma could instigate anything further, Regina sent out a pulse of power throughout her palm on the woman's breast bone, making the Savior groan in surprise. Startled with the sudden energy filling her body, Emma looked up at the smirking face of the former Queen. "That is not funny." Emma groused flipping Regina over, coming on top of her, holding both of her hands in the firm but gentle grip. "That is not funny at all," she said again, her tone sinking into the lower register.

Although it was the position that had brought on very hard memories for Regina, she knew that she was absolutely safe, even though Emma's eyes glinted dangerously and her voice made her hair stand on its end. She was only to show discomfort and Emma would cease immediately. But, she did not mind the play, not for the moment. Regina let Emma keep her hands above her head, as she slowly wiggled out one of her legs, using it as a leverage, as she bucked, dislodging Emma of her, laughing as they rolled in the bed. It was a great way of breaking the tension that Emma had been feeling, first brought on by her dreams, then by Regina's wound.

"I have an idea," Regina spoke suddenly.

"Uh, should I be scared?" Emma replied as she played with the brunette's fingers. But, as no answer came, she looked up at Regina's grin. At her inquisitive eyebrow lift, Regina's grin only grew wider. "What do you have in mind?"

"A massage." Regina rose to her knees, gesturing Emma to lie on her belly. "You need to relax, and to get some rest. And I will be here to keep the dreams away." When Emma opened her mouth to retort declining the offer, Regina placed her finger over the enticing lips. "You need to sleep. And this will make it easier. Trust me." When Emma nodded, Regina smiled encouragingly, letting Emma assume the position. She lowered herself on the small of Emma's back, pulling up the t-shirt Emma had on. After she had divested Emma out of the clothes, with surprisingly little complaint from the blonde, Regina warmed up her hands and got to work. She had been right to make Emma do this, Regina thought as she used her skill to dissolve the knots in Emma's shoulders and neck. From time to time, Emma would flinch in pain, but not once did she move away from Regina's hands. Soon, Regina got no reaction from the blonde even as she was breaking what must have been painful build up in Emma's lower back. With smile, Regina realized that the Savior was soundly asleep, having surrendered herself completely to Regina's mercy.

Finishing up with the massage, Regina used magic to put the shirt back on Emma, and lowering herself by the sleeping woman, she covered them both with the soft and warm quilt. As she settled, Emma moved in her sleep, throwing her arm over Regina's middle pulling her closer. With the soft murmur of the brunette's name, Emma burrowed into the pillow right beside Regina's head. Enjoying the soft affirmation of their connection, Regina closed her eyes, falling into a light slumber.


End file.
